<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Ghosts by WheresMyNaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508934">Two Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya'>WheresMyNaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kind of set after Diva, Slow Burn, brittana, unholy trinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 5 years since Santana and Brittany have spoken but when someone unexpected requests their assistance, a lot of old feelings come back to light. Caution: This is a slow burn. Very loosely canon until Diva and inspired by Harry Style's Two Ghosts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judging by the light that streams in through the edges of Santana’s curtains, it’s way too early for her liking but the incessant buzzing of her phone against the nightstand is too hard to ignore. She’s so exhausted from the night before; she hates working doubles, but the money is decent so she sucks it up a few nights a week.</p><p>She swats at the screen without looking in hopes of snoozing the alarm she must’ve accidentally set to AM instead of PM. It takes three attempts before the buzzing stops. Santana sighs in relief and snuggles deeper into her pillows.</p><p>              “<em>Hello?</em>”</p><p>Santana’s heart jumps and she picks her head up slightly from the pillows. She recognizes that voice, a familiar blonde she once knew. Then again, maybe she’s dreaming.</p><p>              “<em>Hello?</em>”</p><p>She’s definitely not dreaming and realizes the voice is coming from her nightstand. She rolls on to her back with a groan, refusing to open her eyes as she brings the phone to her ear.</p><p>              “This better be good, Fabray.” Santana grumbles although she is genuinely curious as to why Quinn of all people is calling her out of the blue. She couldn’t remember the last time she spoke to her. Matter of fact, she can’t remember the last time she spoke to anyone from the Glee Club days.</p><p>              “<em>After all these years, you’re still not a morning person?</em>”</p><p>              If Santana’s eyes were open, she’d roll them, “Are you calling just to check because if you have to ask then it’s way too early.”</p><p>              “<em>It’s 11:45,” </em>Quinn chuckles down the line.</p><p>“So?”</p><p> Quinn’s voice turns solemn, “<em>I assumed you’ve heard the news already, but I guess not</em>.”</p><p>              That tone piques Santana’s interest, she remembers it well from the day her father told her that her abuelo had cancer and her mother had the same tone when she told Santana she and her father were getting a divorce. Several things rush through her mind all at once and it causes her to sit up.</p><p>              “What’s happened?” Santana finally musters the courage to ask. She tries to fight the images of another blonde she used to know from surfacing and all the tragic possibilities because she shouldn’t be the first person she thinks of, no matter how long it’s been since they’ve spoken.</p><p>              “<em>It’s Coach Sylvester</em>.” Quinn says and the name is yet another blast from the past, “<em>She passed away yesterday.</em> <em>The funeral is Sunday.” </em></p><p>              Santana’s jaw drops and she’s overcome with a mix of emotions; some of relief because <em>Sylvester</em> wasn’t the name she was expecting but also grief because despite the amount of shit Sue put her through while on the Cheerios and in Glee Club she had her moments. Sue taught her how to be hardworking and to have drive and be disciplined in the most unconventional ways and she wouldn’t have met Quinn or- </p><p>Santana stops and swallows thickly; that’s the second time she’s thought about her today, the most she has in awhile.</p><p>She decides later that night, after thinking long and hard whether or not a trip to Lima, Ohio is worth not flying her mother up for Christmas, that she really wouldn’t be the person she is today without Sue and the right thing to do is pay her respects.</p><p>She wonders if others from her squad will be there too, one Cheerio in particular, and that curiosity might’ve been what swayed her decision.</p><p>But mostly to pay her respects, at least that’s what she tells herself as she books her flight.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>If you had asked Santana in high school where she pictured herself in five years, working late nights as a singing waitress at the Spotlight Diner, scraping gum from underneath tables and barely making ends meet wasn’t really what she had in mind.</p><p>Then again, she didn’t really have a game plan in the first place but rather two things she was certain of: She would be living in New York and she would be with Brittany.</p><p>In a way, she somewhat got it right: she lives in New York and- Well that’s about it. She found a tiny apartment that’s kind of cute if you close your eyes and she has a job that she generally enjoys most of the time and she even transferred her credits from Louisville and finished her Business degree despite having a really hard time deciding whether or not she should.</p><p>But she did it anyway and she found herself a community of people who are like her and appreciate her and it all should make Santana feel accomplished, like she really is doing something with her life, but she can’t help but feel like something is missing.</p><p>Or rather <em>someone</em>, but that <em>someone</em> isn’t an option anymore.</p><p>She stopped being an option the day she told Santana to follow her dreams. Santana didn’t know at the time that the conversation that took place back stage in the auditorium would also be the last time they’d speak, but that was unintentional. She had every intention of keeping in contact with Brittany, updating her on how things were going and sometimes just to talk because even though New York is filled with people it can get pretty lonely, but it was too hard for Santana to go back to being just friends, as if they ever were.  She couldn’t compromise Brittany and Sam’s relationship, no matter how much it hurt her to see Brittany with someone else. </p><p>And it wasn’t like Brittany was reaching out to her either, so it kind of just stuck. When Santana walked away that day, that was it. She vowed to move forward with her life and never look back.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>Santana’s mother, Maribel, picks Santana up from the airport late Thursday night with a kiss on her cheek and a warm hug Santana hadn’t realized she had missed.</p><p>              “Welcome home, mija.” Maribel says as she pulls away from the hug, “You look thin. Did they feed you on the plane?”</p><p>              Santana shakes her head as they begin walking towards baggage claim, “There were snacks, but I’m not very hungry.”</p><p>Maribel gives a disapproving look, similar to Santana’s abuela, and back when she was a teen she used to hate that look, like she couldn’t take care of herself or something, but now it makes Santana chuckle. Now she knows that’s how they show they care.</p><p>“I’m fine, Mami, really.” Santana assures and that seems to appease Maribel who begins to smile again.</p><p>It doesn’t take too long for Santana’s suitcase to topple out onto the conveyer belt and soon enough they’re loaded up in Maribel’s little SUV and headed home. Santana stares out the window at the passing cars and buildings that were just the same as they were the last time she was in Lima.</p><p>It’s hard to believe that was nearly five years ago to the day.</p><p>Santana doesn’t realize she’s dozed off until Maribel is gently nudging her to wake up. When she hops out of the passenger seat, she shivers a little, not expecting it to be colder than before when they left the airport, and she quickly moves to roll her bags inside.</p><p>She hadn’t expected there to be much change as she walked through the door and there isn’t. Everything is exactly how it was when she left and she finds comfort in that. It’s not until she makes her way to her room that she realizes she isn’t too fond of how unchanged some things really are.</p><p>She had forgotten how dark her room was, how Maribel let her get away with picking out such dark wallpaper she’ll never know, but she missed all the space. She could probably fit her entire apartment in New York in her bedroom in Lima. But her room was a lot emptier than it used to be; she took most of her clothes and shoes with her to New York so all that was left was furniture and a few knick-knacks and-</p><p>Her eyes fall on a bedazzled picture frame on her desk, home to an image of two girls, with beaming smiles on their faces, so completely in love. Santana remembers that day like it was yesterday; the day they became official. They were at the annual carnival that came around every summer and they had spent the evening wasting money on rigged carnival games and stuffing their faces with cotton candy and funnel cake and riding every ride at least twice. It was nothing but laughter and love, the best day ever.</p><p>Santana was the one to ask; she waited until they reached the very top of the Ferris wheel. She couldn’t remember a time she was that nervous but afterwards, she couldn’t imagine why. Despite being terrified of heights, Santana focused on shimmering blue eyes and suddenly the rest of the world fell away. Nothing else mattered that night; she didn’t care about the talks and the looks, just her.</p><p> They were already so in love.</p><p>
  <em> What happened?</em>
</p><p>Santana blinks herself back to reality, fighting a strange lump that forms in her throat. She’s in Lima for barely a few hours and she’s already taken a painful walk down memory lane. She had been doing so well over the years, barely ever giving that girl in the picture a second thought because she promised herself she wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t let herself reminisce because that led to thinking of all the possibilities of what they could’ve been and that was too painful.</p><p>Wishing and hoping for something that was clearly not meant to be.</p><p>Things are different, the girls in that picture are just two ghosts now so what’s the use in dwelling on the past?</p><p> She takes a deep breath and gently lies the frame down before moving to unpack and get ready for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing Santana remembers about Lima and knows won’t ever change is how much of a small town it really is and she can’t risk being spotted because honestly she can’t deal with the possibility of Rachel Berry ambushing her at the grocery store and busting out in song. She doesn’t even know if Rachel’s still living in Lima but if there’s one thing she’s certain about it’s that she still can’t stand the diva so it’s better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>So instead she spends the next day helping Maribel out around the house and staying inside as much as possible.</p><p>It’s not until Quinn surprisingly sends her a text early Saturday afternoon asking if she knew what she was wearing to the funeral that she considers leaving the safety of the house. Santana ultimately decides maybe it’s time to venture out; besides, she doesn’t really have anything to wear anyway and she’s kind of curious as to why Quinn’s suddenly speaking to her again. Not that there was some angsty falling out between the two that kept them from talking over the years, they literally just grew apart as soon as Quinn left for Yale, but Santana’s still curious.</p><p>              She wonders if Quinn’s also been in contact with the third member of their little trio, but she tries to not worry too much about that as she sets off to get ready.</p><p>              Quinn offers to pick her up which Santana’s grateful for because her little Honda isn’t what it used to be and she really should’ve sold it off years ago because she doesn’t need a car in New York but she can’t bring herself to do it. Too much sentimental value she guesses.</p><p>              When Quinn texts her that she’s about five minutes away, Santana’s suddenly anxious. Quinn hadn’t said it would be just the two of them; What if <em>she’s</em> there? What if Quinn invited her without letting Santana know and now she’s about to have the most uncomfortable car ride of her life?</p><p>She pulls herself together just as she hears Quinn pull into the driveway. She checks herself in the mirror one last time, steadying her nerves, and heads out the door.</p><p>              She’s relieved to see the passenger side is empty and Quinn’s giving her a little wave. A little part of her deep, deep down is disappointed that it’s just Quinn but she would never admit it.</p><p> When she gets in the car, Quinn lets out an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement and leans over for a hug. Santana’s surprised by all the physical contact, she can’t remember a time she and Quinn ever hugged when they were teens, but she doesn’t point that out. She isn’t the only one who has changed over the years apparently.</p><p>              It’s a twenty minute ride to the mall and they spend the time chatting away about what they’ve been doing with their lives since they left. It’s no surprise that Quinn also hasn’t been back to Lima in quite some time, three years to be exact, and they bond over how oddly similar the surroundings are and how weird it is that nothing’s changed. Santana finds Quinn is easy to talk to now, easier than she was in high school but she guesses that’s because the weight of maintaining their popularity statues and juggling Glee Club and Cheerios has been lifted.</p><p>They spend the next couple of hours browsing in different shops before they each find dresses they’re happy with and choose to celebrate with a stop at Starbucks. Once they’ve ordered, they find a small table in the back corner and set their bags at their feet. As their names get called when their orders are ready, Santana thinks how she can’t believe she’s managed to go a whole afternoon without Quinn touching on a topic Santana has been hoping to avoid.</p><p>But of course, she’s jinxed herself and as she takes the first sip of her coffee, Quinn finally asks the inevitable.</p><p>              “So how long has it been since you spoke to Brittany?” Quinn asks and Santana kind of hates how her palms instantly heat up and her chest tightens at the name.</p><p>              Santana finds herself reverting to her old ways of denial and shrugs, “What makes you think it’s been awhile?”</p><p>              Quinn purses her lips in true Quinn fashion but her words don’t drip with disdain like they used to. Instead, she just smirks, “Well, judging by how clueless you were when we spoke the other day, I figured she hadn’t told you about Sue which would mean you two aren’t joined at the hip anymore. I mean, who do you think told me about the funeral?”</p><p>              Santana’s surprised and wonders if they’ve kept in contact over the years like she should’ve.</p><p>              “We don’t talk very often, maybe like once every few months but it’s just texts or messages on Facebook.” Quinn says as if she knew that’s what Santana was thinking, “Until she called me about Sue. That was the first time I had actually spoken to her on the phone in years. I can’t believe she didn’t call you first.”</p><p>              Santana shakes her head, “I can.”</p><p>              “That’s surprising.”</p><p>              “Not really, a lot has changed.” Santana tells her and Quinn eyes her curiously.</p><p>Clearly, she and Brittany haven’t talked about much if Quinn didn’t know about them. She hesitates, wondering if she really wants to go down this road or if she should just change the subject but there’s something about being back in Lima and sipping lattes with Quinn in a Starbucks that’s so familiar and it makes Santana actually want to tell her what happened because Quinn wouldn’t know anything. She was long gone before things between Santana and Brittany got complicated.</p><p>Well, even more complicated.</p><p>But it’s been five years and she doesn’t want to look pathetic still hung up on her high school sweetheart, so she opts to keep it simple.</p><p>              “Long story short, we didn’t work out.” Santana finally says attempting to sound nonchalant.</p><p>              “Well obviously,” Quinn sighs with a roll of her eyes, “Or else she’d be here right now, right? What really happened because the last time I saw you both, you were inseparable. I thought the next time I’d see you it would be for a wedding, not a funeral. ”</p><p>              Santana nods, Quinn’s words hit a soft spot for Santana, because she thought the same thing once upon a time but it’s not an easy answer to give. Even she doesn’t know quite what happened to her and Brittany. One thing led to another then to another; she sang that stupid song and broke Brittany’s heart, then Brittany broke hers right back when she chose Sam Evans over her, and all the while it was obvious they were still in love with each other but they couldn’t be together because timing or whatever. Santana screwed up and she didn’t fight hard enough to get her back and she lost her.</p><p> How was she meant to explain that to Quinn? As if just thinking about her mistakes didn’t break her heart all over again?</p><p>              “Things just didn’t work out, Quinn, let’s leave it at that.” Santana finally says and her tone makes Quinn soften and nod.</p><p>              “Alright, I’ll drop it.” Quinn tells her and she quickly changes the subject to Sue and how there’s a million rumors floating around about how she died because no one knows for sure and it’s all very strange but so typical of Sue to cause that last bit of drama in her passing.</p><p>              Once they finish their drinks, they head back to Santana’s where Quinn offers to pick her up again tomorrow so they can ride together to the funeral, but Santana politely declines. She likes this new version of Quinn, but she doesn’t want to overdo it. Quinn gets it and she gives her another hug goodbye before driving off.</p><p>              When she gets inside, she’s instantly met with the scent of fresh baked banana bread and Maribel calling out a greeting from the kitchen. Santana calls out to her but heads upstairs to hang her dress up first. She’s a little exhausted from all the socializing and she sits at the edge of her bed for a moment, replaying the day in her mind and her talk with Quinn.</p><p>              She glances at the picture frame on her desk, still faced down, and sighs. She feels like she’s taken one step forward and two steps back by returning to Lima and she hasn’t even seen Brittany yet.</p><p>But tomorrow will change that. Santana assumes Brittany will be at the funeral considering she’s the one who told Quinn, but you never know. Maybe she’s not even in Lima, maybe she was just passing along a message that someone else had told her? Nevertheless, Santana stays rooted at the edge of her bed for a little while longer, trying to mentally prepare for all possibilities.</p><p> She reminds herself that a lot has changed in five years and she has to be ready for whatever comes her way.</p><p>              She tries to remind herself that she just has to stick it out for two more days and she can return to her life in New York where she can once again put this town and all the memories behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day of the funeral, Santana finally attempts to start her little Honda that’s been parked in the garage for way too long despite Maribel offering her car for Santana to use. It takes her three tries and plenty of furious pumping of the gas pedal before the car rumbles to life and she sits there patting the dashboard, thanking her for starting.</p><p>There is a surprising amount of people at the service: from reporters to news anchors Santana recognizes from TV, old teachers and other coaches from high school, and a mix of Sue’s family and friends. Santana even recognizes Becky Jackson from afar, dressed in an all black track suit, her eyes puffy and red, as she cradles Sue’s iconic megaphone in her hands. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are there as well and just seeing them really brings her back to her high school days.</p><p>Subconsciously, she scans the crowd for Brittany with a mix of anticipation and dread but she spots a different blonde instead. Quinn’s standing alone towards the side and Santana quickly makes her way towards her, avoiding eye contact in hopes of being unrecognizable.</p><p>They stand together in silence as several people close to Sue go up to speak, but it’s not until Becky begins that Santana starts to feel tears at the corners of her eyes. Becky’s voice cracks every so often as she talks about how much she looked up to Sue and it looks like she’s barely holding it together. Santana can’t imagine what that must feel like, to lose your best friend forever. Her mind drifts back to Brittany and although they aren’t speaking she at least knows Brittany’s somewhere out in the world living her life and it’s so much better than the alternate.</p><p>Maybe a couple months after she had moved to New York, after a night of attempting to drown her sorrows with a bottle of vodka, Santana thought about what she would do if she ever got the call about Brittany. She didn’t understand why her mind drifted in that direction, but she knew she couldn’t picture life knowing Brittany wasn’t around. Not like the how it was with Santana in New York and Brittany in Ohio, and Santana struggling to acclimate without Brittany around, because she managed to do that. It wasn’t easy, but she found a way.</p><p>But with Brittany gone completely? Santana couldn’t cope with that. She didn’t touch vodka for an entire year in hopes that she’d never have that thought again.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>It’s not until the speeches are finished and everyone begins to leave that Santana finally sees <em>her</em>.</p><p>Brittany’s got her blonde hair braided back into a bun and Santana watches with awe as she tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Even considering the circumstances, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks never looked so beautiful on someone. She’s stunning in her midnight blue button up and black sheer skirt, but the dark colors are so misplaced on the blonde. She’s used to Brittany’s usual mix of quirky patterns and bright colors, but she reminds herself that they’re different people now and maybe her style has changed now too.</p><p>Or it could just be that they’re at a funeral and dark colors are usually the dress code?</p><p>Regardless, Santana can’t take her eyes off her as Brittany wades through the crowd, she just can’t get over how close she is to her, the closest she’s been a long time. She feels her whole demeanor shift in her presence but she can’t help it, Brittany has always had that effect on her.</p><p>Suddenly she has the urge to move closer, to break all the rules she’s made for herself, and make contact. Maybe just to say hi? Maybe just to count one last smile?</p><p>But then a taller blonde catches up to her, still ever so trouty, and he pulls a handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket and hands it to Brittany. She gives him a small smile and dabs under her eyes and Santana’s heart lurches. She can’t believe Sam Evans is still in the picture after all this time. How could he be any better than she was? It should’ve been her there to console Brittany and let her cry on her shoulder, not Sam <em>fucking</em> Evans.</p><p> Santana remembers telling Brittany the last time they spoke that she wanted her to aim higher than Trouty Mouth because Brittany deserved the whole God damn world and even though Santana couldn’t give her that at the time, she knew for a fact Sam wouldn’t do any better. And sure, maybe that visit was fueled by a tiny little bit of jealous because it was Sam and Brittany didn’t even have the decency to tell her about them herself and that hurt.</p><p>If Santana needed to be around people who are like her and appreciate her, so did Brittany.</p><p>But apparently not.</p><p>Santana begins to fill with a mix of rage and hurt and she sort of wants to run off and cry and maybe scream at some loser but then she feels a nudge from Quinn and she’s able to look away. Once again, she’s thankful she has this new version of Quinn by her side.</p><p>              “There’s a luncheon at the community center,” Quinn mentions as Santana’s eyes settle on her, a little dazed. She can tell that Quinn’s noticed what she was staring at and she’s grateful for her attempt in distracting her, “Not really up for it, how about you?”</p><p>              Santana wonders if Brittany and Sam would be there then decides she doesn’t want to find out. Maybe she’s being a little petty, but she couldn’t think of anything worse than to be in the same room as them.</p><p>She shakes her head, “Sounds lame. Let’s get drunk instead.”</p><p>              Quinn lets out a laugh, “I think it’s still a little early for that.”</p><p>              Santana rolls her eyes but follows after Quinn as they head back to the parking lot. Other than seeing Brittany and Sam together, she’s kind of proud that she was able to dodge running into anyone she knew. She just didn’t want to deal with answering all the questions and explain what she’s been doing this whole time and why Quinn is beside her and not Brittany.</p><p>She rather be invisible.</p><p>              But sadly, she isn’t.</p><p>She finds that out the hard way when their path crosses with Brittany and Sam’s because of fucking course they would run into each other.</p><p>She tries to turn away and quickly duck behind a group of people walking by, but it’s too late. Piercing blue eyes zero in on her and she’s frozen in her place, there’s nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Her feet feel like cement as she tries to remember all the lines she practiced in the mirror the night before incase this moment were to happen, but her mind goes completely blank.</p><p>              Quinn glances to her side and sees Santana’s a deer in the headlights.</p><p>              “Jesus, Santana.” Quinn half-jokingly chastises, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” </p><p>              Santana just gulps. In a way, she kind of has.</p><p>              Brittany and Sam near and she’s glad Quinn’s cheerfulness overcompensates for Santana’s awkwardness.</p><p>              “Hey Brittany!” Quinn greets first as she leans in for a hug. Brittany smiles and it’s another blow for Santana, because she’s still so perfect, but blue eyes keep shifting from Quinn to Santana. Quinn pulls away and squeezes Brittany’s shoulders, causing Brittany to avert her eyes and look at Quinn again, “It’s been so long.”</p><p>              Brittany nods, eyes flickering from Quinn to Santana again then back to Quinn, “It really has.”</p><p>              “Hey Santana. Hey Quinn.” Sam greets next from behind Brittany and leans in towards Quinn for a hug. Santana almost forgot he was there, but he looks at Santana a little wearily and Santana kind of finds strength in that. But he quickly directs his attention to Quinn as he says, “It’s good to see you. How have you been?”</p><p>              Quinn’s answer is drowned out as Brittany steps around Sam and moves closer to Santana. Her heart is racing and she feels like she’s about to pass out, but Brittany smiles shyly at her again and the world stops.</p><p>That’s the second smile so far.</p><p>              “Hi.” She says timidly.</p><p>              “Hey Britt.” Santana replies, the nickname tumbling from her lips effortlessly.</p><p>              They stand there in silence, the awkward tension between them so thick that all the other conversations around them drown in it. Her lips part, but nothing comes out. After all these years, Brittany’s still able to turn her to mush and Santana kind of hates her for that.</p><p>              But not really, she could never truly hate her.</p><p>              She suddenly has the need to hug her, but that might be too much too soon and Sam’s right there and that might be crossing a line or something.</p><p>But it’s just a hug? And at one point in time they were best friends so it shouldn’t be that big of an issue? Then again, they were <em>more than</em> friends at one point in time as well.</p><p>It’s all so very sudden and it’s too much for Santana to work through all at once. She’s still taking in all the subtle changes in Brittany; the little smile lines that have deepened and the tiny wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. She wants to say something, anything to end the awkward silence but she’s struggling to form the words so they just stare at each other, the weight of the past five years weighing heavily on their shoulders.</p><p>              “So uhm..are you guys going to the luncheon?” Brittany manages to ask.</p><p>              “We weren’t going to.” Santana answers and notices how Brittany’s smile falters.</p><p>              “Oh.” Is all Brittany says as she nods then looks back to Sam, “I think Sam and I are just going to say hi to everyone then maybe go to Lima Bean.”</p><p>              Santana nods too, “That’s cool.”</p><p>              “Yeah.”</p><p>              Another round of awkward silence settles around them, Santana focusing on <em>Sam and I </em>and it really starts to take a toll on her how they’re still Sam <em>and </em>I. Who would’ve thought they would’ve lasted this long? Santana sure didn’t and that makes her feel like kicking herself because that could’ve been her. Maybe?</p><p>Quinn turns away from Sam and gives Santana this analyzing look before saying something about a nail appointment she and Santana had scheduled that they should really be heading off for.</p><p>              Santana doesn’t remember scheduling any nail appointment though, but she’s thankful for the way out.</p><p>              “Well it was nice seeing you, Santana.” Brittany says and Santana hadn’t realized she missed the way her name sounds leaving those lips.</p><p>              “You too.” Santana replies and she itches to reach out and touch her, to see if this is really happening or if it’s just a dream.</p><p>              Brittany smiles one last time, the third one she can add to her list, before saying her goodbyes to Quinn and then she and Sam turn away in the direction of the parking lot. She can’t help but feel a familiar twinge of pain as she watches her leave once again. It’s too familiar for her liking and she sucks in a deep breath to ground herself.</p><p>              “Is it still too early for that drink?” Santana questions, jaw tensing.</p><p>              Quinn lets out a shallow breath and pats Santana’s shoulder, “I think we’ve earned an early start.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana had been so used to the city life that she had forgotten how finding a spot for a drink in Lima at barely noon was nearly impossible. The only place open is Breadstix and she wouldn’t really characterize that as a bar, but there’s alcohol and the patio is open so they find a spot outside in the sun and order wine and a bowl of fries.</p><p>              “Now this is a classy combo.” Quinn points out as the waitress comes around with their order and begins pouring wine into her glass.</p><p>              “Leave the bottle.” Santana says once the waitress finishes filling her glass. She remembers she should be polite and looks up apologetically, “Please.”</p><p>              Quinn shakes her head, hiding a laugh, and steals a fry, “I didn’t think you were serious about the getting drunk part.”</p><p>Santana just sips her wine and leans back in her chair, “I didn’t think I’d run into my ex-girlfriend and the guy she dumped me for.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Quinn shrugs and goes to sip her wine too, “I didn’t know it was that bad.”</p><p>Santana looks at her over the rim of her glass, brow arched in question.</p><p>“You two must’ve had a brutal break-up because the only time I’ve seen you guys half as awkward as that was back there was maybe sophomore year?” Quinn explains and Santana instantly knows of the time she’s talking about; it was rough.</p><p>“Yeah, something like that.” Santana answers and finishes her glass in record time. Quinn’s eyes go wide but Santana’s already topping up her glass, “Don’t really feel like talking about it.”</p><p>“Again, fair enough.” Quinn nods.</p><p> They end up talking about the funeral and how many people they spotted and how different they looked or how unchanged, the topic of Brittany and Sam never making its way into the conversation again because they both know they don’t want to open that can of worms.</p><p>              They talk about staying in contact this time around once they return to their lives because like Santana, Quinn also finds it a little lonely in New Haven. They talk about possibly visiting each other since Quinn’s never been to New York and Santana’s never been to New Haven and it can’t be that long of a trip.</p><p>              The bottle is nearly empty and the last of the fries are cold when Quinn gets a call. She looks at the number on the screen with furrowed brows before answering. Santana tries not to listen but a series of looks Quinn pulls has her intrigued. There’s mention of Santana being with her currently and that she doesn’t know where Brittany is then there is a lot of <em>yes, okay, sure</em>.</p><p> When the call ends Quinn’s brows are still furrowed and she says something Santana hasn’t heard in years:</p><p>              “Principal Figgins wants to see us.”</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              They spend the next hour sobering up since they both drove separately. They wonder what their old principal could possibly want with them, but they don’t come up with any reasonable explanations.</p><p>              Quinn leads the way and as they pull into the WMHS parking lot, Santana spots Brittany just getting out from her car. Quinn parks next to Brittany and Santana pulls in next to her but she kind of wishes she lagged a little behind so she would’ve had more time to prepare for the second interaction with Brittany of the day. Maybe this time she won’t embarrass herself by making a complete fool of herself.</p><p>              “Figgins called you too?” Brittany asks as the three of them meet in front of their cars.</p><p>              “Yeah, not sure what this about though.” Quinn answers and looks up at the building, “It’s so weird being back here.”</p><p>              Santana agrees, but there’s a certain look on Quinn’s face and Santana can’t tell if she’s talking about school or Lima in general.</p><p>              They walk inside and fall into their usual order; Quinn in the middle with Santana and Brittany flanking her, their steps in unison as they walk the halls they once ran. Everything looks the same still, a popular trend in Lima, and Santana is instantly taken back to the time she spent there. As they round the corner, Santana spots the lockers she and Brittany used to share and remembers all the times she spent working through her feelings there: the innocent flirting, the pep talks, the confessions, the hurt, the dirt, the kiss. It’s all just a distant memory now.</p><p>              The secretary welcomes the girls and directs them inside where Figgins awaits, a large TV set up behind him.</p><p>              “Good afternoon, McKinley alumnus! Please have a seat.” He greets a little too loudly but the girls say their polite hellos and take their places in the chairs set out before him. “I am delighted you have accepted my invitation but I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you here today as you are no longer my students and do not require my guidance and supervision.”</p><p>              They nod in unison.</p><p>              “In the passing of our beloved Cheerios Coach, Sue Sylvester, I have been assigned one last task. Please direct your gaze to the television screen behind me.” Figgins says robotically and presses a button on the remote sitting on his desk.</p><p>              The screen flickers on and the image of Coach Sylvester fills the monitor. She sits at her desk, a number of trophies displayed behind her, a look of determination spread across her face.</p><p>              “Lady Ta-Ta, Q, Tweedle-Dumb.” Sue addresses and Santana cringes at the nicknames, “If you’re seeing this, it means I am no longer of this Earth and I have sent for you to gather once more. Why have I interrupted your inevitably boring lives you may ask? Well, despite how I may have treated you over the years, whether frowned upon or not, you three have always been the shining stars of my squad and I have yet come across Cheerios that embody an ounce of what you three do.”</p><p>              Quinn looks between Santana and Brittany in amazement, Sue rarely gave a compliment let alone directed at them.</p><p>              “Sandbags, Other Blonde, you both were my most valuable soldiers however questionable your loyalty was and no matter how exhausting your Sapphic drama was to endure, the two of you were talented and that carried the team and I have not forgotten that. And Q, I’ve always thought of you as a younger version of myself: ruthless and stoic. But now, in my last hours, I have spent the time reflecting on my glorious life and I am saddened with the thought that my legacy will not be carried on. That is why I have summoned you three here today, my Unholy Trinity, because on this day I request something of you.”</p><p>              Sue pauses and Santana scoots to the edge of her seat, hanging on every word. It’s all over the top and the drama is so unnecessary but Santana can’t stop watching. She’s genuinely intrigued but also afraid of what Sue could possibly want with them. In high school, they were made to do horrible things to their friends, to each other, and Santana couldn’t imagine having to do that again.</p><p>              “In my untimely demise, I leave behind a squad worthy of greatness. A squad in need of mentoring and guidance, and without the tutelage of one Sue Sylvester, I have no other choice but to rely on the next best thing. In fact, due to your greatness that could’ve only been attained by my doing, you all are kind of in debt to me. Because of this, I have selected the three of you to carry on my legacy. My proposition is: for one school year, I ask you to coach my Cheerios in exchange for-”</p><p>              “Oh <em>hell</em> no.” Santana interrupts and jumps to her feet, “No, no, <em>no</em>. I did not sign up for this!”</p><p>              “Santana, hold on.” Quinn tries but Santana’s already halfway out of the office, the video continuing to play without her.</p><p>Quinn and Brittany share a knowing look before directing their attention back on the screen.</p><p>              A little while later, Quinn finds Santana in the hallway, pacing, and Brittany trails a little behind with a worried look on her face. Santana doesn’t notice though, she’s too wound up from the video.</p><p>              “Who the hell does she think she is? Am I supposed to drop everything I’m doing and return to this shithole of a town to do <em>her</em> a favor? It’s one thing to come back for a funeral, I’m not that much of a heartless bitch, but I am <em>not</em> putting my life on hold to fucking coach a bunch of entitled, snotty teenagers.”</p><p>              They watch as Santana continues to rant, switching in and out of Spanish, before she tires herself out and slumps against the wall with her arms crossed.</p><p>              “Are you done now?” Quinn asks, unfazed by the tantrum.</p><p>              Santana rolls her eyes in defeat, “Maybe.”</p><p>              Brittany covers a smile with her hand and that makes Santana soften a little more.</p><p>              “I’m just as thrilled as you are with this surprise,” Quinn starts and looks to Brittany, “We both are, but if you would’ve listened to the entire video, you’d hear that Sue would make this job worth our while.”</p><p>              Santana drops her arms and tilts her head to the side, “What do you mean?”</p><p>              “Apparently Sue is willing to pay us a pretty hefty sum in exchange for this one last favor.” Quinn tells her and Santana instantly thinks of her tiny apartment in New York and all the second-hand furniture she’s acquired throughout the years and the student loan she’s still working to pay off.</p><p>              “How much are we talking?”</p><p>               “We’ll each be making $60,000 and there’s a bonus if we place at Nationals.”</p><p>              Santana’s eyes widen, that’s definitely more than she makes at the diner and she could really use that money to knock out a big chuck of her student loan debt. She hesitates a bit before asking, “Are you going to do it?”</p><p>              Quinn looks to Brittany and nods, “Brittany and I have agreed to give it a shot.”</p><p>              Santana glances over to Brittany who stands a little off to the side of Quinn. She’s been quietly watching the whole time with her hands in her pockets.</p><p>Brittany looks back at her and shrugs, “I think it could be kind of fun. Besides, it’s not like I have anything better to do.”</p><p>Santana frowns; <em>fun </em>isn’t the first word that comes to mind but the money is really tempting and it’s hard to think straight when Brittany’s giving her more reasons to join.</p><p>She also wonders why Brittany wouldn’t have anything better to do; as if she’s not some successful journalist or choreographer or photographer or whatever Brittany loved doing.</p><p>Quinn looks to Santana expectantly, “It’s only for a school year..”</p><p>“And that’s not even a whole year.” Brittany adds and it almost sounds like she’s trying to coax Santana into doing it.</p><p>              Santana looks between Quinn and Brittany and she can’t believe she’s actually considering the job, but it means being around Brittany more and she doesn’t know if she can handle that. There’s a lot of history there and not much closure and it’s probably for the best that Santana just heads back to New York where she belongs.</p><p> Then again, it’s just a job offer and she could keep things professional between them. That could work?</p><p>              She thinks about the money again and how much it’ll help in hopes of distracting her from the way Brittany is looking at her, a hopeful glint in her eye.</p><p>              “Do you want to sleep on it?” Quinn asks, “We can’t really do it without you though, we’re the Unholy Trinity, we need you.”</p><p>              Santana looks between them again thinking about how she can’t remember the last time she felt needed and there is an unmistakable pain that Brittany doesn’t need her in the way that she used to need Brittany. It’s strictly for the money and although that reality hurts, Santana finds a little comfort in that.</p><p>              So she sighs and pushes away from the wall she had been leaning on, “Okay, fine. I’m in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana returns to New York Tuesday morning and sets out to organize the move back to Lima. There’s still three months until the school year starts, so it gives her enough time to get herself sorted. She works extra shifts at the diner in order to afford having to break her lease which she’s kind of pissed about and totally forgot was a thing, but it’s fine. She slowly sells or donates the few belongings she has until the apartment is as empty as it was when she moved in. She looks around and she’s suddenly a little sad that she has to start all over in a year.</p><p>She’s not expecting it, but when she puts in her two week notice at work, her coworkers are surprisingly sad that she’s leaving. On her last day she finds that they’ve pulled together and throw her a little going away party with a cake and a card and everything. Santana can’t help but smile because she didn’t know how much she actually liked these people and they apparently liked her too. She tells them she’ll be back in a year and they wish her good luck on the journey home.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>It’s a bit of déjà vu when Santana lands in Ohio two weeks before the new school year is set to start and Maribel is there once again to greet her. Santana had decided that she’d forgo looking for an apartment and would spend the year living at home instead. Maribel wasn’t opposed at all, since the divorce and Santana moving away, she felt kind of silly living alone in such a big house.</p><p>With the school year just around the corner, Quinn organizes an afternoon with Santana and Brittany to discuss how they’ll tackle the year. Apparently, she’s already been in contact with Figgins and received a number of binders filled with lesson plans Sue accumulated over the course of her teaching career to help them figure it out.</p><p>But of course, Santana’s little Honda picks now to refuse to start and of course Maribel is at work so she can’t even borrow the car. She sits parked in the garage cranking the engine over and over in hopes that it’ll start and she won’t arrive to their first official meeting super late.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later and it’s not looking good. She thinks maybe it’s a sign, maybe fate laying a hand, and giving her one last opportunity to realize she’s making a huge mistake.</p><p>She sends a quick text to Quinn to let her know she’ll get there as soon as she can before giving the car a break and trying again. She pops the hood to take a look at the engine before realizing she has no idea what she’s looking for exactly and slams it shut. Huffing and puffing, she slumps back in the driver’s seat and thinks.</p><p>Maybe this really is a sign?</p><p>She waits another ten minutes before giving it another try. Miraculously, her little Honda starts up just fine. She makes a mental note to take it in for a service with her first pay check and pulls out of the driveway.</p><p>Once she finally gets to Lima Bean, Santana races inside to look for the others. Quinn and Brittany are sitting in a booth near the windows and she quickly makes her way over.</p><p>              “Sorry I’m late,” Santana says before she’s barely made it to their table. She sees the blondes sifting through various folders and papers and she instantly feels guilty for making them wait on her. She’s frazzled and a little stressed as she says, “My piece of shit car hates me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, we’ve just been catching up.” Quinn assures her but it doesn’t really get through to Santana.</p><p>“Have you guys ordered yet? I’ll buy.” Santana offers.</p><p>              “Oh, you don’t have to.” Brittany interrupts as Santana digs in her purse for her wallet.</p><p>              Santana hesitates and glances over at Brittany; she still can’t believe she’s there and she still doesn’t really know how to act around her. It’s like she’s constantly walking on eggshells and she doesn’t know why.</p><p>              “I’ll take you up on that offer.” Quinn tells her and spreads out an array of folders and files, “My usual, thanks.”</p><p>              Santana rolls her eyes, “Sure, Q.” Then she looks back to Brittany and softens, “You sure you don’t want anything?”</p><p>              Brittany pauses before nodding, “I’m okay, thanks.”</p><p>              Santana gives a small smile in response, “Alright, I’ll be back.”</p><p>              She moves through the line quickly and gets her and Quinn their usual lattes and decides to get Brittany a hot chocolate despite her not wanting anything. She remembers a time when Brittany would never turn down one so she hopes that hasn’t changed either, she just felt wrong getting Quinn something and not her.</p><p>              “Your latte.” Santana says, placing the cup in front of Quinn.</p><p>              “Thank you.” Quinn smiles and slides a stack of files to the middle of the table, “Apparently Sue has a file on all the members of the squad.”</p><p>              “Creepy.” Santana jokes and sets a cup in front of Brittany, “I got you something anyway. It’s a hot chocolate. You don’t have to drink it though if you don’t want to.”</p><p>              Brittany looks surprised and smiles shyly at Santana, “I love hot chocolates.”</p><p>              Santana just returns the smile, trying hard not to stare.</p><p>“Thanks, Santana.” She replies and the sound of her name makes her stomach flip just like it did when they first spoke at the funeral.</p><p>She takes a seat next to Quinn, just to be safe, and pulls a file from the stack, flipping it open and staring hard at the words typed across the top since suddenly she can’t remember how to read. At the top right corner is a small picture of a young girl with bronze skin and dirty blonde hair pulled tight in a high pony. Her gleaming smile and high cheek bones and light brown eyes scream perfection but there’s a familiar expression Santana recognizes but can’t quite place.</p><p>              “That would be the captain: Madeline Spencer,” Quinn states, looking over Santana’s shoulder at the file, “She made varsity her Freshman year and captain the following which has never been done. She’s good, like really good. She already has several colleges wanting her and she’s only a Junior.”</p><p>              “Woah, that’s intense.” Brittany breathes out, using her straw to scoop whipped cream off the top of her cup.</p><p> Santana quickly averts her eyes to the next file just as Brittany brings the straw to her lips. She doesn’t think she could handle watching the way Brittany’s tongue moves around the straw.</p><p>They read through the rest of the files together for the next hour and a half, trying to memorize who is who.</p><p>“So I was warned about this one.” Quinn says as she flips open the last file, “Alexandra Carpenter.”</p><p>Santana flicks through the pages and laughs, “Holy shit, is she related to Puckerman? Look at this track record!”</p><p>Quinn shakes her head, “She should’ve been suspended multiple times over behavioral issues but apparently she’s one hell of a gymnast and a bit of a genius so everyone’s been looking the other way.”</p><p>“So she’s a little asshole and makes straight A’s?” Santana chuckles, “I think she’ll be my favorite.”</p><p>“Until she has a tantrum.” Quinn teases, “You can be the first to deal with her.”</p><p>“Fine. She’ll get a visit from Auntie Snixx.” Santana defends and Brittany begins to laugh, “I’ll go all Lima Heights on her.”</p><p>“We’re educators now,” Quinn says, “We can’t do that. We have to be professional.”</p><p>“Tell that to Sue.” Brittany replies, “She wasn’t exactly a saint.”</p><p>Santana nods in agreement, “True. Remember that one time she made me slap myself with a chicken cutlet?”</p><p>“She made you slap me too!” Brittany chips in before turning to Quinn with a serious tone, “We could’ve got salmonella.”</p><p>Quinn just sighs, clearly outnumbered, “Well we’ll cross that bridge if it comes to it. For now, let’s look over these lesson plans. I think the season schedule is in here somewhere as well.”</p><p>              Santana and Brittany exchange a knowing look without realizing it before Quinn continues rambling on, but Santana’s stuck on how easy it is to fall into their old rhythm of teaming up against Quinn and how well they bounce off each other. It scares her a little, but she doesn’t want to ruin their time by over thinking and over analyzing the little things. She knows how she and Brittany work, how easily things can go from innocent friends to something more, but she’s going to be careful this time around.</p><p>She’s not going to let it get to that point, not this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coaching a high school cheerleading team ends up being way harder than Santana thought. Most of the squad is pretty disciplined, as disciplined as a bunch of teenagers can be, but there is one that sticks out from the crowd. In fact, she kind of feels sorry for all the teachers and coaches that had to deal with a Santana's younger self but she would’ve been a walk in the park compared to Alexandra Carpenter.</p><p>At their first encounter on the day of the first practice of the season, Santana nearly put Alexandra, or Alex as she not-so-politely corrected her, in a head lock for trying to push Santana's buttons but Quinn and Brittany were too quick to hold her back. The attitude, the sass, the snark, all remind Santana of her younger, more rebellious self. What makes it even worse is that Alex is probably the most talented gymnast she’s ever seen. Everything she does is effortless and executed with precision and Santana kind of hates her for it because Alex really does have the talent to back up that huge ego of hers.</p><p>In addition to dealing with Satan’s spawn, there’s also Brittany. She’s struggling so hard to be normal around her but being civil is a hard concept for her to grasp when she finds Sam waiting around for Brittany after practices. Her thoughts go on a joyride and she can’t fight the hurt that creeps back just knowing that she could be so easily replaced. She thinks about the money though and how she only has to get through the school year and that eases her mind just a little.</p><p>However, no matter how well she tries to keep her cool, Santana is only human and she has limits. So when Alex calls her a <em>tired old hag</em> on their fifth practice, which caused Snixx to make an appearance, Santana inevitably, lands herself in the Principal’s office.</p><p>              “I am very disappointed to have to call you into my office like this, Ms. Lopez.” Principal Figgins says with his arms crossed over his chest as he frowns at Santana with Quinn and Brittany flanking her, “You cannot threaten a student, I shouldn’t have to be having this conversation with you. Do you know how upset the Carpenters are?”</p><p>              “Whatever, that little demon started it.” Santana tries but Figgins shakes his head.</p><p>              “I don’t care! You are a coach, you’re meant to uplift the children.” Figgins argues, “Set the example! Be a role model. Not threaten them with-“ He looks to his secretary, “What were the words?”</p><p>              “Razorblades hidden in her hair.” She answers with a scowl in Santana’s direction and Figgins snaps his fingers and slams his hand on the desk.</p><p>              “Yes, that! Do we need to call TSA in here to inspect?” He asks, waving his hand at Santana’s pony tail.</p><p>              “She’s not boarding a plane.” Quinn cuts in, “That’s not necessary. There’s nothing even in there.”</p><p>              Santana tries to maintain her composure even though she feels so small as they begin to argue around her. It weirdly takes her back to when her parents would fight when they thought she was asleep and it makes her chest ache. She tries to bite her tongue to prevent herself from digging a deeper hole, but it really isn’t fair. The kid is the antichrist!</p><p>              “A threat is a threat and it will be treated as such.” Figgins replies and turns his glare back on Santana, “I take my students’ wellbeing very seriously. You know the Carpenters are requesting that I suspend you?”</p><p>              Santana finally regains her voice and she interrupts Quinn, “I’m sorry but that’s a load of bull! If you cared so much about these kids, you wouldn’t have been letting Alex breeze by undisciplined all this time just because she’s kind of smart and can do some cartwheels.”</p><p>“She is a national champion!” Figgins clarifies but Santana just rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, so am I but what does that matter?” Santana argues, “What do you think will happen when she gets out in the real world and finds out people don’t turn a blind eye in real life? That will fall back on you and this place. You’re meant to be preparing her for the real world and you’re not.”</p><p>              Figgins sighs at a loss for words.</p><p>              “I am <em>not</em> an educator, I’m just here because Sue is, <em>was</em>, apparently loaded and you didn’t bother hiring anyone else and she must have some dirt on you because how is this even legal for us to be here? I don’t have any experience in teaching and I don’t know how to deal with these brats, so yes, I will slip up sometimes. I agree with you that I may have handled some things wrong, but cut me some damn slack. I’m trying my hardest here.” Santana says and quickly stands, “If that’s not good enough then I’m out.”</p><p>              She’s just about to turn and leave when Brittany reaches out and grabs her wrist. Santana looks down at pale fingers wrapped around her, the touch burning her skin, and then looks at Brittany in confusion.</p><p>              “What are you doing?” Santana questions but Brittany just gives her this pleading look before letting go of her wrist to face Figgins.</p><p>“She doesn’t mean that.” Brittany says and that surprises Santana because what does she know? Santana looks at her with furrowed brows but Brittany only stands as she continues, “The kids like her. She’s good for them and Sue used to say way worse things than Santana and she had been teaching for like 100 years without any repercussions so it’s a bit hypocritical for you to come down this hard on someone who has literally been winging it this whole time.”</p><p>Santana’s shocked but she can’t understand why Brittany would stand up for her, she barely says a word to her unless it pertains to the squad but now all of a sudden she’s willing to defend her?</p><p>“You don’t need to do this.” Santana says to Brittany but it goes unnoticed.</p><p>“Brittany’s right.” Quinn adds and stands as well, her hands moving to rest at her hips, “You need us and if one goes, we all do. Good luck finding a replacement at this time of year.”</p><p>Figgins lets out a deep sign, “Fine, stay. But if I hear one more complaint, that’s it! I don’t care if Sue’s spirit haunts me until the end of my days, the deal is off and your services won’t be required any longer.”</p><p>“This won’t happen again,” Quinn nods, “I assure you.”</p><p>With that, the three leave the office. Santana’s fuming still but Quinn and Brittany decide to let her cool off on her own and head back to the field to clean up.</p><p>Santana makes her way to her car for a little privacy and protection from all of Brittany’s stares. She racks her brain for a reason why she’d stick up for her when they’re not exactly friends. Things aren’t how they used to be and she doesn’t need her fighting her battles.</p><p>A little while later, Santana spots Quinn and Brittany coming off the field with their duffle bags. She feels a little bad that she didn’t help clean up, but then she sees Sam exit his car and wave to Brittany and suddenly that bad feeling is replaced with a mix of anger and a little jealously at the very pit of her stomach. Santana watches as he jogs up to her and offers to take her bag and Santana feels the need to gag. She quickly looks away and goes to start her car, in hopes she can speed off and not have to suffer seeing anymore, but of course the engine doesn’t turn over.</p><p>She slams her palms on the steering wheel and yells, “Are you fucking kidding me?!”</p><p>Now she really feels like she’s about to burst into tears at any minute and she squeezes her eyes shut tight thinking it’ll make the feeling go away as she twists the keys again. The car refuses to start again.</p><p>“That is it! I’m done with you,” Santana beats her fist against the wheel, “I’m gonna sell you so fast. You just wait!”</p><p> In a fury, she gets out of the car and slams the door behind her before lifting the hood. Again, she has no idea what she’s doing and she thinks how she’s reached a new low and her day couldn’t get any worse. But again, she’s spoke too soon as she hears footsteps near.</p><p>She peeks over the edge of the hood hoping it’s Quinn or Figgins or even a random, just anyone else other than who she’s pretty sure it is walking over.</p><p>Sadly, she’s right and as her eyes land on Brittany looking concerned as ever with Sam closely behind she knows she’s screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Need some help?” Brittany asks, her tone even.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Santana lies which makes Brittany roll her eyes tiredly.</p><p> She nods behind her and tries again, “Sam’s been helping out at Burt’s shop for a while now, maybe he can take a look?”</p><p>Who knew such a simple statement could pack such a punch? Not Santana but Brittany’s words have her hurdling over the edge.</p><p> “Of fucking course.” Santana grumbles and she can’t stop the words from bubbling up as Brittany’s reaction turns to confusion, “Of course he’d be here and of course he’s <em>suddenly</em> a mechanic. Of <em>fucking </em>course!”</p><p>Sam frowns and looks between Santana and Brittany, “I was just trying to help?”</p><p>Santana lets out a sigh and laughs mockingly at the sky, “Of course you were!” She lets her arms drops to her sides and looks to Sam who has no idea what’s going on, but Santana’s too far gone to care. It's been a terrible day, a terrible month, a terrible five years, and it's all coming to head now. She winds up again, voice dripping in sarcasm, “Because you’re Sam Evans, knight in shining armor swooping in to save the day! Well, guess what? I don’t need you so you can fu-”</p><p>“Stop it.” Brittany orders and at first she looks hurt but that quickly disappears as she turns to Sam and softens, “Sorry Sam. Can you give us a minute, please?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Sam nods and gives Santana one last look of uncertainty before turning away.</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes and crosses her arms protectively over her chest.</p><p>Brittany steps closer and Santana can tell she’s angry just by how her eyes narrow and the tips of her ears turn a light shade of pink. She’s seen this Brittany only once before, back when she had gifted Santana a shirt with the word <em>Lebanese</em> on it in bold print and Santana couldn’t bring herself to wear it. Brittany was so fed up with her that day, but she could understand why. It must’ve been hard loving someone who didn’t love themselves yet.</p><p>But now, what’s Santana’s excuse?</p><p>Brittany waits until Sam is out of earshot before she whirls on Santana with her hands on her hips, “What the <em>hell</em> is your problem, Santana?”</p><p>Santana isn’t used to Brittany’s tone, but she’s too hurt and annoyed to cower from it. “Just leave me alone, Brittany,” She says and tries to open her car door but Brittany pushes it closed in an instant.</p><p>She looks at the hand Brittany has pressed against the door frame then up at dark blue eyes.</p><p>Santana gulps.</p><p>“No. You don’t get to snap at everyone then run away. That might’ve worked before and maybe it still works in New York but you don’t scare me.” Brittany replies angrily, “I want to know what your problem is because you’ve been acting weird for weeks now and I’m done with the whole Katy Perry act.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? What Katy Perry act?” Santana huffs and crosses her arms again in defense.</p><p>“You know. You’re hot and you’re cold.” Brittany explains, “Sometimes you look at me like you can’t stand me and other times it’s like you-“ Brittany pauses and searches Santana's eyes for the missing words, “It doesn’t matter. The point is, I’ve been nothing but friendly to you so I don’t get why you’ve been acting so..so mean.”</p><p>“You<em> know</em> what my problem is, Brittany.” Santana replies defensively, “Don’t act like you’re innocent in all this because you aren’t. You’re smarter than that.”</p><p>Brittany’s eyes widen a little at Santana’s statement but then she just shakes her head, “Well, apparently I’m not because I have no clue what’s going on. Why else would I be asking?”</p><p>Santana reaches another limit of the day because why is Brittany acting so clueless? The fact that she’s making Santana have to put it all into words is ridiculous and it only makes her even angrier.</p><p>Santana’s jaw tenses and she blinks back tears that threaten to escape as she finally lets go, “Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you’re still with that-that Lima loser. Do you think it’s easy for me to come back here? Back to this town? I lost everything here, it barely feels like home anymore. I knew what I was getting myself into when I left New York but I didn’t think it was going to be this hard. To see you with-“ Santana swallows dryly, “You think it’s easy for me to be around you? To see you around with him? God, Brittany, you could’ve done so much better!”</p><p>Brittany looks at Santana in disbelief. She’s quiet for a long time before she finally asks, “So all of this, because of <em>Sam</em>?”</p><p>“Of course it’s about him!” Santana says like it's obvious, “Hasn’t it always been about him?”</p><p> Brittany shakes her head and says simply, “No, it was about us. At least, that's what I thought.”</p><p>Santana freezes at the word <em>us</em>. There hasn’t been an <em>us</em> in a long time. But she holds her ground, “Well, you have a funny way of showing it."</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Brittany sighs, "I don't get it. What's the point of digging up the past?"</p><p>"Because I'm hurt, Brittany." Santana exhales and her voice breaks, "I'm hurt because you still choose him even after all this time. It makes me feel like complete shit knowing I can be so easily replaced. I would've given you everything, if you just gave me a little more time or-" Santana's lips part but the words aren't there. She stops in inhales deeply, "You were it for me, but you don’t care about that do you? God, you could've been with anyone else in the entire world and I wouldn't have cared but not him. You deserve so much better than Sam Evans.”</p><p>Brittany’s jaw drops a little and she takes a step back, seemingly hurt, “So that’s what you really think of me, huh? I’m just some heartless bitch without a care in the world.”</p><p>Santana cringes at the words that Brittany calls herself, but she just shrugs in response.</p><p>That causes Brittany to let out a sarcastic laugh.</p><p> “How on Earth was I supposed to know that’s how you felt, Santana? Am I suppose to read your mind? You're gone for <em>five years</em> and without a single word and you expect me to know this is how you feel?" Brittany laughs again and her shoulders drop, "Did you ever think that maybe <em>we</em> were the problem? Maybe we weren’t the ones trying hard enough and that’s why we didn’t work out before?” Brittany asks and it makes Santana eye her guiltily, “Probably not, because you were too busy finding someone else to blame: Sam, a stupid energy exchange, Elaine, whatever.” Brittany pauses for a moment but her voice cracks as she speaks, “I would've given you everything too, Santana, but you can be so completely clueless sometimes.”</p><p>That confuses Santana and she finds the nerve to speak again, “What? So now it’s all my fault? I’m the one that ruined everything?”</p><p>“You’re still missing the point!” Brittany sighs exhaustedly.</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes, “It doesn’t matter now. You have Sam and what’s done is done.”</p><p>"Why are you so stuck on Sam?" Brittany runs her fingers through her hair before setting her hands on her hips and looking to the ground, “Don’t you think it’s a bit of the pot calling the kettle black?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Santana questions.</p><p>“You and Quinn? You think I didn’t notice?” Brittany questions, “You two are always together now. But I’m an adult and I can still treat people with respect and kindness-“</p><p>“Unlike me?”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying.” Brittany argues, “I’m saying you can’t guilt trip me when you’re doing the exact same thing!”</p><p>“I’m not fucking Quinn!” Santana growls, “We aren’t dating, we're not even hooking up. We're just friends and that's it. I would never go there, ever.”</p><p>Brittany pauses and they stay silent for a moment too long. She shakes her head as her shoulders drop again, “What should I have done then, Santana? Should I have put my life on hold for you? Should I have waited for you to pull your head out of your ass, yet again? Should I have sacrificed any chance at happiness for one last chance with you?”</p><p>Santana bites her bottom lip; Brittany’s got a point.</p><p>“You can’t possibly believe that it was my intention to hurt you?” Brittany asks but Santana can’t think of a response, “It was you and me for so long and then all of a sudden it wasn’t and now you’re here and it’s like this. You don’t think all of this is hard on me too? You don’t think I’m hurting just as much? To be this close to you and know that nothing is the same anymore?”</p><p>Santana stays quiet as Brittany pauses to take a deep breath, “At Sue’s funeral, it was the first time I had seen you in five years. <em>Five years</em>, Santana. You don’t know how bad I just want to reach out and hug you. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, how much I’ve missed being around you and hearing your voice, but everything’s different now and I can’t do anything about it.”</p><p>Santana begins to fiddle with the hem of her top. She feels even worse than before, as if thinking taking out her frustrations on Brittany would make her feel any better. But everything’s coming out now, the past five years, they’re all crashing down around them and the only thing Santana can do is take it.</p><p>Brittany stops and gives Santana this defeated look, “You were my best friend too, Santana, and you just left me behind. <em>Again</em>.”</p><p>“No.” Santana interjects, “That’s not fair. You told me to go and that’s what I did!” Santana argues, “I did exactly what you wanted me to. I went to New York and I followed my dreams. I met new people and made new friends and found a community just like you told me, so don’t put that back on me. I did what you asked of me.”</p><p>“Did you?” Brittany questions, “Because I don’t remember agreeing to go five years without speaking.”</p><p>It’s Santana’s turn to laugh mockingly at the sky, “Unbelievable.” She looks back at Brittany, “You were in a relationship! What was I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Call me,” Brittany returns, “Text me? Email me? Write me a damn postcard? I would’ve been fine with a DM on Facebook! Anything would’ve been better than nothing. Just because he and I were together didn’t mean you stopped being my best friend. It didn’t mean I stopped caring about you.”</p><p>“How pathetic would that have been,” Santana says, every word filled with sarcasm, “To still talk to my ex even though she dumped me? No thanks.”</p><p>“I didn’t <em>dump </em>you, remember? You dumped me. But if you’re talking about the auditorium, that’s different.” Brittany replies.</p><p>“How is that different?” Santana questions, “I was obviously still in love with you and you just pushed me away.”</p><p>Brittany pauses again, blinking tears back, “It hurts, doesn’t it? To be pushed away by someone you love.” Brittany says and Santana’s instantly brought back to the first time she confessed her feelings for Brittany. Brittany bites her lip and her tone softens, “I couldn’t hold you back anymore. I wasn’t ready, I hadn't even graduated yet, and you would’ve stayed and we would’ve been stuck here and you would’ve resented me for it. I-I couldn’t let you do that to us. I had to push you away.”</p><p>Santana stops; it’s the first she’s heard of that reasoning.</p><p>“It was hard for me to tell you to go, Santana, don’t ever think that it wasn’t, but you had to do it.” Brittany tells her, “You needed to get away from this place and see the world. I have some regrets, but not this. I’m not going to apologize for sending you on your way.”</p><p>Santana’s stunned and says softly, “That wasn't your decision to make."</p><p>Brittany just looks to the side and blinks back the tears, "Just like breaking up with me wasn't your decision to make. Over what? An <em>energy exchange</em>? What even is that, Santana? You didn't even give me a chance to fight for you."</p><p>Santana swallows hard because Brittany's right, but she chooses to focus on the somewhat present, "Then why didn't you call? Maybe I was wrong for not reaching out first, but what about you? You didn’t call, not even once, either. Hell, you couldn’t even call to tell me about Sue. I had to find out through Quinn. So this isn’t completely my fault. You could’ve made the effort too. But it’s whatever now. I’m still paying for all the mistakes I’ve made, aren't I?”</p><p>Santana trails off because why are they even arguing about this, it’s too late now to do anything.</p><p>But Brittany just frowns, “Clearly, so am I.”</p><p>Santana swallows dryly as she sees a tear roll down Brittany’s cheek. She hates that she’s caused her pain yet again but she can’t help herself, “Maybe this coaching thing was a bad idea. You and Quinn will be fine without me. I should just go back to New York where I belong.”</p><p>The words leave her lips in barely a whisper and she doesn’t even know if she truly believes in what she says but the words escape her.</p><p>More tears roll down Brittany’s cheeks, but she quickly wipes them away. Her bottom lip trembles as she says, “If that’s what you want then maybe you should go.”</p><p>Santana looks to the ground as a mix of guilt and shame wash over her, “I don’t know what I want.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Brittany mutters and her tone is so off that it causes Santana to look up, “It was stupid of me to think we could pick right up from where we left off.”</p><p>Then she turns and begins to walk away.</p><p>That cuts Santana a little too deeply, she wasn’t anticipating Brittany to agree, and she wasn’t expecting her to leave her standing there yet again.</p><p>But Brittany stops in her tracks and turns to face her once more. She takes a shaky, deep breath and bites her bottom lip.</p><p>“For the record, before we go another five years without speaking or whatever," Brittany begins but her eyes a red and she's struggling so hard to keep the tears at bay, "Actually, never mind. Goodbye, Santana.”</p><p>With that, Brittany turns again and walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Santana gets home, it’s just after sundown. She had sat in her car after the argument with Brittany and just stared out the window for what felt like hours. She couldn’t remember a time she felt this horrible. She kept replaying the way Brittany looked at her when she said goodbye; as if it was truly their last one.</p><p>              She can’t decide if that feeling in the pit of her stomach was guilt or regret, but as she continued to playback Brittany’s words over and over in her mind she decides it’s both. She just feels so terrible for how things went down and now, she has no idea how to fix things.</p><p>If she even can.</p><p>There’s also that little part of her that begs to know what Brittany wanted to say, but she doubts she’ll ever find out now.</p><p>              When she gets inside, her body feels so sluggish. Everything hurts for some reason and Maribel notices immediately as Santana slumps onto the couch in the living room. Maribel eyes her curiously from the other end and puts down the book she had been reading.</p><p>              “Rough day on the field?” Maribel asks.</p><p>              “Something like that.” Santana mutters and pulls the throw blanket that rests over the back of the couch to cover her legs.</p><p>              Maribel gives her a concerned look as Santana swipes at her phone.</p><p>              “The girls on the squad behaving?" Maribel tries again but Santana just shrugs.</p><p>              "Besides the reason why I don't want kids aka Alex being her usual self, everyone was fine." Santana answers and she doesn't even have to look up from her phone to know Maribel's trying to figure her out, she can just feel it.</p><p>              “This isn’t about Brittany, is it?” Maribel asks and Santana kind of hates how intuitive her mother can be. She had learned early on that nothing gets past her.</p><p>“No, it’s not about Brittany.” Santana lies, “It was just a bad day. I’ll be okay.”</p><p>Maribel pats Santana’s feet over the blanket comfortingly, “Well you can talk to me, mija. Whatever’s the matter, I’m here.”</p><p>              Santana peeks up at Maribel and gives her a small smile, “Thanks, mami.”</p><p>              Maribel just hums her response as she gets up and heads to the kitchen, “I made rice and beans, Abuela’s recipe. I’ll make you a plate, rice and beans can cure everything.”</p><p>              Santana nods although her mother’s already out of the room. She’s been so caught up in thinking about Brittany and how the day panned out that she hadn’t realized her stomach was rumbling. She’s thankful for the plate Maribel offers and they spend the rest of the night watching whatever reality show is playing on TV.</p><p>              It’s almost enough to distract her from her thoughts, but she’s grateful for the peace, even if it’s only for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              The next day Santana awakes, she spends the morning contemplating returning to New York. She told Brittany she was considering it, but in reality what was she going to go back to? She didn’t have a job or an apartment to return to and not much money saved up since she pretty much drained her account by moving back to Lima. Truth is, she was stuck here and the only way out was to continue coaching the Cheerios.</p><p>              She knew she had to make nice with Brittany, or at least keep things civil because they’re basically coworkers and they needed to be united when coaching the Cheerios. They couldn’t stress working together and being a team to the squad if they weren’t setting the example. Still, it was a hard pill to swallow for Santana because it meant she needed to apologize.</p><p>              Unless Brittany didn’t want anything to do with her and honestly, Santana wouldn’t blame her if that was the case. She never really took Brittany’s feelings into consideration when it came to what happened to them and their relationship. Not that she didn’t care about her feelings but because she really didn’t know. Santana figured that she was fine because she had Sam and she never really said otherwise. Then again, Brittany’s always been really good at covering up her feelings.</p><p>If Santana was bad, Brittany was worse.</p><p>People knew when Santana was upset; hallways would part and everyone would keep their distance. But Brittany? She only let you in on how she was feeling when she wanted to and that wasn’t very often. Brittany could be very straightforward and blunt when it came to how she felt, but she also kept a lot inside.</p><p>Regardless, they needed to reconcile for the sake of the squad.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              Santana arrives to WMHS earlier than usual and isn’t surprised when she finds that Quinn and Brittany’s cars aren’t in the parking lot. She decides to take a walk with nowhere in particular in mind, she just needs the extra time to clear her head. She had been too nervous to message Brittany beforehand because what she needed to say couldn’t be done over a text. However, she had no idea what to say. How could she apologize for the past five years? What could she possibly say that would make everything okay again? She was at a loss.</p><p>              She finds herself inside the school; classes haven’t quite ended yet so the halls are still eerily quiet. She’s still getting used to the fact that she doesn’t have to abide by the teacher’s rules and she can wonder the halls without fear of getting a detention. In fact, <em>she’s</em> the one giving the detentions out. Not that she has yet, but she’s pretty sure she as the power to now considering she’s sort of a teacher.</p><p>              She’s just past the science hall when she spots her head Cheerio, Maddy, exit a classroom just ahead of her holding a bathroom pass that Santana can’t believe is still a thing. She thinks about saying hi but she doesn’t want to be on Mr. Schue's level of being friendly with students, so instead she just keeps quiet and continues walking. Suddenly another familiar Cheerio exits a classroom on the opposite side of the hallway; it’s her arch nemesis: Alex. She thinks about calling her out for ditching class but something intriguing happens: Alex catches up to Maddy, their fingers tangling, and then they disappear behind a door.</p><p>              Santana walks a little faster because she doesn’t remember there being a bathroom there and by the looks of it, she doubts the school has had any remodels since she was going. If her memory is correct, the door should actually lead to-</p><p>              Santana stops at the door she remembers all too well and smirks as she reads the plaque with dusty gold letters: Janitor’s Closet.</p><p>              “Horny kids.” Santana chastises, though she can’t fight the smirk creeping up. She remembers how she and Brittany were back in the day; it was like they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and the janitor's closet was one of the few places they could escape to.</p><p>              She’s so surprised by the pairing but at the same time she wonders how she could've missed it. Now when she looks back on the short time she’s spent around the squad so far, she should’ve noticed how Maddy is the only one to keep Alex in check and their dynamic is way too familiar.</p><p>              She decides it’s kind of creepy waiting outside the door while the girls do who knows what, so she continues on walking. She checks her phone for the time and sees classes should be letting out soon and she shouldn’t be in the hall when it does unless she wants to get trampled.</p><p>              She doesn’t head to the choir room on purpose, but that’s where she finds herself a little while later. She flicks the light switch and the room illuminates and a sudden familiarity washes over her. She drags the tips of her fingers along the dusty piano as her eyes dance around; who knew a room could hold so many memories. She thinks of all the lessons she learned, the songs she sung, and the dances she danced. Her eyes fall on the back row of chairs and her minds drifts further; the number of smiles she counted.</p><p>              She takes a seat in the front row and sighs. Sue may have honed her work ethic and drive but in this room she learned how to dream.</p><p>              It's also the place where she broke the heart of the only person she's ever loved.</p><p>              “Oh my,” A voice shakes Santana from her thoughts and she looks up to see Mr.Schue walking in, sweater vest and all, “Santana Lopez! What an honor to have you back in my choir room.”</p><p>              Santana finds herself smiling as she stands and gives her old teacher a hug, “Hey Mr.Schue. Sorry for crashing.”</p><p>              “No, don’t be! I’m just here to grab these,” Will says as he walks over to pick up a stack of sheet music on the shelf, “I must’ve missed you at Sue’s funeral but I’ve heard you, Quinn, and Brittany have started coaching the Cheerios. That’s great! It’ll be nice having the three of you around, I was lucky with Brittany’s occasional visit.”</p><p>              That intrigues Santana and she tilts her head in question.</p><p>              Will notices and elaborates, "Brittany used to sit in on rehearsals during her breaks at MIT, help out around here sometimes. "</p><p>              "Brittany went to MIT?" Santana asks, stunned, and that causes Will to look at her curiously.</p><p>              "Yeah? Didn't she tell you?" He questions and Santana has to remind herself that no one really knows that she and Brittany haven't been speaking.</p><p>              So she nods, “Yeah, she did, it's been such a long time. We've got a lot to catch up on. It's good working with Quinn and Brittany again though.”</p><p>              Will laughs as he puts the stack of papers in his bag, “You guys will do an amazing job.”</p><p>              “Thanks, Mr.Schue.” Santana says, “Do you need the room? I can leave.”</p><p>              “No, you’re fine.” Will answers, “We don’t have practice today so the room is all yours if you’d like. Do you still sing?”</p><p>              Santana nods and says a little sheepishly, “I was a singing waitress at this diner back in New York. Turns out all those showtunes you taught us about come in handy.”</p><p>              Will chuckles, “Well, they are classics. I’m glad you still sing though, you have an amazing voice. It’s good you still use it.”</p><p>              Santana briefly thinks about how she used her <em>voice </em>yesterday with Brittany and she can’t fight a frown as she remembers she’ll have to face her soon.</p><p> Will eyes Santana wearily, “Is everything okay?”</p><p>              Santana’s throat tightens because the answer is far from yes, but she just paints on a smile and nods, “Yeah, just preparing myself for Cheerio practice. I don’t know how you do it. These kids are savages.”</p><p>              Will bursts out laughing again as he slips his sunglasses on, “They’re not so bad. I’ve got to run, but come by more often! Maybe you guys can sit in for a Glee rehearsal or something?”</p><p>              Santana smiles, “That sounds cool, Mr.Schue.”</p><p>              Will just gives a thumbs up before walking out of the room.</p><p>              Santana goes back to staring at the rows of chairs set up behind her and thinks. She thinks about all the things she’s missed out on in Brittany’s life, all her big accomplishments she wasn’t there for and anything in between. It’s one thing to go through a break up, but Brittany wasn’t just Santana’s girlfriend. She was also her best friend. She knew everything about Brittany and Brittany knew everything about her, but now they’re strangers and that thought alone is more heartbreaking than any break up.</p><p> Those thoughts stir something deep inside of Santana. It’s an oddly familiar feeling, but one that she hasn’t felt in ages. She remembers the feeling she got from performing, the adrenaline rush, it was the same feeling she got from singing showtunes at the Spotlight diner or pop songs in the shower. But this feeling is different, it’s a feeling that builds from deep within her. It rattles her like a quiet vibration and it settles in her chest and makes her heart pound wildly. It’s a combination of excitement and pain and anxiety and it’s like the only way she can relieve it is by singing.</p><p>              “Ready when you are.”</p><p>              “Jesus!” Santana whips around in the direction of the voice, her hand clutching her chest, “What the hell?”</p><p>              It’s Piano Brad emerging from the shadows and settling at the piano, “Sorry.”</p><p>              Santana just stares in disbelief, her chest heaving, “How long have you been standing there?”</p><p>              Piano Brad just shrugs, “Awhile.”</p><p>              Santana slowly blinks her eyes and tries to steady her breathing, “That’s really creepy.”</p><p> Although, Piano Brad scared the shit out of her, she wonders about his offer. She thinks about how long it’s been since she sang and how long it’s been since she has been accompanied by a piano and how this is exactly what she needs to calm her nerves. This is exactly how she needs to express herself when she can’t find the words.</p><p>              But then the bell rings and she’s shaken from her thoughts and she remembers what she has to do today.</p><p>              A song got her into this mess with Brittany so it probably won’t get her out of it.</p><p>              “Maybe next time,” Santana tells Piano Brad.</p><p>              He nods and rises from the stool before exiting the room without another word.</p><p>              Santana just stares at him once again in utter disbelief, “So weird.”</p><p> She goes to take a seat as she checks the time and notes there are twenty-five minutes until she must face Brittany. She sits there, knees bouncing anxiously as she racks her brain for ways to apologize but she struggles. What could she possibly say that could make things okay again? Brittany made some good points and made Santana see things in a different light, but what really crushes her is the way Brittany looked at her before walking away. She looked like her whole world just got rocked and Santana can’t believe it was by her doing. In the past, Santana has hurt Brittany before in more ways than one: from hiding who she was to rejection to dating other people, but she’s never seen Brittany look at her the way she did. Because of that, Santana wouldn’t be surprised if Brittany never wants to speak to her again but she has to at least try.</p><p>              Santana just sits there and watches the minute hand slowly move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty-five minutes fly by and before Santana knows it, she’s heading onto the field. Brittany and Quinn are already there talking while the squad warms up and Santana feels like she could actually pass out from all the anticipation. She genuinely has no idea how Brittany will react, but she knows she has to reconcile. At least, for the sake of the squad.</p><p>              Brittany’s back is to her when she walks up but Santana puts on her brave face and takes a deep breath, “Hey Q. Hey Brittany.”</p><p>              Quinn smiles in greeting as usual and says, “Hey Santana.”</p><p> Brittany remains icy, her eyes focused ahead of her as she says, “I thought you’d be in New York by now.”</p><p>              Quinn’s brow arches in question at Brittany’s tone and she looks to Santana for an explanation, but Santana remains focused on Brittany.</p><p>              “Can we talk after practice?” Santana asks, forgoing responding Brittany’s snarky comment and dodging Quinn’s inquisitive eye.</p><p>              Brittany just crosses her arms and continues to give Santana the cold shoulder.</p><p>              Both of Quinn’s brows arch in question this time.  </p><p>              Santana does her best to ignore Quinn as she fights the urge to roll her eyes at Brittany; she forgot how stubborn and petty Brittany could be when she’s angry but she knew getting Brittany to talk wasn’t going to be easy.</p><p>              “You can’t ignore me forever..” Santana mutters.</p><p>              This time Brittany turns to her and dark blue eyes narrow in her direction. Brittany’s glare has Santana wanting to run for the hills, but the slight redness of Brittany’s eyes stops her.</p><p>“Why not? Just so you can tell me about my life that you clearly know so much about?” Brittany asks, “I’ll pass. I have nothing more to say to you.”</p><p>              Santana falters as her heart sinks, she deserved that, but she’s determined to make things okay. She rather have the awkwardness of before than the anger and hurt it has been replaced with.</p><p>              “You don’t have to say anything,” Santana replies but it sounds more like a plea, “You can just listen and if you don’t like what I have to say, you can just leave.”</p><p>              Quinn eyes them both curiously but she notices that some of the girls on the squad have taken an interest as well.</p><p>“Looks like you need something to do,” Quinn tells the squad and gives them a glare, “Wind sprints, go!” The girls quickly disperse, and Quinn turns back to Santana and Brittany, “I don’t know what you two have going on but you can’t bring it here. You can’t let it affect how you coach. These are teenagers, they love drama, so if you want them in your business feel free to continue but we’re adults and we can be professional. Ultimately, we have a job to do so sort your shit.”</p><p>Santana looks to Brittany expectantly, “Please?”</p><p>              Brittany frowns slightly but nods before looking to Santana a little less angrily, “I’ll give you ten minutes after practice.”</p><p>              Santana smiles weakly, “Thank you.”</p><p>              “Whatever,” Brittany shrugs then turns back to watch the squad.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              Two hours have never gone by so slowly for Santana, but by the end of practice the tension is so high that even the squad tiptoes around them. When Quinn dismisses the girls for the day, they’re all too eager to get the hell out of there. Even Quinn packs her things quickly and barely gives Santana and Brittany a second glance before she’s saying a quick goodbye and heading to her car. It’s eerily quiet as Santana and Brittany pack their duffle bags, their backs to each other’s.</p><p>              At the sound of Brittany zipping her duffle closed, Santana stands and takes a deep breath, “Bleachers?”</p><p>              Brittany stands too and nods.</p><p>              They walk together in silence, the gap between them even bigger than normal, but they settle on the first step and dump their bags at their feet. Santana’s heart pounds wildly as she tries to find the words to start.</p><p>              She peeks at Brittany who’s staring out in the distance, the setting sun turning everything golden, and tries to remind herself that Brittany used to be the easiest person she could talk to. Once upon a time she could tell Brittany anything so freely. Whatever Santana had on her mind, Brittany was there to listen always.</p><p>Although things are extremely different now, the memory is comforting and it gives Santana the courage to speak.</p><p>“So I just wanted to talk about yesterday,” Santana starts and she eyes Brittany curiously for a reaction. When Brittany barely blinks, Santana isn’t surprised. She just takes another steadying breath and continues, “I wanted to apologize for how I acted. I was hurt and overwhelmed and, I don’t know, I guess a little jealous?”</p><p>Santana pauses because it’s the first time she has admitted that last part and she takes another peek at Brittany but she remains unmoved, “I said a lot of things that were way out of line and I shouldn’t have lost it at you like I did. It’s just, being back here brings back all these feelings and memories that I thought couldn’t affect me anymore. I thought I had moved on and I was doing better, but I guess not.”</p><p>Santana glances to her side but Brittany continues to focus her eyes elsewhere. She closes her eyes as her shoulders droop, “I’m just really sorry, Brittany. I’m sorry for the things I said and how I’ve been acting lately. I guess I just don’t know how to be around you yet, but that’s no excuse. I know things aren’t great between us and they’re not how they used to be and I know we may never go back to being <em>us</em> but I don’t want to be the kind of exes that can’t stand each other. Despite how things have turned out, I still care about you and I do want what’s best.” Santana pauses again and realizes that tears have gathered at the corners of her eyes. She swallows hard and lowers her eyes to her fiddling hands, “I may suck at showing it, I know, but I really do want you to be happy, Brittany.” From the corner of her eye, she sees Brittany glance her way but she chooses to keep her eyes lowered, “And what I’ve realized from being back, is that I’ve missed you so much, I’ve missed having you in my life,” Santana admits and finds the courage to meet Brittany’s eyes this time. Blue eyes flickering back and forth, searching, but Santana just smiles softly, “I’ve missed my best friend.”</p><p>At that, Brittany’s lips part and her bottom lip trembles ever so slightly but she quickly looks back out at the horizon like she’s trying to hide. Brittany doesn’t say anything and Santana can’t really blame her, so they just sit silently together looking out at the setting sun. The longer Brittany stays quiet, the further Santana’s heart plummets. She didn’t think of the outcome of this conversation; she didn’t think of the possibility that Brittany really doesn’t want anything more to do with her.</p><p>Santana nods, sort of accepting that could be a possibility, and looks out at the horizon too, “Maybe I’m too late, maybe too much time has passed and whatever we had between us can’t be fixed, but I hope one day we can try again: to be friends. Even if that means being supportive of your relationship with Trou- I mean, Sam. I can totally do that. If he is what makes you happy, I won’t get in the way of that. I won’t make another comment about his abnormally large mouth or anything, because I’m an adult and I can be nice.”</p><p>That causes Brittany to look at Santana again, but this time she’s fighting a grin.</p><p>Santana looks back, perplexed, “What? I <em>can</em>. I can be nice.”</p><p>Brittany just shakes her head, her smile growing, “As much as I would’ve loved to see that, Sam and I aren’t dating.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes widen, “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Brittany says, “That’s not a thing. Hasn’t been for years.”</p><p>“B-but you guys were-“ Santana stops herself as she tries to recall solid evidence, “At the funeral together?”</p><p>“I didn’t really want to go alone,” Brittany shrugs, “Funerals are weird. Everyone’s sad but we all sort of hated Sue at some point and now we all talk about how great she was, it’s just really weird.”</p><p>Santana’s brows furrow and she racks her brain for more proof, “He’s always around after practice? He waits for you..”</p><p>“He’s a part time personal trainer,” Brittany replies easily, “We work out together sometimes. I get a free gym membership, it’s pretty awesome. They can get so expensive.”</p><p>Santana lets out a sigh as she cradles her head in her hands, “I feel like such an asshole.”</p><p>“So you should.” Brittany smirks but it quickly fades to a frown, “You said a lot of hurtful things, Santana, things I never would’ve thought you’d say to me of all people.”</p><p>“I know,” Santana admits guiltily, “I was just so..” Santana pauses and closes her eyes to keep from crying, “It doesn’t matter, it’s no excuse.”</p><p>After a moment, Brittany purses her lips and says softly, “You didn’t even let me explain. You just attacked.”</p><p>If Santana wasn’t feeling guilty before, the feeling has worsened now. All she does is shake her head, “I’m so sorry, Brittany. I-I had no idea, I just..I thought-</p><p>“No, you didn’t think. You <em>assumed</em>.” Brittany clarifies but her tone isn’t filled with annoyance. She just speaks simply, “I shouldn’t have to explain my friendship with Sam though, that’s the worst part, you came up with this story in your head and you ran with it. I couldn’t even defend myself and what hurts the most is that you actually thought I’d settle for Sam.”</p><p>Santana looks up at Brittany but there isn’t anger in her eyes.</p><p>“He’s a great guy. He made me laugh at times when I didn’t think I could. He was there for me when things got hard and I love him for that.” Brittany explains and Santana tenses at the word <em>love</em> because she’s not ready for what Brittany has to say about him, “But I wasn’t <em>in </em>love with him. I figured that out early on and I knew it wouldn’t be fair to either of us to continue if I wasn’t fully invested in our relationship. I knew I wasn’t out of love yet but I knew I wasn’t ready to be in love with anyone else yet either. So we’ve just stayed friends over the years and that’s all.” Brittany pauses as she eyes Santana, trying to decipher her facial expression, but not even Santana knows how she feels about all this new information. She can’t believe how quickly she jumped to conclusions and she remembers how hurt Brittany looked yesterday and how she felt like she was about to go off on her but didn’t.</p><p>“Was that what you were going to say yesterday? Before you left?” Santana asks tentatively, “That you weren’t together?”</p><p>Brittany sighs and looks up to the sky as she nods, “I thought about telling you the truth, but I didn’t think it mattered anymore. You had your mind made up about me already so what was the point of explaining anything?”</p><p>All Santana manages to mutter is, “Oh.”</p><p>              “I really wanted to tell you as soon as he and I broke up.” Brittany looks back to Santana, “That was two weeks after you left for New York.”</p><p>               Santana just blinks, completely stunned, “Why didn’t you then?”</p><p>              Brittany just looks down at her feet and shrugs.</p><p>              Santana’s lips just part, but nothing comes out.</p><p>              “If I would’ve told you, you would’ve turned around and come home.” Brittany explains and Santana finds herself tensing at the word <em>home</em> too. She hasn’t felt like she had a home in awhile, even Lima doesn’t feel like home anymore. “But I couldn’t do that. I wasn’t ready, I hadn’t even graduated, and I couldn’t hold you back from moving forward. We were at two different places in life and I couldn’t be the reason you had to stay. When I told you that you had to be somewhere as big and bright as you are, I meant it. I couldn’t turn around and say wait for me. It wouldn’t be right.”</p><p> “Brittany,” Santana mumbles in disbelief, “You should’ve told me..I-I could’ve, I don’t know, I could’ve done something. I could’ve helped.”</p><p>The corner of Brittany’s mouth quirks up in a grin but her eyes are show anything but happiness, “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d drop everything for me and I couldn’t let you do that. I had to do this on my own. I had to learn how to be without you just like you had to learn how to be without me.”</p><p>Santana’s heart plummets again and a lump forms in her throat, “That wasn’t your decision to make.”</p><p>Brittany nods solemnly, “I know and I’m sorry for that, but I did and I can’t take that back now. I know you think that everything’s your fault and you have this urge to fix things, but this isn’t all on you, Santana. It’s on me too, I am also to blame.”</p><p>Santana just bites her bottom lip to will herself not to cry.</p><p>“I’d try to call but I never knew what to say so I never went through with it.” Brittany adds, “I didn’t want to be a reminder for you of this place. I didn’t want you to feel guilty or pity me, I didn’t want you to worry. You were finding your way already and I was still stuck at the starting line and I didn’t want you to feel sorry for me. But I told myself if you would’ve ever called, I’d take that as a sign that you’d still want me around and I’d answer. I knew that was silly though so I just kept telling myself I’d call you when I was ready instead, but..” Brittany pauses as her eyes well, “As you can see, I’m still stuck here so..”</p><p>Santana’s lips part but she doesn’t know what to say. She hates this side of Brittany because it seems so out of place; sometimes she forgets that Brittany can be just as small and insecure. But she can’t help but feel guilty for leaving Brittany alone in all this, even though Brittany says she shouldn’t. She’s always been Brittany’s protector, she has always looked out for her growing up, so maybe Brittany’s right. Santana had to go so Brittany could learn to be her own protector?</p><p>“I just studied hard so I could graduate and I worked on myself so that maybe I could catch up to you, and I tried to make it out of here but,” Brittany pauses again as her voice cracks. Santana wonders if she’s talking about her time at MIT since she’s yet to hear about it from Brittany herself. “It was hard. We both let too much time pass. <em>I</em> let too much time pass and now we’re here, just two strangers..ghosts.”</p><p>              Santana heart aches for Brittany because she can hear the pain and she can’t imagine what it was like for Brittany to push through alone. She has missed so much and she wonders if she’ll ever catch up on those years, but she also decides Brittany is worth the wait. It’s sort of eye opening to know what Brittany has thought this whole time and how she’s been hurting just as much and all of this could’ve totally been avoided if either of them would’ve just picked up the phone. In a way, they both cared so deeply for each other, trying to make the right decisions for one another, that it all backfired and they ended up doing more harm than good.</p><p> They sit silently, both focused on how the sun hides behind the tree line. Brittany remains quiet and Santana just processes everything Brittany has said and she wonders how they ended up like this: two strangers sitting on a bench filled with regret and guilt.</p><p>              “I can’t change the past, but I hope you know how sorry I am.” Santana says finally.</p><p>              Brittany just sniffles and nods, “I do and I’m sorry too. I hate that we’re like this, like we don’t know how to be around each other. It sucks.”</p><p>              Santana chuckles a little, “It does.” Then she wonders aloud, “So what do we do now?”</p><p>              Brittany ponders a moment but then she turns to Santana and smiles, eyes watery and red, “Maybe we can start over?”</p><p>              Santana smiles back, “That sounds like an awesome idea.” She then holds out her pinky to Brittany, a gesture that used to come so easily for them, and asks hesitantly, “Deal?”</p><p>              Brittany takes Santana’s pinky in hers and nods confidently, “Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the conversation she had with Brittany on the bleachers, Santana finally feels like she’s getting somewhere in Lima. Not that she’s going to start looking for a house to buy and possibly settle there, but things feel slightly normal again like she’s finally feeling like herself.</p><p>              Things with Brittany have also gotten better and she’s so thankful for that. They might not be on the same level of friendship as they were back in school, but they’re at least on speaking terms again. Santana doesn’t feel on edge anytime Brittany’s near which is a huge step since she has returned to Lima.</p><p>              By mid-October, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany have for the most part gotten the hang of coaching the squad. They’ve each fallen into specific roles that play on their strengths: Quinn, the organized leader, Brittany, the creative choreographer, and Santana, the disciplinarian. With the three of them combined, they’re like a hybrid version of Coach Sylvester and the squad responds well to their way of coaching.</p><p>              But occasionally, the girls slip up and their usual focus is shifted elsewhere: like today.</p><p>              It’s the last practice before the Homecoming game taking place tomorrow night which means tonight is the first bonfire of the year. Quinn and Santana flank Brittany as she tries to run through the last few steps of the routine the squad is meant to be performing at the Homecoming game. Santana finds herself admiring how poised Brittany is when she’s teaching, she’s never really seen this side of her before. There were a couple times in their Glee Club days when Brittany and Mike would team up on choreography, but this is different. She’s this confident leader that is able to motivate the team and uplift them to do their best without having to demean anyone unlike Sue.</p><p>Santana doesn’t realize she’s smiling proudly until she feels Quinn nudge her with her elbow. The blonde smirks at her and Santana rolls her eyes. She’s proud of Brittany, her friend, and that’s allowed.</p><p>  The squad buzzes with excitement and it becomes increasingly harder for Brittany to capture their attention as practice goes on. Santana notices Brittany becoming a little frustrated and decides to offer some help.</p><p>“Focus up, ladies!” Santana says loudly while clapping her hands.</p><p>Most of the girls settle down, all but one. Santana’s eyes narrow as she sees Alex continuing to talk with the girl next to her. From the mischievous glint in Alex’s eyes, Santana knows she’s just wants to push her buttons which usually wouldn’t bother Santana because she and Alex have a slight understanding of each other. But when Alex’s antics are at Brittany’s expense, it crosses a line for Santana.</p><p>So she finds herself taking a step forward, the girls instantly stand a little straighter minus Alex, and she crosses her arms as she tenses her jaw.</p><p>“Care to share with the team, Carpenter?” Santana asks and Alex rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Not really, no.” Alex scoffs.</p><p>“No, please. Share with your team because you clearly have something more important to say rather than listening to Coach B. I personally would love to know what you have to say because this squad’s biggest concern right now is learning this routine but by some odd chance you’ve miraculously found the cure for cancer or how to end world hunger, please share.” Santana replies and she see several girls look wide eyed at each other. Anyone in their right mind would stop there, but Alex isn’t like the other girls.</p><p>“You know what, I’m so-“ Alex begins but Maddy quickly scrambles to her side to cut her off. Her hand clutches Alex’s wrist and Santana watches as Alex’s demeanor softens instantly. Santana’s just a little too far away to hear what Maddy says but whatever she does quickly calms Alex.</p><p>Alex nods in understanding and Maddy turns to the girls around them, “Let’s stay focused, guys.”</p><p>Santana smirks at how whipped Alex is; the relationship between Maddy and Alex is still a little secret Santana keeps but she finds it hilarious how familiar their dynamic is.</p><p>“Yes, Alex, let’s.” Santana adds sarcastically. Alex turns to return to her place, looking to Santana with an apologetic nod.</p><p>“Santana..” Brittany admonishes softly.</p><p>“What?” Santana asks but she knows what that look means. She remembers it all too well, so she sighs instead and takes a step back, “Okay, back to you.”</p><p>Quinn just chuckles from the side of Santana, her hand failing to cover her smile.</p><p>“Shut up, Q.”</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              When practice finally lets out, the squad practically runs off the field to start getting ready for the bonfire. As annoying as some of the girls on the squad can be, Santana kind of envies them and how young they all are. She remembers how excited she got for these events when she was their age and how important appearances were to her. She wasn’t worried about paying bills or work, and sure being a closet lesbian was an extremely tough thing, but what she loved most about that age was that she could still be a kid.</p><p>              “Did you guys want to ride together tonight?” Quinn asks as she lifts her bag to her shoulder.</p><p>              Santana finds herself looking to Brittany for an answer, not that she’s basing her night around her but rather just curious, but the blonde is too busy arranging things in her duffle.</p><p>              “I wouldn’t mind catching a ride,” Santana shrugs and that makes Brittany look up.</p><p>              “Same,” She smiles, “I just need to shower first.”</p><p>              Quinn nods, “Me too. I’ll text everyone when I’m on my way?”</p><p>              “Cool.” Santana and Brittany subconsciously say in unison. They both look at each other surprised and laugh.              </p><p> “It’s so weird when you guys do that.” Quinn chuckles then says her goodbyes before heading off to her car.</p><p>Santana hangs back a little to wait for Brittany and it all feels oddly familiar, memories of their Cheerio days flood her thoughts. Back then, she and Brittany would either be heading to the showers for a quickie or going out for ice cream before heading over to either of their houses to get started on homework but they’d really spend the time trying not to make out with one another before calling it a night and going back to their respective homes but not before getting showered with tons of goodbye kisses.</p><p>Santana’s heart breaks a little knowing that things are completely different now.</p><p>“I’m super pumped about the bonfire tonight.” Brittany grins as she stands, her voice knocking Santana out of her thoughts, “I haven’t been to one in ages!”</p><p>Santana adjusts the strap of her duffle on her shoulder and nods, “Yeah, it should be fun.”</p><p>They start the short walk to the student parking lot as Brittany rambles on about what she might wear and what food she heard they’ll have there. Santana just smiles at her enthusiasm.</p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot!” Brittany stops as they near their cars, “I got you something. Well, technically I made it.”</p><p>“Oh?” Is all Santana manages to say because she wasn’t expecting any gift. In fact, she’s a little shocked because she doesn’t have anything to give in return and she hates receiving things without being able to return the favor.</p><p>“Don’t freak out, it’s nothing crazy.” Brittany smirks as she catches Santana internally imploding.</p><p>Santana nods and tries to play it off, “I wasn’t freaking out.”</p><p>              She’s digging around for her car keys in one of the pockets of her bag as she looks over her shoulder again, “That’s not what your face says.”</p><p>              Santana’s cheeks burn but thankfully Brittany is too busy getting the car door open and tossing in her bag to see.</p><p>              “Just a sec, I put it in here for safe keeping,” Brittany says as she leans in through the driver’s side to rummage through the center console.</p><p>              Meanwhile, Santana has to avert her eyes because staring at your friend’s ass in tight track pants is probably frowned upon and it’s definitely not something she wants to get caught leering at. Instead, she goes through endless possibilities of what Brittany could’ve made for her but when Brittany finally does present her with the gift, Santana is wholly surprised.</p><p>              In Brittany’s hand is a shimmering red button with a mixture of varying shades of red, white, and black ribbons and tassels daggling from the bottom edge and the words <em>Coach S</em> drawn on the face with white paint.</p><p>              “You made this?” Santana asks breathlessly as she takes the button gently from Brittany’s hand. She runs her fingers through the tassels, admiring the different fabrics and textures.</p><p>              “Yeah, I still have my button maker from Senior year- my <em>first</em> Senior year- and I remember how Coach would get the squad all the same ones but you and me and Quinn would make ours special so I thought I’d make the grown up version for us.” Brittany explains.</p><p>              Santana just stares down at the button in her hands in awe, because even as friends she still doesn’t deserve someone as thoughtful as Brittany.</p><p>              “I know it’s kind of silly.” Brittany mumbles and the change in her tone causes Santana to look up.</p><p>              She finds Brittany looking shyly at her work in Santana’s hands and she realizes Brittany might’ve misinterpreted all her silence for something negative.</p><p>              “No way,” Santana starts and that causes Brittany to peek up at her, “This is really awesome, Britt.”</p><p>              “Really?” Brittany asks, still a little unsure.</p><p>              Her demeanor is completely different from the confident coach teaching the squad Santana witnessed earlier and it’s kind of humbling to know that she isn’t the only one that gets nervous.</p><p>              “Definitely!” Santana assures Brittany as she holds the button close to her chest, “I can’t wait to wear it tonight. Thank you for making one for me.”</p><p>              Brittany’s back to grinning again only this time her cheeks turn a faint pink and Santana can’t help but find her adorable, “You’re welcome. I made one for Quinn too so we’ll all match.”</p><p>              “Cool.” Santana smiles and she realizes they’re standing there beaming at each other like a couple of weirdos, but there’s also this heavy feeling like there’s something missing too except Santana doesn’t know what.</p><p>              When she finds herself glancing down from Brittany’s pretty blue eyes to her lips and briefly wondering if those lips are as soft as she remembers, she quickly realizes that she knows what that missing feeling is and kiss is <em>not </em>what friends do. Kisses blurred the lines before and she can’t let it blur the lines again, no matter how bad she wants to cross that line.</p><p>So she takes a small step back as she clears her throat but the words rush out too quickly, “Okay, so I’ll see you in a bit?”</p><p>              “Are you okay?” Brittany tilts her head to the side as her brows scrunch and the look makes Santana want to rush over and kiss away the confusion even more, but she forces herself to keep backing away.</p><p>Friends don’t kiss, Santana repeats over and over, her new mantra.</p><p>“Yeah, I-I just gotta go.” Santana mumbles as she continues to back away, “I need to get ready and what not. You do too probably! So yeah, I’m just gonna-“</p><p>Santana throws her bag to the passenger seat while Brittany just stares at her. She knows she’s being weird and she’s not hiding it at all which makes her even more embarrassed, but she can’t help herself now. So instead she just cranks the engine and prays her car starts on the first go. Thankfully, it does and Santana’s lets out a big sigh of relief before glancing back at Brittany who’s brows are still cutely scrunched in confusion and the corner of her mouth quirks in a half smirk. She almost feels bad for rushing off so awkwardly, but she’s committed now.</p><p>So to top it all off, she gives Brittany a wide grin and throws up the peace sign with her fingers before driving off. When she glances up at the rear view mirror, she can’t help but shake her head, “Smooth, Lopez, real smooth.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana spends the short car ride home trying to understand what the hell happened back there and vows to keep her cool in the future because this isn’t the same super confident, smooth talking, badass she had become in New York. She’s an adult and she should be able to resist Brittany’s charm by now, not turn into the same fumbling mess she was reduced to growing up.</p><p>              At least, she hopes.</p><p>              The driveway is empty as Santana pulls up which means Maribel must be on a night shift and she has the entire house to herself. She rushes upstairs and quickly turns on the shower then tosses her duffle at the foot of her bed before bending down to retrieve the button Brittany made her. She admires her work once again and can’t help but smile at how their friendship has evolved since their talk on the bleachers. Being friends again with Brittany is something she’d never expect to be at this time just a year ago, but as she sets the button down in a safe place on her desk, the button Brittany hand-made her, Santana is reminded of why that is.</p><p>There at the corner of desk is the picture frame she upturned ages ago. As she stares down at it, her heart clenches and she feels somewhat guilty for leaving the frame faced down for so long. One picture shouldn’t carry so much meaning and it shouldn’t have such an effect on her, but it does so she just stares until the steam from the shower slowly escapes from her bathroom. She blinks away her thoughts and goes to scrolling through her favorite playlist on her phone and turning on the Bluetooth speaker on her dresser.</p><p>She’s not going to let her thoughts ruin her night, not this time.</p><p>So she sings her heart out in the shower and wraps up in the fluffiest towel she has before moving to her closet to decide on an outfit. Considering that it’s well into Autumn, Santana should probably consider something a little warmer but that really isn’t her style. She opts for a simple red cotton dress with a deep V-neck line that hugs all of her curves perfectly and pairs it with her trusty black knee-high boots. She lays everything out on her bed before moving to dry her hair and start her make up.</p><p> She’s pleasantly surprised that she’s nearly ready when she gets a text from Quinn saying she’s on her way to pick up Brittany now who is just minutes away from Santana’s house. That is, if she’s still living at home with her parents? Santana realizes there’s still a few things she and Brittany haven’t really talked about.</p><p>She adds the finishing touches to her make up and admires her work in the stand up mirror set up next to her closet. She honestly feels a little scandalous for the outfit choice but at the same time, she doesn’t really care. She’s still young and hot and she’s going to dress like it, even if she’s technically a teacher.</p><p>But there is one important thing her outfit is missing. She walks over to her desk and delicately picks up Brittany’s button before returning to the mirror. She hesitates with deciding on the right placement but it’s like she’s drawn to the left, just above her heart. As she fastens the button, she fights the urge to over-analyze the decision.</p><p>Quinn pulls into the driveway shortly after and Santana takes one last look at herself before heading out.</p><p>“Uhm, you do know this is a school function right?” Quinn teases as Santana slides into the backseat. True to Quinn’s fashion sense, she wears a thick, deep red cardigan the button Brittany made her pinned to her left, over a white blouse and light grey jeans.</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes as she buckles in, “Don’t be a hater, Q, you’re the one in the grandma sweater.”</p><p>Brittany just chuckles from the passenger seat. She’s wearing a faded red, oversized cable-knit sweater, her own button pinned to her left side as well and her blonde hair curtains her face in semi-damp waves.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be mean. I like Quinn’s cardi. It’s cute.” Brittany comments and pats Quinn’s shoulder before twisting in her seat to wink at Santana, “But you’re outfit is super hot too.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes go wide at the compliment, she hasn’t heard Brittany say something like that about her in literal years so she can’t help but freeze at her words. Miraculously, Santana goes unnoticed as Brittany twists back to turn the volume up on the radio.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              The parking lot is already hitting capacity when the girls arrive but they manage to find a spot near the back fence. Food trucks line the sidewalk heading towards the entry and as they begin their walk over, Brittany’s already scoping out who has the best food. There’s a slight chill in the air and Santana’s already regretting not bringing a jacket, but she’s stubborn and likes to think that she can pull off a cute dress in any weather so she suffers in silence.</p><p>Although she is a little relieved when Quinn points out a spot on the bleachers that isn’t too far away from the actual bonfire. They settle on the steps and fall into their usual routine of people watching, except some of these people are girls from their squad and their significant others and it feels a little weird judging them.</p><p>“So, has anyone else noticed how close Maddy and Alex are?” Quinn says quietly as the two appear next to the bonfire.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s something definitely going on there.” Santana agrees, still withholding their little janitor’s closet secret as if it’s some unspoken former closet gay girl code.</p><p>“Do you know something?” Quinn pries but Santana just shakes her head.</p><p>“Just sensing with my physic Mexican third eye.” Santana shrugs.</p><p>“That’s not a real thing,” Quinn chuckles and turns to Brittany, “What about you, Britt? Seen anything out of the ordinary?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve walked in on them in the locker room like twice already.” Brittany answers casually.</p><p>Quinn’s jaw drops and Santana bursts out laughing.</p><p>“And you’re just now telling us?” Quinn gasps, “What did you do? What did they do?”</p><p>Brittany shrugs, “I wasn’t going to have a whole birds and the bees talk with them, that’s just weird. I just said <em>sorry</em> and left. Honestly, they wouldn’t even know I was there if I hadn’t bumped into the towel bin.”</p><p>Santana continues laughing as Quinn looks as scandalized as ever.</p><p>“Who even does <em>that </em>in <em>there</em>?” Quinn says and scrunches her nose in disgust, “It smells like mold and dirty towels, so unsanitary. You could catch something just being there.”</p><p>“What? As if you never hooked up there after practice or whatever,” Santana teases.</p><p>“Yeah, the smell isn’t that bad, you kind of get used to it.” Brittany adds.</p><p>Quinn shakes her head, “No way, it’s too weird. I always thought Sue had the place bugged.”</p><p>“I never thought about that..” Brittany pondered quietly, “Sue was into some weird stuff.”</p><p>“See?” Quinn says with the wave of her hand in Brittany’s direction.</p><p>“You really took <em>its all about the teasing and not about the pleasing </em>seriously, “Santana jokes and it makes Quinn roll her eyes.</p><p>“Shut up, did you ever?” Quinn asks and Santana finds her smile slowly fading.</p><p>Santana remembers those days after practice and everyone else had left so it was just her and Brittany. It started with just sharing a stall because the showers really are kind of gross and Santana had bribed the janitor to do a deep clean of the last stall and no one else was allowed to use it except Santana. But then she caught Brittany attempting to shower in a different stall and she couldn’t imagine the germs and all sorts of diseases Brittany could catch, so they started sharing. Then one thing led to another and hooking up in the shower after practice became their special thing, because back then being in such close proximity like that was way too much to for either of them to handle. There was no way they could act anything but innocent.</p><p>When Santana blinks, she finds Quinn staring at her with her head tilted to the side. Brittany is blushing slightly, but that could just be from the cold, as she pulls in the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. She looks at Santana sheepishly and it makes Santana feel oddly guilty. They spent so much time hiding what they were when they were younger and it makes Santana wonder how different their lives would’ve been if they would’ve just told the truth earlier. Would they have been happier? Would they have lasted longer?</p><p>Santana realizes she’s falling down a rabbit hole of regret and clears her throat instead, choosing to fake a smirk.</p><p>“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell, thank you very much.” Santana says, trying to throw Quinn off but instead Brittany’s the one that looks perplexed.</p><p>Santana looks to her as whatever Quinn grumbles mixes in with the background noise. She can’t really interpret what Brittany’s thinking and it makes her wonder if she’s messed things up again. But was she supposed to say Brittany was the only one she ever hooked up with in the locker room or continue to keep that a secret as well?</p><p> “So is anyone else starving? I’m starving, how about we get some food?” Quinn says a little louder, “I’m thinking a burger. What about you guys?”</p><p>Santana just bites on her bottom lip and looks deep in thought as she stares at the dancing flames of the bonfire.</p><p>“Uh, I was thinking nachos but I don’t think I could finish it all.” Brittany begins then nudges Santana’s shoulder, “Wanna share?”</p><p>Santana looks away from the flames and finds that perplexed look is gone and blue eyes look hopeful this time. They used to share everything all the time, even before they were dating, and it eases Santana’s nerves a little that Brittany’s asking to share now. Another baby step in their friendship.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. We can share.” Santana smiles softly and you’d think by the way Brittany beams back that Santana just made her whole day.</p><p>“Awesome.” Brittany says and moves to stand up, “How about I go order and you guys save our spots?”</p><p>“I can go with you?” Quinn offers but Brittany shakes her head, “Well here, let me give you my card.”</p><p>“I got it.” Brittany replies as she’s already heading off then says over her shoulder, “I owe you for lunch from the other day anyway!”</p><p>Quinn just smiles and shakes her head, “Has she even changed?”</p><p>Santana smiles softly as she watches Brittany get further away, “Not too much, I guess.”</p><p>Quinn nudges Santana’s shoulder with hers and she refocuses on Quinn.</p><p>“I’m glad things between you guys are okay again.” Quinn says, “It’s too weird to think of you guys not being anything to each other. We’ve all known each other for so long, we’ve been through so much.”</p><p>Santana just nods as she looks back out at the bonfire, “That’s true.”</p><p>Quinn studies Santana and frowns a little, “You guys <em>are</em> okay, right?”</p><p>Santana really thinks about her words and wonders. Things aren’t how they were five years ago, but they’re better than what it five months ago and maybe this is as good as it gets? Or maybe they’ll have another falling out and in 5 weeks they will be back to not speaking? Or maybe they’ll be in love and together always?</p><p>At this point, who knows?</p><p>So Santana nods and says, “We’re okay.”</p><p>Quinn nods too and they both stare at the flames until Brittany comes back with a takeaway box in each hand. She pumps them in the air triumphantly as she gets closer, a proud grin on her face and it makes Santana and Quinn giggle.</p><p>Leave it to Brittany to break the girls out of their deep thoughts and over thinking.</p><p>“A burger for you,” Brittany says as she hands Quinn the box then settles in the space between her and Santana, “And nachos for us.”</p><p>Brittany balances the box on her knee as she flips open the lid, steam from the melted cheese and ground beef flood Santana’s senses and it makes her stomach rumble.</p><p>“I talked my way into getting extra jalapenos too,” Brittany says as she divides the napkins amongst them, “I know how much you love them. Or loved them? I probably should’ve asked before I did it. Do you still like them?”</p><p>Santana smiles bashfully, “Yeah, I do. Thanks, Britt.”</p><p>Brittany grins back and goes for the tortilla chip with the most cheese. They sit like that for awhile, periodically trading gossip they overheard from the squad and general people watching, and it’s nice. Santana’s missed being able to just hang out with Quinn and Brittany without anything heavy looming over them.  She missed when things were easy.</p><p>Santana and Quinn are in the middle of teasing Mr. Schue for his flannel/vest combo choice as he dances with Ms. Pillsbury by the bonfire when Brittany shoots up from her seat.</p><p>“I love this song!” She says excitedly and reaches for Santana and Quinn’s hands, “Let’s dance!”</p><p>“I don’t know..” Quinn sighs as Brittany grabs hold of Quinn’s hand and pulls her to her feet.</p><p>“Come on, you too.” Brittany says but Santana’s are wedged under her thighs for warmth, but Brittany continues to hold out her hand anyway.</p><p>Santana eyes the hand and she itches to take it, to let Brittany whisk her away for a dance by the fire, but she’s frozen. The little voice in the back of her mind whispers for her to stay, that it would be a bad idea, that this would confuse things. But her heart says it would be fun and dancing is innocent. At least, this kind of dancing is innocent, a dance with friends.</p><p>In the end, Santana shakes her head and says, “No, you guys go. I’ll watch our stuff.”</p><p>She knows she has chosen wrong from the slight twitch of a frown on Brittany’s lips, but it quickly disappears and Brittany nods instead.</p><p>“Okay then,” Brittany says and Santana watches as she and Quinn dance off together towards the flames.</p><p>Santana smiles softly as she watches the two blondes twirl and sway amongst the students and other faculty, all laughter and toothy grins. She wishes she could be that carefree but she gets so caught up in her head and that ruins everything. But in a sense, there is one thing she’s able to do just as freely as Quinn and Brittany dancing without anyone judging her and that’s admire how beautiful Brittany is when she thinks no one is watching. Maybe she shouldn’t think that way about her <em>friend</em> because <em>friends</em> aren’t really supposed to think like that, but in this moment, while she’s alone and she’s able to silence that little voice in the back of her mind, she allows it.</p><p>Afterall, it used to be one of her favorite things to do and she guesses that maybe it still is. Sometimes Santana finds Brittany’s beauty so overwhelming: the way she moves so effortlessly as she dances, the way her blonde hair flows through the air as she twirls, the sparkle in piercing blue eyes, the way her cheeks bunch as she smiles after landing a move, just her overall presence is breathtaking.</p><p>Santana shivers as a chill dances up her arms but she can’t tell if it’s from the Autumn air or Brittany. She tucks her hands further under her thighs and squeezes her arms tight to her sides for warmth although her skin is covered in goosebumps.</p><p>She goes back to watching Brittany and Quinn but it’s only minutes later that she spots someone she wasn’t expecting to be there walking towards her.</p><p>Sam Evans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a perfect world, Santana would never have to see Sam’s face again after her humiliating argument and it would never have to be brought up again, but sadly that world doesn’t exist. In the real world, Santana has to own up to her mistakes and deal with her shit even if she’d rather not. <br/>“Hey Santana,” Sam says with his hands dug deep in his jeans pockets. He gives her a friendly smile but there’s a slight uncertainty in his eyes as he stops at the bottom steps of the bleachers. <br/>Santana instantly feels a little guilty for the unnecessary amount of distance he keeps between them, but that’s fair when the last time she saw him was in the parking lot after practice and she went completely off on him and Brittany. Since then, she hasn’t seen him around so she hasn’t exactly apologized to him either. <br/>So she swallows hard and smiles back, “Hey Sam. How are you?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m good. How are you?” Sam smiles too and nods to the crowd of dancers, “Why aren’t you out there?”<br/>Santana shrugs because even she doesn’t have a reasonable answer, “You here to see Brittany?”<br/>“Kinda. Mr. Schue invited me for the Glee Club performance later but I saw you sitting alone over here so I thought I’d say hi.” Sam answers and Santana hates how he is still a genuinely nice guy, it makes her feel even more worse for going off. <br/>“That’s cool.” Santana nods and they both look out at the bonfire, an awkward silence falling around them. All the things left unsaid weigh heavily on Santana’s shoulders until she can’t take it any longer. <br/>“So..” They both say in unison. <br/>Sam chuckles and Santana shuffles uncomfortably in her seat. <br/>“Is this weird? This is weird.” Sam mumbles awkwardly.<br/>Santana smiles weakly and  remembers a very brief time back in high school when they dated, Santana obviously didn’t have real feelings for him and she just used him for his status and to cause a little drama, but the person she was then to who she is now is so different. She played him like a toy, but now all she can think of is how wrong she treated him. <br/>She inhales deeply and turns to look up at him, “So, about the other day in the parking lot. I was clearly in the wrong for saying what I did. I-I didn’t know anything and I-“<br/>“Don’t worry about it,” Sam stops her as Santana begins to fumble for the right words. There’s a kind smile on his face, one of understanding, as he climbs a couple of steps closer. <br/>Santana’s brows scrunch in confusion but then it clicks. <br/>“Did Brittany talk to you?” Santana asks and Sam nods as he settles in the spot next to her. <br/>“Yeah, she told me a couple things.” Sam replies softly. <br/>Santana sighs and lowers her eyes, “I’m sorry, Sam. I shouldn’t have been so harsh when I didn’t know what was really going on. That wasn’t cool.” <br/>“Hey, it’s alright.” Sam chuckles and nudges Santana’s shoulder so she looks up at him, “I kind of missed your witty insults. No one has called me Trouty Mouth in years.” <br/>Santana chuckles too and she feels a little more at ease. <br/>“I haven’t had the chance to say this, but I’m really glad you’re back. I know I might’ve had something to do with you two not keeping in contact over the years and I hope you know that was never my intention,” Sam says and Santana stiffens at his serious tone, “I’ve been by her side through some of her really rough times, but I know a piece of her always wished it was you instead of me. Not that she said that, but you can just tell sometimes. I could just tell. She doesn’t open up to me about things like she would with you. She barely talked about MIT or her parents or you,” Sam pauses and scuffs his shoe against the ground, “She’s kept a lot of things to herself, bottled up, so I guess I’m just trying to say be careful with her.” <br/>That sparks Santana’s interest and she looks up at him again but this time her tone is sharp as she speaks, “Be careful with her? What’s that supposed to mean? Did you come over here to warn me? Make sure I stay in my lane? News flash, maybe she just didn’t feel comfortable opening up to you?”<br/>Sam lets out a sigh and shakes his head, “Why do you have to do that? Why do you have to get so defensive? I wasn’t trying to pick a fight.”<br/>“Are you sure because that’s not what it sounds like.” Santana snaps, “You might’ve been around for a hot minute but I’ve been around longer, maybe not recently, but I will know Brittany better than you would ever hope to, Trouty, so don’t come over here trying to pretend like you do. You don’t.” <br/>Sam’s shoulder drop instantly but he doesn’t waver, “You’ve known Brittany way longer than I have, I don’t doubt that, but what I was just trying to explain to you is that Brittany’s my best friend too and I care about her and I want her to be happy. You remember what that feels like, don’t you?” <br/>Santana grits her teeth as she thinks about his words. Does she know what it feels like? Is he serious? Of course she does! Once upon at time, Santana was the one that knew Brittany better than anyone and for Sam to suggest otherwise is insulting.<br/> “I don’t want to see her get hurt,” Sam adds, “But that’s what happens when you’re together. You hurt each other.”<br/>A lump forms in Santana’s throat and she purses her lips tightly to try to stifle it. <br/>Sam turns to her and speaks attentively, “Look Santana, I know I’m not your favorite person but we do have something in common and that’s caring about Brittany. I was here when you weren’t and that’s not a jab at you and everything that has happened between you two, I’m just trying to say that I’ve earned my title as her best friend too. Like I said, I don’t want to see her get hurt and I know that’s a common thing that happens when you two get close.” <br/>Santana’s jaw tenses as Sam’s words hit low in her gut. She’s at a loss for words and she can feel herself lashing out at any moment because how dare Sam talk about she and Brittany’s dynamic as if he knows anything about what they’ve endured. She thinks about shoving him down the few steps but it wouldn’t do nearly enough damage, but then she imagines Brittany’s disappointed face after seeing that happen and she decides to take the high road. <br/>“Maybe that’s true but whatever happens between Brittany and I is our business and you really don’t know anything about what we’ve gone through. Thanks for your concern, I’m glad Brittany has a friend that looks out for her like you do but we’re just friends so you don’t have to worry about that.” Santana replies, there’s still a slight edge in her voice. Just off in the distance, Santana can see Quinn walking towards them with a perplexed look on her face. Brittany’s too caught up in talking to Mr. Schue to notice though and maybe that’s a good thing. <br/>Sam just ducks his head slowly then moves to stand up, “Okay, I guess I’ll see you around then.” <br/>“Bye Sam.” Santana says and watches as he nods again before making his way down the steps. <br/>“Hey Quinn.” He says in passing as Quinn approaches. <br/>She gives him a polite smile and says, “Hey Sam.” Then she looks to Santana who rolls her eyes and she waits until Sam’s just out of earshot, “What was that about?”<br/>Santana lets out a deep sigh as Quinn settles in next to her. Santana crosses her arms tightly across her chest, defending herself from what feels to be a ten degree drop in the temperature but she also feels a little vulnerable after some of the things Sam said. <br/>“Just Sam acting like he knows anything about Britt and I when really he doesn’t know shit.” Santana bites, still staring daggers into the back of his head as he approaches Brittany and Mr. Schue. She grimaces as Brittany turns to him with a smile and gives him a big hug, “I can’t believe you and I fought over him.” <br/>Quinn just chuckles, “If I remember correctly, you stole him from me.” <br/>“If I remember correctly, you were cheating on him with Finn.” Santana smirks and Quinn begins to blush.<br/>“God,” Quinn sighs tiredly, “Don’t remind me. High school sucked.” <br/>Santana just laughs, already feeling slightly better, but then her eyes settle on Brittany again just as she turns to she and Quinn. Brittany waves in their direction but the smile that accompanies it is different than how she looked at Sam. Maybe it’s just Santana’s eyes playing tricks or maybe it’s just her over-active imagination, but she looks happier. <br/>Then she gets to thinking; if it wasn’t for high school and joining the Cheerios and Glee club, her relationship with Brittany would’ve never happened. Maybe they would’ve never dated? Maybe Santana never would’ve had the courage to acknowledge her feelings for Brittany? <br/>“I don’t know,” Santana says as Brittany nears, “High school had its perks.” <br/>Quinn ponders a moment then shrugs, “I suppose.” <br/>“You so missed out!” Brittany teases Santana as she hops up the steps easily, “Dancing around a fire is so like invigorating! We should do it more often.”<br/>Santana giggles at the little spin Brittany does before settling on the steps in front of she and Quinn, but just as she is about to reply a chilly breeze sends a shiver down her spin. <br/>	Of course, it doesn’t go unnoticed and Brittany’s quick to place her warm hand on the side of Santana’s arm. The touch burns in the best of ways and suddenly Santana wishes she could have that feeling all over. <br/>	“Oh my God, you’re freezing!” Brittany gasps. <br/>	“See, this is why you shouldn’t dress like a hooker in the middle of Fall.” Quinn jokes which earns her a stiff shoulder bump from Santana. <br/>	“I’m fine,” Santana lies with a roll of her eyes, “I’m immune to it, it’s my Latina blood.”<br/>	Brittany lets out a belly laugh then shakes her head, “Yeah right! I know how cold you get, you don’t fool me.” <br/>Then in an instant Brittany stands and whips her sweater off in one flowing motion, the bottom hem of her long-sleeved undershirt bunching just under her bra to reveal Brittany’s toned stomach. It’s only for a split second before Brittany’s pulling off her sweater completely and adjusting her undershirt, but the image of her pale skin is etched in Santana’s mind and it makes her swallow dryly because it’s no surprise Brittany’s still in great shape. <br/>	Brittany tosses her sweater at Santana and when it lands in her lap, Santana can already feel the warmth it emits but she can’t accept it. <br/>	“What are you doing?” Santana asks and holds it up to Brittany, “Put this back on, you’ll freeze!”<br/>	“Says you,” Brittany says firmly, “I’m too hot from dancing so you can wear it.” <br/>	Santana turns to Quinn, looking for back up.<br/>“Don’t look at me, I’m not lending you mine. I’m cold too!” Quinn laughs, tugging her cardigan closed. <br/>“I don’t want it because I’m not cold,” Santana rebuts, “Tell her to put this back on.” <br/>	Quinn just shakes her head, “You’re literally turning blue. Why are you fighting this?” <br/>	Santana’s shoulders drop with Quinn’s betrayal, but she knows why. There’s too much meaning in borrowing Brittany’s sweater, she can’t do it without feeling certain things that she’s not meant to feel about her friend. It’s like being marked as hers even though she’s nowhere near close to that. She remembers how she treated the first article of clothing Brittany ever loaned her, a sweater too, and she remembers how she’d wear it all the time like it was a constant hug, comforting her and wrapping her up in Brittany when Brittany wasn’t around. <br/>	Things aren’t like that now but it’s still hard for Santana to separate those feelings from Brittany’s innocent gesture. She remembers when she and Puck were a thing and he’d lend her his letterman jacket to wear because it showed the guys that she was his, but Santana always hated how it felt with him, like she was his property in a way. With Brittany though, it was different. In the beginning, it was scary wearing Brittany’s things. They would get away with it sometimes because they were best friends first and it wasn’t weird to borrow a jacket or sweater, but deep down Santana knew that they didn’t share clothes backed by the same feelings they had as friends. Back then, before she came out, she thought everyone could see that and she became paranoid with how people perceived them. As she got older though and became more comfortable in her own skin, she realized she spent too much time worrying about things she shouldn’t. She wore Brittany’s things and Brittany wore hers, proudly so. <br/>Yet now, she’s finding herself in the same position as before. Worrying about what people would think because she and Brittany aren’t together but they’re starting to do things that they did when they were but those things could also be what friends do as well and it’s all so confusing for Santana. <br/>But Brittany looks at her worriedly for a split second and says, “Please San? I don’t want you to catch a cold.” <br/>It’s the first time she’s called her San in years and it makes Santana soften. She puts all those thoughts on the back burner for now and relents. <br/>	“Fine.” Santana jokingly grumbles and pulls the sweater over her head, instantly trapping herself in Brittany’s scent but also so very warm. She adjusts the sleeves that are just a tiny bit too long and looks to Brittany, feigning annoyance, “Happy?”<br/>	Brittany smiles triumphantly and says teasingly, “Yep, very cute.” <br/>	Santana blushes slightly at the compliment but she rolls her eyes, “Whatever.” <br/>	Brittany chuckles and nods over at the bonfire, “I’m going to go dance more before the Glee Club’s performance.” <br/>	Quinn and Santana nod and watch as Brittany bounds away again. Santana goes back to picking at her sleeves but she can’t deny how she’s already warming up and how grateful she is that Brittany was so quick to give her the sweater. She finds herself smiling at how good of a friend she is when she hears Quinn stifling a laugh. <br/>	“What?” Santana asks confusedly. <br/>	Quinn just shakes her head, still smiling, “It’s happening again and you don’t even realize it.” <br/>	Santana frowns, “What? What’s happening?” <br/>	“Really?” Quinn asks but finds Santana’s genuinely clueless, “Nevermind. You’ll figure it out eventually.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the weeks following the homecoming bonfire, Santana and the girls are more focused than ever on coaching the squad now that they perform at weekly football games. Thanks to Coach Beiste, the football team is actually pretty good so it’s a real confidence boost for the squad because they’re on the winning side. Santana remembers how disheartening it used to be when the team completely sucked in the days of Coach Tanaka and how they still managed to perform cheers about winning even though the Cheerios were pretty much the only team at the time with any significance. Whenever the current squad begins to get a little full of themselves, Santana and the coaches love reminding them of the fact that they were the trendsetters and that they shouldn’t get too cocky because the weight of the Cheerios legacy rests on their shoulders.</p><p>              In a way, that weight rests on Santana’s shoulders too.</p><p>              But the team works hard and they stay focused, so when Quinn receives word that they’ve earned a spot to compete at the sectional competition in December no one is that shocked. Afterall, the Cheerios have competed in every sectional competition since before Santana joined the squad. During their own reign, they placed first place in every competition aside from their junior year when they performed with the Glee Club instead so they’re no stranger to the pressures of winning either. It’s that experience that allows them to connect so much better with the squad because they can relate and they’re able to coach in a way that lands better.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              It’s the last day before school lets out for Thanksgiving break and the coaches decide to get together for drinks after Cheerios practice. They head over to Breadstix which has become their spot although it started off as a joke coming there because it’s such a high school them thing to do. But Lima is still a small town and there’s not much around in terms of nightlife so Breadstix it is.</p><p>              Of course, Santana doesn’t mind. New York doesn’t have a Breadstix and she has kind of missed it.</p><p>              They’re sitting at their usual table outside, sipping on cocktails they found listed on the Happy Hour Specials menu, chatting about work and their plans for the break.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re going to sectionals,” Quinn says after the waitress sets down a basket of breadsticks.</p><p>              “I know, right?” Brittany adds, “I haven’t been to Cincinnati in forever, probably since high school.”</p><p>              “Same!” Quinn replies, “I’m getting nervous already, we have big shoes to fill.”</p><p>              Santana quickly grabs one like she hasn’t eaten in days and starts nibbling on the end, “At least we don’t have to compete with them. I don’t think I could pull off the moves we used to do back in high school. Pretty sure I have permanent back problems now from being on the bottom of the pyramid.”</p><p>              Quinn chuckles as she reaches for a breadstick, “I don’t think I’d be able to either, I’m just not that flexible anymore.”</p><p>              “Tough work being on top?” Santana teases and knocks her shoulder with Quinn’s.</p><p>              “You wouldn’t know now would you?” Quinn quips back and Santana rolls her eyes.</p><p>              Brittany snorts as she moves to take a sip of her cocktail, “No, she really wouldn’t.”</p><p>              It’s in the way Brittany says her comment and the smirk that follows that makes Santana’s cheeks instantly flush as Quinn high fives Brittany from across the table, but she tries hard to play it off and act as though she’s unfazed, “You guys suck.”</p><p>              “Anyway, what are you guys up to for the break?” Quinn asks.</p><p>              “I’ll most likely do some small Thanksgiving dinner thing,” Santana says in between nibbles of her breadstick.</p><p>              “Do you have family coming?” Quinn asks but Santana shakes her head.</p><p>              “My dad definitely won’t be there and I think my cousins will be in San Diego this year, so it will probably just be my mom and I.” Santana answers, “The only other family that’s left in Lima is my abuela, but I don’t think she’ll come around either.”</p><p>Brittany catches Santana’s eye as she bites her bottom lip in thought then hesitantly asks, “Has she spoken to you yet?”</p><p>Santana takes another bite of her breadstick and tries to fight the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hasn’t seen or heard from her abuela since she came out and to be honest she didn’t think the grudge would last this long, but her abuela is a stubborn old woman and when she’s made up her mind about something that’s it. Even if that means losing contact with her favorite granddaughter.</p><p>Santana shakes her head again and forgoes giving an explanation, but judging by the sigh Brittany let’s out she doesn’t need to explain a thing. Brittany gets it and Santana’s thankful for that. It’s still a touchy topic with her and she’d probably burst into tears if they delved in deeper.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Santana.” Brittany says sincerely then gives her a small smile, “She’s missing out on a great person.”</p><p>              Santana ducks her head bashfully, but she feels unsure of that greatness.</p><p>“Yeah she is,” Quinn adds then says a little hopefully, “I’m sure she’ll come around though.”</p><p>Santana just shrugs, “Maybe.”</p><p>But she doesn’t really believe that she will.</p><p>“What about you, Q?” Santana says quickly to change the subject, “What are your plans for the break?”</p><p>              Quinn goes on talking excitedly about plans of returning to New Haven with her mom because she loves it there in the Fall and she doesn’t have much family in Lima to spend the holiday with either.</p><p>              “It has become tradition for us to do an orphans’ Thanksgiving since not many of my friends there go home for the holiday. They all usually leave for Christmas. Plus, I want to make sure my roommate hasn’t trashed the place,” Quinn adds as she flips through the menu then says a little softly, “I miss my cat too.”</p><p>              “Is that a metaphor?” Santana jokes and it makes Quinn roll her eyes.</p><p>              “Cats are felines.” Brittany deadpans and everyone giggles, “I didn’t know you had a cat, what’s their name?”</p><p>              “His name is Binky.” Quinn replies, “My roommate and I found him at a shelter a few years ago and he already had the name. He’s the best.”</p><p>              Brittany smiles, “Cute name.” Then she softens in looks to her drink somberly, “I’ve been thinking about getting another cat, but I don’t think I’m ready yet.”</p><p>              Santana looks to Brittany with furrowed brows then looks to Quinn who has a similar look but then her heart suddenly lurches as she begins to put two and two together. She asks gingerly, “How long has it been?”</p><p>              Brittany takes a steadying breath and looks up at Santana as her shoulders slump, “Almost three years now. He developed a heart condition. I tried everything to help him but it seemed like nothing I did worked.” Brittany stops as her voice begins to crack and she goes to take a long sip of her cocktail.</p><p>              Santana just watches as sadness washes over Brittany. She can’t imagine how heartbroken Brittany must’ve been; Lord Tubbington was her whole life. Santana instantly feels guilty for not being there for her, not that she could’ve done anything to save him, but she knows how it feels to lose a loved one. And judging by how Brittany reacts after talking about him, she didn’t cope very well with losing him and there’s still a lot of things she’s keeping on the inside.</p><p>              Then Santana remembers what Sam told her the night of the bonfire about how Brittany had kept a lot of things bottled up; maybe this was one of them?</p><p>              “I’m sorry,” Brittany says after a sigh and plasters on a fake smile, “I don’t mean to a be a buzzkill. I’ll get over it eventually.”</p><p>              Santana’s heart breaks even more and she can’t stop herself from reaching across the table to place her hand over Brittany’s. It’s electric but Santana holds it there and rubs the pad of her thumb over soft skin as she says, “Don’t be sorry. He meant a lot to you, it’s okay to be sad about it. It’s not something you can just <em>get over</em> and that’s okay.”</p><p>              Brittany smiles softly, a real smile this time, and says, “Thanks San.”</p><p>              Santana just nods and gives Brittany’s hand one last squeeze before pulling away.</p><p>Quinn smiles softly at Brittany too and adds, “Maybe I can bring Binky here with me after the break? You can come over anytime you want for a cuddle. He’s actually pretty lovable.”</p><p>              Brittany’s smile grows, “That would be awesome, Q.”</p><p>              “It’s a deal then,” Quinn winks and looks back to the menu, “Have you guys decided?”</p><p>              They fall into deep discussions about the menu and what they’re feeling and that turns into Quinn and Santana debating which city has the best food: New Haven or New York. Brittany just sits quietly watching, giggling at her friends argue about taco trucks until the waitress arrives to take their order.</p><p>              “I’m Latina. I know my tacos, Q,” Santana says like she’s trying to have the last word as she hands Quinn her menu but Quinn just smirks.</p><p>              “I’m sure you do.” Quinn jokes, straightening the menus to hand over to the waitress, “Thank you.”</p><p>              “You’re an actual child.” Santana says feigning annoyance even though a smile breaks through but then she turns to Brittany and remembers, “Wait, Britt, you never said what you’re doing for the break.”</p><p>              “Oh yeah!” Quinn adds, “Any big plans?”</p><p>              Brittany just shrugs, “Not really. I was going to fly to San Francisco, but I forgot to look at tickets earlier and now they are really expensive. I’ll definitely have to go for Christmas now and that’ll probably be even more expensive.”</p><p>              “I thought you didn’t like your cousins?” Santana asks, knowing that that’s who is San Francisco, “I remember you saying once that they stole your Christmas presents one year and replaced it all with coal.”</p><p> Santana remembers Brittany has a few relatives living in California but she always hated visiting her cousins. Thankfully it was only for the Christmas break during school, but even then Brittany thought that was too much. Brittany’s aunt and uncle always spoke so highly of them and she remembers Brittany saying she always felt like they were showing off how much better they were than her. Her cousins went to the best private school in the area and made straight A’s and they were involved in all these different clubs and they volunteered; the list goes on. Santana remembers how Brittany said she always felt so small around them which she’d always follow by saying it was silly because she’s been taller than the both of them for all her life.</p><p>Still, Santana hated anyone who made Brittany feel like she wasn’t worthy and that feeling is still there now.</p><p>               Brittany chuckles, “I don’t think it was actual coal, just rocks they found outside.”</p><p>              “Like that’s any better? No offense, but they sound like jerks.” Quinn frowns but Brittany just shrugs.</p><p>              “I wouldn’t really be there to visit them. I mean, they’d be <em>there</em> because it’s a holiday, but I want to see my parents.” Brittany says then adds softly, “It’s been awhile.”</p><p>              Santana tilts her head in thought, “Your parents moved to San Francisco?”</p><p>              Brittany nods, “Maybe a year and a half ago now?”</p><p>              “Wow,” Santana blinks slowly, “I didn’t think they’d ever leave Lima. They loved your house, they were so settled. They had just started doing all those renovations too,” Santana stops and reminds herself that those projects started five years ago even though it feels just like yesterday when she was cleaning paint off of Brittany’s nose.  </p><p>              “They wanted a change of scenery I guess.” Brittany adds but her tone makes it seem like there’s so much left unsaid.</p><p>              “So what are you going to do for Thanksgiving then?” Quinn asks, getting back on track.</p><p>              “I’m not sure,” Brittany replies as she looks over the cocktail menu again, “I don’t really have anything planned.”</p><p>              Santana can feel Quinn nudge her under the table and she scowls back in return. Quinn’s eyes flicker to Brittany like she’s trying to tell her something but Santana isn’t getting. Quinn finally gives up and rolls her eyes at Santana.</p><p>              “You can come with me to New Haven?” Quinn offers and it makes Brittany perk up a little, “No one would mind at all, plus there’s Binky.”</p><p>              Brittany smiles softly then relaxes, “Thanks Q, I don’t want to impose though. It sounds you have a lot of catching up to do with your friends there.”</p><p>              Santana frowns because having Brittany around would never be an imposition, especially during the holidays. She wouldn’t want her to be alone on Thanksgiving, that’s just sad.</p><p>              “What about Sam?” Santana says and it surprises her that she even mentioned his name, “Is he doing anything for Thanksgiving?”</p><p>              Brittany looks surprised too and purses her lips at the question, “Probably.”</p><p>              “There you go,” Santana says simply, “You can hang out with him and his family.”</p><p>              For a split second Brittany seems to look a little dejected but then she quickly hides behind a weak smile and shrugs, “That’s true. Maybe I’ll call him later. I’m going to go to the bathroom before our food comes. Be right back.”</p><p>              Santana watches as she leaves, feeling somewhat confused as to why Brittany suddenly disappeared. Then again, she could just be overthinking again.</p><p>              Quinn just throws a broken breadstick at Santana, “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>              “What?” Santana snaps defensively, dusting the crumbs off her top.</p><p>              “Why didn’t you just invite her over for Thanksgiving? It was right there and you missed it.” Quinn whispers as if Brittany can hear her from the bathroom, “You really are exhausting.”</p><p>              Santana leans back as she racks her brain for a comeback, “I’m sure she and Sam are doing something. She said she was going to call him later and they’re like best friends or whatever, as if he wouldn’t include her knowing she’ll be spending it alone. Besides, it’ll just be my mom and I, we won’t be doing anything big anyway. I’m sure Sam’s family will though, they’ll probably decorate and have a huge dinner and it’ll be so much better than what I could offer her.”</p><p>              Quinn sighs exasperatedly, “Sounds like a bunch of excuses to me.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Santana grumbles guiltily, “I’m not going to get my hopes up only to be rejected.”</p><p>“How do you know that unless you ask?” Quinn asks, “<em>I </em>even asked. You have got to stop putting him up on a pedestal. No one else is doing it but you and I don’t get why? He and Britt and best friends, so what? You and Britt are friends too so you’re allowed to do things with her.”</p><p>              Santana says dismissively, “You don’t get it, Q, it’s more complicated than that.”</p><p>              “Only because you’re the one complicating it,” Quinn replies simply, “Being friends with Brittany has to be the easiest thing for you to do. That shit is like second nature but you have to be so goddamn difficult.”</p><p>              “Seriously?” Santana argues, growing tired of Quinn’s probing comments, “You don’t know a damn thing, Q. Britt and I have always been something more, the lines between friendship and dating didn’t exist. You know that. So you can see why I’m having a hard time now because I’m trying to set boundaries.”</p><p>              “Don’t give me that,” Quinn replies, “The only reason you’re having such a hard time is because you love her and for some odd reason you don’t want her to know that.”</p><p>              Santana stares back, in shock, and tries to come up with a witty comeback, but she can’t.  All she can do is stare with her lips parted, her heart pounding wildly.</p><p>              Quinn sits back in her chair, looking a little surprised at herself, as she tilts her head curiously, “That’s it, isn’t it?”</p><p>              Santana feels like she’s under a microscope and it makes her palms sweat. She’s never admitted it to herself that could be it but she never denied it either. The only thing she tried to do is bury those feelings deep and hope they’d never resurface again. Why? She doesn’t really know. She messed up before and she can’t do it again so if all she can have with Brittany is a friendship then so be it.</p><p>              But whoever told her that she wasn’t allowed to try again?</p><p>              “I don’t know,” Santana says truthfully.</p><p>              Quinn nods then says after a pause, “I think you should invite her over for Thanksgiving. I think she’d really like that, shows you’re making an effort in your <em>friendship</em>.”</p><p>              Quinn’s tone is less accusing and it makes Santana feel less defensive. She begins thinking about how it’ll be to invite Brittany over for dinner when it’s just her and Maribel. That’s too familiar and sure Maribel knows they aren’t together but she wasn’t exactly welcoming to that news. Maribel loved Brittany and loved them together. And Maribel gets weird, like any mom wanting to set their daughter up, so who knows what could happen. She doesn’t want to make Brittany feel uncomfortable. But Quinn also has a point and Santana should just cast that line and see if Brittany takes it. It doesn’t hurt to ask.</p><p>              Santana finally sighs exhaustedly, “Why are you like this?”</p><p>              “Because I love you guys,” Quinn says sickeningly sweet, “And I know you’ll miss the crap out of me while I’m away for 3 days-“</p><p>“Such a long time.” Santana teases.</p><p> Quinn purses her lips, “I just want to make sure you guys won’t be lonely. Where’s your holiday spirit?”</p><p>Santana exhales deeply, “Fine. I’ll ask.”</p><p>              “Yes!” Quinn cheers.</p><p>              “But on my terms,” Santana quickly adds as she spots Brittany exiting the hall where the bathrooms are, “You let me worry about my friendship with Brittany and you can go back to minding your business.”</p><p>              Quinn takes the hint and reaches for her cocktail, raising her glass to Santana, “I’ll drink to that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be clear, Santana had every intention of speaking to Brittany. It was a pretty well thought out plan which she spent a good 12 hours concocting. She gave herself until Quinn left for New Haven to reach out to Brittany but she started to overthink and doubt herself then one thing led to another and Santana ended up missing her window. She could’ve easily sent Brittany a text or given her a call, but for some reason Santana made herself believe that it would look rude of her, like she was inviting Brittany out of guilt or pity. Of course, Santana was making it all up in her head but in that moment, she couldn’t be told otherwise.</p><p>              So when Quinn left for New Haven late Tuesday evening, Santana decided that it was too late. Quinn was long gone on her road trip so she wasn’t there to pester Santana and make her feel like even more of a loser. So Santana just padded around the house, hoping that Brittany didn’t hate her for being such a dumbass. She hoped she wouldn’t be alone on Thanksgiving and that she’d have a lovely dinner wherever she ends up and that those people are grateful she’s there.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              It’s early Wednesday morning when Maribel calls Santana downstairs for breakfast. They’re not usually breakfast people, but there’s a small bowl of mixed berries and a stack of pancakes waiting when Santana arrives. The smell of fresh coffee brewing fills the kitchen and suddenly Santana’s not so cranky about the early wake up call.</p><p>              “Good morning, mija.” Maribel greets as a groggy Santana plops down on one of the barstools near the island countertop.</p><p>              Santana notices Maribel is already dressed and she wonders how long she’s been up for.</p><p>              “Morning, mami.” Santana replies and plucks up a raspberry from the bowl, “What’s all this for?”</p><p>              Maribel shrugs as she sets down a plate in front of Santana next to the coffee mug and one for herself as well, “Do I need a reason to have breakfast with my daughter?”</p><p>              Santana smirks as she takes the empty mug in front of her and walks to the coffeemaker, “I guess not.”</p><p>              Maribel putters around the kitchen quietly making Santana watch curiously as she fills her cup. She can feel something looming over them as she takes the first sip of coffee, peering over Maribel from the rim of the cup.</p><p>              “I want to go grocery shopping for tomorrow,” Maribel finally says and Santana instantly groans.</p><p>“I knew there was something..” Santana grumbles.</p><p>“What? You know it is going to be crazy in there, all the last minute shoppers. I’ll need you as back up.” Maribel reasons.</p><p>              “Awh mami..grocery shopping is my least favorite thing to do. I barely did my own shopping in New York. Especially going on the day before a holiday, there’s going to be people <em>everywhere</em>. It’ll be like the Hunger Games. What are we even getting? I thought we were just ordering takeout and watch the parade?” Santana whines and for a second she’s transported back to her middle school days when Maribel wouldn’t let her play outside until her chores were finished.</p><p>“I’ve changed my mind,” Maribel says simply, “I want to have a real Thanksgiving dinner.”</p><p> “Is this what the breakfast is for, to bribe me?” Santana questions.</p><p>              “Don’t be so dramatic, Santana.” Maribel chastises lightly, “It’s not so bad. You haven’t been home for Thanksgiving in so long and now you’re here so I’m going to cook.”</p><p>Santana softens because Maribel is such a mom and of course she decides on the day before Thanksgiving that she wants to cook just because she’s there.</p><p>“We need a turkey and cornbread and mashed potatoes and mac and cheese.” Maribel begins listing off, “All the staples!”</p><p>Santana would be lying if her stomach didn’t automatically start rumbling, but she doesn’t want Maribel to go through all the trouble just for her, “Mami, we don’t need to do all of that. Besides, It’s only going to be us. That’s going to be way too much food.”</p><p>Maribel shakes her head, “Nonsense, maybe the smell of all the cooking will bring your abuela over.”</p><p>Santana freezes, surprised that Maribel even mentioned her abuela. They don’t talk about her much since, actually they don’t speak about her ever, but Santana knows Maribel still checks up on her despite not agreeing with how she treated her daughter.</p><p>“You’re a great cook, but not that good.” Santana says softly and it makes Maribel frown.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to put our dining table to good use even if it’s just you and me.” Maribel says to her, determined.</p><p>              Santana can sense the things Maribel leaves unsaid, like how lonely it must’ve gotten being alone in this empty house, especially during the holidays now that her father is out of the picture. How hard it must be knowing that the two most important women in her life aren’t speaking and there’s nothing she can do to fix it. Santana remembers the holidays when she was younger, when Brittany would kiss away the cold winter air from her cheeks and her mom and dad were still happy and together and her abuelo was still healthy and alive and her abuela loved her.</p><p>It was such a happy time and it crushes Santana knowing how different it all is.</p><p>Santana feels overcome with guilt because she stayed away for so long and she knows she must’ve added to Maribel’s sadness, so she relents, “Okay, mami, I’ll help you.”</p><p>              “Good answer,” Maribel smirks then leans over to kiss the top of Santana’s head, “Thank you, now eat up.”</p><p>             </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              After breakfast, Santana heads up to her room to get dressed while her mom breaks out a pen and paper to start on the grocery list. She decides to dress for comfort since it’s way too early for her usual outfits. Her eyes fall to the faded red sleeve of Brittany’s sweater poking out from under her pillow and entertains the idea of possibly wearing it to the store because it’s comfy and maybe having a piece of Brittany will make her feel like less of an idiot for not having the courage to make that call. She decides against though, in fear of someone recognizing it or getting it dirty, and tucks the sleeve further under her pillow before turning to her closest.</p><p>              Santana opts for a hoodie and a pair of ripped blue jeans before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After, she piles her hair atop her head in a messy bun and goes to pull on a pair of clean socks. She sits perched at the edge of her bed, curled over pulling the fabric over her cold feet when she spots the frame on her desk again. There’s a familiar pang of guilt and she moves to rest her hands on her knees as she bites her lip in thought.</p><p>              “What is wrong with me?” Santana whispers aloud before pushing herself up and leaving those thoughts there. She grabs her phone and unlocks it, automatically going to the message app and hovering over Brittany’s name. The last time they texted was last week when it was Santana’s turn to pick up Starbucks before practice and she had to ask what Brittany wanted because it’s always something different.</p><p>              She goes back to thinking of what to text like it’s rocket science just to ask Brittany over for dinner, but her fingers are frozen in place, hovering over the keyboard. She wonders what’s stopping her and why she’s letting it but she ends up getting frustrated with herself because she doesn’t know the answer. Quinn said friendship with Brittany was easy and for a second Santana believed her, but now she’s not so sure. If it was easy, why does she have such a hard time with all the simple things?</p><p>              But then Santana thinks, maybe it’s hard now for a reason? Maybe this is how it’s supposed to be? She and Brittany are friends and everything’s civil again and maybe Santana is just meant to leave it at that. She thinks that if things were supposed to be different it would be that way, there would be some sort of sign or something, like fate laying a hand.  </p><p>Santana locks her phone and slides it in her back pocket before heading downstairs to meet up with Maribel.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              The list Maribel comes up with is pretty in depth and Santana starts to second guess her decision of coming out with her mom when she sees how packed the parking lot is. It’s like the entire town of Lima is here and Santana cringes at the thought. When they park, Maribel decides that they split the list and meet at check out so they can get through the shopping a lot faster. Santana doesn’t argue as Maribel rips the paper in half and hands Santana the top half. She reads over her part of the list, memorizing the items so she knows exactly which aisle she needs to go to while Maribel heads straight in wielding a cart like it’s her battering ram.</p><p>              Santana follows in after her with her own cart in tow before heading in the opposite direction. There’s people everywhere and she can swear she passed by a couple arguing over the last can of gravy. It’s sheer madness and Santana makes a mental note that she’ll never grocery shop before a holiday ever again in her whole life. She has trouble moving around with a cart and ditches it at the end of an aisle before switching to a hand basket. Most of her list are just small things like seasonings and small goods so she zips through the crowded areas easily and soon she’s nearly finished with her list.</p><p>              With the amount of people there, Santana would’ve been oddly surprised if she would’ve gone the entire trip without seeing anyone she knew but she spots a familiar blonde at the corner of her eye as she passes the juice aisle.</p><p>              It’s Sam, accompanied by his little brother and sister, and he’s got a hand on each other their heads as he reads different labels of juice bottles. Santana would’ve gone unnoticed if it wasn’t for some old lady nearly running her down with a cart.</p><p>              “Don’t just stop in the middle of the walk way.” The lady scolds harshly before brushing past Santana.</p><p>              “Jesus,” Santana gasps as her basket knocks into the end cap, the rattling of bottles of Coke earning her a glance from Sam.</p><p>              “Hey Santana,” Sam greets cheerfully, “It’s crazy in here, huh?”</p><p>              Santana stares daggers into the back of the lady, “Yeah it is.” Then she smiles down at Sam’s siblings before looking up at Sam, “Last minute shopping?”</p><p>               “Yeah, my parents are in here somewhere. I’m just trying to keep these two out of trouble.” He replies and pulls a bottle off the shelf and hands one to each of his siblings, “You hold this and you hold this.”</p><p>              Santana chuckles as the boy frowns up at Sam. For a second, she wants to ask about Brittany and if she’ll be spending Thanksgiving with him and his family but she doesn’t think she wants to know the answer. She knows she was the one that suggested the idea to Brittany and she knows that they’re just friends and what not, but it still makes Santana feel weird just thinking about it all.</p><p>              Instead, she doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t want to know what her lack of courage has earned her. She has no one else to blame but herself.</p><p>              “Well good luck,” Santana says through a smile, “Happy Thanksgiving.”</p><p>              “Happy Thanksgiving, Santana.” </p><p>              Santana heads off to grab the last few things before meeting up with her mom.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              Once they’re home, Santana helps her mom unload the groceries from the car and they pile all the bags on the island counter. They’re both surprisingly tired and they make fast work of putting away all the things that need to be kept cold before collapsing on the couch for an impromptu nap.</p><p>              It’s maybe just over an hour later when Santana’s phone vibrates beneath her side, waking her. She doesn’t know why her heart jumps in anticipation to see the name of who has been plaguing her mind all day, but she frowns when she glances down at the screen.</p><p>              <em>Quinn F. – Made it to New Haven! Traffic was insane. </em></p><p>              Then a second text comes through.</p><p>              <em>Quinn F. – Have you asked Britt yet? </em></p><p>Santana groans and turns her phone over on the coffee table. That seems to be the answer for everything these days, just turn it over and ignore it.</p><p>              The sound of splashing coming from the kitchen grabs Santana’s attention and she quickly makes her way over. She finds Maribel dunking the smallest frozen turkey Maribel could find into a buck of water she has placed in the sink. Water spills over the sides and splashes out onto the edges of the counter surrounding the sink.</p><p>              “What are you doing?” Santana wonders.</p><p>              “This turkey won’t thaw by tomorrow so I’m putting it in water,” Maribel replies and Santana scrunches her nose.</p><p>              “Is it okay to do that?” Santana asks, “We won’t get salmonella or something?”</p><p>              “Ay no, your abuela used to do this all the time.” Maribel says, “We’re still alive.”</p><p>              Santana isn’t convinced but she backs off anyway, “Whatever you say then, mami.”</p><p>              Maribel nods confidently and goes to wipe up the spilled water, “Are you sure you got everything on the list, mija? I can’t find the flour or the yeast packets anywhere. Could it be in the car?”</p><p>              Santana freezes, she doesn’t remember those items on her list, “Are you sure they were on mine? I didn’t go down that aisle.”</p><p>              “Yes, it was on the back..” Maribel replies and Santana’s jaw drops, “What? You looked on the back right?”</p><p>              Santana brings her palm to her forehand and groans in frustration, “I didn’t think to.”</p><p>              Maribel just chuckles, “No wonder you finished so quickly.”</p><p>              “I’m sorry, mami.” Santana sighs apologetically, “I can go back?”</p><p>              “No, no it’s okay.” Maribel shakes her head, “I’m about to start dinner. I’ll go in the morning.”</p><p>              “Are you sure?” Santana begins to dig in her pockets for the crumpled list from earlier, “I’ve got the list somewhere.”</p><p>              “It’s okay, I have to get a few things I forgot to add as well.” Maribel assures her, “But you can help unpack the rest of the groceries instead?”</p><p>              Santana nods and sets to work.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              Its when Santana’s getting ready for bed that Quinn sends through another text.</p><p>              <em>Quinn F. – I’m taking that as a no. </em></p><p>“Ugh, shut up.” Santana grumbles as she reads the text and goes to leave that one without a reply as well. She doesn’t need Quinn adding to her own annoyance with herself. She knows she has dug herself a hole and she doesn’t need Quinn going and adding her two cents like she always does. She’s lucky Santana isn’t meddling in her life, giving Quinn a taste of her own medicine.</p><p>              Santana sets her phone to silent and leaves it face down on her nightstand before rolling onto her side. She closes her eyes and tries to think of happier thoughts, her hand delving under her pillow for the comforting feel of the sweater. She rubs the fabric between her fingers methodically, inhaling the faint smell of fire and Brittany’s perfume until she drifts off.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              The next morning, Santana wakes in a similar way as the morning before. The smell of fresh coffee brewing and warm pancakes lure her into the kitchen and she plops down on her usual stool and plucks a raspberry from the bowl of berries. Maribel slides Santana a mug of coffee and Santana smiles in gratitude.</p><p>              “I’m going to run to the store soon to pick up those last few things,” Maribel tells her, “Can you preheat the oven when I leave?”</p><p>              “Sure mami,” Santana says, “Are you sure you don’t want me to go instead?”</p><p>              “It’s okay,” Maribel replies, “I’m dressed already and the store closes at noon today so I need to be quick.”</p><p>              Santana nods and soon after Maribel kisses her head, she’s out the door again.</p><p>              Santana finishes her breakfast and cleans up the kitchen so Maribel will have all the space she needs when she starts cooking. She preheats the oven like Maribel asked her to and goes up to her bathroom to take a shower. It becomes one of those long showers where she spends extra time shampooing her hair, massaging her scalp, before letting the water run through it and moving to exfoliate. She rubs shaving cream all over her legs and runs the razor over them until her skin is silky smooth. She inhales the steam and it eases her tense muscles so when she exits the shower, she’s completely relaxed.</p><p>              She stands in front of her closet with her hair bundled up atop her head and a fluffy towel wrapped around her torso. She remembers when she’d have to dress up when holiday dinners used to be over at her grandparents’ house and she decides to slip into one of her favorite cotton dresses because even if it’s just her and Maribel today, she wants it to feel like a special occasion. She slides nude colored stockings over her legs and slips her feet into her fuzzy purple booties she likes to wear around the house on colder days before heading to the bathroom to dry her hair.</p><p>              When she finishes up, Santana goes for her phone and finally texts Quinn back.</p><p>              <em>Santana L. – Happy Thanksgiving, Q. </em></p><p>She opts to leave Quinn’s previous texts unanswered, but then she finds her thumb hovering over the main message bank where Brittany’s name is. She thinks about what Brittany could be doing again and she hopes she isn’t lonely even though Santana could’ve easily assured she wouldn’t be. She finally relents and taps Brittany’s name, the message screen opening and Santana finds herself hesitating again only this time it’s to find the words she wishes to say. How does she apologize for something Brittany didn’t even know was supposed to happen? How does she convey her fear of rejection in a single text?</p><p>              She stops when she hears the sound of keys and the front door opening, followed by an angry sounding Maribel rattling off Santana’s full name.  </p><p>              “Come down here right now,” Maribel demands and for the first time in years Santana is a little worried as to what she’s done to warrant her whole name being called out.</p><p>              Santana quickly comes down the stairs, nearly missing a step, to find Maribel waiting at the bottom with her hands on her hips.</p><p>              “Yes mami?” Santana asks hesitantly.</p><p>              “Do you know who I ran into at the store?” Maribel asks and Santana’s brows furrow.</p><p>              Santana shakes her head, but as she does Maribel opens the front door a little wider and Santana just about collapses.</p><p>              Brittany is there pulling a large paper bag out of the backseat of Maribel’s car. She adjusts it in her arms and Santana can only stare wide-eyed.</p><p>              “Why didn’t you tell me she was going to be alone on Thanksgiving?” Maribel asks, this time her tone is softer.</p><p>              Santana just shakes her head again, trying to tear her eyes away from Brittany, “I-I didn’t know.. I-I thought she was going to be with Sam’s family.”</p><p>              “Well from what she told me, she’s not.” Maribel says and her hands drop to her sides, “I know things are complicated with you two, but I thought I raised you better than this. I can’t let this girl spend Thanksgiving alone. She’ll be having dinner with us now.”</p><p>              Santana nods and the slight feeling of relief and regret washes over her, “Okay.”</p><p>              “Okay.” Maribel repeats and nods to the blonde, “Go see if she needs help.”</p><p>              Santana nods again and comes down the last few steps before heading out the door.</p><p>              Brittany pulls away with a plastic bag dangling from her curled fingers as she bumps the car door closed with her hip. When she spins, she finds Santana standing there and offers her a nervous smile.</p><p>              “Hey,” Brittany says a little timidly.</p><p>              “Hi Britt,” Santana replies and nods to her hand, “Let me get that.”</p><p>              Brittany mumbles out a <em>thanks</em> as Santana takes the bag then says a little louder, “I’m sorry. I should’ve texted you to warn you or something. Your mom saw me at the store and asked what I was doing and I wasn’t quick enough with a good answer and then she invited me over. It’s kind of hard saying no to her. I hope I’m not imposing.”</p><p>              Santana chuckles because she knows first-hand how her mom can be, “Don’t be sorry. You aren’t imposing at all.”</p><p>              “Are you sure? I feel like I crashed your dinner.” Brittany asks and pauses halfway up the path to the front door. She looks so unsure of herself as she adds, “I don’t have to stay. I can go if you’d like.”</p><p>              “Don’t.” Santana says suddenly as her heart starts to race. She looks up into pretty blue eyes and the words fall freely, “Please stay.”</p><p>              Brittany’s eyes flicker between Santana’s and Santana watches as Brittany slowly inhales. She doesn’t know why it suddenly feels like time has stopped but she eyes Brittany curiously; she looks like she’s mentally weighing out the pros and cons and Santana wonders why Brittany’s doing that when she’s the one that’s a nervous wreck.</p><p>But then Brittany nods and her cheeks bunch cutely into a smile. She bashfully says,  “Okay, I’ll stay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany doesn’t actually stay very long once they get the remainder of the groceries inside onto the kitchen island. She tells Santana that she needs to head home to get the couple of bottles of wine she was saving for a special occasion. Santana tells her that she shouldn’t waste the bottles on their silly little dinner but Brittany insists it wouldn’t be a waste and she rather share with them than drink alone like she had planned. There’s not much room for Santana to argue when Brittany teases her for worrying she won’t come back.</p><p>“I won’t be long,” Brittany assures her through a smirk.</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes at her playful tone, but it all feels so familiar. She never pegged herself as the clingy type, but when she was with Brittany it was different. She couldn’t get enough of her and when they were apart it felt like ages and everything just felt off. When they began doing long distance while Santana was in Louisville, Santana would come up with the most off the wall excuses to return home or get Brittany to come visit because she really only felt like she was her true self when Brittany was around.</p><p>She had to recreate that feeling over the years, learn how to be herself without needing Brittany, but she never really got it just right.</p><p>So when Santana finds herself falling into the same pit of emotions, she reminds herself that this is exactly why she was so hesitant bringing Brittany around for Thanksgiving, and tries hard to shake them loose.</p><p>Before Brittany leaves, she lets Maribel know that she’ll return in a bit and to make sure Maribel saves some prep work for her when she gets back. Maribel agrees and Santana catches the pleased smile her mom gives Brittany. She smiles too, but there is a faint pang of regret in the pit of her stomach because this isn’t how she pictured spending Thanksgiving years ago.</p><p>By now, she and Brittany should’ve been living in their own place somewhere glamorous. Well, as glamorous as they could afford. They’d fall asleep together every night and wake up together every morning. They’d pay bills together and work out grocery lists. They’d have a cat that Brittany would end up talking Santana into getting. They’d cuddle up on rainy Sunday afternoons and watch movies all day and make love on the living room floor. They’d host dinner parties with their friends and family and Santana would spend way too much on holiday decorations but Brittany wouldn’t complain because she loved how Santana would light up under the glow of fairy lights. Santana would’ve put a gleaming ring on Brittany’s finger and they’d be happy and so in love.</p><p>But where Brittany and Santana are now is far from what Santana had imagined and it kind of hurts.</p><p>“Did you need me to pick up anything else while I’m out?” Brittany asks and it’s an open offer as she glances between Maribel and Santana who looms in the doorway.</p><p>“I think I’ve got everything now. Thank you, Brittany,” Maribel says as she takes the thawed turkey out of the bucket, “Ah, it worked!”</p><p>Santana chuckles at Maribel’s delight but then her eyes focus on Brittany walking towards her.</p><p>              “And anything for you?” Brittany asks, chomping down on a stick of celery she must’ve snuck from the counter.</p><p>              Santana shakes her head, “Not that I can think. Thanks though.”</p><p>              Brittany just winks before passing Santana and heading for the door. She keeps the celery stick between her teeth as she pulls her boots on and Santana can’t help but watch intently.</p><p>              Brittany catches her staring as she pulls on the second shoe. She sits up, taking the celery stick from her lips and giving it another chomp, before smiling and getting up to leave.</p><p>              “I’ll see you guys in a bit!” Brittany calls over her shoulder and gives Santana one last grin before closing the door behind her.</p><p>              Santana just lets out all the air in her lungs she hadn’t realized she was holding there.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              She doesn’t know why she does it, but as soon as Brittany leaves, Santana bolts to her bedroom. Everything she’s been training herself to move on from keeps worming its way back in and Santana has had enough. She begins to pace back and forth in the space between her bathroom and bed because what the hell is she doing? She has got to get her feelings in check before Brittany comes back or else this dinner will be a complete disaster. Honestly, she thinks she’s going crazy as she argues the pros and the cons of having Brittany around but her heart is too good at distracting her head.</p><p>              When she slumps down on her bed, she can’t believe she’s actually scrolling through her contacts for the right number. She hesitates though, giving herself one last chance to talk herself out of it but it’s too late as her thumb presses flush against the screen.</p><p>              On the second ring, she answers.</p><p>              <em>“So you finally decide to speak.” </em>Quinn teases and Santana already somewhat regrets making the call, “<em>What’s up? Happy Thanksgiving by the way.” </em></p><p>“Yeah, happy thanksgiving to you too.” Santana says and she pauses for a moment because honestly she’s scared and she doesn’t exactly know how to say what she wants to. Sure, she and Quinn have gotten closer these past few months but when it comes to the topic of Brittany, Quinn can be a little…pushy. Sometimes that’s a good thing because there are definitely times when Santana needs a good kick in the ass, but at times like this, Santana just needs a friend.</p><p>So she deflects instead, “How’s New Haven?”</p><p>              “<em>Just as I left it.</em>” Quinn answers skeptically, “<em>Why? I know you’re not calling just to check up on me, so spill it. What’s going on?</em>”</p><p>              Santana sucks in her bottom lip and bites down in thought. It’s a loaded question really because <em>so much </em>is going on and Santana has no idea where to begin. It’s her inability to ask Brittany over for dinner, it’s her inability to move on from the past, it’s her inability to admit to herself that she can’t handle being around Brittany without feeling like she’s falling apart while simultaneously being put back together again. Brittany has been driving her crazy for months now and Santana thinks she’s just about reached her breaking point. If it all doesn’t fall apart today then it will be a miracle.</p><p>              But she doesn’t say that to Quinn. Instead she forces out a scoff and says, “Excuse me, what do you mean I can’t check up on you? It’s a holiday, I just wanted to see how you were spending it and if you were wasted yet.”</p><p>              “<em>Typical you, always trying to get me drunk</em>.” Quinn deadpans, “<em>It’s still early.”</em></p><p>              “Like that’s stopped you before.” Santana adds and the light banter is already working to take her mind off things, “So anyway, what are you guys cooking?”</p><p>              Santana spends the next fifteen minutes chatting with Quinn about random things and it’s just what she needs to feel at ease again. Even if they aren’t talking Santana’s issues out, it helps being able to talk to someone that’s just a friend and there isn’t some thin line she has to trapeze.  When Santana hangs up she, she already feels a lot less anxious and heads to the bathroom to put on some light makeup and a fresh spritz of perfume. She doesn’t really need it but they’re hosting a guest now and she wants to look at least a little presentable which is something she’d do for any guest, not just Brittany.</p><p> At least, that’s what she tries to tell herself.</p><p>Another hour or so later, Brittany’s pulling up outside.</p><p>             </p><p>\\</p><p>              “Told you I’d be back,” Brittany teases as Santana answers the door.</p><p>              Santana would roll her eyes if she wasn’t so distracted by Brittany’s wardrobe change. Earlier, Brittany rocked the comfy look as well in just jeans and a zip-up sweater but now she wears a short, dark blue skirt with a fuzzy, cream long-sleeve sweater with a picture of a turkey on the front and maroon socks that go up to her knees. There’s a multi-color beanie snug atop her head and her long blonde hair curtains her rosy cheeks. Only Brittany could pull off such a random outfit, but Santana’s breath catches nonetheless.</p><p>              “Cool sweater,” Santana compliments, hoping she wasn’t staring embarrassingly long.</p><p>              “Thanks,” Brittany beams then raises the objects in her hands, “So I brought wine and Jenga. I couldn’t properly come over empty handed.”</p><p>              “Nice,” Santana grins and stands aside, waving Brittany to come in, “Do they need to be chilled?”</p><p>              “Does that make it harder to pull the pieces out?” Brittany asks then looks over her shoulder, “Wait, you mean the wine.”</p><p>              “Yeah, the wine.” Santana giggles, “Although, you might be on to something with the Jenga.”</p><p>              “It could be interesting,” Brittany jokes as she passes Santana the two bottles she brought.</p><p>Santana heads into the kitchen where her mom is still hard at work cooking, “Look mami, Britt brought wine!”</p><p>Maribel looks over her shoulder as Santana sticks the bottles in the fridge and smiles, “Such a lovely girl.” </p><p>Santana just nods as she closes the fridge door. She catches a glimpse of Brittany going into the living room, setting the Jenga box down on the coffee table.</p><p>“I don’t know why you two broke up. The pair of you were inseparable since you met and you complement each other so well,” Maribel whispers and Santana instantly sighs. It’s another topic they don’t usually touch, but Maribel was just as upset about the news of their breakup and when it was still fresh, she always managed to slip in her two cents.</p><p>“Hey, do you guys mind if I turn on the parade?” Brittany calls out from the living room, “I think they’re playing re-runs.”</p><p>Maribel’s brows raise as she nods to the living room, “See? You love the parade, she loves the parade. Perfect match.”</p><p>“Yeah, Britt, that’s cool!” Santana calls out then narrows her eyes at Maribel, “Don’t start that tonight, please.”</p><p>“What? I’m just pointing out the obvious,” Maribel shrugs coyly as she chops vegetables, “You two broke up for such a silly reason. I don’t know why you’re not back together by now. Especially after all the time you spend together coaching. Brittany’s so polite, respectful, kind, beautiful…”</p><p>“Mami..” Santana drawls out in embarrassment, “It’s ancient history, can we not?”</p><p>“Quinn agrees with me.” Maribel insists.</p><p>Santana scrunches her face in bewilderment, “How would you know? You two don’t even talk.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.” Maribel answers swiftly and all Santana can do is stare.</p><p>“As uncomfortable as this entire conversation has been, can we please not talk about this tonight?” Santana begs quietly, “It’s already weird having Thanksgiving dinner with my ex-girlfriend and my mom but if you bring this up, it’ll make things even weirder.”</p><p>“Ay Santana,” Maribel grumbles, “It’s only <em>weird</em> because you’re making it weird. We’re all just here to eat good food in good company.”</p><p>“Maybe you do talk to Quinn,” Santana mumbles skeptically, “Sounds like something she’s told me before.”</p><p>Maribel winks as Brittany enters the kitchen.</p><p>“Cool floats this-“ Brittany pauses, her eyes switching from Santana to Maribel, “Am I interrupting?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Maribel answers swiftly and lightly bumps hips with Santana, “I was just telling Santana that her cousin, Hector, got engaged last weekend.”</p><p>“Wow, really?” Brittany asks in awe then looks to Santana, “I remember him from when your cousins would visit in the Summer. He was the nicest.”</p><p>Santana smiles then narrows her eyes slightly at Maribel, wondering where this is going.</p><p>“Yes, he is just a year older than Santana and already engaged.” Maribel adds, sounding a little forelorn, eyes focuses on moving the knife through the carrots, “And his brother, Oscar, with another baby on the way.” Maribel glances in Santana’s direction, “I can’t wait for my girl to be engaged and start having babies.”</p><p>“Woah, definitely not ready for all of that yet.” Santana gasps, brows raised.</p><p>“True, you need a girlfriend first.” Maribel chuckles.</p><p>Santana instantly blushes, “What I think I need is a drink. Who else wants a drink?”</p><p>Brittany just chuckles as Santana scrambles off to find a glass, “I’ll have one.”</p><p> “Me too. Anyway,” Maribel says, “What’s new with you, Brittany? What are you up to these days? Are you single, dating anyone new?””</p><p>Santana spins around on her heels with her hands full of wine glasses, her eyes wide.</p><p>“Mami!” Santana chastises, face fully flushed again, “Don’t you think that’s a little invasive?”</p><p>“What? I’m just asking,” Maribel says and looks to Brittany, “It’s just us girls talking and I haven’t seen Brittany in ages. It’s fine.”</p><p>“Oh my God..” Santana mumbles to herself then looks to Brittany, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Brittany shrugs casually, “I haven’t really had anyone ask about me in a long time.”</p><p> Santana frowns slightly as she begins pouring a bottle of red wine she had picked up the day before and she wonders if she’s added to that being the anxious mess she is around Brittany. Santana knows that Brittany isn’t dating Sam but she doesn’t know if there had been anyone else after that, after all five years is a long time to be single. Even she had her one night stands and short-lived flings that never went anywhere. She has realized before that there’s a lot about Brittany she doesn’t know anymore and a lot of those blanks are still empty even after all the time they spend together coaching. But when Santana thinks about it, they don’t really talk much about personal things, it’s mainly about the squad or routines. Santana is pretty sure Brittany isn’t seeing anyone new, but she doesn’t remember ever asking either and the more she thinks about it, the more curious she becomes.</p><p>She brings two glasses to the island and sets one down in front of Maribel and Brittany before going back for her own. Brittany says a quiet <em>thanks</em> and Santana ducks her head in response before settling on the stool next to her.</p><p>“Thank you, mija,” Maribel says as she lifts her glass to the girls, “Cheers!”</p><p>“Cheers!” Santana and Brittany say in unison as the three clink their glasses together.</p><p>“To answer your question,” Brittany says after taking a sip, “Or questions; I haven’t really been up to much besides work. I’ve been taking dance classes since we’ve started coaching just as a refresher since I didn’t really dance much before.”</p><p>“You never told me you were taking dance classes,” Santana says, her interest piqued.</p><p>“You never asked,” Brittany replies, “I wanted to be able to contribute to coaching and I know choreography used to be my strength so I wanted to be good at it.”</p><p>Santana nods, wishing she took that kind of initiative when she got roped into coaching.</p><p>“And to answer the other question,” Brittany adds a little shyly, “No, I’m not dating anyone new, boy or girl.”</p><p>Santana takes a deeper sip of her wine at Brittany’s confession, preparing herself for her mom’s response. Thankfully Maribel just smiles and motions to the bag of potatoes resting on the counter next to her.</p><p>“You two want to help me with the mashed potatoes?” Maribel asks.</p><p>“Sure!” Brittany bounces on her toes, “I’ll just wash my hands first.”</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the next couple of hours go by relatively pain-free. Maribel’s intrusive questions have stopped and they spend the time cooking and getting tipsy together. Santana loosens up a bit more, mainly thanks to the wine, and it makes being around Brittany so much easier. She’s not caught up too much in her head for the moment and she’s able to actually enjoy Brittany’s company for once.</p><p> Most of the sides are either done or nearly there, so the three of them head into the living room with their wine glasses in hand while they wait for the turkey. They’re all a bit giggly off wine since they have only been snacking while they cook, but they decide to play Jenga in the meantime. They sit gathered around the coffee table as Brittany builds the Jenga tower and Santana goes through the rules with Maribel. It only takes a game and a half for Maribel to give up on playing and head back into the kitchen to check on the dishes, leaving Santana and Brittany alone in the living room.</p><p>“I forgot how funny your mom is when she drinks,” Brittany says as she carefully slides out a wooden piece from the tower and stacks it on top, “I should hang with her more often.”</p><p>Santana snorts out a laugh at the thought as she takes her turn, “She’d probably love that actually.”</p><p>Brittany giggles too and Santana gets distracted by how cute she looks with her nose scrunched but then their eyes catch as Santana tries to move a wooden piece with a steady hand. She gulps and tries to refocus on her careful movements but she can feel Brittany’s eyes on her. It makes her feel warm all over and Santana can’t help but flint her eyes from the piece between her fingertips to blue eyes staring back intently. She realizes she’s holding her breath, afraid that if she didn’t, the Jenga tower and the rest of the world would come crashing down around them. It’s like she’s moving in slow motion now with how careful she’s being and maybe she’s exaggerating just a little bit but if that’s what it takes to keep Brittany looking at her the way she is then so be it. She’ll make her turn last hours and hours. She tucks her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration and watches as Brittany’s eyes instantly follow the movement. The piece is nearly cleared its spot and the pair move closer to the tower, eyes trained on Santana’s precision until-</p><p>The tower tumbles to the side with a loud clatter of pieces splaying across the coffee table.</p><p>“I win again!” Brittany cheers, pumping her fist triumphantly in the air.</p><p>“You moved the table,” Santana accused although she can’t help but laugh as Brittany wiggles about in celebration.</p><p>“I did not,” Brittany defends behind a proud smile, “I’m just awesome at Jenga.”</p><p>Maribel enters the room wielding another bottle, their second so far, and begins to laugh at the sight of the two, “Brittany won again?”</p><p>“Sure did,” Brittany smirks.</p><p>“I think she cheated.” Santana accuses playfully as Maribel comes around to top up their glasses.</p><p>“Ay don’t be a sore loser.” Maribel teases, pinching Santana’s cheek, “Dinner is nearly ready. Santana, can you set the table?”</p><p>“Sure mami,” Santana nods and pushes herself up, reaching down to grab her glass as well.</p><p>“I can help too,” Brittany offers and switches off the tv before following Santana into the dining room.</p><p>They find that Maribel had started setting the table as there is now a long Fall themed table runner down the middle. There’s a vase of fresh flowers and glass candle holders and Maribel brought out the nice place settings too. Santana hands Brittany the fancy dinner plates her family used for special occasions and goes to the old record player set up in the corner. It was her abuelo’s and it was the only thing she hoped would be given to her when he passed but she was too afraid to bring it with her to New York when she left so there it has sat.</p><p>She freezes when she spots what record had been played last. She remembers listening to that same record for the first time what feels like a million years ago now; all the emotions she felt and the amount of tears she cried. She remembers lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling and wondering why she couldn’t just be a normal boy-crazy teenage girl instead of who she really was. Why did she have to be different? Why did she have to love girls?</p><p>She cringes as she thinks about the last words she spoke to her abuela and the utter disgust she saw in eyes she never thought could look at her with anything but love. She remembers the heartbreak she tied to the lyrics of the very album that she still continues to struggle with listening to even now. She’s out and proud and she loves herself and who she is, but as she holds the record in her hands she feels like that scared little girl all over again.</p><p>“What’s that?” Brittany asks as she slides behind Santana to retrieve the cutlery. Her eyes glance down at the faded logo then meet Santana’s as she looks back, a dejected <em>oh </em>leaves her lips.</p><p>“Rumours.” Santana answers softly as she begins to slide it back into the record sleeve, “Not really in the mood for that.”</p><p>Brittany nods as she sets down cutlery for each setting, “I still remember Rumours week in Glee Club. It was one of my favorites.”</p><p>Santana snorts in disbelief, “Are you sure? There was <em>so</em> much drama going on and didn’t you and Artie break up that week too?”</p><p>“Who?” Brittany deadpans but when Santana whips around to see if she’s joking Brittany smiles softly, “There was a lot of stuff going on that week, definitely, but other good stuff happened too.”</p><p>“Yeah? Like what?” Santana pauses as she flicks through the few records Maribel has, her back turned towards Brittany. All she remembers is dealing with all the gossip caused by <em>The Muckraker </em>and <em>Fondue for Two</em> and how she was so terrified that people were going to find out that she was gay that she tried to make people believe she was in love with Karofsky, but most of all she remembers the way Brittany looked at her when she said that he was her soulmate. What good could’ve possibly come from that week?</p><p>“You sang <em>Songbird</em> to me.” Brittany says timidly as she places the last of the cutlery, “I thought that was-“ Brittany pauses and Santana peeks over her shoulder to see the blonde pondering, “It was enough to make up for all the bad stuff that happened. Artie, everyone arguing, the drama; I don’t really remember much of that. I only remember you singing to me when I felt really low. It was the first time that wasn’t in the car or in our room hidden away somewhere and it was-“ She pauses again and looks up to find Santana staring at her. She smiles softly again and shrugs, “It was really beautiful. I felt so loved and I knew in that moment that I’d do anything I could to make you feel just as loved too.”</p><p>Santana’s breath catches in her throat and all she can do is stare back with lips parted. The words don’t form, but she doesn’t know what to say because that was such a terrifyingly therapeutic experience for her to be able to convey all the things she felt about Brittany in just a song because she was still reeling from the first time she told Brittany how she felt. But singing <em>Songbird </em>was different because Brittany was hurting and the only way Santana knew how to fix that was by continuing to love her.</p><p>But to hear Brittany speak about something so special in their past, Santana doesn’t know how to react. She spent all this time burying her feelings and the memories, forcing herself to put it all in a box and hide it away. But when Brittany’s here reminiscing so easily, Santana can’t help but wonder why she had put up the fight for so long. Why does she have to bottle everything up and pretend like it never happened, like <em>they </em>never happened? Especially when those moments were some of the best times of her life. They didn’t work out in the end,  but that shouldn’t mean that the beginning and the middle should be forgotten; Afterall, how could Santana forget her first love?</p><p>“Sorry,” Brittany mumbles behind a shy smile as she focuses down on straightening the cutlery, “I didn’t mean to make you feel weird again.”</p><p>“You didn’t.” Santana says quickly and smiles back at Brittany reassuringly, “I was just thinking.”</p><p>“About what?” Brittany asks hesitantly.</p><p>Santana just shrugs as she replies, “I should’ve sung to you more.”</p><p>Brittany ducks her head bashfully and after a pause says, “You should’ve. I would’ve liked that.”</p><p>Santana feels her heart swell ten times but she turns back to the record player, busying her hands with choosing a record before she does something she might regret.</p><p>Key word:<em> might</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright girls, make way!” Maribel says as she comes into the dining room with the turkey. She sets it down in its place and asks, “Can you both help me bring in the other dishes while I try to carve this thing, please?”</p><p>“Sure,” Brittany answers and gives Santana one last look before leading the way into the kitchen.</p><p>Santana stays rooted in her spot near the record player, stuck in her thoughts, until Maribel calls her name and tells her to help Brittany. She nods and drops the needle before she quickly follows after her. They don’t say much as the pick up plates, not that it’s a bad thing, it’s a comfortable silence despite the fluttery feelings in Santana’s stomach.</p><p>They carry out the last of the side dishes as Maribel sets into carving the turkey, the soulful tunes of <em>The Supremes</em> playing in the background. Santana lights the candles and Brittany brings out one of the bottles she brought from the fridge and begins pouring into fresh wine glasses. Once Maribel tires of carving, the girls sit and Maribel asks Brittany if it’s okay that they pray first.</p><p>“Of course,” Brittany smiles and takes Maribel’s offered hand.</p><p>Santana reaches across the table, offering her hand as well, and it feels oddly familiar except there isn’t any napkin they need to hide under. When Brittany’s fingers slide over her own, there’s a jolt of electricity that runs up her arm. The three bow their heads for Maribel’s quick prayer before going to make their plates. There’s a warmth in the room that Santana had missed and as they settle in their chairs, the glow of the candles and Brittany wiggling a little in her seat to the soft tunes, Santana feels overwhelmed with happiness.</p><p>\\</p><p>Midway through dinner, Brittany gets a little more serious and asks, “Could I make a toast?”</p><p>“Of course, my dear,” Maribel says happily.</p><p>Santana nods too, curious as to what Brittany will say.</p><p>Brittany clears her throat and holds up her wine glass and it makes Santana smile because she’s tipsy and Brittany’s still cute when she’s a little nervous, “Okay so, I don’t really know how toasts work now that I think of it. I’ve never really given one before but this feels like a special occasion and I want to do something kind of special.” Brittany says and Santana can definitely tell now that Brittany’s tipsy just from all the rambling but she stays quiet as she begins to speak again, “I just want to say thank you to you both for having me. I didn’t think I was up for celebrating this year, I was fine with being alone with like a whole box of pizza and all these bottles of wine and maybe some murder doc on Netflix but that sounds kind of sad now that I say it out loud. I don’t know, I guess with my family in California and me being here still, I wasn’t in the mood. But then, Maribel, you welcomed me into your family- <em>again</em>- and I couldn’t really say no. It’s nice being here even though it’s different this time because of how things are-” Brittany pauses again as her eyes dart to Santana and she starts to look a little unsure of herself, “I think I’m getting off topic so I should probably sit down.”</p><p>“No it’s okay, Brittany, you’re doing fine.” Maribel chuckles but Santana just hangs on every word.</p><p>“Uhm, I guess all I’m trying to say is thanks for including me and being my stand-in family for the day. It has been really nice being around you guys again, it feels like old times even if I’m not allowed to do certain things I used to, but that’s okay too. I’m just really thankful Maribel found me in the frozen food aisle and invited me over here. I’ve had such a great day surrounded by great people and I even get to eat great food, so thank you both.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Maribel beams and places her hand over Brittany’s, “You are always welcome in my house.”</p><p>Santana is at a loss for words so she just smiles softly in return.</p><p>“Thank you,” Brittany finishes and clears her throat one more time before raising her glass, “Cheers!”</p><p>“Cheers!” Santana and Maribel say in unison then they all clink their glasses together before settling in again.</p><p>There’s hearty laughter and good conversation and Santana finds that for the first time in a long time she feels genuinely content. Maybe that feeling is aided by the wine, bottle number three now, but she can’t keep from smiling and stuffing her face, not when Brittany’s sitting across from her doing the same thing. She still can’t believe after all the panicking and overthinking that Brittany still managed to be here, spending the day with her and Maribel, and things are okay.</p><p>“I wish I had a selfie stick,” Maribel sighs a little while later.</p><p>“No mami, those are lame.” Santana teases, reaching for her glass.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be mean,” Brittany chastises lightly and turns to Maribel, “I think they’re super helpful.”</p><p>Maribel nods, “I just want to take a picture of this moment.”</p><p>“I can take it,” Brittany offers but Maribel shakes her head.</p><p>“No, I want you to be in it too.” Maribel says and Santana finds herself melting again because her mom is awesome and so welcoming, “It’s been awhile since I’ve had a Thanksgiving dinner here, I want to remember this moment.”</p><p>“Here, I’ll set my phone up here and I’ll put on a timer.” Santana suggests and gets Brittany to scoot in close on the other side of Maribel so they can all fit in the frame. Their smiles are beaming as the timer ticks down until the picture is taken. Santana hands her mom her phone and the three of them coo over how good of a picture it is, before Maribel gets up.</p><p>“Text that to me, Santana, I’m going to make your abuela a plate,” Maribel says and there’s a slight sadness in her tone, “I need to check in on her, but you two don’t wait for me to start on dessert.”</p><p>Santana catches Brittany looking at her like she’s waiting for something, but Santana feels too happy to let her abuela affect her this time so she just nods and says, “Okay, mami.”</p><p>“Hang on,” Brittany says and for a split second Santana’s heart lurches for what’s to come next, but she’s pleasantly surprised when Brittany just asks, “Are you okay to drive? You’ve been drinking..”</p><p>Maribel smiles softly, “Not nearly as much as you two. I barely got a glass out of any of those bottles you opened.”</p><p>Brittany blushes and Santana giggles because she had no idea she was drinking that much. While Maribel gets together a plate for abuela, the girls tidy up the left overs and set off to clean up the kitchen. It becomes a little bit of a difficult task as Santana realizes they’ve killed off one of Brittany’s bottles already, and it’s a little more embarrassing now that she knows Maribel hasn’t really been drinking any.</p><p><br/>\\</p><p> </p><p>              “Do you want to have a rematch?” Brittany calls from the living room while Santana preheats the oven for the apple pie.</p><p>              Santana can imagine Brittany’s proud smirk just judging by her tone and when she enters the room to see Brittany sitting next to the coffee table, she sees she wasn’t wrong.</p><p> Brittany’s smirk turns into a grin as she waves her hand towards the perfectly stacked tower, “It’s ready for you..to knock over.”</p><p>Santana just rolls her eyes as she plops down on the floor across from Brittany, “Game on, Pierce!”</p><p>They play enough games to even out their score but Brittany blames it on the alcohol, saying it’s the only reason for Santana’s suddenly awesome Jenga skills. Santana just wiggles her brows before taking another sip of wine and going to put the pie in.</p><p>She really does have a pretty strong buzz going and she hasn’t felt her lips since before they cleaned the kitchen, but being the pro that she is, which is also code for being kind of old now, she knows how to stay on this good feeling buzz plateau. She hasn’t been black out drunk since probably just after she moved to New York and that experience was enough to last her the rest of her life. She remembers being the annoyingly hysterical drunk back in high school too and she can proudly say she’s moved on from that. Now, she’s just a sleepy drunk but is that really an upgrade? So when Brittany tops up their glasses, the first pour of their last bottle, Santana wonders how in the world she’s lasting this long without falling asleep.</p><p>But then she remembers who she’s been drinking with and how they’re alone in this big house and that thought alone is enough to keep her wide awake. It’s a kind of a flashback to their high school days when Santana would beg her mom for Brittany to sleepover and they’d stay up all night binging tv shows and playing board games. Sometimes they’d even sneak into her dad’s liquor cabinet and make all sorts of weird concoctions. In their earlier days, those drinks are what gave Santana the courage to act on her feelings before she even knew that’s what they were. They’d hide downstairs under a pillow fort, cradling drinks that were way too strong, and they’d steal kisses and giggle about it until they fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p>They’re in the middle of another close game when the buzzer for the apple pie goes off and Santana’s stumbling to her feet.</p><p>“How convenient, just as I was about to win.” Brittany teases as she watches Santana scramble to her feet.</p><p>“Don’t cheat while I’m gone!” Santana giggles and looks over her shoulder with narrowed eyes, “I’m watching you.”</p><p>“How? You’re in the kitchen!” Brittany calls after her.</p><p>Santana just chuckles and gets on her oven mitts so she can safely remove the pie. The room already smells like warm apple and cinnamon but as soon as she opens the oven door, the scent multiplies. It’s one of her favorite smells and she can’t help the smile that stretches across as she sets the pie down on the rack she laid out on the counter earlier to let it cool before dashing to the doorway into the living room to sneak a peek at Brittany.</p><p>“What?” Brittany giggles and throws her hands up defensively, “I’m not touching anything.”</p><p>“Better not be,” Santana tells her then turns back to start getting out the dessert plates and vanilla ice cream.</p><p>Once she’s able to cut the pie, Santana gets her and Brittany’s plates together before carrying them out.</p><p>“Hey, look what I found on!” Brittany cheers, pointing the remote to the tv, “It’s old episodes of Rizzoli and Isles, remember how much you used to love this show?”</p><p>“I loved it a little too much,” Santana admits coyly as she glances to the screen, “Oh, this is a good episode though. This one’s yours.”</p><p>“Wow, that smells so good,” Brittany compliments as Santana sets down the plate, “Awh, you made me a plate too. You’re so sweet.”</p><p>Santana knows Brittany’s just being her usual playful self and she shouldn’t get so worked up over a simple compliment, but she can’t fight the blush that creeps up her cheeks as she adds, “I gave you extra ice cream. I know how you like to drown it all until it’s a mushy mess.”</p><p>“Yup, just how I like it!” Brittany grins although she knows Santana’s teasing her then says, “I didn’t think I could eat anything else but..” She cuts a small piece off and combines it with the ice cream then takes a bite. She moans at the taste but the innocent sound makes Santana swallow dryly, recalling those same sounds when Brittany used to eat something other than pie.</p><p>Santana quickly tries thinking of anything other than <em>those </em>thoughts, remembering that’s another thing that happens when she hits a certain point in her buzz, but horniness has always been a side effect of hers. It explains the fact that she rarely left a party or club alone and she can’t decide if she’s proud or embarrassed of that fact, but now is not the time for it.</p><p>They move up onto the couch while they eat dessert, but they leave a comically large space between themselves as they focus on the screen. There’s a palpable amount of tension in the room and Santana keeps her eyes trained so hard on the screen like if she happened to glance in Brittany’s direction she might just combust.</p><p>What makes it worse is that every so often she can actually feel Brittany’s eyes on her and it warms her skin in the best ways and it makes her wonder what would happen if she <em>did </em>look back? What if she put her plate down and faced her? What if she scooted closer, ending the distance between them? What if she wondered what Brittany’s lips felt like, if they were still the softest lips she has ever kissed? What if she were to lean over and check, even if they’re covered in cinnamon and vanilla ice cream? Would Brittany let her? Would Brittany even mind?  </p><p>They’re about halfway through a second episode when Maribel returns. The keys jingling against the door knocks back Santana’s thoughts and she looks dazedly to the entry.</p><p>“I’m back! Did you two save me some apple pie?” Maribel teases after she hangs up her coat. She kisses the tops of their heads as she walks behind them on her way to the kitchen, something she always used to do whenever coming home back in their high school days and the act makes Santana’s stomach flip because it’s just another reminder of her and Brittany’s history and how well she fits in still.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just on the counter.” Santana says, her voice a little raspier after going so long without speaking, too engrossed in the episode and her not so innocent thoughts.</p><p>“Thank you,” Maribel calls out, now in the kitchen, “And thank you for cleaning up! I’m still pretty full. I might just save it for tomorrow. Do you girls want anymore?”</p><p>“Do you?” Santana asks Brittany. The blonde looks to Santana and her eyes are a little half-lidded as she shakes her head. Santana calls out, “No thanks!” Then she turns back to Brittany, “You’re looking a little tired. Bored of Rizzoli and Isles?”</p><p>Brittany shakes her head and fights back a yawn as she says, “No, no. I’m just chilling,” Then she pauses and looks to Santana, “Unless that’s my cue to leave?”</p><p>Before Santana can say anything, Maribel reemerges, “Leave? I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Why? Am I being kidnapped?” Brittany deadpans and it makes Santana and Maribel laugh.</p><p>“No, but you’ve drinking and it’s way too late for you to drive home now.” Maribel answers and suddenly Santana isn’t laughing anymore. She gulps because she knows exactly where this is going and there’s nothing she can do about it.</p><p>“I-I haven’t had that much.” Brittany replies but even she knows that’s a lie, you can just tell by the tone of her voice, “Okay maybe I have.”</p><p>  Maribel just chuckles and says, “That’s what I thought. You’ll stay the night.”</p><p> “Uhh, are you sure that’s okay?” Brittany asks uncertainly, “I don’t want to be a bother. I already crashed your like whole day.”</p><p>“Of course it’s okay! What’s the other option?” Maribel asks a little sassily, “You sleep outside in your car until morning? No way, don’t be silly. We have a perfectly good guest room or there’s this comfy couch or Santana’s r-“</p><p>“Mami..” Santana warns and Maribel begins to smirk, “I’m tipsy but I’m not <em>that </em>tipsy.”</p><p>“I’m just joking. Geez!” Maribel sighs then says under her breath, “You know, there was once a time when I couldn’t separate you two for the life of me,” Then looks to Brittany and says in a kinder tone, “Take your pick, my dear, you know where everything is or ask Santana. I’m leaving it for you two to figure out, I’m tired and I’m going to bed now. Goodnight girls.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Santana and Brittany say in unison again.</p><p>Santana just watches as Maribel heads up the stairs until she’s out of sight; leave it to her mother to stir the pot one last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana’s heart thuds hard in her chest because even though it’s something they used to do all the time, they haven’t slept together under the same roof in years. Not that they’d be sleeping <em>together together </em>but just knowing that Brittany’s going to be there all night has Santana’s head spinning and this time she doesn’t think it has anything to do with alcohol. She wants to play it cool, but she would be lying if she didn’t feel a flood of emotions.</p><p>“So.” Brittany sighs as she begins to look unsure again.</p><p>“So.” Santana mimics, watching Brittany’s facial expression shift, “You aren’t thinking about sleeping in your car, are you?”</p><p>“I-I don’t want to make things weird.” Brittany admits and Santana picks up on the use of that word once again.</p><p>“You aren’t,” Santana assures her then asks, “What’s weird about sleeping off a buzz in a nice warm house?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Brittany says then let’s out a sigh, “But I’m sleeping it off <em>here</em>, in my ex-girlfriend’s childhood home.”</p><p>Santana stiffens at her former title and braces herself for everything to come crashing down.</p><p>“There’s just…so much history here,” Brittany glances around the room looking forelorn and adds, “The number of times we were nearly caught making out on this couch when we were supposed to be doing homework, all the mornings we spent dancing in the kitchen while we made breakfast after a sleepover even though you’re not really a breakfast person, so many nights I’d sneak into your room through your window just because you missed me too much, how beautiful you looked coming down those stairs in your prom dress and how your mom wouldn’t stop taking pictures of us until we were pulling out of your driveway. It’s a lot, Santana.”</p><p>Santana’s breath is caught in her throat because she really wasn’t expecting Brittany to say all of that and she kind of wishes now that she drained her wine glass or drank way more than she did to ease whatever this is turning into. She’s not nearly as drunk for this kind of conversation, especially with the feelings she’s been trying to wrangle all night.</p><p>Brittany sighs again and she tucks her hair behind her ear, her arms crossing her chest protectively, “I know it’s not just me that feels it. You think about it all too, I can see it.”</p><p>Santana’s brows furrow as she tries to lie, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Brittany smirks, “I think you forget how much I know you, Santana.” Then her smirk fades into something more serious, “We’ve got a lot of history, we both know that, but I guess what I struggle with most, and I think you might too, is what am I supposed to do with all that history? I know I said we should start over, but it’s hard. Am I supposed to just forget about it all? We’ve grown in the past five years and some things have changed, but some things really haven’t. You’re still the same Santana to me. So do I pretend like I don’t know you like I do? It’s  tricky and I don’t know really know what to do.”</p><p>Brittany looks to Santana like she’s searching for the answer, but Santana still struggles with it all herself. How is she meant to help when she hasn’t figure out how to move on from it all either? She doesn’t know what to say, it’s not some simple fix.</p><p>“You can stay the night,” Santana finally says and watches Brittany soften, “I know that’s not the answer you’re looking for, but I-I don’t know what to say. You’re right, we have history but I just- I don’t know. I can only think about right now.” Santana pauses and takes a steadying breath, “And right now, all I know is that it’s too cold outside for you to try and sleep in your car. We’re friends so what kind of friend would I be if I let you do that? Besides, my mom’s right. We have a guest room or the couch so why not at least be comfortable?”</p><p>Brittany purses her lips a little and Santana knows for certain now that that isn’t where Brittany wanted to the conversation to go, so Santana adds, “If you’d like, you can leave at the break of dawn or whatever, you don’t even have to say anything before you go if you feel that weird, but at least get <em>some </em>sleep first.”</p><p>“It’s not that, I just-“ Brittany starts to protest but after a moment she just relents with a soft smile, “Okay, I’ll stay but I’m sleeping down here.”</p><p>Santana raises a brow, “You sure? There’s an actual bed in the guest room upstairs.”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” Brittany assures and settles deeper into the couch a little stubbornly but Santana picks up on a hint of playfulness in her tone, “I know how <em>touchy feely</em> you get when you’ve been drinking.” Brittany begins to smirk and Santana knows what she’s hinting at and begins to blush.</p><p>“Excuse me, I have self-control thank you very much.” Santana defends but it just makes Brittany giggle.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Brittany chuckles, “But I’ll be just fine right here.”</p><p>Santana tries to laugh off her slight embarrassment and rises to her feet, “Alright, whatever then. Did you want to come up and grab a change of clothes or are you worried I might seduce you?”</p><p>Brittany’s jaw drops before she sputters out a chuckle, “I’d love to see you try.”</p><p>Santana just raises a brow at the challenge.</p><p>“I’m kidding,” Brittany says then rubs the part of her thighs that aren’t covered by her skirt, “Maybe I will borrow some pajama pants?”</p><p>Santana nods, “Okay, come on.”</p><p>“Okay,” Brittany says and goes to follow Santana upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>              “Woah, your room is so clean.” Brittany comments as she waits for Santana to dig up an extra pair of pajama pants, “I haven’t seen it this neat since you were packing up for Louisville.”</p><p>“It’s not that neat, I just don’t have much stuff anymore.” Santana says as she pulls out a pair of loose-fitting flannel pants, “Are these okay?”</p><p>              Santana turns to find Brittany staring at her desk and suddenly her heart begins to pound wildly. She doesn’t move nearly as fast enough before Brittany’s reaching for the picture frame.</p><p>              “Oh, that must’ve fallen.” Santana lies, feeling the need to make an excuse for the frame being upturned or explain herself but Brittany barely gives her a second glance before she smirks.</p><p>              “I did the same to mine,” Brittany admits as she smiles softly down at the picture.</p><p> Santana swallows back the guilt although she should feel relieved because she isn’t the only one that has a hard time looking at that picture.</p><p>“You know, I brought it with me when I left for MIT. I don’t know why, we weren’t even speaking.” Brittany admits, “I guess I just wanted something to remind me of home so I didn’t feel so alone over there and this is what I picked.”</p><p>Santana’s heart lurches because she reminds Brittany of <em>Home</em>, even if she wasn’t around and it only just barely scratches the surface of what Brittany went through in those years. But she remembers what Sam had told her when it came to Brittany and MIT, so she focuses on that, wondering if now’s the time Brittany will open up to her about it all.</p><p>              “You don’t talk about MIT much,” Santana points out.</p><p>              But Brittany smile falters, “There’s not much to talk about.”</p><p>              “Do you want to talk about it?” Santana asks and she’s honestly pretty proud of herself for forming the words. She wants Brittany to see her as someone she can talk to about things that bother her, she wants to be there for her.</p><p>              But Brittany doesn’t say anything right away. She just keeps her eyes down at the frame in her hands but Santana can tell she’s caught up in her thoughts instead of looking at the picture there and it really makes her wonder what the hell happened there.</p><p>              “I don’t think I do,” Brittany finally says and she sounds so small, “At least, not right now.” Santana watches as Brittany sets the frame back where she found it. She then goes to reach for the pants Santana offered and smiles softly, “Thanks.”</p><p>              “That’s okay,” Santana replies then offers, “I’ll grab you a toothbrush too, mom keeps spares under the sink.”</p><p>              Minutes later, Santana returns to find Brittany patiently sitting at the edge of Santana’s bed. For a moment, Santana is reminded of that exact same image she grew up with of Brittany waiting on her on the edge of her bed while she finished her make up or did her hair or looked for an outfit. Santana would say five more minutes and Brittany would call her out for lying because she said that five minutes ago, but Brittany really didn’t mind because she was always rewarded with kisses for being <em>so </em>patient. The memories are comforting and Santana smiles at the thought.</p><p>              “What?” Brittany smiles too but Santana just shakes her head and says it’s nothing before handing Brittany the toothbrush.</p><p>              “Did you need anything else?” Santana asks.</p><p>              Brittany shakes her head, “I think this is it. I’ll just change downstairs.”</p><p>              It’s Santana’s turn to nod and she feels that same palpable tension from earlier return. She feels like there’s more to be said, but she’s not sure what so instead she just says, “Okay then, I guess this is goodnight.”</p><p>              “I guess so. Goodnight, Santana.” Brittany smiles before turning away to head downstairs.</p><p>              Santana just stands there, listening to Brittany’s footsteps get further and further away. She lets out a deep sigh and goes to hold her head in her hands. She feels a cross between wanting to yell and wanting to cry because there were so many times tonight that she felt as if she had taken one step forward and two steps back. She feels so much hanging over her, looming, but she doesn’t know what it is exactly. It’s like she’s missed something and she begins going over the minor details in her head to see if she can figure it out.</p><p>              She continues to replay the night in her mind as she gets ready for bed, trying to pinpoint the moments that she could’ve improved on or times she wish she would’ve just kept her mouth shut. But through all the overthinking, she finds herself remembering that Brittany is here and she’s just downstairs and she wonders while she gets changed if Brittany’s doing the same and while she brushes her teether she imagines Brittany doing it too.</p><p>              As she turns off the lights in her room, she moves to her bed and retrieves the sweater she hides under her pillow. She holds the material in her hands and replays the memory of how she got it before holding it close, hugging it to her chest. She finds herself thinking about Brittany stretched out on the couch downstairs and she wonders if she’s comfortable. She finds herself longing for the days they used to cuddle up together on cold winter nights on that same couch as they’d sip on hot chocolate and watch Netflix. Some of her best nights’ sleep were in Brittany’s arms and it saddens her how she took that for granted so long ago.</p><p>              Before Santana slips under her covers, the cool sheets chilling her bare legs, she tries her best to clear her mind. But it feels colder than usual and she wonders if that’s just her drunken heart playing mind games on her, trying to entice her to somehow manage to get Brittany in her bed. But she remembers her boundaries so instead, she pulls the sweater over head and wraps herself up in its familiar warmth as she snuggles down against her pillows. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she realizes she’s pretty exhausted and she’s so ready for sleep, but then the faint spinning feeling makes her head whirl. She almost forgot about the amount of wine that’s in her system and it makes the room spin faster the longer she lies there. She wills herself to stay still, hoping that she’ll be able to fall asleep before it gets worse and she is successful in dozing off but it doesn’t last long. Her eyes shut for what feels like ten or fifteen minutes before they’re open again; she tosses and turns and dozes off only to stir away again. That happens a couple of times before Santana finally grows weary and pushes herself to sit up against her headboard.</p><p> She takes deep, calming breaths and tries to relax as much as possible. She stares out into the darkness of her room and finds herself wondering again about Brittany, this time wondering if she’s struggling with the beginning of the aftermath of their near four bottles of wine they crushed. She wonders if she’ll sleep well on the couch and that she’s warm, but then she realizes she never gave Brittany a blanket. There’s the throw blanket Maribel always keep on the couch, but Santana knows how cold it gets downstairs and that’s not nearly enough.</p><p>So she makes quick work of getting out of bed and slipping into her fuzzy purple booties then heading for the linen closet, kicking herself for forgetting in the first place. She finds the fluffiest fleece blanket she can find that doesn’t smell like moth balls before quietly heading downstairs.</p><p>Key word <em>quietly</em> because the last thing she needs is for Maribel teasing her in the morning about sneaking downstairs to see Brittany.</p><p>When she gets to the living room, the tv is still on but the volume is turned down almost all the way. Brittany’s left it on the Animal Planet and Santana smiles because some things never change, remembering that Brittany loved watching Animal Planet before bed growing up too. When Santana peeks over the back of the couch, she finds Brittany is fast asleep but she instantly regrets not remembering sooner because the throw blanket barely covers Brittany’s ankles and on a closer look, she’s even shivering a little.</p><p>Santana quickly opens up the blanket and delicately places it over Brittany, careful not to stir her as she tucks her in, making sure to cover up Brittany’s feet. Once she’s sure Brittany’s all wrapped up and warm, Santana rewards herself with a brief moment to admire just how peaceful Brittany looks with the glow of the tv illuminating them both in cool tones, casting shadows all over the room. Santana takes note of the slow inhales and exhales of Brittany’s breathing and the sudden need to caress her cheek, wondering if her skin is still as soft as it looks is overwhelming.</p><p>And maybe it’s the alcohol still coursing through her that makes her do it or maybe it’s just pure adrenaline, but Santana leans over and brushes away stray strands of hair that have fallen in Brittany’s face and she tucks them behind her ear instead. And she’s close, the closest she’s been yet and it’s like she’s frozen there, trying to fight off this magnetic pull towards Brittany. It’s a losing battle, but with Brittany’s eyes closed, Santana gets a sudden burst of courage.</p><p>She presses her lips softly against Brittany’s cheek and it’s so delicate that if she wasn’t so focused on actually doing it and not waking Brittany she might’ve thought it never happened. But it does and she holds her lips there, her eyes closing, trying to memorize the feel of Brittany’s warm skin against her lips like it would be the last.</p><p>               Santana’s heart flutters as she pulls away and opens her eyes, only this time dark blue eyes stare back. Santana instantly freezes, mortified that she’s been caught.  </p><p>               “You missed.” Brittany says simply and there’s a husky, sleep-heavy tone in her voice that makes Santana feel like she might be dreaming the whole thing.</p><p>               “I missed?” Santana wonders aloud but then Brittany’s sitting up and her hand moves to cradle Santana’s cheek.</p><p>               “Yeah, you missed,” Brittany husks and tilts Santana’s chin towards her until their lips are just a breath away. She pauses there for a brief second, like she’s weighing out if this is a bad idea or not but then Brittany urges their lips together and as soon as they collide, Santana’s heart just about bursts free of her chest.</p><p>Over the years, Santana subconsciously tried hanging onto what it felt like to kiss Brittany, hoping she would be able to remember what it felt to kiss someone she was completely, head over heels in love with, but this feels different. She feels like she’s dreaming and maybe she is? Maybe this is just some elaborate drunken dream and none of this is actually happening.</p><p>               But then Brittany’s other hand tangles into Santana’s hair, deepening the kiss, and suddenly the line between reality and a dream blur even further. The move pulls a whimper from Santana’s lips and she feels as if she’s going to float away.</p><p>She’s definitely dreaming and since she is, and none of this is actually happening, Santana makes a bolder move. Santana pushes back against Brittany until Brittany’s leaning against the arm of the couch. She deepens the kiss and it’s a little rougher, hungrier, and it makes Santana’s head cloud. She still feels like the room is spinning, but this time she thinks it’s all because of Brittany.</p><p>She doesn’t think this dream could get any more perfect but then Brittany’s hand leaves Santana’s cheek and it slides down her side and the feeling of Brittany’s fingers dancing along her ribcage has Santana’s breath hitching. But then Brittany’s grabbing a fistful of Santana’s sweater and-</p><p>               Brittany pulls away slightly, eyes hazy with lust as she looks down Santana’s torso, “Is this my sweater?”</p><p>               Santana gulps and goes to bite her lip, but instantly regrets that as they’re a bit swollen and taste faintly of toothpaste and Brittany. She says coyly, “Well, you <em>did </em>say I could wear it..”</p><p>               “But to sleep in?” Brittany says then smirks as she moves to whisper against Santana’s lips, “You’re cute.”</p><p>               “Shut up,” Santana giggles before closing the distance with another heated kiss.</p><p>               It’s in that moment that Santana realizes that she isn’t dreaming, not at all. That feeling she was trying to remember earlier? That’s the feeling of coming home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Santana awakes the next morning, there’s a dull throbbing at the back of her head. It’s followed by the distinct sound of buzzing and it takes her a little longer than she’d like to admit to figure out what the noise is and where it’s coming from. She refuses to open her eyes in attempt to hopefully fall back asleep but it doesn’t work. For a split second, it all feels familiar and she thinks she’s back in her tiny apartment in New York but she lets out a groan and rolls onto her side. She can tell the buzzing is coming from her phone but whoever is calling or texting her or whatever is just going to have to wait until she’s ready for all that. She has no idea what time it is and she’s perfectly fine with never finding out.</p><p>               But as she snuggles back into the softness of her pillow, a content smile gracing her lips, she remembers everything, like <em>everything</em>, and it’s enough to have her feeling wide awake. Maybe not <em>that </em>awake, but she opens her eyes nonetheless and looks around.</p><p>               She’s back in her bedroom, alone, and can only vaguely recall how she got there. She remembers sneaking downstairs to bring Brittany a blanket last night and how it was supposed to be just that, but then Brittany looked so cute while she slept and Santana couldn’t help herself. She remembers Brittany saying she <em>missed </em>when Santana kissed her cheek and then she remembers everything that happened after. It felt like a dream, to be that close to Brittany and to feel her lips on her once again, but dreams don’t last forever and at some point you have to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>               Santana’s wake up call happened in the form of accidentally knocking over the Jenga tower with her foot when Brittany tried pulling her on top of her. It was an instant mood killer since the noise scared the crap out of them both enough to have them jolting apart. They wondered if the sound would wake Maribel too and the last thing Santana needed was for her mom to catch them in a pretty compromising position after she has spent so long dispelling her thoughts of her and Brittany getting back together.</p><p> But instead, they giggled about it as Santana pushed further away from Brittany to collect the fallen pieces.</p><p>               “Technically, that was our tie breaker.” Brittany said, sitting up again to watch, “So I’m still reigning champ.”</p><p>               Santana narrowed her eyes as she picked the last piece off the floor and set it on the coffee table, “That didn’t count.”</p><p>               “Why not?” Brittany smirked, pulling Santana closer again by her sweater.</p><p>“I don’t know,” She moved to kneel in the space between the coffee table and the couch and watched as the blonde began to smile mischievously, “I-I was clearly distracted.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” Brittany teased and began to lean in.</p><p>               All Santana could get out was a breathy chuckle before their lips met once again. This time it was soft and slow and her insides turned to mush at the warm fluttery feelings. But then the little voice in her head that always reminded her to stop and think grew louder and louder and soon her heart couldn’t drown out what her head was warning her about. Santana had a sudden burst of extreme clarity and it caused her to freeze. She knew exactly where this was going if she continued and even though it’s been too long of a time and she would <em>so</em> love to reconnect with Brittany in that way, she didn’t want it to be like this. Everything that led to this moment, all the years they missed out on in each other’s lives and the slow rebuilding of their friendship was too great, too important to be reduced to sneaking around in the middle of the night drunkenly making out. That seemed like the easy way out and after everything they’ve been through, they owed it to themselves to do things right this time.</p><p>There were obviously some things that they needed to sort out first and they probably shouldn’t complicate it even more with sex just because Brittany’s super hot and Santana can’t control her emotions.</p><p>She brought her hands up to Brittany’s cheeks and used everything in her to push away.</p><p>               “What are you doing?” Brittany pouted and it nearly made Santana abandon all thought.</p><p>               But she didn’t as she sat back on her heels, shaking her head, “I-I should go back to my room. We shouldn’t be doing this.”</p><p>               “Oh,” Brittany’s pout morphed into a frown, “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>               “No,” Santana sighed, “Of course not.”</p><p>Brittany didn’t look convinced, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Santana instantly straightened and pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips without even thinking, “I just…we should just think about this, about whatever is going on here because…” Santana began to stammer as her nerves got the best of her, “Well yeah, you know, it’s a lot. We’re kind of supposed to be friends right now and, not that I’m complaining or anything, but friends aren’t supposed to kiss each other like <em>that</em> so we should probably like…I don’t know? Talk about things first, make sure we’re on the same page?”</p><p>               Brittany softens and it takes her a moment to say anything. She rests further back against the couch and says through a proud smile, “Well look at you, <em>Miss Santana Lopez</em>, wanting to talk about feelings first.”</p><p>               Santana turns bashful as her cheeks tint a shade of red and she lifts her shoulder in response, “I mean, it’s probably important.”</p><p>                “Yeah, probably.” Brittany chuckles lightly as her eyes sparkle, “We can talk first then.”</p><p>               “Okay,” Santana says and rises to her feet. She crosses her arms over her chest for warmth but lingers there, unsure of what she should do now, “So I guess this is goodnight…again?”</p><p>               “I guess it is,” Brittany grins, “Goodnight, Santana.”</p><p>               Santana returns the smile, “Goodnight, Britt.”</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>               When Santana finally reaches for her phone, she finds a few notifications from Quinn which she scrolls past and settles on the most recent text which is from Brittany. Her heart instantly skips a beat and she’s a little embarrassed of that because she hasn’t even opened the message yet, but that feeling morphs into something different as soon as she reads what the text says.</p><p>               <em>Brittany P. – Hey, can you give me a call when you wake up? </em></p><p>Something low in Santana’s gut churns and suddenly she feels like something is looming over her like a dark cloud that’s about to open up and unleash everything she’s been too afraid to admit might happen. Maybe she’s reading way too into a simple text but she thinks about last night and all the wine involved and maybe it was all a big mistake? Santana takes note of the lack of emojis and uses that as a possible indication that maybe Brittany wants to tell her that this thing between them that they’ve been trying so hard to put down can’t happen because – well, Santana can’t think of a reason, but maybe Brittany has?</p><p>               Santana’s head throbs even more so the instant she sits up and it’s almost enough to have her burrowing back under the sheets, too afraid to pull herself out of bed and accept the consequences. She wants to say she regrets what she has done, but she really can’t. The last time Brittany kissed her the way she did last night, she took for granted, she didn’t think the next time would be more than five years later. So all this time she’s been hanging onto that feeling, hoping it could be recreated with someone else but it’s no surprise that it couldn’t be. Brittany’s her home and she always has been; no matter how far she ran, no matter how long she stayed away.</p><p>               Santana sits up a little straighter and she takes a steadying breath to ease her nerves. She hates how quickly she jumps to conclusions and the way she overthinks and analyzes everything little thing, like she’s trying to sabotage her own possibility for happiness and it sucks. She thinks back to last night and she tries to find the proof that could support these claims of Brittany maybe wanting to end everything before it even begins.</p><p>The funny thing is though is that she can’t.</p><p>If anything, all Santana can think of is even more proof that maybe Brittany doesn’t want to put their thing down. Maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, Brittany is open to try again.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>               Santana ends up taking a long shower first to sort out her thoughts before attempting to give Brittany a call. She really just needs to chill the hell out and taking a long shower is the best she can do considering the hangover she’s beginning to deal with as well. By the time she gets out and is somewhat dressed for the day, she hears her phone buzzing yet again. With just a glance at the screen she can see several missed calls from Quinn followed by another text from Brittany. She’s instantly worried and swipes to unlock the screen.</p><p>               <em>Quinn F. – Give me a call ASAP </em></p><p>
  <em>Quinn F. – WAKE TF UP LOPEZ!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Quinn F. – ANSWER YOUR PHONE!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Quinn F. – How are you still asleep…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Quinn F. – Nvm Britt’s handling it</em>
</p><p>               As Santana reads through the texts, her confusion grows. What exactly is Brittany <em>handling</em>? She swipes out and opens the most recent text from Brittany.</p><p>               <em>Brittany P. – hey S, can you meet me at Frank’s when you get this</em></p><p>Santana barely shoots Brittany a reply that she’s on her way before she’s scrambling around her room for a jacket and some shoes.</p><p>Frank’s is a diner just out of the city and has always been their hideaway for whenever they needed to get away from everyone in Lima. They first found it just after Brittany and Artie broke up. Brittany wanted to go for a drive that afternoon and Santana tagged along. For the most part, they just sat in silence listening to whatever was on the radio. Brittany looked like she was going to breakdown at any moment but Santana couldn’t find the words to console her because, no matter how bad it hurt to admit it, Santana knew that Brittany really did care for Artie and their relationship and it wouldn’t make Brittany feel any better if Santana went all Lima Heights. She had to let Brittany process her feelings and those emotions on her own first, even if it broke her to just stand aside and watch for now. Brittany didn’t need the bitter Santana who secretly envied Artie, or any boy for that matter, who could hold Brittany’s hand when they walked the halls and didn’t have to hide if they kissed in public. Brittany needed the one who was caring and loyal and the most lovable dork despite what everyone else thought; she needed her best friend.</p><p>               So when Brittany finally pulled into the parking lot of some janky diner in the middle of nowhere after what seemed like hours of driving, Santana just obediently followed her inside. If just being there is  what Brittany needed, that’s what Santana gave her.</p><p>               After that, Frank’s became their second Breadstix. Whenever they needed to escape, they came to Frank’s. No one knew them there and they never had to worry about running into anyone from school either. It was nice; they felt free. After Santana found out she lost the race for Junior Prom Queen to Kurt freaking Hummel and she was completely devasted, they came to Frank’s. When they lost National’s, no thanks to Rachel and Finn’s gross public display of affection that they subjected the entire audience to including the judges which Santana still gets kind of pissed about, Brittany and Santana came to Frank’s. When Santana found out about Salazar’s ad airing and she was sure that her entire family would disown her and she’d be living on the streets by the end of the night; they came to Frank’s. When it ended up only being Santana’s abuela that couldn’t stand the thought of her being a lesbian; they came to Frank’s.</p><p>               So to see that place specifically in Brittany’s text, Santana knew something serious was up. On the drive over, she wracked her brain for what could possibly be going on but she honestly had no idea. The fact that Quinn was involved really threw her off so she thought it couldn’t have anything to do with what happened the night before. Unless Brittany told Quinn, but Santana doesn’t really see that happening either.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>               When she arrives, Santana finds Brittany’s car easily since the parking lot is practically empty and parks next to it before heading inside. It’s cold, a lot colder than yesterday, and she tugs her leather jacket closed as she hurries in, somewhat bracing herself for whatever she getting herself into. The bells chime when she enters and the guy behind the counter smiles in greeting. Santana smiles back but then quickly begins scanning the place for a blonde head poking out from one of the booths.</p><p>               “Santana,” A familiar voice calls out and she turns in its direction to find Brittany waving. It’s no surprise that she’s sitting at their usual booth in the back corner near the windows and there’s a smile on her face, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. There’s a change in Brittany’s demeanor that seems so familiar but Santana can’t quite put her finger on it. </p><p>It worries Santana, but she goes to her nonetheless.</p><p>“Hey Britt,” Santana says as she slides into the booth across from the blonde, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Brittany replies as she starts fiddling with a sugar packet, “Thanks for coming. I know it’s a long drive.”</p><p>The sincerity in her voice is almost a relief, but there’s still something unspoken weighing them down and Santana can’t figure out what it is. But before Santana can press for more information, a waitress walks up to the table and asks Santana if she’d like anything.</p><p>“Just a coffee is fine,” Santana answers politely, “Thanks.”</p><p>The woman nods and leaves the girls to talk. Not even five minutes go by before there’s a warm mug placed in front of Santana and the smell of fresh brewed coffee clouding her senses.</p><p>“So are you going to tell me what this is all about?” Santana asks as she stirs in milk and sugar. The fact that Brittany’s just been sitting there silently makes Santana even more anxious, but Brittany finally looks up.</p><p>“God, where do I even start.” Brittany sighs and begins to rub at her temples, “You haven’t talked to Quinn?”</p><p>Santana’s heart races, “Please don’t tell me someone has suddenly died again because I am too hungover for that right now. Was it Mr. Schue? Do we need to take over the Glee Club now too?”</p><p>“No, no..Mr. Schue’s fine. I think?” Brittany says and starts to go a little off track, “I haven’t actually talked to him in a while…I should probably give him a call soon. Maybe-”</p><p>“Britt, focus.” Santana urges, “You’re kind of freaking me out.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Brittany bites at the corner of her lip before letting out a sigh and leaning in closer, “It’s about one of the girls on the squad.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Quinn called and told me everything after she tried getting in touch with you since she’s still in New Haven and can’t really do anything. I thought I would try to handle it on my own because, you know, I have a little experience with this kind of thing and Quinn said that I’m better at comforting people but I don’t know-“</p><p>“Hold up,” Santana stops her then lowers her voice, “Is someone pregnant?”</p><p>“Not that I know of,” Brittany deadpans then shakes her head, “But I do think I might be a little in over my head so that’s why I called you. Well, Quinn was the one calling you first but you weren’t answering which I get because Quinn can be a little much. I think she knows that too, so she called me to try and get in contact with you but you weren’t answering me either.” Brittany pauses and her tone softens again, “Then I thought that maybe, after last night, I-I might’ve scared you off? And maybe that’s why you weren’t answering. So I told Quinn I’d take care of it but I really think you’re the one that’s best suited for this. You can make the connection that I can’t and I think that’s what is important right now. For her to feel like she’s not alone and I knew if I said I was at Frank’s, you’d get it and you’d come. So here we are.”</p><p>Santana just blinks slowly, still trying to process all the information, “And <em>why</em> are we here exactly and who from the squad is this all about? I’m still confused.”</p><p>“Well,” Brittany drawls out but she’s cut off when someone approaches the table again.</p><p>“Hey Coach, you’re in my seat.”</p><p>Santana whips her head up to see none other than her archnemesis, the antichrist herself, Alexandra Carpenter, standing there in her infamous Cheerios jacket, hands dug in its pockets. There’s her usual smirk on her lips but what Santana notices first is her red, puffy eyes. She would make a joke about getting busted for being high or something, but judging by the tear stained cheeks and red nose, this isn’t really the time for teasing.</p><p>“And you look like crap.” Santana says because she really couldn’t help herself. Alex folds her arms across her chest and frowns. Santana finds their similarities are astonishing.</p><p>“Santana..” Brittany scolds softly but Alex wasn’t too bothered, use to their banter.</p><p>“Says you.” Alex replies but Santana barely gives her a second glance before looking back at Brittany.</p><p> “Okay Britt, please fill me in because I am definitely missing something here.” Santana says and looks back at Alex, “What’s she doing here?”</p><p>“Sorry!” Brittany apologizes quickly while Alex slides into her side of the booth instead since Santana hadn’t moved, “I might’ve left out a few details.”</p><p>“You think?” Santana laughs because she doesn’t know how else to respond when she’s completely lost.</p><p>“Do you want to explain what happened?” Brittany asks Alex and there’s that same softness in her voice again. Santana scrunches her nose at the use of it; why waste it on that brat?</p><p>Alex looks up at her a little skeptically and for a moment Santana can make out a scared little girl behind the usual tough girl façade. There’s a flash of fear and guilt and embarrassment in her eyes that she’s all too familiar with and suddenly Santana thinks she might know where this is going.</p><p>“My parents found out,” Alex says and its barely above a whisper, “About <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Santana doesn’t need Alex to clarify; she knows what she means so she just stays quiet as tears well in Alex’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> “So they had to work yesterday,” Alex begins recalling the night, “Like who even works on Thanksgiving? And like, apparently they couldn’t get out of it either. <em>Or</em> whatever was going on at the office was more important than being with me. Typical. But Maddy came over later so I wouldn’t be alone for dinner.”</p><p>Santana glances at Brittany but she’s already looking back at her knowingly.</p><p>“She had made me a plate and brought it to me from her house and we had our own Thanksgiving, just us.” Alex begins to smile and Santana can’t remember ever seeing her look that content, “It was really cool; I found some candles and I took some of my dad’s good whiskey, which is really gross by the way. Then Maddy stayed the night and we-“</p><p>“You can spare us <em>those </em>details..” Brittany reminds her and it makes Santana chuckle.</p><p>“I was just gonna say we watched a movie.” Alex huffed and Santana’s glad that there’s still some sass in her, but that quickly fades, “So anyway, my parents ended up coming home early and we hadn’t heard them come in a-and…they kind of walked in on us.” Alex adds and suddenly her voice cracks, “They were so pissed, I’ve never seen them that angry. Like I thought they were angry when I placed second one year in gymnastics, but that was <em>nothing </em>compared to this. They looked so disgusted. Like it wasn’t just the fact that I got caught, it was <em>who </em>I got caught with.” Santana frowns as Alex stares down at the table, her eyes squeezed shut, “They told Maddy to get out then they told me to get my things and get out too. They gave me fifteen minutes to grab whatever I could and that was it. They didn’t care how late it was, they just wanted me out. They couldn’t even look at me when they said it.”</p><p>“Shit,” Santana mutters beneath her breath then asks, “Where did you stay last night? With Maddy? Please don’t tell me you were on the streets.”</p><p>“She wanted to sneak me into her’s but I couldn’t,” Alex shakes her head, “I-I couldn’t have the same thing happen there, I couldn’t risk that. I don’t know how her parents would react, I didn’t want to ruin her relationship with them too. I went to stay with my friend from gymnastics instead, but I don’t think I can stay there again. Her parents and my parents are kind of close so it’s only a matter of time before word spreads and they shut me out too.”</p><p>“God, would they do that?” Santana questions in disbelief, “That seems so harsh.”</p><p>Alex just shrugs, “I-I have no idea.”</p><p>Santana looks at Alex with a heavy heart as the girl covers her face in her hands. She looks up at Brittany again who looks equally distraught. When Brittany said she was the one better suited for this, she had no idea how true that would be until now. Not that she’s gone through anything like Alex, but she knows how it feels to have a loved one push you away without a second thought just because of who she is. She remembers exactly how it felt to see the change in her abuela the moment the words left her lips. One second Santana was her favorite granddaughter in the whole world and the next…she was nothing. It’s something she wouldn’t wish on anyone and it breaks Santana’s heart to think that after all these years kids still have to deal with this crap.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Brittany coos, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder as she starts to whimper, “Everything’s going to be okay.”</p><p>“Get off me.” Alex suddenly snaps and shrugs off Brittany’s hand. Santana grits her teeth at the movement but Brittany just shakes her head almost like she’s telling Santana <em>don’t worry about it</em>. Santana begrudgingly nods <em>okay</em> and watches as Alex falls apart, “<em>Everything’s going to be okay?</em> Bullshit. My parents just kicked me out and now I have nowhere to go. It’s only a matter of time before the entire school finds out about me and Maddy and then what? How is any of that okay?” The switch in her demeanor happens quick and the next minute the tough girl façade is back. She rubs her nose on her sleeve and tries to fight back the tears, “I-I don’t know why Coach Q called you, I-I can take care of myself. I don’t need your help, I’ll figure it out on my own. I’m fine!”</p><p>Santana clenches her teeth as she watches Alex retreat into herself and it’s like looking into a mirror of her younger self.</p><p>Brittany backs off and sends Santana another look before turning back to Alex, “You’re not fine, Alex, so let us help you. You reached out first so there must be a reason why you did.” She says and Alex’s frown deepens, “There are some things that you shouldn’t have to deal with by yourself and that’s why she called us. She can’t be here right now, but we can. We care about you and want you to know that you’re not alone.”</p><p>“You care about me? Why?” Alex questions as she gets up in a huff, “You don’t know me. You know nothing about me!”</p><p>Brittany frowns and Santana can tell that Alex’s word cut her a little that time. She just glances at Santana but Santana just nods and turns to look back at Alex with a steely gaze.</p><p>“And that’s where you’re wrong, kid.” Santana says simply and there’s just a hint of bite in her tone as she rounds on her, “I know <em>exactly </em>who you are.”</p><p>Alex just stares back, matching Santana’s glare before she storms off.</p><p>“Alex, wait!” Brittany calls after her, already sliding out of the booth but Santana stops her.</p><p>“Don’t Britt,” Santana tells her, “Let her cool off out there.”</p><p>“See why I called you? I can’t get through to her,” Brittany mutters as the two follow Alex with their eyes as she exits the diner and sits on the curb. Brittany frowns and shakes her head, “I feel so awful, Santana.”</p><p>And it’s in the way the words leave her lips that Santana can tell she’s being genuine. Not that Brittany can be anything but genuine when someone’s clearly hurting, but this feels different.</p><p>“Me too,” Santana nods as they watch Alex bury her face in her sleeves again, “Since when did we become the Mr. Schue’s of the Cheerios?” There’s a light-heartedness in her tone, but it barely gets a smile out of Brittany. She turns solemn instead and looks back out at Alex. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll go out there in a sec. I’ll talk to her.”</p><p>When she turns back, she catches Brittany’s eye and there’s sadness there but she doesn’t think it’s all meant for Alex.</p><p>“That could’ve been you, Santana.” Brittany whispers and Santana’s shoulders instantly droop, “Your mom’s religious and your dad’s super concerned about his image and maintaining his reputation…I don’t know. How does having a gay daughter fit into all of that? All those times I spent the night, what if they caught us? What if they reacted the way Alex’s parents did?” Brittany’s eyes drift off to Alex again, “I-I don’t know what I would’ve done if they kicked you out like that. How could someone who was supposed to love you forever, your family…how do they just do <em>that </em>to their kid?”</p><p>Santana’s throat tightens at the thought and her mind drifts to thinking about her abuela. It wasn’t a walk in the park when she came out to her parents, she obviously wasn’t ready but it was better coming from her than for them to find out through everyone else. And sure, it took Maribel a little while to get used to but deep down she always had that feeling that Santana was gay so it was much easier for her to accept it. It should’ve been the same for her dad, but she doesn’t think he ever quite made it around and maybe he’s still working on accepting Santana and being as welcoming and supportive as Maribel. But her parents reacted nothing like Alex’s and she has to be at least thankful for that.</p><p>“We’ve got to help her somehow,” Brittany says but she sounds so determined, “<em>I </em>have to help her.”</p><p>Santana frowns at the way she emphasizes her last words and tries to assure her, “And we will, Britt.”</p><p>“I have to do more this time,” Brittany says and it’s like a promise.</p><p>“<em>This </em>time?” Santana ponders, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I-I didn’t do nearly as much for you as I should’ve back then. I could’ve been around more.” Brittany finally admits and Santana instantly slumps back.</p><p>“You were around plenty.” Santana says, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I wasn’t though,” Brittany urges, “It took me ages to find you after you were called into Sue’s about the ad.”</p><p>“That’s…That’s not your fault though?” Santana reminds her, “I didn’t tell you..”</p><p>“What about Finn?” Brittany asks and Santana deflates again, “I didn’t even know about all the horrible things he said to you until <em>after </em>we performed. I knew something was wrong but I didn’t know until it was too late. I should’ve been there, I should’ve told him to mind his business, I should’ve protected you and I didn’t.”</p><p>“Brittany..” Santana mutters because it’s all she can say as she watches the blonde continue her list of guilts.</p><p>“And that stupid lady music week in Glee Club,” Brittany grumbles, “I just sat there and watched as our friends turned everything into a complete joke. I mean, I guess they thought they were helping but they don’t know you like I do so I should’ve done something. You were hurting and I just let them make it worse.” Santana stammers but nothing comes out, “And what about abuela?” Brittany asks and Santana freezes, “I should’ve gone with you. I should’ve waited outside or something but I didn’t even think to offer. I let you go in there all alone.”</p><p>Santana shakes her head, “Stop it. You can’t blame yourself for those things that happened to me because they were happening to you too. Maybe not in the same way and maybe they hurt you a little differently, but they happened and if we’re keeping count of who dropped the ball then I guess I’m right up there with you.”</p><p>Brittany just lets out a sigh and she doesn’t look completely convinced but she ends up nodding, “I just want to help her. I want to be better.”</p><p>Santana takes a deep breath and reaches across the table, placing her hand over top Brittany’s. She doesn’t say anything, just runs her thumb over the back of her hand and for now it’s enough.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p>               “Hey.” Santana says as she takes a seat on the curb next to Alex a little while later. She leaves a little space between them as she reaches in her jacket pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Surprisingly, she hasn’t had one in weeks so they’re probably gross and stale but Santana doesn’t do heart to hearts and she needs something to take the edge off. So she pulls one out and holds it between her lips before offering one to Alex, “Want one?”</p><p>               Alex just scoffs, “You’re a teacher. Aren’t you supposed to be discouraging me from bad habits?”</p><p>               Santana just chuckles as she lights the tip, “First of all, I’m not a teacher. And second of all, are you trying to tell me you haven’t smoked before? I had my first in Freshman year at a Cheerios party.”</p><p>               “You’re <em>so </em>cool.” Alex quips and it makes Santana smile.</p><p>               “You have <em>no</em> idea,” Santana replies sarcastically and takes a drag.</p><p>They sit in silence for a while, mainly because Santana’s unsure of how to even begin or what she’s meant to say. She never thought of herself as a mentor or whatever so this is really outside of her comfort zone, but she genuinely feels for the girl and she wants to help. She thinks back to her junior year when she really began thinking about her sexuality and the only people who she truly felt comfortable enough to talk to were Brittany and Ms. Holliday. She kind of looked up to her and when Santana thinks about it, Ms. Holliday was the only adult she knew of that really helped her through figuring out her sexuality and teaching her how to process those feelings in a healthy way. If it wasn’t for her it probably would’ve taken way longer for her to admit her true feelings and embrace who she was.</p><p>But there’s no way Santana would consider herself role model material, not like Ms. Holliday, but Alex needs someone like her at a time like this so Santana has to at least try to fill those heels.  </p><p>“Are you just going to sit there silently subjecting me to your second-hand smoke?” Alex grumbles and for a second Santana wonders how she can still be so snarky and why she’s even doing this again. But she remembers how bad she needed an attitude adjustment back then when she was dealing with everything too and it’s enough to make her stay.</p><p> She takes the last drag of her cigarette before putting it out on the curb next to her.</p><p>               “Look, I know being a complete pain in my ass is how you process your feelings or whatever but can you cut the crap for like two seconds.” Santana says and Alex’s brow raises. She swallows thickly and tries to use a softer tone, “Everything you’re feeling right now, that aggression and sadness and guilt and shame? I <em>get </em>it and you know why I know that? Because I felt the same exact thing back when I was trying to pretend to be someone I’m not. I buried those feelings that made me feel vulnerable and replaced them with anger because I didn’t want people to think I was weak. I was on the Cheerios, same as you, and I was so worried about my reputation and how people saw me that I rather pretend to be someone else. It is so easy to busy yourself with being mad at the world and everyone in it instead of processing those feelings you’re trying to hide, but that shit catches up to you.”</p><p> Santana pauses because she’s not sure if she’s on the right track with this and glances back to see Brittany staring at her through the window. She gives her an encouraging nod, almost like she knew Santana was struggling and it makes her smile. She turns back to Alex and tries again, “What you’re going through with your parents, that’s something no one should ever have to go through and everything you’re feeling is totally valid. It really sucks. My grandma reacted sort of similar when I came out and it broke me...”</p><p>               “Wait…you’re…gay?” Alex stammers like it’s the only thing that landed out of everything Santana said, but Santana just chuckles.</p><p>               “I am.” Santana replies and she’s so proud of the fact that she is able to admit that now so easily.</p><p>               “I-I didn’t know,” Alex says and begins to shift awkwardly, “You don’t look it..”</p><p>               “Yeah, I grew my flattop out a few years ago and I wasn’t really into jicama.” Santana tries to joke but it goes right over Alex’s head, “Gays come in all shapes and sizes, with or without the flannel.”</p><p>               “Right..” Alex mutters, “So were you sent out here to give me a pep talk or something about being gay is okay? Everything gets better? If so, save your breath. I’ve seen the pamphlets.”</p><p>               Santana smirks, “God, how are we not related?”</p><p>               Alex just rolls her eyes.</p><p>               “Look, I’m here because I’ve always been known for keeping it real and being straight,” Santana continues when Alex looks back at her, “Straight-forward that is. So I won’t tell you that things will be okay because I know that’s the last thing you want to hear right now. Everything sucks and all you want to do right now is cry and feel crappy about who you are and why God, or whoever is up there, made you this way if it meant you have to lose your family because of it. It feels like the world has ended and there’s no way up from here, right?”</p><p>               “This isn’t a very good pep talk.” Alex comments and it makes Santana smirk, “But yeah, it does feel like that.”</p><p>               “Well, I’m not here to give you a pep talk. I won’t lie and say that crappy feeling will go away soon, because it won’t. It’ll feel like that for a while, but you know what? It doesn’t last forever. It’ll be hard but you’ll eventually move forward and start to accept who you are. You don’t want people in your life who don’t support you, the <em>you </em>that you truly are.” Santana pauses, recalling the nearly exact words her mom once said to her, “Once you start to realize that, that’s when it stops hurting so much.”</p><p>“Maddy’s the only person that knows,” Alex admits quietly, “A-and I guess you guys too, but I-I don’t think I’m ready to tell people.”</p><p>Santana remembers how she wasn’t ready either and that she didn’t really have a choice when it came to coming out thanks to Salazar’s ad and Finn, but she doesn’t want to scare Alex with those possibilities. She thinks Alex has gone through enough with her parents and hopes that from here she can have more control on how she comes out.</p><p>“That’s okay, you decide when you want to tell people. It took me awhile to feel comfortable in my own skin too.” Santana replies, “There’s no rush in figuring stuff out.”</p><p>“I guess..” Alex mumbles, unconvinced, “I just – I can’t believe this is happening.”</p><p>Santana freezes; recalling the exact words she uttered so long ago too. She remembers how small she felt in Sue’s office when they had called her in to give her the news that day. She remembers the soul crushing fear and how angry she was that her private life was caught in the cross-fires of a war she wasn’t even involved in. She remembers running down the empty halls as fast as she could, eyes blurred from the stream of tears that ran down her cheeks. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do from there, she didn’t know where to go, where to hide from this inevitable monster.</p><p>Her mistake was not finding Brittany sooner. For a second, she thought she’d spare her from this, from all her drama and the talks and the looks but that’s where she was wrong. Brittany wanted to be there for her through it all, their trip to Frank’s confirmed that.  </p><p>She takes a shaky breath, willing herself from going too far down memory lane and she focuses back on Alex who looks like she’s about to shatter into a million pieces.</p><p>  “I’m so sorry, Alex.” Santana says sincerely, “No one should go through this; It’s horrible and family should love you no matter what. You and I both know that that isn’t always true. But in a way, you’re one of the lucky ones. Where you lack in supportive family, you make up for in supportive friends. You have people that <em>want</em> to be there for you, people who care about you, people you can lean on, people who want to help you: Maddy, your squad, Coach Q, Coach B…me.”</p><p>“You can’t stand me.” Alex replies and it makes Santana chuckle.</p><p>“That’s not true,” Santana denies, “You just remind me of me when I was your age.”</p><p>Alex looks up at her and smirks, “You were super talented, smart, and super awesome?”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>were</em>? I still am!” Santana quips and Alex giggles for what seems like the first time all day. It makes Santana feel proud, like maybe she isn’t so bad at these heart to hearts?</p><p>“I-I don’t want anyone to pity me.” Alex mutters a little while later, “I don’t want people to treat me differently.”</p><p>“Then don’t let them,” Santana shrugs, “I know it’s easier said than done, but you’ll figure it out. You have to remember that your sexuality doesn’t define who you are, you’re so much more than that. And look, although you and I might not always see eye to eye, I want you to know that you can always talk to me if you need anything. I’m clearly not a counselor or whatever but I’m here and that counts for something. You are definitely not alone in this. Just don’t be a jerk and push everyone away when things get hard, take it from me it makes things so much harder than they need to be. You have to learn that it’s okay to need people.”</p><p>               Alex wipes her tears and gives Santana a nod, “Thanks.”</p><p>               “Sure.” Santana nods too and they settle in silence again.</p><p>               “Hey coach?” Alex asks a few minutes later.</p><p>               “Yeah?”</p><p>               “Does it get better?” Alex mumbles, “That’s what everyone says, right? <em>It gets better</em>, but is it true?”</p><p>               The question makes Santana take a deep breath as she thinks back to the early years of coming out and everything that followed. She was outed twice practically, disowned by her grandma, and partially avoided by her father. She dealt with anxiety and some bouts of depression and she was really tested.</p><p>               But then she thinks about Brittany and everything good that came from her love and support and how it was all she needed to overcome everything. In all their ups and downs, Brittany was always a prominent figure in her life whether they were dating or not and she always encouraged her to be herself. She was the <em>only </em>one that did. When Santana thinks about it, if it wasn’t for Brittany and her support, she could still be hiding from who she truly is.</p><p> She glances over her shoulder again to see if Brittany is watching.</p><p>               Santana’s not really surprised when she finds that Brittany still is and it makes her heart swell, because even after all this time Brittany is still Santana’s number one fan. And it makes her think about if it wasn’t for how completely in love she was with Brittany and all those feelings that were so strong that she could no longer hide from them, she wouldn’t have looked for help. It was Brittany who acted like her guiding light and whenever she was met with some obstacle, she just thought of Brittany and how everything she’s doing, everything she’s going through, the pain and the fear, it would all be worth it in the end if it meant she had the slightest chance to be with Brittany.</p><p>               So when Santana thinks about Alex’s question, the answer is pretty simple.</p><p>               “Yeah,” Santana says and turns to look at Alex again, “It does.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few more minutes sitting outside, Santana is able to coax Alex into returning to their table where Brittany awaits them. There’s another change in Alex’s attitude only this time she’s a lot less snappy. There’s still that touch of banter between her and Santana, but Alex is much more easier to handle when she’s not being so argumentative.</p><p>The three of them end up splitting a basket of fries while they try to help Alex figure out her next move. They find out Alex has a cousin who could be open to helping, which Santana wonders why Alex didn’t bring her up before.</p><p>Santana and Brittany listen quietly as Alex makes the call, ready to snatch the phone if there is so much as a frown on Alex’s face.</p><p>But Alex’s cousin agrees to take her in for the time being, despite Alex not telling her why she needs somewhere to stay in the first place. She’s around their age and Santana hopes that means she’s a progressive thinker unlike Alex’s parents. Alex already looks relieved to hear she has a place to stay for the night and Santana and Brittany take that as a win. They spend the next hour making sure Alex is all sorted and that she makes sure she keeps them in the loop in case anything else happens.</p><p>“I mean it,” Santana urges, “Remember what we talked about. We’re here for you so don’t be a punk about speaking up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alex answers softly but that just makes Santana quirk her brow. Alex sighs and sits a little straighter as she adds, “I will. I promise.”</p><p>“Good.” Santana nods and just barely misses the proud grin Brittany wears from the corner of her eye.</p><p>Another few minutes later, Maddy arrives to pick Alex up and take her to her cousin’s.</p><p>“Let us know if you need anything,” Brittany says to Alex as she gets up to leave.</p><p>Alex nods, “I will. And thanks again…for everything.”</p><p>Santana and Brittany just smile and say their goodbyes. They watch out the window as Alex disappears into Maddy’s car and the two are off. Once the car is too far gone in the distance, Santana turns away and lets out a deep sigh.</p><p>“That was a lot.” Santana exhales and now it’s her turn to massage her temples, “Like a <em>lot</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry for dragging you all the way out here. It just made sense to come here.” Brittany says and it makes Santana peek up at her. It’s the first time since she’s gotten to Frank’s that she’s able to really look at Brittany without her being so preoccupied with Alex. There are darkening circles around her tired eyes and they don’t seem to shine as they did yesterday. She wonders how well she slept and if she’s also nursing a hangover.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, it was for a good cause.” Santana replies with a small smile instead then looks around the diner, “Plus, I’ve kind of missed this place..”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Brittany nods, “But this isn’t exactly how I imagined seeing you again after last night.”</p><p>For some reason, Brittany’s words make Santana blush. She doesn’t say anything though and instead looks out the window again, hiding from Brittany’s gaze.</p><p> “You did really well,” Brittany compliments shortly after, “With Alex, I mean.”</p><p>“So did you,” Santana says but Brittany shakes her head.</p><p>“No way, not like you. I thought I would because of how you react to me and you guys are weirdly similar, so I thought I’d have the same effect but clearly I thought wrong.”</p><p>Santana frowns at Brittany’s words, “But at least you tried though and that has to count for something, right?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Santana’s frown deepens and remembers what Brittany said earlier about feeling guilty for how things went down in high school and she doesn’t wants Brittany to ever feel like that again.</p><p>“Hey,” Santana says softly and it makes Brittany peek up at her, “I think you did great. You were there for her and she needed that, even if she doesn’t know it yet. You were there for her even if she tried pushing you away. You stood your ground and that’s really important for her in the long run,” Santana pauses and wonders if she’s talking about Alex anymore but she continues on, “She needs people like us in her life. Please don’t beat yourself up over this, okay?”</p><p>It takes Brittany awhile to answer but she soon nods, “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay,” Santana repeats and tries to add a little lightness to their conversation, “She’s a tough one to crack, but we made it in the end.”</p><p> “Yeah she is,” Brittany agrees and chuckles, “I knew you’d be able to connect with her in a way I couldn’t. I think you really are a good mentor.”  </p><p>“Thanks,” Santana bashfully tells her, “I don’t know how helpful I was though, I’m not really an advice giver.”</p><p>“Sure you are,” Brittany replies then shrugs, “You give me advice.”</p><p>“When?” Santana chuckles, turning back to look at her.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Brittany replies simply, “You’ve helped me loads of times. There’s just so many that I can’t think of one thing in particular.”</p><p>Santana ponders for a moment then says dismissively, “Yeah, but you’re different.”</p><p>Brittany scrunches her brows and asks, “Why?”</p><p>The question makes Santana pause and really think about her answer. Brittany’s always been Santana’s soft spot, her exception, a person her body just reacts differently to on its own but it’s hard to put into words why that is.</p><p>Well, it’s not hard.</p><p>She has a slight inclination as to why that is, but to admit that it’s still the reason <em>now </em>makes her nervous. It’s like she’s admitting that during those five years they spent apart without any contact there was always a little piece of her that held on to them and ever since they’ve been around each other that little piece just grows more and more.</p><p>But when Santana thinks about that and everything’s that happened since reconnecting, would admitting something like still having feelings for Brittany be so bad?</p><p>She doesn’t know. It’s been a long day and she feels too mentally drained after Alex to think about her own inner conflicts, so she just shrugs.</p><p>“Because you’re my best friend.” Santana tells her which isn’t a complete lie, but as soon as the words leave her lips it feels wrong. They leave a bad taste in her mouth and Santana can’t help but feel a little guilty. Her eyes never quite reach Brittany’s after she says it and a weird uneasy feeling settles low in her stomach. It’s the same feeling she’d get back in high school whenever she wanted to say that one thing she really wanted to say, but instead <em>You’re my best friend </em>comes out. It’s true but it isn’t what she means, it’s not what she feels.</p><p>Santana finds a sugar packet and fiddles with the paper, hoping Brittany’s too tired to comment on it.</p><p>But nothing gets past Brittany.</p><p>“Best friend, huh?” Brittany questions and begins to smirk, “Is that how we’re going to do this again?”</p><p>Santana picks up instantly on the sarcasm in Brittany’s voice despite her facial expression and it reminds her of all the times Brittany would call her out on her shit and she was the only one who could get away with it. Anyone else who dared facing Santana would get a visit from Aunty Snixxx, but not Brittany. Brittany had a way of getting through to Santana that a lot of people weren’t able to do. Sometimes Santana was really thankful for Brittany who took the time to learn her, but other times, like this, she wished Brittany would just let things go over her head.</p><p>“I didn’t say that,” Santana tries and watches Brittany rest back with her brow quirked, “I mean, I <em>did </em>but it’s not what I meant.”</p><p>Brittany tilts her head to the side, the Cheshire grin growing, “What <em>did </em>you mean then?”</p><p>Santana presses her lips together as Brittany watches her. She knows what she’s doing and judging by the playful glint in Brittany’s eyes, so does Brittany. In another time in Santana’s life, this conversation would have her hurdling towards a panic attack, but this feels different. Maybe it has something to do with helping Alex or maybe it has something to do with the way Brittany kissed her last night. The way Brittany looks at her makes her feel like she’s been caught in a lie, but the smile that accompanies it makes her stomach feel fluttery.</p><p>“I think you know what I meant.” Santana says finally and Brittany giggles.</p><p>“<em>I think</em> I want to hear you say it.” Brittany tells her in a low, husky tone and it has Santana crossing her legs tightly.</p><p>Santana tries to play it off with a laugh that sounds more nervous than anything.</p><p>“Well, I think I’m way too tired and hungover to get into this right now.” Santana replies passively and Brittany doesn’t even try to hide her eyeroll.</p><p>“You will be the death of me, Santana Lopez.” Brittany sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest. Despite her words, she really doesn’t seem annoyed or aggravated with her because the way Brittany looks at her makes Santana feel so soft.</p><p>“But what a way to go, am I right?” Santana teases.</p><p>Brittany just shakes her head although she can’t help but grin.</p><p>“We should go,” Santana says a little while after, “I don’t know about you but my head is killing me and didn’t get nearly enough sleep as I should’ve.”</p><p>It takes Brittany a moment but she ends up nodding too, “Yeah, I need several naps.”</p><p>“Me too, let’s get out of here.” Santana says and moves to stand after leaving some cash on the table to cover their bill.</p><p> </p><p>\\</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They make their way to their cars, but they keep a slow pace despite how the cold wind blows around the crunchy Fall leaves. As much as Santana would like to rush home and dive back under the warmth of her covers, she’ll miss being around Brittany and she finds herself savoring every moment she can with her.</p><p>But there is this giant, pink elephant in the room and Santana supposes she should properly address it before they go their separate ways. Her stomach is in knots as they near their cars, time running out.</p><p>“Thanks again,” Brittany says first as she digs around in her pocket for her keys, “For helping me today and stuff.”</p><p>“No biggie,” Santana replies, sounding less nervous than she actually is. She watches as Brittany continues to look for her keys and wonders if this is her way of stalling too.</p><p>“Ah-ha!” Brittany announces triumphantly and pulls her keys from her bag, “I was worried I locked them in the car and that would not be fun.”</p><p>“No it wouldn’t be.” Santana chuckles and watches as Brittany fiddles with the key fob. She looks like she’s waiting for Santana to say something more and it makes Santana’s stomach churn. But the words don’t come and it seems that the longer they stand there the colder it gets.</p><p>“So I better get going then,” Brittany finally says after several awkward minutes of silence and Santana just staring like an idiot, “I’ll see you later?”</p><p>It feels like a fist is wrapped around her vocal chords and her heart is about to burst, so Santana just nods and she hates herself for it. She hates that her heart and her head battle so fiercely and reduce her to silence.</p><p>“Okay cool,” Brittany smiles softly although there is slight confusion in her blue eyes, “Well bye, Santana, drive safe.”</p><p>Just as Brittany turns away to unlock her car, something miraculous happens: Santana speaks.</p><p>“Britt wait,” She says and watches Brittany turn back around with her brows raised questioningly.</p><p>Santana gulps and tries to force away all the negative thoughts and doubts then says, “I want to talk about last night.”</p><p>“Okay,” Brittany grins and rests back against her car, crossing her arms.</p><p>Santana licks her lips and takes a deep breath as she nods, “I…I haven’t felt that happy in a long while. I usually spend Thanksgiving alone or work through it so it was a really nice change to be back at home, eating an actual homecooked meal around people that mean a lot to me.”</p><p>“Me too,” Brittany adds and it makes Santana smile shyly.</p><p>“And I want to talk about the kiss.” Santana says and she feels a mix of relief and anticipation for how Brittany will respond, “It was unexpected, but I liked it. But despite what we might’ve told each other to make ourselves feel better about cheating on our boyfriends when we were younger, friends aren’t supposed to kiss like that.”</p><p>“I think we’re passed trying to be friends,” Brittany replies, “Don’t you think?”</p><p>Santana swallows hard and nods, “Yeah, I think we both know there’s something here still, between you and I.”</p><p>“Because for some odd reason you just can’t get enough of me,” Brittany smirks and it makes Santana let out a belly laugh, easing some of her nerves.</p><p>“Maybe so,” Santana says a little more solemnly, “But like I said before, I want to do things right this time and talk first instead of just blurring the lines like we usually do.”</p><p>“So are you trying to say you want to court me?” Brittany asks but there’s a glint in her eye that tells Santana she’s only half teasing.</p><p>“Maybe? I don’t know.” Santana shrugs, “I just think about how we’re older now and I can do things that I was too afraid to do before. Not just because I was afraid to ask you, but because I couldn’t handle the dirty looks and what people might say about us. But that’s different now because I don’t care about those things anymore. I can ask you out on dates that don’t involve being hidden for the majority of the time like going out to eat at real restaurants or something. We don’t even need to use a napkin anymore. I can lean across the table and kiss you if I want to and I can hold your hand when we walk around in public because I’m proud of who I am and I don’t care who sees because if I want to hold the hand of someone I love then I will and I won’t let anyone stop me.”</p><p>The last words leave her lips too quickly to catch and it makes her press her lips tightly together like she’s willing them from continuing to overshare. She watches Brittany watch her and waits for what seems like hours for some kind of reaction but she remains stoic and that only makes Santana even more nervous. It’s not like she explicitly said she loved her, it was more inferred and really it was all just a hypothetical scenario so it wasn’t like it was something that could really happen.</p><p>“So anyway, that’s how I feel about that.” Santana mutters after too much silence, “Hopefully that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Brittany says and reaches out her hands for Santana’s. The warmth is comforting and Santana finds herself stepping closer, being drawn in. Blue eyes flicker between Santana’s as Brittany inhales and says softly, “It feels really good to be around, Santana, you make me feel like a girl again, like my body wakes up.”</p><p>Santana smiles and feels Brittany’s fingers tangle with hers.</p><p>“And I’m really proud of how much you’ve grown.” Her words take Santana by surprise but she remains quiet. “I always knew you’d get there and even though it makes me kind of sad that I wasn’t around to witness all the little steps you were making, I’m really glad I’m here now.”</p><p>Santana’s so incredibly touched by her words that all she manages to do is smile, “Brittany..”</p><p>“I hope I can help you to continue to grow into this awesome person you are becoming because I really want to be with you, Santana.” Brittany adds and it instantly makes Santana freeze, “I’ve tried recreating what you and I have and it just doesn’t work. And being around you again after so long and all the time we’ve spent together over these past months pretending that we aren’t completely in love with each other is just…it’s a waste of time because I’m sure now more than ever that I belong with you.”</p><p>               Santana just stares wide-eyed as Brittany pours her heart out to her but despite looking completely terrified, Santana feels nothing but relief because Brittany just gave her all the reassurance she needs.</p><p>               “And I know you said you wanted to take things a little slower this time around and do things right, which I totally respect,” Brittany says, “But I’ll tell you right now, none of that changes how much I already love you. I’m here if you want me, I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Santana can’t help herself any longer and pushes up to her toes, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Brittany smiles into the kiss and it makes Santana’s heart soar because she deprived herself of this for so long, she believed it to be the impossible but now look at them. She was so wrong to ever think that it wouldn’t be her and Brittany against the world in the end, because what kind of life is that without her Brittany?</p><p>Her head is swimming with thoughts but she really can’t think straight with the way Brittany’s lips feel against her and she hadn’t known it was possible, but this kiss feels even better than the one from the night before. Last night felt like coming home, but this? This is finding out that home isn’t just <em>your </em>home, its also the home of someone you love <em>and </em>that someone loves you too <em>and </em>it smells like fresh baked cookies <em>and</em> there’s a roaring fire going in the fireplace <em>and</em> there’s a dog that runs to greet you followed by the sound of excited little feet attached to adorable little ones with blonde hair that call you <em>mommy. </em></p><p>               Last night might’ve felt like coming home, but this? This feels like Santana’s future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some Unholy Trinity bonding with a side of Brittana moments to get back into the swing of things!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wheels of the plane from New Haven barely hit the tarmac before Quinn is texting Santana and Brittany to ask if they want to grab a coffee. Santana figures Quinn must be dying to know what happened with Alex because <em>she </em>sure didn’t call Quinn up to tell her. She also highly doubts Brittany had the time to do it either.</p><p>They’ve both been…busy.</p><p>Not like that, they’ve just had their own things to deal with. You know, <em>private </em>feelings.</p><p>Like knowing Britt still loves her after all these years and Santana wanting to do things right this time. Brittany had teased Santana about being courted, but Santana kind of liked the idea of taking things slow. There were still so many things about Brittany she didn’t know and the thought of learning her all over again sounded nice.</p><p>
  <em>Brittany P. – You free to meet up with Q?</em>
</p><p>Santana sees the text from Brittany and it makes her smile. It’s so reminiscent of their high school days when Quinn would message the <em>Unholy Trinity </em>group chat but Santana and Brittany would text each other on the side to confirm what they wanted to do first before replying. They’ve grown so much over the years, but the text just shows Santana that some things never do change. Do they?</p><p>
  <em>Santana L. – Yeah, hbu?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brittany P. – Yup! </em>
</p><p>Santana swipes into the group chat and sends a text agreeing to meet up which is closely followed by Brittany saying the same. Quinn’s all too quick to provide the when and where before Santana sets off to get dressed. She’s nearly made it to her closet when her phone goes off again. It’s a private text from Brittany.</p><p>
  <em>Brittany P. – I’m glad you’re free. I’ve kinda missed your face.</em>
</p><p>Santana feels a heat rise up the back of her neck and cover the apples of her cheeks upon reading the text. She quickly types out a reply, trying to keep her cool.</p><p>
  <em>Santana L. – It’s only been like…2 days?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brittany P. – 2 days too long!</em>
</p><p>And just like that, Santana feels like a silly school girl again blushing over a cute text from Brittany. She remembered at time back in high school when Brittany would make it her mission during class to break Santana’s <em>bitch face </em>with an onslaught of cute texts that she would totally make fun of if they had come from anyone else but Britt. Sometimes she’d send corny pick-up lines or puns are just straight compliment the crap out of her. Either way, Santana never stood a chance.</p><p>She was like putty in Brittany’s hands.</p><p>Apparently after all this time, she still is.  </p><p>She ruffles up her hair and positions the camera towards her. She gives it a cheeky grin and snap the selfie before sending it off to Brittany, followed by a text.</p><p>
  <em>Santana L. – Don’t want to deprive you of this beautiful mug. </em>
</p><p>Brittany texts back almost instantly.</p><p>
  <em>Brittany P. – hubba hubba! </em>
</p><p>A picture of herself sporting the cheesiest of grins accompanies the new text and Santana laughs at the combination. She makes a point to set the picture as Brittany’s new Caller Id later.</p><p>\\</p><p>When Santana steps outside, she’s surprised by how cold it is. With years of having to wear a Cheerios skirt no matter the weather and 5 years worth of living in New York, Santana was pretty immune to the cold but today seemed to be a dramatic drop in temperature.</p><p>Then again, now that it was December could she really be that surprised? She let that thought sit with her for a moment as she slid into her Honda. December already? Time was flying by, the school years was nearly halfway over!</p><p>What is she going to do after?</p><p>She hadn’t really given it too much thought. She figured she would head back to New York, but things were changing. It wasn’t just her future anymore, it was Brittany’s too. And maybe she’s jumping the gun a little, fast-forwarding that far ahead after she told Britt she wanted to take things slow, but that talk would have to come up eventually, wouldn’t it?</p><p>Santana shakes away the thoughts, they’re too heavy for the lack of caffeine in her system, and sets them on the back burner for now before she goes to start her car. She twists the key in the ignition and <em>surprise surprise </em>it doesn’t roar to life.</p><p>“Seriously?” Santana frowns and tries again but it’s no use. Her little Honda refuses to start up. She lets out a sigh and glances over to the empty spot in the driveway where her mom’s SUV is usually parked if Maribel didn’t happen to be at work right now. Santana rolls her eyes and tries to start the car one more time before giving up.</p><p>It feels a bit like déjà vu; Santana’s car refusing to work right before the first Unholy Trinity meeting at the beginning of the school year which ended up making her late. She had felt so bad for making her friends wait for her and here she was about to do it again. Back then she had to figure out her useless car on her own, but again, things were different.</p><p>Santana heads back inside for warmth and fishes her phone out from her purse before making the call.</p><p><em>“Hey Santana!” </em>Brittany greets enthusiastically, albeit slightly out of breath. The sound makes Santana’s mouth go dry, remembering other times where Brittany sounded just as breathless.</p><p>“Hey Britt! Are you…running?”</p><p><em>“Kind of,” </em>Brittany answers through a chuckle, <em>“What’s up?”</em></p><p>“Do you think I could catch a ride with you to meet up with Quinn?” Santana asks a little nervously, “My car is being a piece of shit again and refusing to do the one thing it was built to freaking do.”</p><p><em>“It’s probably just mad at you for still not taking it in,</em>” Brittany teases her, <em>“But yeah, I can totally pick you up! Be around in 10?” </em></p><p>“Thanks Britt,” Santana grins, “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>
  <em>“Kay bye!”</em>
</p><p>It’s ridiculous to think how all of a sudden Santana’s heart starts beating a little faster and her movements become more fidgety in anticipation for Brittany to come over. She really wishes she could get a grip, but after everything that happened on Thanksgiving and their talk after seeing Alex it’s hard to control. She couldn’t get over the fact that Britt still loved her and they still had a chance to make things right. She couldn’t believe it, after all the years of struggling and pushing away those feelings, there was still something there for them.</p><p>Britt had said that her body wakes up whenever she’s around Santana and now Santana totally gets it.</p><p>Santana’s body wakes up around Brittany too and she has missed that feeling so much.</p><p>\\</p><p>There are a couple knocks at the front door, but she doesn’t have to check to know that it’s Brittany. Other than the fact that Santana knew she would be coming, Brittany still taps the same signature rhythm with her knuckles.</p><p>“Hey, I would’ve-“ Santana’s words get caught as her eyes land on Brittany.</p><p>Her blonde hair falls from her messy bun in cute tendrils, something that’s prone to happening whenever Brittany breaks a sweat. In fact, she glistens and steam rises from the top of her head against the cold air. Santana wonders how the hell she isn’t freezing, but she can’t comprehend much as her eyes start to rake up Brittany’s body on their own.</p><p>She’s dressed in baggy red sweat pants and a black sports bra that’s damp with sweat and it’s barely covered by the pathetic excuse for a t-shirt. The material is so thin it’s practically see through and Santana can literally count each one of Brittany’s abs.</p><p>Santana’s swallows dryly because <em>woah</em>.</p><p>Brittany’s still got it. Then again, did she ever really lose it? Apparently not, she just got hotter.</p><p>There’s a muffled chuckle that brings Santana’s eyes to meet mischievous blues. Brittany smirks and adjusts the strap of her duffle bag on her shoulder. Santana didn’t even realize she was carrying it.</p><p>“Hey Santana.”</p><p>“Sorry, hey Britt. Come in,” Santana gestures, not wanting Britt to catch a cold with the lack of clothes she has on, “Why are you so…sweaty?”</p><p>“My dance class ran a little late so I didn’t have time to get ready there,” Brittany explains, “Could I change here?”</p><p>Santana begins to picture Brittany’s lithe body breaking it down in dance class and <em>god </em>since when did she become such a desperate mess? She blames the lack of sex and Brittany.</p><p>She thinks how they kind of go hand in hand, but she quickly pushes that thought away.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Did you want to shower too?”</p><p>“I should,” Brittany says, “Class was really intense today.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Santana comments without thinking but covers it with a smile, “Go shower. I’ll tell Quinn we’ll be late.”  </p><p>“Thanks,” Brittany grins and presses a kiss to Santana’s cheek as she walks by.</p><p>Santana turns and watches as Brittany head up the stairs, a dopey grin filing her face as her eyes land on Brittany’s perfect ass.</p><p>\\</p><p>That dopey grin is replaced by something of annoyance as Santana and Brittany sit across from Quinn at Starbucks a little later. Brittany is busy talking about her class and how they can incorporate some of the elements into their set for Sectionals since it’ll be coming up soon, but Santana can’t focus with how Quinn keeps glancing between her and Brittany so analytically.</p><p>Quinn’s <em>itching </em>to say something, Santana can tell, but she won’t interrupt Brittany when she’s speaking so passionately. She stays engaged and listens intently, but Santana knows the minute Brittany stops it’ll be fair game and she’s not ready for all that.  </p><p>It makes Santana nervous; not because she wants to hide whatever is going on between her and Brittany, but because it’s too new to hash out over lattes. It was literally a day ago that they were even suggesting picking up their thing again, so Quinn would just have to wait until they sorted everything out themselves.</p><p>Santana holds out a little hope though. Quinn’s a lot more mature now than she was in high school, softer even, but she’s still the same ole’ Quinn in some aspects and Santana really doesn’t want to lure her out with talking about relationships.</p><p>But of course it’s a difficult topic to dodge when Alex is brought up. Santana and Brittany explain everything that happened at Frank’s and where Alex is now. It was already hard to miss the similarities between Alex and Santana, but it’s even more so now. It’s common knowledge so Santana’s glad that neither Quinn nor Brittany decided to delve into that. Instead Quinn says how thankful she is that Santana and Britt were around to help Alex and she’s a little upset that she missed out.</p><p>Quinn talks about being mentors and wanting to have a positive impact on the squad, something that was hit or miss when they were all in school because Sue could be so horrible and it wasn’t a secret that Mr. Schue had his favorites.</p><p>They could all agree that they wanted to do better if they could help it. When Quinn says she thinks Santana and Brittany did a great job with Alex and would make Ms. Holliday proud, Santana nearly gets choked up if she weren’t so badass. Ms. Holliday helped her and Brittany through so much so to be compared to her is a lot for Santana. If it weren’t for her, it would’ve taken her way longer to come to terms with her feelings. Maybe she never would’ve?</p><p>She owed Ms. Holliday everything.</p><p>Brittany thanks Quinn for them though and nuzzles into Santana’s side for a hug like she can sense Santana’s struggle. Santana’s grateful but she can’t help but smile at the scent of her shampoo wafting from Brittany’s hair, reminding her further of their new closeness. She catches Quinn’s analytical eye again and quickly turns up the snark.</p><p>“Who knew the holidays could turn you into a big softy, <em>Quinnie</em>.” Santana comments as Brittany pulls away. She already misses the warmth but she miraculously keeps from frowning about it.</p><p>Quinn just rolls her eyes and smirks, “You’re one to talk, <em>Satan</em>.”  </p><p>\\</p><p>After a refill, Quinn goes on to ask how everyone’s Thanksgiving went. Santana really feels like Quinn is trying to set her up here. Or maybe, Santana’s just feeling a little paranoid because Quinn always has that look like she <em>knows </em>something you don’t.</p><p>It seems that Santana’s the only one that’s trying to make it a bigger deal than it is, because Brittany easily fills Quinn in on how great it was to spend Thanksgiving with Santana and Maribel. She excitedly goes over the events of the night, but thankfully leaves out the more <em>intimate </em>details.</p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t have to spend it alone, Britt,” Quinn comments genuinely then looks to Santana, “It sounds like you guys had a lot of fun. I knew including Britt would be a good idea!”</p><p>Santana bites her cheek and narrows her eyes. She knows Quinn isn’t trying to be a pain in her ass on purpose judging by her tone, but the way she’s always silently rooting for them is embarrassing and makes Santana feel jittery. But more importantly, Brittany wasn’t aware of the fact that Santana had been considering inviting her to dinner and she doesn’t want to that to hurt Brittany’s feelings or for her to misunderstand.</p><p>Santana just wasn’t brave enough at the time and if Maribel didn’t invite Brittany over, then she and Santana wouldn’t have had such a great time and they would’ve never had the chance to reconnect like they did. There was no way of knowing Thanksgiving was going to have such an impact on their progress, but it doesn’t keep her from regretting her lack of bravery.</p><p>She hates that it still has the ability to dictate how their relationship pans out and unfortunately, that’s just another thing that hasn’t changed.</p><p>Santana scowls at how fast her thoughts are moving and she’s about two seconds away from saying something witty to take the attention off of her when she feels Brittany’s hand slip over her knee. Her knee twitches at the unexpected move, but she soon relaxes at the gentle squeeze Brittany gives her.</p><p>The gesture instantly softens her up and she glances over at Brittany who remains looking at Quinn like nothing’s happened, but it’s all the reassurance she needs for now.</p><p>“Oh no, Maribel invited me.” Brittany clarifies and squeezes Santana’s knee again, “We ran into each other at the grocery story. Not literally, but she did need help reaching something from the top shelf. She invited me over, but I didn’t want to impose. Santana was the one who convinced me to stay.”</p><p>When Brittany puts it <em>that </em>way, it eases more of Santana’s nerves. She didn’t even consider the amount of courage it took her to ask Brittany to stay. She always loved Brittany’s ability to turn her negatives into positives and she ducks her head in a quiet thanks.</p><p>Quinn smiles at them, but it’s more loving than her usual Queen Bitch Smirk. It makes Santana roll her eyes although her stomach flips from the fluttery feelings brought on by the feel of Brittany’s hand on her. She’s sure now that Quinn is on to them, but she doesn’t want to get into that right now.</p><p>“Shut up, Q.” Santana grumbles as she subtly overlaps Brittany’s hand with her own before taking a sip of her latte with her free one.</p><p>Quinn just laughs and waves her off, “I wasn’t saying anything.”</p><p>\\</p><p>They spend the rest of the time talking about Sectionals and developing a game plan. They’ve been preparing for awhile now, maybe just before Thanksgiving break let out because they knew the squad would start to get less focused the closer the break came. For the most part, they felt ready and were confident that the squad felt it too.</p><p>“The Cheerios have placed first every year since 2003,” Quinn said, “At least, that’s what Sue said. I’m not sure how accurate that is.”</p><p>“I believe it,” Brittany replied with a shrug.</p><p>Santana just inhaled deeply and said sarcastically, “No pressure or anything.”</p><p>“We’ve got this in the bag,” Quinn answered confidently, “For one, we’re the only squad with 3 coaches.”</p><p>Brittany wagged her finger at Quinn, “True. That’s 3 times the awesomeness.”</p><p>“And we’re probably going to be the only hot coaches there too,” Santana shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“Also true,” Brittany nodded then sent a wink Santana’s way, “The hottest.”</p><p>Santana felt her cheeks flush, but she just smiled back smugly and dusted off her shoulder, “You know it.”</p><p>“Not really important,” Quinn chuckled causing Santana to screw up her face in disgust.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Santana looked astonished, “Looks are everything in the Cheerleading world, where have you been? Remember all those ridiculous diets Sue put us on?”</p><p>“Santana’s right,” Brittany added, “Our squad is a reflection of us, we have to set the example. Although, those diets were really unhealthy so let’s not tell the squad about it.”</p><p>“Oh we won’t,” Quinn clarifies, “These next couple of weeks are going to be pretty intense. Our girls are good but we can’t let them get too comfortable.”</p><p>“Let’s make them do wind sprints tomorrow,” Santana suggests devilishly, “Make them run off all that food they had over Thanksgiving.”</p><p>“<em>Greens, beans, tomatoes, potatoes,” </em>Brittany starts rapping and it makes Santana and Quinn laugh.</p><p>“This is our first competition as coaches and it’s important we make a good impression,” Quinn adds after their laughter dies down, “Afterall, we want to make it to Nationals, right?”</p><p>Santana briefly remembers Sue’s tape and the arrangement that brought them all together and the bonus that was promised if the squad were to place at Nationals. She had almost forgotten the real reason she was back in Lima, that it had nothing to do with Brittany, and it made her sit a little straighter.</p><p>She needed to stay focused too. She and Brittany <em>both</em> needed to.</p><p>“Of course,” Santana says and she’s surprised to hear Brittany’s voice in time with hers, mimicking the same words.</p><p>Always in unison, even without meaning to be.</p><p>“We have to be on point then,” Quinn adds a little more solemnly, “For Coach Sylvester.”</p><p>Santana can see the storm clouds rolling in above Quinn’s head and she wonders what that is about. She knew this was a job and they had to meet certain expectations in order to get paid, but she didn’t think Quinn would take it <em>that </em>seriously. Then again, she and Sue had always had a different dynamic. Maybe she really did want to honor her legacy by winning.</p><p>“We will be,” Santana replies anyway and gives Quinn an encouraging nod, “We don’t know how to be anything else but flawless.”</p><p>\\</p><p>After saying their goodbyes to Quinn, Santana and Brittany are back in the car on their way to Maribel’s a little while later. Brittany had passed Santana the aux cord upon settling in and they decided on taking the long way home since the queue was so good. Santana had missed many aspects of Brittany, but being able to ride around in the car with her as they bobbed their heads to songs they use to sing for Glee Club is probably something she missed the most.</p><p>Brittany really was the easiest person to get along with, they just fit together so perfectly.</p><p>“You know, I don’t mind driving you around while your car gets fixed. You have great taste in music and your car dance moves are the best,” Brittany says after belting out the final note of a Whitney Houston song. She’s a little breathless again from the dramatic runs and the bellyaching laughter, but that’s when Santana finds her the prettiest.</p><p>She’s so wrapped up in staring that she nearly misses the words that follow.</p><p>“You <em>are </em>going to get it fixed, right?” Brittany asks and chances a glance at Santana to find her biting on her bottom lip. She might’ve forgotten to call Burt’s shop while she was waiting for Brittany, mostly because she was too busy running upstairs to touch up her make up before she arrived.</p><p>She smiled guiltily, “Yes?”</p><p>“San,” Brittany sighs as they come up to a red light. It was meant to sound frustrated but it was more endearing than anything. Santana hasn’t heard Brittany call her <em>San</em> in years and it makes her heart flutter wildly. Brittany gives her that <em>you’re exhausting but I love you </em>look and it has Santana’s guard instantly dropping.</p><p>“What?” Santana laughs as Brittany lifts a brow, “I will!”</p><p>“You better,” Brittany warns and her voice dips low.</p><p>The rumble of her tone has Santana biting her lip again and she presses further, edging over the middle console.</p><p>“Or what?” She asks challengingly.</p><p>Santana lingers there and she knows the exact moment Brittany’s head starts to cloud with thoughts, she can see it in darkening blue eyes. The glow of the red light illuminates them both, masking flushed cheeks, but Santana is confident they’re there. Suddenly, the heat coming from the vents is way too hot but it only seems to increase the longer Brittany stares heatedly back.</p><p>Santana remembers this look a little too well considering how long it has been. It was the same look that led to many spontaneous make out sessions in a dark parking lot when they were meant to be on their way to somewhere important. Back when they were young and reckless and couldn’t keep their hands of each other. The windows of Santana’s little Honda would be so thick with fog that she’d have to turn on the defroster afterwards just so she could see.</p><p>Brittany would just sit topless and doodle love hearts until it went away.</p><p>“You don’t want to know,” Brittany manages to reply in a whisper as she leans in and it’s like she’s daring Santana to close the distance.</p><p>And she would, she <em>totally </em>would! Their lips are so damn close now and the scent of her cherry lip smackers and peppermint gum is just so <em>Brittany </em>and it’s flooding her senses. All Santana has to do is lean just a little bit further and they’d be stopping traffic. She would give not one single fuck if it meant having Brittany’s lips on hers again.</p><p>But then their faces illuminate in green and Brittany’s the first to break the trance as the car behind them beeps their horn.</p><p>Santana settles back in her seat, tossing shy glances in Brittany’s direction, crossing her legs a little tighter as they continue their journey to Maribel’s.</p><p>She waits a few minutes before clearing her throat a little, “Maybe I’ll get Burt to have a look at it tomorrow before practice, see if it’s worth repairing…or whatever.”</p><p>She’s thankful that Brittany’s success in getting her all flustered can’t be detected in the tone of her voice and takes that as a small win.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” Brittany teases lovingly and reaches over to squeeze at Santana’s thigh.</p><p>Santana just about melts into a puddle on the spot because she wasn’t expecting Brittany to say something like <em>that.</em> Brittany can be so smug sometimes, but trying to fight from swooning at Brittany’s words is <em>hard</em>. She knows she can’t give Britt the satisfaction no matter how right she is in wanting Santana to take her car in, but being <em>her girl</em>?</p><p>Santana hasn’t been <em>anyone’s anything </em>in so long, at least not to anyone that mattered.  She had forgotten what it felt like to be wanted in that way, even if Britt only said it as a passing comment. It makes Santana feel whole in a totally different way and she loves it.</p><p>She loves being Brittany’s girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 1 of Sectionals!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 22</p><p>If you would’ve told Santana Lopez a year ago that she would be spending her Friday in a janky bus full of rowdy high school cheerleaders who insist on bugging the crap out of her with their constant cheering and on her way to Cincinnati for a Cheerleading competition of all things while sharing a seat with her former girlfriend who is also her current co-coach, she would’ve told you to <em>fuck off, loser</em> because never in a million years…</p><p>Yet, here she is doing just that because apparently – even in death – Sue still had a way of making Santana’s life a living hell. Although with Brittany by her side again, how bad could it really be?</p><p>She’s come a long way since waiting on Karens back at the Spotlight Diner, but she can’t say that becoming a Cheerios coach is fulfilling a lifelong dream. The hours are more reasonable than the doubles she use to pull, the pay’s a lot better thanks to Sue, and she even has benefits now but she doesn’t think coaching is something she’d consider doing forever. It’s just nice to have a something stable for once, even if she has to put up with bratty teens for a few hours a day. They’re not really <em>all </em>that bad when she thinks of it. In fact, she was probably worse growing up.</p><p>Santana surprises herself when she thinks of it, but she actually believes she makes a damn good coach.</p><p>She wonders when she suddenly became this person that was so <em>involved </em>but she thinks about the years she has spent on the squad herself and her brief time as a Louisville Cardinal and it’s not really so surprising. Cheering has always been a big part of her life.</p><p>In a way, if it wasn’t for Sue insisting she join the Cheerios, she would’ve never met Brittany. And again, if it wasn’t for Sue and the Cheerios, she might’ve never reconnected with Brittany years later too.  </p><p>To top it all off, she’s wearing her <em>Cheerios Alumni </em>sweatshirt and reading through last month’s issue of <em>Inside Cheerleading</em>. She swears it’s purely for distraction purposes because she can only handle the girls’ chatter for so long and she doesn’t want to end up murdering anyone during the 2 hour drive.</p><p>\\</p><p>On one side, she and Brittany share a seat because Quinn called dibs on the last open booth and they’re apparently 12 years old again and calling dibs is a thing still. Santana had grumbled about it while watching Quinn make a show of all the space she had, fluffing her bookbag as she rested back on it like a pillow.</p><p>Brittany only laughed at the pair and dragged Santana to sit down next to her.</p><p>“You should’ve got that booth, Britt,” Santana urges then turns back to Quinn and says in a much louder voice, “Quinn’s stubby little legs don’t need all that room.”</p><p>Quinn just smirked and raised both middle fingers up, the high back of the chair successfully blocking her from the squad’s view. Santana pursed her lips at her friend’s cockiness.</p><p>“It’s okay, San, I like sharing with you.” Brittany replied easily then came in close so that only Santana could hear, “Don’t you remember all the <em>fun </em>we had on these long bus rides? We use to sit at the back and wait for Quinn to fall asleep…”</p><p>Santana’s eyes go wide at the memory and she quickly turns to find Brittany grinning. There’s a box of Dots in her hands and she pops one into her mouth, letting it bulge at her cheek.</p><p>The look is of pure innocence, but Santana knows better.</p><p>There’s mischief behind those piercing blue eyes and Santana’s not going to let Brittany get away with it. The tension has been pretty record-breaking over the last couple of weeks as they focused their attention on preparing for Sectionals, but being flirty with Brittany was always one of the easiest things to do, always one of Santana’s favorites.</p><p>Since Thanksgiving, that’s practically all they do now.</p><p>“Careful Pierce, two can play <em>that </em>game.” Santana warns with a smirk.</p><p>She reaches for the box of Dots in Brittany’s hands and shakes it until a Dot falls to her palm, her eyes never leaving blue. She’s trying to be seductive and judging by the look on Britt’s face, it’s totally working. She takes the Dot to her lips and slowly bites into it but then the taste of the candy hits her and she remembers something: she <em>hates </em>Dots.</p><p>Brittany starts giggling as Santana’s face screws up in disgust at the flavor.</p><p>“Yeah, I was wondering where that was going,” Brittany snickered, “I give it an A for effort though.”</p><p>“God, I don’t know how you eat those things. That one tastes like soap,” Santana grumbles, reaching for a water bottle to wash out the taste in her mouth.</p><p>“Awh, that’s the best flavor!” Brittany whines sarcastically, knowing full well that Santana always compared the taste of the green ones to soap. She pops another Dot into her mouth happily though and Santana cringes.</p><p>“I’m not kissing you until we’re at the hotel and you can brush your teeth,” Santana says to her lowly, out of Quinn’s earshot, “The taste lingers.”</p><p>“Like you can last that long,” Brittany jokes and Santana hates how right she is.</p><p>\\</p><p>It feels like they’ve been driving for years and the girls have now moved from reciting cheers to singing and Santana can’t decide what’s worse. It reminds her of the times she’d travel with the Glee Club where they’d occasionally break out into song, but that was expected from a club based on singing.</p><p>The Cheerios? Not a thing and there’s a reason for that: they <em>suck</em>.  </p><p>But she can tell they’re having fun, Alex in particular, and as offended as her ears are for how badly they’re butchering a perfectly good Ke$ha song, Santana can’t find it in her to channel her inner Sue and tell them all to <em>shut up</em>. They’re kids and they spend so much time being serious about competing, it’s good for them to let loose a little.</p><p>She’ll never say that out loud though. She’s got a reputation to uphold.</p><p>So she dives back into her magazine; she’s on to the newest issues now in hopes that she doesn’t change her mind and end up doing something ridiculous like a Diva Off against the whole squad just to reassert herself as the best singer here.</p><p>Reading a cheerleading magazine is still for distraction purposes, obviously, but Quinn and Brittany don’t believe her. Especially when Santana starts parroting interesting articles she has read or shows off pictures of cute uniforms from different squads across the nation.</p><p>When she catches their judgmental smiles, Santana huffs and closes up the magazine.</p><p>“Awh, why’d you stop reading? I was really getting into it.” Brittany pouted, already trying to open up the magazine again.</p><p>Santana just holds it away from Brittany’s prying fingers, “I will not be judged for my interest in improving the squad’s fashion sense.”</p><p>Brittany gives her a soft smile while Quinn laughs.</p><p>“Like we have any control over the design of the uniform,” Quinn replies, “I’m sure if it were up to you though, they’d all look like a bunch of mini-Santanas in tight skirts and high heels.”</p><p>“So cute,” Brittany deadpanned with a nod.</p><p>“And if it were up to <em>you</em>, they’d all be in like turtlenecks and headbands,” Santana quipped.</p><p>“Ooh, My Headband. Great song. Right, Q?” Brittany interrupted but Quinn only quirked her brow.</p><p>“Santana, <em>we </em>wore turtlenecks. The girls are wearing turtlenecks <em>now,</em> it’s winter.”</p><p>“See, that’s exactly what someone who is <em>pro-turtleneck </em>would say.”</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“I’ll bet if you had your way it would be apart of their uniform <em>year round</em>.” Santana challenges but Quinn doesn’t look fazed.</p><p>“Most squads were them. Didn’t your Cards uniform involve a turtleneck?” Quinn asks and Santana scoffs at the implication in her tone.</p><p>“Yes, but I looked smokin’ hot in that uniform.”</p><p>“Yeah, you did!” Brittany whooped, pumping her fist in the air.</p><p>Santana and Quinn just laughed, Brittany always had a way of lightening the mood. Not that Santana and Quinn were being serious, bantering was like second nature to them, but Brittany still fit in perfectly.</p><p>It makes Santana smile at how they’re all still so in tune with each other as if no time had passed at all.</p><p>\\</p><p>As soon as they arrive to the hotel, Santana thinks she has just entered Hell and they haven’t even gotten off the bus yet. There are teenage girls <em>everywhere </em>and Santana watches as coaches try to wrangle their squads for check-in but it looks like a losing battle. Luggage lie abandoned, girls are running around, coaches look like they’re visibly regretting their career choice.</p><p>It’s sheer madness and there’s no way Santana is going to go through all that.  </p><p>When the bus rolls to a stop and everyone starts up with the excited chatter again as they collect their things, Santana stands and moves to the center aisle with a steely gaze.</p><p>“Oh no.” Quinn mutters while Brittany quietly watches, already knowing what’s about to happen. The two blondes stand to flank Santana regardless, always showing the squad that they are one unit.</p><p>“Hold up ladies, before any one of you even thinks about stepping off this bus let’s just get one thing clear.” Santana starts with a clap of her hands to get everyone’s attention. Everyone instantly freezes and turns their attention to Santana.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she can see Quinn pressing her lips so tightly together, as if she’s trying to keep from interrupting. She doesn’t care though, what’s the point of being the disciplinarian if she doesn’t instill the fear of God every once in awhile?</p><p>“I’d like everyone to look out the window,” Most girls look towards the side where the most action is while some look towards the parking lot, “You three, what are you doing? Other side. Yes, good. Everyone seeing what I’m seeing right now? Everyone witnessing the utter chaos happening out there?”</p><p>Most girls nod and there’s a few <em>yes coach</em>’s in the crowd and Santana nods too.</p><p>“Good. That’s exactly what you all <em>aren’t </em>going to do when you get off this bus. None of this running around like complete fools all of a sudden just because you’re away from home and your parents and you’re staying at a relatively nice hotel. You think, <em>ooh new city? New me.”</em></p><p>Some girls exchange nervous looks with one another while others continue staring out of the windows.</p><p><em>“</em>Nah. Not having it,” Santana tells them, “We are your coaches. We are not your babysitters and you will not have us running around after you. You’re going to act like you’ve got some damn sense hidden away in those high ponies and behave yourselves because if you don’t – so help me God – I will go all Lima Heights on every. single. one. of. you. And let me tell you, that won’t be pretty.”</p><p>The girls are still focusing on what’s going on outside, but Santana’s able to catch Brittany staring at her. She can’t linger long because Brittany’s smiling so proudly that it nearly breaks Santana’s character and she’s trying to seem threatening right now so she can’t have that.</p><p>“Focus up, ladies.” Quinn says suddenly and the squad turns to her at the command, “Coach S is exactly right. The best way to show these other squads that we’re coming home with that first place trophy tomorrow is by remaining composed and united. You are going to get off this bus in a single fill line and wait patiently for us to check you all in and hand out room keys.”</p><p>“And I don’t want to see anyone breaking ranks and socializing with the enemies.” Santana adds.</p><p>“But Coach S, my sister is on one of those squads.” Someone says and Santana just shakes her head.</p><p>“Sister? Not during Sectionals. She’s the enemy as far as I’m concerned. Look around you, kid. <em>These </em>are your sisters.” Santana replies, waving her hand out at the squad. She catches Alex’s eye and amends her statement, “Metaphorical sisters. Whatever non-platonic pairings going on are none of our business.”</p><p>“And won’t be considered incest.” Brittany adds too in a matter of fact.  </p><p>Alex’s cheeks instantly pink and Maddy has to stifle a laugh.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Quinn mumbles and whispers for Santana to wrap it up.</p><p>She waves the blonde off and continues, “So everyone is to behave or expect a visit from Aunty Snixx.” She can hear someone in the crowd whisper <em>who’s that</em> to the girl standing next to them causing Santana to groan, “You don’t want to know, alright! Is everyone clear on what we expect from you?”</p><p>There’s soon a sea of confident <em>yes coach</em> and it fills Santana with pride. She totally still has it and looks to Quinn, “The floor is yours.”  </p><p>Quinn just shakes her head and goes on to instruct the girls, “Okay then, grab your stuff and get in line.”</p><p>Santana turns to grab her bag too, surprised that Brittany’s already holding it out for her to take.</p><p>“Great speech,” Brittany compliments with a wink.</p><p>“Just a little something off the top of my head,” Santana smiles proudly as she follows Quinn out of the bus with Brittany tagging along behind.</p><p>\\</p><p>“I’m sorry, there has to be a mistake.” Quinn says to the receptionist, “You expect us to share one room? I specifically made a note that this squad has three coaches.”</p><p>“I understand that Miss Fabray, but we simply do not have the rooms available to accommodate your request. We’re currently housing several squads and their coaches for the competition this weekend. I’m sorry.” The young man behind the desk explained, Santana could tell Quinn was doing her best to keep calm while the squad waiting off to the side watching.</p><p>“Is there at least more than one bed?” Quinn asked with a sigh, “No way I’m sharing with these two. That one kicks in her sleep.”</p><p>“That was one time,” Brittany protested.</p><p>“Of course, you have been upgraded to the mini suite which contains two double beds.” The man states and Santana stiffens.</p><p>Two beds? There’s three of them which means someone’s going to have to double up.</p><p>She and Brittany have been taking things slow and although they haven’t really had a conversation with Quinn about what’s going on, Santana’s pretty sure she knows something already. However this thing between her and Brittany hasn’t reached the <em>let’s share a bed </em>level just yet, but she doesn’t think there’s any way to avoid it now. It makes her nervous, but it’s not like anything’s going to happen with Quinn there.</p><p>Then again, when has that stopped them before?</p><p>No. She likes how their relationship is progressing and involving great sex into the mix is just going to complicate things and Santana doesn’t want to do complicated with Brittany anymore. They’ve wasted too many years doing that.  </p><p>“And because the Cheerios are regular guests here,” The man continues, “Your squad has also been allocated to rooms on the highest level on the city-view side.”  </p><p>Santana tilts her head at Quinn, looking impressed, “Well that’s almost acceptable.”</p><p>“There is also a substantial credit left on the account,” The man adds, “Compliments of Sue Sylvester. Any room service or restaurant charges are covered.”</p><p>“Does that include the mini-bar?” Brittany asks from over Santana’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, it does.” The man answers.</p><p>Santana and Brittany’s eyes go wide while Quinn gives her famous Queen Bitch Smirk. She has no idea how much money is left on the account, but it has to be a lot because room service is <em>hella </em>expensive.  </p><p>“That’s more like it.” Quinn says and proceeds with the check-in process until the man is handing her a stack of keycards.</p><p>“I knew Sue was loaded, but damn.” Santana says as Quinn divides the stack and hands them out to Santana and Brittany.</p><p>“Yeah, no way Figgins was going to cover this on his own.” Brittany agrees before they’re heading over to the squad.</p><p>They go over the rules and schedule they’ve been drilling in the girls’ heads in the days leading up to this trip, including Santana’s last minute rant from the bus. It’s nearly dinner time so Quinn reminds the girls to eat, whether it be in the restaurant or room service and to text the WhatsApp group chat she organized just incase they need anything before sending them off to get settled in their rooms.</p><p>\\</p><p>Brittany’s the first to enter their room with Quinn and Santana following close behind.</p><p>The room is huge with two super comfy looking beds on one side of the room, flanked by night stands with modern lamps atop. Dividing the room, there’s an arm chair with a tall floor lamp behind it, the design similar to the other lamps. There’s a small, circular coffee table off to the side, topped with an all white flower arrangement and a couple books on architecture. Across from that is a matching couch facing a giant tv mounted on the wall above a sleek desk that stretches along the wall’s length.</p><p>There’s contemporary art in black frames thoughtfully placed around the room that tie into the modern light fixtures. It’s pretty swanky, Santana thinks, so she can only assume the bathroom is just as dope, but the view is what makes the coaches stop and stare.</p><p>It’s close to dusk and the lights of the city shine brightly against the darkening sky. The assortment of buildings and lights almost reminds Santana of New York and for a moment she kind of misses her life there.</p><p>“What a view,” Brittany breaks the silence and moves closer to the windows, pulling back the sheer curtains to fully take it in.</p><p>Quinn agrees but Santana’s moving to stand next to Brittany, watching her curiously as blue eyes dance all over the city lights. She hasn’t seen this kind of wonderment in awhile and she finds herself thinking of their first trip to New York for Nationals because that was the last time she ever saw this look. Everyone had been excited that day, it was all their first out of state trip and most of them barely left Ohio except for Brittany who would occasionally visit her family in Santa Fe. It was like a whole new world to them full of possibilities and suddenly Santana wonders if Brittany still thinks of New York in that way.</p><p>“Which side do you guys want?” Quinn asks, Santana didn’t even hear her starting to set up her suitcase on the luggage rack.</p><p>“What makes you think Brittz and I are the one’s sharing?” Santana huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>Quinn looks up from her belongings and smirks, “You trying to tell me you wanna share, Santana?”</p><p>Santana scrunches her nose, “No. I can’t think of anything worse actually.”</p><p>Quinn chuckles and turns to Brittany, “Britt? You wanna share?”</p><p>Brittany just shrugs and reaches for her little suitcase, “I have a preference but I don’t mind switching things up.”</p><p>Santana’s surprised by Brittany’s answer and steps in, “We want the side furthest from the window.”</p><p>Quinn smiles back knowingly and moves to claim her rightful nightstand. In passing, she whispers to Santana, “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Santana grumbles and goes to unpack too.</p><p>\\</p><p>A couple hours later, they’re surrounded by various dishes from the all-day dining menu while they watch old episodes of <em>Keeping up with the Kardashians</em>. There’s a perfectly good couch and coffee table, but their beds are more comfortable and they sit at the edges trying not to spill anything on the white duvets.</p><p>Santana notices Brittany had gone a little quiet after the second episode and glances over to find her busily scrolling on her phone. There’s a frown on her face and Santana wonders what is causing it when there are things like Khole’s witty comebacks to laugh at.</p><p>“Hey,” She says softly, bumping their shoulders together, “Everything okay?”</p><p>Brittany’s slow to look away, but when she does she smiles and it’s genuine.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just double checking my flight details for next week.” Brittany explains, “I forgot to send my mom the itinerary and she got worried that I forgot to book again.”</p><p>Santana tries to keep from looking anything but a little sad. She had almost forgotten that Brittany was going to San Francisco for the holidays so she could visit with her family since she missed out for Thanksgiving. Deep down, Santana is happy for Brittany; she’s told her before that it has been awhile since the Pierces have been together and she knows how much Brittany cherishes family time.</p><p>She’s just bummed that they won’t get to spend Christmas or New Year’s together. It’s silly because she’s gone 5 years without spending the holidays with Brittany, but after everything that happened on Thanksgiving, Santana thought things would be different.</p><p>The slight disappointment must show on Santana’s face because Brittany’s quick to slide her hand over and cool fingers wrap around Santana’s wrist and begin to travel up her forearm.</p><p>She smiles almost teasingly and asks, “You gonna miss me?”</p><p>Santana wishes she could say something witty to throw Brittany off her scent, but she struggles and replies dismissively, “I don’t know. Maybe.”</p><p>Brittany snickers and glances over at Quinn, too busy with cutting into her chicken to notice them, before pressing a quick kiss to Santana’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re cute,” Brittany whispers to her and Santana blushes, “And I’m gonna miss you too.”</p><p>“Cool,” Santana beams which is decidedly not her best response but apparently Brittany brings out the dork in her.</p><p>Brittany doesn’t seem to notice as she averts her eyes to her plate and picks at a fry. Santana can tell she’s deep in thought and whatever it is isn’t something good as Brittany begins looking somewhat dejected. She considers asking what she’s thinking about but Brittany speaks first.</p><p>She goes on to say quietly, “I didn’t even think to ask if you wanted to come with me. I mean, I <em>did.</em> I actually thought about it a lot but I just...”</p><p>Santana’s smile fades as she listens and watches Brittany shrink further in on herself. It makes Santana feel horrible, but she doesn’t know what to say to make the feeling go away.</p><p>“I guess I wasn’t sure if it was something you’d want to do considering we’re just – <em>you know</em> – and I thought about my family and how I’d probably have to explain our dynamic and I didn’t think you’d want to deal with that so early on.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.” Santana breathes out because it’s the first thing that comes to mind.</p><p>Brittany bites her lip nervously, “Sorry, I said too much.”</p><p>Santana sighs because she hates seeing Brittany like this and even more so that she’s to blame. She thinks about what Britt must’ve felt when she was contemplating on inviting Santana to San Francisco and she knows that has something to do with how Santana has decided to move forward with their relationship.</p><p>They haven’t labelled anything or even gone on a date yet. Maribel and Quinn still don’t know and at first Santana categorized that as <em>taking things slow </em>but maybe she’s been dragging her feet?</p><p>Santana’s not really sure, but she hates the idea that Brittany feels the need to tiptoe around her again, so unsure of what’s okay and what isn’t. Things weren’t suppose to be like this and Santana feels like a complete ass for letting it get this far, but she can at least try to make up for it.</p><p>Even if it’s only something small, she makes a decision.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, Britt.” Santana assures her, “I don’t think I’ve been very fair to you.”</p><p>Brittany’s suddenly confused but Santana just shakes her head and moves to squeeze Britt’s hand as she musters up the nerve.</p><p>“Hey Q?” Santana calls out after giving Brittany one last look.</p><p>“Yeah?” Quinn answers and when she turns to them there’s pasta sauce dribbling down her chin.</p><p>Santana doesn’t bother to point it out and proceeds with a calming inhale, “I’ve got something to say.”</p><p>Quinn quirks a brow and wipes at her moth with the napkin, “Okay?”</p><p>Santana swallows but she isn’t as nervous as she thought and the words fall freely, “Brittz and I are kind of seeing each other again.”</p><p>They’re not the exact words she wanted to go with, but the look on Brittany’s face let’s her know that she appreciates them regardless. Brittany’s been so patient with her, as always, and again Santana didn’t notice how selfless Brittany was being. If Santana was so committed to doing things right this time, she has to start holding herself accountable too. She has to take Brittany’s wants and needs into consideration too.</p><p>Quinn’s brows rise as she glances between the two before she smiles, “It’s about time! You know how hard it is to pretend I don’t overhear all your constant flirting? It’s cute but gross.”</p><p>“Hater,” Santana scoffs but she can’t stop from smiling while Brittany just rubs comforting circle against Santana’s back.</p><p>“Hater? I love you guys,” Quinn adds, “And you know I’m happy for you.”</p><p>Santana and Brittany send each other knowing looks and Santana’s heart soars.</p><p>“But just because I love you both and I’m happy for you <em>does not </em>meant you can try hooking up in the night because let me tell you,” Quinn says, “From past experience with sharing a room with you two, you’re not subtle.”</p><p>“Wow, way to ruin the moment.” Santana sighs with the roll of her eyes.</p><p>“See, I told you.” Brittany deadpans and Santana knows it’s meant to lighten the mood but Santana’s cheeks pink instantly.</p><p>“Britt..” Santana chastises but Brittany just looks back innocently while Quinn continues.  </p><p>“At least wait until I’m in the shower or tell me to leave the room? There are these great signs you can hang on the door that say <em>do not disturb </em>too, you should really try them out. They come with the room,” Quinn suggests before taking another bite of her chicken.</p><p>Santana just lets her face fall to her hand and mumbles, “Why are you like this?”</p><p>“Will do, Quinn.” Brittany answers a little louder and the proud smile is so worth the slight embarrassment Santana has to endure.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sectionals Part 2!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 23</p><p> </p><p>“You think the girls are okay?” Quinn asks a little while later as she looks down at her phone, “They haven’t messaged us or anything.”</p><p>“Geez. Cut the cord, mom.” Santana quips mindlessly then realizes what she has said and looks to Quinn apologetically, “Shit, sorry.”</p><p>Quinn only shrugs as she says, “It’s fine.”</p><p>Santana’s not sure if she believes her or not, but she knows Quinn won’t talk about anything further if she doesn’t want. The topic of Beth hasn’t resurfaced in awhile, maybe even ever since they all reconnected, but Santana doesn’t pry. Maybe it’s off the table for a reason?</p><p>Quinn’s still busy scrolling but Santana finds the silence falling around them unsettling and looks to Brittany for help.</p><p>“Well, we haven’t had a call from the manager so that means they haven’t ripped up a bunch of pillows or had any noise complaints. That’s a good sign, right?” Brittany says as she recounts the time they all went to New York for Nationals and had the most awesome pillow fight in the history of pillow fights. They had been in deep trouble but it was so worth it!</p><p>“That’s true,” Quinn nods then begins to chuckle, “We were such little shits with Mr. Schue, we would’ve never gotten away with that if Sue was around.”</p><p>“You know what? I bet it was my speech that did it. I scared the crap out of them on the bus,” Santana says with her chin up, “They don’t dare defy me.”</p><p>Quinn sputters out a laugh, “Right, that’s <em>exactly </em>what it is. Well, I hope they’re at least having fun. We use to love these trips.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Santana nodded, “But I’m not sure how much more reality tv I can take tonight.”</p><p>“Should we watch a movie?” Quinn asks.</p><p>Santana ponders, “Depends, what do they got?”</p><p>“Well-“</p><p>“I think we should go explore the city!” Brittany suggests and hops off the bed, “It’s a Friday night after all. I’m sure Cincinnati has some kind of nightlife? At least, way better than Lima has to offer?”</p><p>Santana rolls the thought around then agrees, “I’m down for a drink. How about you, Q?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think we deserve some fun too!” Quinn grins and they all shuffle off to get ready.</p><p>\\</p><p>They find a lively bar within walking distance of the hotel and are drawn in by the familiar music blaring from the outdoor speakers. It’s a little crowded but Santana slips her hand into Brittany’s almost on instinct to make sure they don’t get separated as the three of them head towards the bar.</p><p>The feeling is electric and Santana can’t help but look back at Brittany when she realizes what she’s done. Brittany wears a coy smile as her eyes focus on their hands before slowing meeting Santana’s. The coy smile evolves into a cheek bunching grin and Santana can’t help but mirror it before turning back to Quinn leading the way.</p><p>Luckily, they’re able to snag enough stools for each of them to sit as they order their first round.</p><p>While they wait, Santana takes in her surroundings and notices that it’s a relatively nice place, completely unlike anything Lima has to offer. She missed places like this, they were a dime a dozen in New York but she really didn’t know how good she had it until she left.</p><p>To think that their go-to hangout on a Friday night in Lima now is the same place she and her friends use to fight over coupons for in high school is kind of sad really. Don’t get her wrong, she loves Breadstix with her whole heart. If she could, she’d totally be the spokesperson for it but it’s not exactly the place she’d choose to for a wild night out.</p><p>Not that tonight will be a wild night out. They’re young but they have responsibilities and there’s no way the three of them can turn up to Sectionals tomorrow with killer hangovers.</p><p>As Santana’s eyes roam the room, they land on a dancefloor and she knows Brittany’s bound to drag them off once they hit their second or third drink.</p><p>To Santana’s surprise, it happens a lot sooner than she thinks.</p><p>She barely has a buzz, but when the opening chords of Brittany’s favorite song began to play Santana knew what she had to do. Quinn hung back to watch their drinks while Brittany whisked Santana away to the dancefloor. They sway to the beat while Brittany’s lips move in time with the words and being able to do this again fills Santana with so much joy that she can’t help but laugh and sing along too.</p><p>It’s been so long since she’s felt this kind of happiness and she gladly soaks it all in.</p><p>“Dancing with you is the best,” Brittany cheers and her words slur a little as she pulls Santana in close. Santana doesn’t say anything, just continues moving to the beat with the biggest smile on her face.</p><p>Santana’s a little sad when the song ends and they go to rejoin Quinn at the bar. They happily sip on their drinks and only get approached by random guys wanting to buy them another a couple of times before they make their way back to the dancefloor, this time with Quinn in tow. The three of them dance without a care in the world and it’s kind of a cathartic feeling after the intense week of training they’ve had.</p><p>“Gotta pee!” Brittany tells Quinn and Santana over the loud music. They nod and go looking for the bathroom together. Brittany spots a neon sign that reads <em>Ladies </em>and leads the way.</p><p>There’s only one stall open so Brittany heads in while Santana and Quinn wait by the sinks and check over their make up. It’s not until Santana’s in her purse looking for her lipstick when she spots the time on her phone. It’s later than she expects but they don’t need to be at the convention center until noon tomorrow and figures they’ll be alright with one more drink.</p><p>“You look happy,” Quinn comments softly, catching Santana’s eye in the mirror.</p><p>Santana smiles and notices the sound of Brittany singing to herself in the stall. She lets out a chuckle and looks back to Quinn, “I <em>feel </em>happy. I haven’t felt this way in so long, Q.”</p><p>“Is it the alcohol or is it the awesome company you’re in?” Quinn smirks.</p><p>Santana just laughs and says, “Maybe a little of both.”</p><p>\\</p><p>Of course, Santana must’ve done something to piss off someone in the universe because that happiness doesn’t last very long.</p><p>After their bathroom break, the trio are headed back to the bar for one last drink when Santana spots a familiar brunette sitting atop one of the stools and a girl with dirty blonde hair sitting next to her.</p><p>Santana instantly fills with rage. Because if memory serves her right, those two little shits are nowhere near old enough to be in a place like this.  </p><p>“You have got to be shitting me,” Santana growls and Brittany’s quick to look at her, unsure of what has set Santana off so suddenly. She and Quinn scan the crowd but it doesn’t take Brittany long to find the source.</p><p>“Yikes,” Brittany grimaces while Quinn’s still searching. Brittany points over to the girls’ direction and Quinn’s jaw drops.</p><p>“They can’t be serious,” Quinn says in awe, “Is that Alex and Maddy?”</p><p>“Yup,” Brittany pops the ‘p’ and shakes her head at the sight.  </p><p>“I’m going to have to kill them now,” Santana says calmly although she’s anything but, “Quinn, start looking for a new Cheerios captain. Satan’s Spawn has finally corrupted her.”</p><p>“God, do you see anymore of them in here?” Quinn asks and starts looking around.</p><p>“Better not be,” Santana huffs, “I can understand Alex going rogue because she’s a walking headache and I’m convinced she’s out to get me despite our obvious similarities, but Maddy? She is meant to be the good one. My mind is blown. I’m going to kick their little asses all the way back to Lima.”  </p><p>Santana starts to wind up again but Brittany catches her by the wrist before she can stomp away, “Santana, wait. Just breathe for a second before switching into Snixx-mode.”</p><p>“But Britt…”</p><p>“Listen, I know you’re just being protective and I’m <em>so </em>attracted to you right now but-“</p><p>“Of course.” Quinn sighs.</p><p>“But getting angry first doesn’t solve anything,” Brittany says solemnly, “Just put yourself in their shoes. It’s not like we never went behind Coach’s back when we were their age.”</p><p>“I know, but they’re just kids, Britt, <em>underage </em>kids and people…they can be gross. I just want to make sure no one messes with them,” Santana replies and something in her makes her tone waver. Brittany notices the concern and she nods in understanding. Santana takes a settling breathe, “No one did that for us. Us three, we looked out for each other and we could handle ourselves but it shouldn’t have to be like that.”</p><p>“Santana has a point,” Quinn nods, “We got away with too much.”</p><p>“I won’t kill them,” Santana continues, “But we can’t let this slide.”</p><p>“Okay. You’re right,” Brittany relents with a soft smile and loosens her hold on Santana’s wrist, “Let’s get over there.”  </p><p>The bartender is eying one of the girls’ ID but before he makes a judgment, Santana plucks it from his fingers. She glares at him with her eyes narrowed, “It’s clearly a fake. Do these girls look 21 to you?”</p><p>“Uhh..” The bartender stammers and quickly heads down to the other end of the bar to avoid the drama.</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes and thinks <em>yeah you better run</em>.</p><p>“Oh shit.”</p><p>Santana doesn’t know which one of them say it, but Maddy and Alex visibly pale as Santana turns her glare onto them.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>oh shit </em>is right.” Santana huffs while Quinn comes to stand off to the side of Maddy and Brittany stands behind them, successfully blocking them from running.</p><p>If they even had the balls to try.</p><p>Alex is the first to paste on a too-bright smile and try to de-escalate, “Hey Coach S, that’s a great dress. You look-“</p><p>Santana raises a single finger to cut her off, “Hot. I know. I don’t need you to tell me that. What I <em>don’t </em>know is why the hell you two are here?”</p><p>The girls stiffen and remain silent, too shell-shocked to speak.</p><p>“One of you better get to talking, Aunty Snixx is about to make an appearance.”</p><p>“Uh we just wanted to get out,” Maddy starts nervously, “Take a break from all the Cheer preparation.”</p><p>“Yeah! We’re kind of stressed out,” Alex adds, “An all the places in the hotel are overflowing with other squads and they’re kind of annoying. Plus, the girls keep hounding Maddy about being anxious for tomorrow and bitching about their boy problems or whatever. No one would leave us alone. I just thought she needed some time away to breathe, you know? <em>We</em> just wanted to get away to breathe.”</p><p>Santana eases – only slightly – at the word <em>we</em> and remembers the moment she shared with Alex back at Frank’s. She also remembers being on the Cheerios herself and the pressures of being on a consistently winning team and how it worsened when she made co-captain. She was a leader and with that title came a lot of responsibilities and that while balancing her studies and Glee Club and a personal life?</p><p>It’s a lot so she get’s wanting to escape. Especially with someone she finds comfort in.</p><p>She feels like a hypocrite for telling them off because she and Britt use to do the exact same thing when they were younger, only difference was that they never got caught and Sue didn’t come looking for them. Thankfully, nothing bad ever happened but that’s not always the case for everyone and that’s the thought she’s so hung up on.</p><p>Sometimes being the disciplinarian is hard work.</p><p>Santana shakes her head, unsure of how to proceed, then looks down at the ID and groans, “Who even made this? It’s pathetic, it doesn’t even look like you.”</p><p>“Let me see,” Brittany asks and looks over the tops of the girls’ heads, “Oh wow. Yeah, you should totally get your money back.”</p><p>Quinn tries her hardest to keep from snickering.  </p><p>Brittany then glances to Santana and notices her silence and it’s like something clicks: Santana’s at a loss for words. Being a mentor and having to discipline kids properly is new for all of them and they often find themselves stepping in when the other wavers, this time is no different.</p><p> Usually, it has been Quinn that picks up where Santana leaves off but she remains silent this time. In fact, it’s Brittany who speaks first.</p><p> Brittany takes on a more serious tone as she focuses on the girls, “You’re both very smart and we are confident that you should know way better than this, especially since we have specifically said no leaving the hotel without supervision. Are we wrong for thinking that?”</p><p>It’s one thing when Santana goes off on the girls, but it hits differently when Brittany chastises them. Brittany has a little bit of a reputation for being the <em>fun one </em>which has a lot to do with her easy-going attitude. Santana is mostly about discipline but sometimes Brittany surprises everyone. She just has that <em>tone</em> and it makes everyone straighten up. She has used it on Santana a few times before and even she hasn’t grown immune to it yet.</p><p>Maddy and Alex look down guiltily, “No, Coach B.”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s what I thought too, but here we are. You’ve both blatantly gone against our rules and that’s not okay. We didn’t make them because we want to be lame and suck all the fun out of this weekend, they are in place to protect you.” Brittany tells them with such authority that Santana isn’t use to. She feels proud and softens even further as she listens quietly to Brittany talk.</p><p>“Listen,” Brittany starts and her tone is softer, “Competition weekends are very stressful and I get wanting to take a break. Breaks are super important but sneaking out to a bar in the middle of the night isn’t the way.”</p><p>“It’s dangerous,” Quinn adds and the other coaches nod to agree, “We’re responsible for you girls during these trips and we can’t risk any of you getting hurt. Coach B is right, there are much better ways to wind down that don’t involve underage drinking or sneaking off to bars.”</p><p>“We’re really sorry, Coaches.” Maddy apologizes sincerely.</p><p>“Yeah. It won’t happen again,” Alex adds and she catches Santana’s eye, “I promise.”</p><p>Santana sends her a pointed look, “It better not. We can talk about punishment when we get back to Lima.”</p><p>Alex and Maddy frown but ultimately nod to agree. It’s probably a first for Santana that Alex has been so easy to reprimand and she wonders if that has something to do with Frank’s.</p><p>“Come on, it’s late.” Quinn says in a lighter tone, “I’ll walk you back to the hotel and we can talk about other ways to deal with stress.” She looks over her shoulder to Santana and Brittany, “You guys can hang out for a bit longer here if you want?”</p><p>“You sure?” Santana asks but the slight smirk on Quinn’s lips as she keeps a hand on the younger girls’ shoulders and directs them to the door answers that question.</p><p>“Yeah, I can handle these two trouble makers on my own.” Quinn teases and gives the girls’ shoulders a little shake which cause small smiles to spread across their faces.</p><p>Santana mouths a <em>thanks </em>before Quinn and the Cheerios head out the door, leaving her and Brittany behind.</p><p>She doesn’t really feel like staying at the bar although Quinn offered to give them some alone time. Her mood was kind of killed after seeing Alex and Maddy there, but she’s not quite ready to head back to the hotel either.  </p><p>“Take a walk with me?” Brittany suggests instead, “I think we passed a cool fountain on the way to the hotel earlier.”</p><p>“Okay,” Santana smiles and the pair of them head out to the street hand in hand.</p><p>\\</p><p>The air had gotten so cold during their walk that they had abandoned holding hands and moved to link arms instead, huddling together for warmth. It takes them 10-15 minutes to find the fountain Brittany had mentioned but when they do, they stand in front of it and stare up in awe. The drop in temperature also meant that some of the water had frozen while some still trickled through the cracks in the ice.</p><p>Santana wonders if Britt’s thinking the same thing: <em>how the hell does running water freeze like that? </em>But when she glances over at the blonde to ask, she finds that she isn’t even looking at the fountain.</p><p>She’s looking at Santana.</p><p>It makes her want to shy away, but it’s like she’s stuck in a trance. She finds herself smiling back.</p><p>“What is it?” She asks but Brittany just unlinks their arms and moves to wrap Santana into a warm hug. It takes Santana by surprise but she relaxes into Brittany’s embrace and circles her arms around her waist, hugging her back just as tightly.</p><p>They don’t say anything for awhile, but the silence is comforting. With the city sleeping, she feels like they’re the only ones in the world.</p><p>“Thank you for telling Quinn about us,” Brittany says softly a moment later, “I kind of felt weird leaving her out of the loop.”</p><p>“Me too. I’m sorry, Britt.” Santana replies, “I’m sorry for making you wait on me again.”</p><p>She doesn’t mean for the words to hold such meaning, but with their history it’s hard to miss. They’ve always had trouble with timing in their relationship, either someone wasn’t ready or someone was too afraid or someone wasn’t single. It has never just <em>worked out.</em></p><p>Brittany’s brows furrow and it’s like she knows exactly where Santana’s thoughts are headed. There’s this look Brittany gives as she tucks some of Santana’s hair behind her ear that Santana can only describe as someone completely in love.</p><p>“Things are different this time,” Brittany tells her, “You’re not making me wait, we’re taking things slow and I respect that. You want to do things right.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not only about what I want,” Santana replies and pulls away to cup Brittany’s cheek. She regrets it because her skin is so cold against her warm hands, but she keeps it there as she says, “You have a say in how things go too. We’re not going to make decisions for each other anymore.”</p><p>“That never was a strength for us anyway.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Santana grins proudly and Brittany mirrors it.</p><p>“I can still thank you though.”</p><p>Santana can barely get out a reply before they’re kissing. It’s soft and slow and filled with many things still left unsaid.</p><p>Santana’s not sure who leans in first but it’s not like that matters when the tip of Brittany’s tongue slips along Santana’s lip. She inhales deeply at the feel and thinks about how nice this is. In fact, it’s kind of romantic because they’re the only ones there in front of this frozen water fountain and the glow of old-timey street lamps surround them.</p><p>It also reminds Santana that she should take Britt on a date soon. They use to love their Friday Night dates. It’s then that Santana remembers what day it is currently and her smile grows.</p><p>But she soon gets distracted as Brittany tangles her hand into Santana’s hair. She surprises herself when a whimper escapes and she can feel Brittany smirking against her as the kiss deepens. They haven’t really done something like this yet in such a public place since they’ve reconnected and the newness of it excites Santana. Her knees suddenly feel wobbly and her fingers dig into the material of Brittany’s jacket as if it’ll keep her from falling over.</p><p>She knows it’s not the alcohol, that buzz is long gone. The feelings fluttering in her stomach, the way her heart races, the heat settling lower than she cares to admit are all tell-tale signs of how her body reacts to Brittany. She feels like she’s in a daze with this spontaneous make out session and hopes no one is secretly perving on them but that’s only a fleeting thought when she feels Brittany pull away.</p><p>Santana pouts the instant she’s gone.</p><p>“We have to stop,” Brittany husks and Santana can’t think of anything worse right now. It must be written all over her face because Brittany bends down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose, “Don’t give me that look. You know I want nothing more in the world than to make sweet, sweet lady love to you right now but you’re so cold you’re starting to shake and so am I.”</p><p>Santana chuckles at Brittany’s way with words and concedes, “You’re right, I’m freezing my tits off. Let’s head back, make sure the girls haven’t taken Quinn hostage or anything.”</p><p>\\</p><p>By the time they head back to their room, Quinn is already tucked in bed with a fuzzy pink eye mask over her eyes. There are soft snores come from her side of the room and Santana scrambles to record her for blackmail later. They both do their best to stay quiet since Quinn isn’t as heavy of a sleep as she let on in the past and make their way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.</p><p>It should make Santana a little nervous to see Brittany strip down, especially while they’re in such close quarters but they’ve been getting changed together in locker rooms since they were kids and Santana’s worked on her leering a lot since then.</p><p>Although, when Brittany’s bra lands on the floor it takes a lot for Santana to keep her eyes elsewhere and focus on getting changed herself. Brittany gets fully dressed first and goes to the sink to brush her teeth while Santana struggles to pull her sleep shirt over her head. Their eyes catch in the mirror as Santana soon joins her side. Brittany gives her a sudsy grin as her blue eyes twinkle and goes to hand Santana the toothpaste.</p><p>And it’s something so small, but the way they move around each other during their nightly routine brings back so many memories from when they were younger. Memories of sleepovers and that one time Brittany came up to Louisville for a visit run through Santana’s mind and she’s so thankful that they’re at this place again.</p><p>When they finally slide beneath the covers a bit later, Santana’s nerves begin to intensify. The size of the bed is only a double so there isn’t much room for personal space and for a moment Santana’s hyper-aware of every little part of her that brushes against Brittany.</p><p>“You look nervous,” Brittany whispers and Santana instantly blushes.</p><p>“We haven’t done this in awhile,” She explains shyly.</p><p>“I know,” Brittany replies as her hand slides up to touch Santana’s, “It’s just me.”</p><p>Santana wants to tell her <em>that’s </em>why she’s nervous but there’s something about the way Brittany says it that settles her nerves. There’s this kind of softness there and Santana finds herself easing the longer she’s there.</p><p>When she finds her pinky hooking around Brittany’s, she’s able to relax even further and gives the blonde a smile in return.</p><p>They lie facing each other, watching how their blinks become slower and slower. Their legs tangle together, clean shaven skin smooth against one another’s, while their pinkies stay linked near their pillows. Similar to their moment by the fountain, cocooned in a comfy duvet, Santana feels like they’re the only ones left in the world.</p><p>Santana can’t get over how comfortable she feels although she had just been so worried about crossing a personal space line before. It’s silly, she thinks, how easily her mind can have her overthinking the littlest of things. Many things have changed between them, but Brittany has always had a way with comforting Santana and thankfully she still hasn’t lost her touch.</p><p>“You ready for tomorrow?” Brittany whispers so softly Santana almost misses it.</p><p>“I think so,” Santana answers just as quietly, “The girls have been practicing so hard.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Brittany mumbles and Santana can tell she’s close to falling asleep.</p><p>“What about you?” Santana asks, “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Totally,” Brittany grins, “We have a pretty awesome squad.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence and Santana watches as Brittany tries to stifle a yawn. It’s the cutest thing she’s seen all day and she wants to tell her but her eyelids feel heavy and her ability to form words is delayed.</p><p>Brittany snuggles down further against her pillow and says, “I really hope we win.”</p><p>They’re her last words as Brittany’s eyes finally close. She looks peaceful with her blonde hair curtaining her cheek, almost angelic. Santana has to reach out to check that she isn’t dreaming just yet, that Brittany is here and very real. That they’re doing this again; sharing a bed and falling asleep tangled up in each other. She has to make sure she hasn’t dreamt the whole thing up.</p><p>When Brittany doesn’t stir from her touch, Santana has to stifle a giggle. She always envied how fast Brittany could fall asleep. One minute she would be seemingly wide awake, chatty as ever, then the next she would be out like a light.</p><p>Santana on the other hand let her thoughts run wild until she’d exhaust herself from all the thinking. Tonight is different though, she doesn’t feel the need to tire herself out. Not when she has Brittany so close and everything feels so soft and warm.</p><p>“I think we will.” Santana tells Brittany although she knows she’s dead asleep now. She then goes to press a goodnight kiss to Brittany’s lips before snuggling in close.</p><p>Sleep finds her easily that night and it’s the best one she’s had in awhile, but that’s no surprise.</p><p> She’s always slept better with Brittany.</p><p>\\</p><p>Santana ends up being right about the win.</p><p>She never doubted it for a second, but their girls kicked ass with a damn near perfect score! The other squads didn’t stand a chance up against their stellar performance.</p><p>Santana remembered what it felt like to be in their girls’ position, that feeling of accomplishment and the relief from knowing that Sue would be in a much better mood after a win but being announced the winner as a <em>coach </em>hit totally differently. She was so overcome with pride and that feeling just multiplied as they all gathered to take a picture with their giant First Place trophy.</p><p>It was nothing but pure happiness as everyone exchanged congratulations. Santana even found herself welcoming a couple hugs from the girls which was so unlike her, but she didn’t care!</p><p>Nothing could beat this feeling of accomplishment.</p><p>Well, almost nothing.  </p><p>“We did it! We’re going to Regionals!” Brittany cheered and suddenly Santana was being hoisted in the air and spun around.</p><p>“Oh my God, Britt!” Santana squealed through her laughter, holding on to the top of Brittany’s head for balance. Being up that high, she felt like she was on top of the world.  </p><p>Most of the girls had been too preoccupied to notice them except for Quinn. She was giggling away from below with that same all-knowing look in her eye. Santana’s first instinct was to flick her off, but she was too happy to bring herself to do that.</p><p>Instead she smiled back and yelled, “Nice trophy!”</p><p>“The first of many under our reign!” Quinn called back as Brittany lowered Santana. She turned to the squad and held the trophy up a little higher, “Isn’t that right, girls?”</p><p>Then there was a sea of eager <em>yes Coach </em>and it was all the reassurance Santana needed, because this coaching thing?</p><p>Piece of cake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the week leading up to Brittany leaving for SF and Santana does a cute thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't think I would be ready to write so soon, but carrying on these stories and continuing to write about Santana and Brittany's love is just something I can do to honor Naya's legacy. My heart has felt so heavy for the past week, but each day it gets easier. Her impact knows no bounds and I will miss her dearly. I hope everyone's taking care of themselves and that this updates puts a smile on your face even if it's just for a moment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s that time of the school year now where the kids are pretty worn down and have mostly stopped paying attention to anything anyone of authority says, but Santana isn’t complaining. With Sectionals over and Winter break around the corner, everyone – including the coaches – have started counting down the days. She’s thankful for the moment she doesn’t have to spend so much time on the Cheerios, even if it’s just for a few weeks, because a freed up schedule means she can spend more time doing things <em>she </em>wants to do.</p><p>Today, that happens to be ice skating...apparently.  </p><p>Santana didn’t actually <em>want </em>to do it, but when practice finished and Quinn rushed off with plans of her own, Brittany had suggested they do something fun. Santana was thinking that <em>something </em>would involve a chill night indoors and out of the cold and far, far away from icy surfaces which she could bust her ass on but Brittany had something else in mind.</p><p>She reminded Santana of the rink set up near the Christmas tree farm and how awesome it is because they decorate it with fairy lights and there’s Christmas music playing and everyone’s always so nice. There’s even a small kiosk where they sell hot chocolate and churros which was kind of an odd combination when Santana thought about it but Brittany loved everything about the place!</p><p>As she continued to pile on all the <em>awesome things </em>that can be found at the ice rink, Santana knew exactly where this was going and it was only a matter of time before she caved.</p><p>“But it’s freezing out and I’m pretty sure it’s meant to snow tonight too,” Santana replied with a groan.</p><p>“Even better! It’ll be real snow instead of the fake stuff they use that tastes like hand sanitizer,” Brittany said, bouncing on her toes happily.</p><p>“I just don’t really feeling like falling and bruising my ass tonight,” Santana tried.</p><p>“Then I’ll catch you,” Brittany answered easily.</p><p>“That’s what you always say,” Santana chuckled, “And we still manage to fall.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve gotten better over the years,” Brittany said with her chest puffed out a little.</p><p>Santana quirked a brow, “Have you been practicing?”</p><p>“Nope,” Brittany shrugged so casually that Santana couldn’t help but laugh. Brittany then reached for both of Santana’s hands, slowly dragging her out from her shell, then gave them a squeeze, “It’s tradition, San, we always use to go when we were younger.”</p><p>She bit down on her bottom lip; Brittany knew how much she loved a tradition.</p><p>Santana was doing her best to hold her ground, try to sway Brittany to do something else, but she was quickly losing her footing. Brittany was totally working her now, signature pout and all, but if Brittany was going for Santana’s weaknesses then she could do the same.</p><p>“We have <em>other </em>traditions too,” Santana husked and flashed a seductive grin, “Traditions that involve a lot less layers and a lot more-“</p><p>“Nope,” Brittany swiftly cut her off though she seemed to stop and think about Santana’s potential proposition for a moment before ultimately shaking her head, “No. I will not be swayed by your sweet, sweet lady kisses. I stand by my choice.”</p><p>Brittany really could be stubborn when she wanted and Santana knew she was bound to agree because denying Brittany anything was apparently impossible for her to do. She blames it on the Christmas Spirit, but really she’s a sucker for Brittany no matter the season.</p><p>Still, she wanted to see how far Brittany would go to convince her so she stayed silent, seemingly looking unmoved by Brittany’s reasoning.</p><p>“I don’t know, Britt..” Santana replied with a long sigh.  </p><p>The blonde just gave her that same small smile that always made Santana’s knees shake. Her voice dipped down low as she took a step into Santana’s space, eyes a darker shade of blue than before, “Come on…for me?”</p><p>There was something about the way Brittany asked that had Santana gulping. She was always great at mixing sexy with the sweet, it was like Santana’s kryptonite and she was convinced Brittany knew it too.</p><p>Before she could even say anything, Brittany continued, “I’ve only got a couple more days to spend with you until I leave for San Fran. Don’t you wanna have something to remember me by?”</p><p>Santana looked to Brittany fondly; first it was the sexy and now it was the sweet. It was like Brittany’s one-two punch that left Santana in a puddle on the floor.</p><p>“You’re not going to be gone forever,” Santana said dismissively, fighting back a smile.</p><p>“Two weeks is a long time, Santana…”</p><p>When Brittany proceeded to bat her eyelashes accompanied by her infamous pout, Santana couldn’t help but snicker and roll her eyes. She really did have Santana wrapped around her pinky, huh?</p><p>“Okay, okay. Enough with the pout!” Santana finally said with a chuckle, “We can go, but we’re going to have to change into something warmer and-”</p><p>Brittany cheered and quickly wrapped Santana up in a tight hug before moving to press kisses all over her face, “This is going to be so much fun!”</p><p>\\</p><p>And it <em>so </em>was, even if they did fall on their asses a couple of times.</p><p>Santana was so damn cold, she couldn’t feel anything anyway but braving the temperature was so worth it when she was with Brittany. She always thought the blonde was beautiful, but illuminated by fairy lights and sprinkled with new fallen snow was something entirely different.</p><p>Brittany was glowing.</p><p>Santana couldn’t help but stare which might’ve been the reason why they fell on their asses so many times. Everything about Brittany was distracting; the way she sang to the Christmas music blaring from the speakers, the burst of laughter after she’d nearly fall, the feel of her gloved hand in hers, or that look in her eye whenever she’d catch Santana staring.</p><p>She felt like they had been transported right back to the start, back when they first started going on outings like this together without any boys to get in the way and they could just be themselves.</p><p>Well, as close to themselves as they could. Back then, there was always this voice in the back of Santana’s mind that never let her truly get to the point she is now. She was too preoccupied by the <em>talks and the looks </em>that she sometimes missed out on moments like this, of true happiness.  </p><p>That’s not the case now though, everything felt so new, like she was experiencing it all for the first time again. For a moment, she regretted depriving her younger self of this feeling but she quickly realized she couldn’t help herself then. She wasn’t ready, but she is now and she’s not going to waste a moment of it.  </p><p>Santana lost count of how many times they rounded the rink and they probably would’ve gone longer if the Zamboni didn’t roll out. Once they wobbled their way off the ice and switched back into their regular shoes, they headed over to the rental counter to turn their skates in.</p><p>Although Santana had been hesitant at first, she was actually having a lot of fun with Brittany and didn’t really want it to end so soon. When Santana caught Brittany glancing over at the kiosk near the entrance of the Christmas tree farm, she figured there might be another way to drag their time spent together out a little longer.</p><p>“Hot chocolate?” Santana asked although she already knew the answer.</p><p>Brittany beamed, “Duh.”</p><p>Santana just chuckled and looped her arm with Brittany’s before making the short walk over.</p><p>\\</p><p>They end up taking a walk through the Christmas tree farm while they sip on their hot chocolates. It’s nothing but the scent of fresh pine and the sound of Christmas music playing in the distance while they walk under the glow of the fairy lights strung up above them. Their shoulders bump every so often as they step in sync, their hands busy with trying to absorb the warmth of their cups.</p><p>They walk in silence, but it’s comfortable. Brittany started to hum as <em>Christmas Wrapping </em>began to play and it only makes Santana smile fondly at the memory of them dancing with streamers to that exact song. For a moment, she wonders where they all are now – the rest of the Glee club kids – and she hopes they’re happy.</p><p>Just as she is now with Brittany by her side.</p><p>“Have you put up your tree yet?” Brittany asks, pulling Santana from her walk down memory lane.</p><p>Santana shakes her head, “Not yet which is surprising. You know how much my mom loves to decorate. She loves the holidays.”</p><p>The way the words fall sound like Santana’s trying to be dismissive and it makes Brittany chuckle. She looks to her side and finds the blonde side-eying her with a smirk.</p><p>“You love it just as much,” Brittany tells her, “I bet you think I didn’t notice your Christmas themed socks when we were putting on our skates earlier.”</p><p>Santana’s lips part to reply but nothing comes out. Nothing gets pass Brittany apparently.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Brittany chuckles and bumps her shoulder with Santana’s, “I think they’re super cute.”</p><p>Santana grins with the shake of her head as Brittany sips on her drink, “I think my mom’s waiting on getting a real tree before she starts decorating. She has just been too busy with work to go out and get one.”</p><p>“Why don’t you get one now?” Brittany suggests with a shrug, “I mean, we’re literally walking through a Christmas tree farm as we speak. I can even help you pick the perfect one!”  </p><p>Santana lets the thought roll around, but she’d be lying if a swarm of butterflies didn’t start going wild at the sound of Brittany’s offer. There’s something domestic about doing something like that with Brittany and Santana can’t help the smile from spreading.</p><p>“Are you okay with strapping one to your car?” She asks.</p><p>“Totally,” Brittany bounces on her toes then drags Santana off down an aisle, “I saw some good ones over here.”</p><p>Santana just let’s Brittany lead the way, letting her point out the best trees in her opinion based on shape, color, variety. There’s so much excitement and Santana wonders how much of it has to do with the sugary hot chocolate until Brittany catches her eye.</p><p>The blonde pauses and drops the hand she had toying with the tips of a Douglas Fir to her side as her smile softens.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ve missed doing things like this,” Brittany apologizes through a shy smile, “I haven’t done it in awhile.”</p><p>“Neither have I,” Santana tells her, “Usually my mom flies to New York for the holidays and my apartment wasn’t really big enough for a whole tree so I just had a little tabletop one.”</p><p>Brittany nods, watching Santana like she’s the only girl in the world. It makes her feel vulnerable for some reason and she reaches out to touch the pines Brittany had been toying with before.</p><p>“New York must look really pretty during the holidays,” Brittany comments and there’s something there beneath the surface that Santana can’t quite grasp. Could it be nostalgia or remorse? She’s not sure.</p><p>“It is,” Santana confirms and catches Brittany’s eye. The words fall before she can even think them through, “I’ll show you next year.”</p><p>It’s short and sweet and to the point, but it means so much more. It’s reassurance that whatever they’re doing now is going to lead to something great and that there’s a future for them.</p><p>Then Brittany smiles one of Santana’s favorite kind like it’s just for her and it’s infectious. It warms her heart to see it and before she can say anything else, Brittany’s leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>She tastes like peppermint chapstick and chocolate and Santana can’t help but smile against her soft lips.</p><p>“I can’t wait,” Brittany says just a breath away.</p><p>Santana just nods and leans back in for another sweet kiss.</p><p>\\</p><p>After settling on the most perfect tree awhile later, they’re sitting on a bench together watching a couple of guys strap the tree down on top of Brittany’s car. They’ve been so preoccupied with searching for a tree and stealing kisses that they hadn’t realized they’ve worked up quite an appetite.</p><p>A single hot chocolate probably isn’t going to cut it now that it’s nearing dinner time, but Santana remembers what day it is and goes to make a suggestion.</p><p>“It’s 50% off entrees at Breadstix tonight,” Santana begins casually, “Wanna get dinner with me?”</p><p>In that moment, Santana doesn’t realize it would be the first time they’ve had dinner with it just being the two of them since Quinn usually tagged along after practice. Santana’s too distracted by the rumbling in her stomach and that she hasn’t eaten anything since lunch – which was about 7 hours ago now – to notice though.</p><p>Brittany looks a little surprised by the question but it quickly disappears and turns into a wide grin, “Yeah, sure. Breadstix sounds great!”</p><p>\\</p><p>Santana still doesn’t realize what’s happening when the waitress guides the pair to a familiar booth in the center of the restaurant. The woman smiles at them as they sit on opposite sides of the table and guesses their drink orders correctly. Santana doesn’t think it’s such an amazing feat, the woman’s been waitressing there since the beginning of time so she was bound to remember at some point.</p><p>They go on to browse the menu as if they don’t already know what they’re getting. Over their frequent visits to Breadstix, they’ve both adopted their favorites and rarely deviate from them. When the waitress returns with their drinks and a basket filled with twice as much breadsticks than what’s usually served, she’s not surprised by their order either.</p><p>They really are such creatures of habit and that thought is only further confirmed when Brittany pushes the basket of breadsticks closer to Santana’s side of the table. Santana grins happily and nibbles away like nothing has changed.</p><p>But she does sense something different with Brittany that she can’t quite place. She noticed it in the car ride over and maybe even before they left the ice rink. It’s not anything unsettling, it’s just <em>different</em> and Santana can’t figure out what it is. She’s quiet, almost shy, and Santana can’t help but wonder why.</p><p> She chooses not to linger on it though and instead focus on enjoying Brittany’s company.</p><p>\\</p><p>They fall into conversation easily, replaying the events at the ice rink and trying to debate who is the better skater. It gets pretty heated in the best of ways, but they ultimately agree to disagree and move on to the topic of Brittany’s upcoming trip.</p><p>“Have you started packing yet?” Santana asks before taking a bite of her salad.</p><p>Brittany shrugs as pokes her fork through a piece of shrimp, “A little bit. You know how I am, I like waiting until the last minute.”</p><p>“Yes. I remember,” Santana sighed then began to laugh, “It use to stress me out so much.”</p><p>“I work best under pressure,” Brittany chuckled.</p><p>“Of course, you do.” Santana nodded, “So are you excited to see your parents? How long has it been since the last time anyway?”</p><p>When Brittany’s smile falls slightly, Santana knows instantly that she’s hit a nerve.</p><p>“A little over a year and a half now,” Brittany tells her and it sounds like there’s sadness in her tone.</p><p>Santana can only imagine, Brittany’s family was always pretty close. But as the words settle, they remind her of something Brittany once said and she racks her brain for the connection until it finally clicks.</p><p>“Wait a second, you haven’t seen them since they moved?” Santana asks.</p><p>Brittany shakes her head, still looking down at her plate. She stays quiet and Santana wonders if she should ask why, but she’s worried she’ll cross a line. Maybe this isn’t something Brittany wants to talk about? It sure doesn’t look like she does, but Brittany soon breaks her silence.</p><p>“Things got really weird when I went off to MIT,” Brittany admits softly, “Dad lost his job and he had a really hard time finding another. Mom was trying to cover everything but she didn’t make nearly enough as he did. My uncle ended up reaching out at the last minute and offered my dad a job with him but that meant they’d need to move to California. They didn’t really have a choice since they had fallen behind on their bills.”</p><p>Santana swallowed hard. She had no idea Brittany had been dealing with this, but kept quiet as Brittany continued.</p><p>“At the time, I didn’t know anything. I was deep in my studies at MIT then one day,” Brittany pauses looking a little flustered, “They didn’t tell me about having to put the house up for sale until it was already sold.”</p><p>Santana’s jaw dropped, “What? Why would they keep that from you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. They started acting really weird and distant but I thought that maybe I had been reading into it too much and things were fine? Like maybe I was just looking for a reason to quit and come home?” Brittany shook her head, “They kept me in the dark the whole time, refused to tell me anything until the very last minute. They said it was because they didn’t want to worry me while I was in school. When I came home for Spring Break, everything was already packed up except for my room.”</p><p>Santana was shocked. She loved the Pierces, she really did but they didn’t always treat Brittany like she deserved to be treated. Santana noticed early on that Brittany’s wellbeing wasn’t always a priority and often times they left her to fend for herself but she didn’t expect something like this. Brittany grew up in that house, it was her childhood home, so she knew that it would’ve been hard to see it go.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Britt.” Santana says helplessly, “I don’t even know what to say, I had no idea.”</p><p>“That was a really weird time in my life, you wouldn’t have none. No one would’ve,” Brittany shrugs but she looks too deep in thought now, “I’m fine with it now, I guess. They had to do what they had to do so I get it. I just wish they would’ve told me sooner, you know? I could’ve helped somehow, maybe I could’ve deferred and moved back? I could’ve got a job somewhere and I could’ve helped them save the house? I don’t know.”</p><p>Santana softens at the sound of Brittany’s voice cracking, like she’s barely holding it together and she starts to wonder how much else she doesn’t know? It seems Brittany has kept everything hidden beneath the surface and that worries Santana, because she knows firsthand what that can do to a person.</p><p>“When I came home and everything was already packed up,” Brittany starts again sadly, “I felt so strange. It reminded me of seeing your bedroom emptied out before you left for Louisville and I guess that thought triggered some other feelings. They kept me in the dark for so long and then were ready to up and leave like nothing happened. I felt…so alone, forgotten, like I was left behind.”</p><p>That pulls a something within Santana and it makes her heart ache for Brittany. She remembers those words from so long ago <em>You left me behind and it hurt</em>. That was the exact moment Santana thought she had to make change, for Brittany’s sake. Who would’ve known that her decision would be a huge mistake.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood.” Brittany says in place of Santana’s silence, but Santana’s quick to dismiss the apology.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Santana tells her earnestly and she reaches across the table to find Brittany’s hand to hold, “You haven’t ruined anything. I like learning these things, we’ve missed so much of each other’s lives. I want to know the <em>you</em> that you are now, even if that includes the not-so-happy moments too.”</p><p>It takes Brittany a moment to be convinced but soon a small smile makes its way onto her lips, “Okay good, because touching on this topic of conversation isn’t exactly how I pictured our first date going.”</p><p>Santana freezes and her eyes widen a little, “Wait, what?”</p><p>Brittany’s brows scrunch at the question, “Isn’t that…what this is?”</p><p>Santana blinks and she can feel heat rise up the back of her neck while Brittany begins to smile at the look of confusion on Santana’s face.</p><p> “Oh honey…” Brittany sighs lovingly, “Did you not realize you had asked me on a date?”</p><p>Santana flushes and tries to remember every action that led to this moment, but she struggles after hearing Brittany call her <em>honey</em>. It makes her feel soft in a way that reminds her of their quiet moments alone but she focuses back on how she managed to miss something as big as accidentally asking Brittany on a date.</p><p>Brittany notices and begins to fill in the blanks for her.</p><p>“You asked me to have dinner with you. It’s Friday night which was always our date night and we’re at Breadstix and sitting in <em>our </em>booth. Even the waitress recognized us,” Brittany lists and the smile on her face only grows, “I even ordered shrimp. That should’ve been a dead giveaway.”</p><p>Santana’s lips part to defend herself but she stops and begins to smile, “Oh my God, you’re right. How did I let this happen?”</p><p>When Brittany struggles to hide her laugher, Santana looks to her and squints her eyes. She can’t tell whether or not Brittany’s laughing <em>with her </em>or <em>at her</em> but in the most loving way possible.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Santana questions, a smile threatening to mimic Brittany’s, “I had big plans for our official first date, Britt. There was a swanky restaurant and fancy wine, I was going to sweep you off your feet.”</p><p>Brittany lets out a sigh as she shakes her head, “Some things really don’t change do they?”</p><p>Santana frowns a little and asks, “What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means that <em>this</em>,” Brittany gestures from Santana to herself, “Comes so naturally to you that you don’t even realize you’re doing it. It’s why I’ve said that I don’t really need all the grand gestures. Don’t get me wrong, they’re awesome and I love how much thought you put into our first date. Your thoughtfulness is one of my favorite things about you.”</p><p>Santana smiles down at her plate bashfully at the compliment.</p><p>“But you don’t have to convince me of anything, Santana, you already sweep me off my feet,” Brittany tells her simply, “You always have.”  </p><p>Santana watches as Brittany brings Santana’s hand to rest across the table, their fingers threading instinctively. She’s still thinking about what Brittany said, but seeing their hands like this laid across <em>this </em>table brings back so many memories. She thinks about hiding beneath red napkins and the fear of being caught and how she’s evolved since then.</p><p>All she feels now is love, so much love.</p><p>Brittany’s right about some things going unchanged, but being able to hold her hand like this in such a public place without a care in the world isn’t one of them. When Brittany catches Santana’s eye and looks to their joined hands, Santana knows she understands the significance of it all.</p><p>In a way, it’s like they’ve come full circle.</p><p>“When did you get so charming?” Santana sighs.</p><p>Brittany just lifts a shoulder and bites on her bottom lip.  </p><p>\\</p><p>Their conversation turns into something lighter as they continue with their meals, touching back on the topic of Brittany’s upcoming trip.</p><p>“Did you need a ride to the airport?” Santana asks before taking a bite.</p><p>Brittany began to smirk, “Are you offering?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Santana matches her smirk, “What time’s your flight again?”</p><p> Brittany’s smirk falls and turns into a nervous grin, “Early?”</p><p>Santana scrunches her nose, “Ew, nevermind.”</p><p>Brittany gasped and watched Santana start to laugh.</p><p>“I’m joking,” Santana clarifies, “I’ll take you.”</p><p>“You sure?” Brittany questions shyly as she poked around her plate, “It’s really early. I think you might just have to spend the night.”</p><p>Santana blinked at the suggestion and began to smile as she quirked her brow, “Oh really?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Brittany answered with certainty, “I know how easy it is for you to sleep through an alarm. Can’t take that risk.”</p><p> It was Santana’s turn to gasp and watch Brittany begin to laugh.</p><p>“Just because I don’t believe in waking up before noon doesn’t mean I can’t if I had to,” Santana tries to defend herself but it just makes Brittany laugh harder. Santana only shakes her head as Brittany’s cheeks pink, “You just wanna get me in a bed with you again.”</p><p>Brittany instantly stops and deadpans, “Who said I’d let you share? I was thinking you’d stay on the couch.”</p><p>Santana gasps again and this time she’s the one with a flushed face. She feels so embarrassed for assuming but before she could spiral out Brittany’s smirk softens and she reaches across the table to touch Santana’s wrist.</p><p>“I’m joking,” Brittany says then her voice dips down lower as she leans in, “You know I’ll take any opportunity I can to get you into my bed.”</p><p>Santana’s jaw drops at the suggestive tone but the glint her Brittany’s eye let’s her know she’s still teasing so she shakes her head at the blonde, “You’re going to be the death of me, Pierce.”</p><p>Brittany just winked before finishing off the rest of her shrimp alfredo.</p><p>\\</p><p>After fighting over the bill for a good 10 minutes – a fight Santana ultimately won – they’re on their way back to Brittany’s car. There’s a thin layer of freshly fallen snow and Santana nuzzles further into her scarf in hopes of hiding from the chilly winter air.</p><p>“Oh look,” Brittany points out as the come up to her car, “No one stole your tree!”</p><p>“What a relief,” Santana chuckles and they quickly climb inside.</p><p>They sit shivering and rubbing their hands together for warmth while Brittany’s car heats up. There’s a layer of frost covering the windows that shield them from the outside world, not that there’s anyone around to see them anyway. They were probably one of the last tables in the whole restaurant.</p><p>Santana hasn’t really stopped thinking about what Brittany told her earlier, and her thoughts begin to wander. She thinks about what Brittany must’ve been like during college although it seems like she avoids the topic of MIT like the plague, she can’t help but wonder why that is.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Brittany asks quietly.</p><p>When Santana glances over, Brittany’s already staring back curiously. She bites her lip, trying to decide whether or not she wants to ask that burning question. Brittany’s been pretty open all night, so maybe she’d indulge Santana? Wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Santana starts off slow.</p><p>“Uh-oh,” Brittany teases although there’s a little hesitance as her eyes shift to the buttons of her radio, “Sure.”</p><p>Santana swallows and tries to come up with the perfect question, but the curiosity gets the best of her and the words tumble out, “How come you don’t talk about your time at MIT?”</p><p>Brittany shrugs and Santana can already tell Brittany doesn’t want to talk about it. Surprisingly though, she answers.</p><p>“Probably the same reason you don’t talk about your school,” Brittany answers, “It happened a lifetime ago.”</p><p>“But still,” Santana tries, “<em>I’d </em>like to know about your time spent there. I didn’t even know that was a school you wanted to go to. You never brought it up before.”</p><p>“That’s because it was never an option,” Brittany says, “At least, I didn’t <em>want </em>it to be one.”</p><p>Santana frowns at Brittany’s dismissive words, “Why? It’s MIT, that’s so prestigious.”</p><p>“Exactly, and no one ever talks about the stress that comes with going to a place like that,” Brittany replies, “My schedule was crazy busy. I never got enough sleep. I was tired and cranky and overworked practically the whole time. I hated it.”</p><p>Santana slumps in her seat at the honesty.</p><p>“It all happened so quickly,” Brittany explains, “One minute I was gearing up for Regionals then the next I was solving the worlds’ problems or whatever. It was hard and I was so…lonely. I found myself wanting to call you so many times, I just missed you so much, but I could never bring myself to make the call. I didn’t want you to think I was pathetic or something, being homesick and lonely after like the first week.”</p><p>“I would never,” Santana frowns and reaches over to hold Brittany’s hand.</p><p>“I know. I think a part of me just wanted to prove to everyone that I could do it,” Brittany tells her as she draws shapes at the back of Santana’s hand, “I focused on my studies and worked my ass off. Soon word got around campus about my SAT scores and I was able to get a tutoring job which surprised everyone back in Lima.”</p><p>“Naturally,” Santana scoffed, “Those dumbasses wouldn’t know genius if it backhanded them across the face.”</p><p>Brittany chuckles at that and smiles fondly at Santana, “You believed in me before anyone else.”</p><p>Santana meets Brittany’s gaze and grins timidly, “Of course, I did. You’re a genius, Britt.”</p><p>“Yeah, the people at MIT thought so too. It was so <em>different </em>to be around people that didn’t just see me as the <em>ditzy blonde cheerleader</em>,” Brittany continues, “People actually wanted my help and the tutoring gig paid so well because there are a tone of desperate rich kids at MIT just wanting to keep their grades up. I was doing well, I thought that maybe I had finally left high school behind me and I thought that I was almost caught up to you.”</p><p>Santana’s smile falters as does Brittany’s.</p><p>“But I didn’t realize that meant losing all the best parts of myself though,” Brittany says solemnly, “After everything with the house happened, I started pushing people away. I never went out unless it was for class or a tutoring session. I got so engrossed in my work that it was all I did. I even stopped dancing, I just didn’t have time for it anymore. I don’t think you would’ve liked me, I was horrible.”</p><p>“Horrible? I can’t picture it,” Santana replies but Brittany just shrugs.</p><p>“You’ve just have to believe me,” Brittany tell her, “Surprisingly, Sam was the only one that stuck around even when I was being a complete ass to everyone. I know you don’t like him, but he was a good friend to me during that time.”</p><p>“I never said I didn’t like him,” Santana chuckles, “But I’m glad you had him. I wish I could’ve been there for you too.”</p><p>Brittany just shrugs again before moving to turn on the defroster. Santana takes her silence as the end of that topic and doesn’t push any further. She doesn’t really see the need to, Brittany’s told her more than enough and she’s thankful for the new insight.</p><p>\\</p><p>On the car ride back to Maribel’s, they sing along to Christmas songs on the radio and the seriousness from earlier is long gone. It’s nothing but smiles and laughter as they pull into the driveway.</p><p>“I’ll help you get the tree inside,” Brittany offers and they move around trying to figure out how that’ll happen with all the straps and buckles in place. Brittany ends up figuring it out and the two carry the tree up to the doorstep.</p><p>Before Santana can get her key into the lock, Maribel’s opening the door wearing a great big smile.</p><p>“What is this?” She asks eyeing both of the girls then the tree between them.</p><p>“Hi Maribel,” Brittany greets happily.</p><p>“We bought a tree,” Santana supplies.</p><p>“I can see that,” Maribel chuckles then quickly waves for them to come inside, “Get in here, you’re letting the cold in.”</p><p>Santana and Brittany shuffle inside, balancing the weight of the tree between them, while Maribel directs the girls on where to go. She’s so giddy and although it’s nearly 9pm, Maribel’s already rummaging through a couple boxes of decorations.</p><p>“Mami, do you have to start tonight?” Santana teases, “We’ve got all the time after practice tomorrow to help.”</p><p>“We?” Brittany asks, looking to Santana, “As in me too?”</p><p>“Well yeah, if you want to,” Santana smiles at Brittany’s disbelief, “I don’t know what that look’s for. You helped pick the tree, you can help decorate too.”</p><p>Brittany smiles bashfully and all Santana wants to do is cover her face in kisses, but Maribel’s standing right there and she doesn’t exactly know the specifics of their relationship. Instead, Santana’s bumps her shoulder with Brittany’s until the both giggle.</p><p>“Yes! We can have a little early Christmas since you’ll be away, Brittany,” Maribel interrupts, smiling affectionately at the two, “I’m sure Santana will love that.”</p><p>Santana instantly turns red at Maribel’s suggestive tone. She’s sure that Brittany picks up on it too as she and Maribel share a knowing look. Sometimes she really hates how close they are, and by <em>hate</em> she means absolutely adores.</p><p>“I’d love to help,” Brittany grins, “But I better head home soon before the snow gets any heavier.”</p><p>“True,” Maribel nods, “You be careful driving home.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“I’ll walk you out,” Santana says and follows Brittany all the way to her car.</p><p>“Oh, how kind of you!” Brittany teases as Santana gets the door for her, but she doesn’t get in just yet. Instead, she turns and faces Santana, her back pressed against the doorframe. Her eyes dart between Santana’s as a snowflake catches on her eyelash.</p><p>“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Santana tells her.</p><p>Brittany nods, “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>“And I really appreciate all of the things you told me,” Santana adds, “About your parents and MIT. I know you don’t really like talking about it, but I’m really glad you told me.”</p><p>Brittany doesn’t say anything, her expressions are almost unreadable, but Santana doesn’t take that to heart. Instead, she gets to thinking about something and wonders if Brittany might hear her better if it were done in a different way. She thinks about Piano Brad and the choir room  and gears begin to churn.</p><p>It clicks in an instant, but she contains herself for now.</p><p>“Drive safely, okay?” Santana says and reaches to fluff up Brittany’s scarf, “Maybe text me when you get home so I know you made it.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Brittany grin grows as Santana continues fussing over her, “You know, I do have heat in my car.”</p><p>Santana realizes what she’s doing and quickly drops her hands with a blush, “Sorry, old habits I guess.”</p><p>“You’re cute,” Brittany chuckles and leans down for a kiss.</p><p>It happens too quickly for Santana’s liking, so she grabs onto Brittany’s scarf and tugs her back down. She can feel the smile spread across Brittany’s lips against her own and it makes her heart melt. She really can’t get enough of her, especially after the day they’ve had.</p><p>When they finally manage to pull away, there’s a dazed look in their eyes that makes Santana bite her lip, “Okay, go home before I change my mind and try to convince you to stay.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have to try very hard,” Brittany giggles but moves to get behind the wheel. She glances back up at Santana, smile as big and as bright as ever, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Santana.”</p><p>Santana matches the grin Brittany wears, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Britt.”</p><p>\\</p><p>That night – after receiving Brittany’s text that she got home safely – Santana scrolls through playlist after playlist until her eyes grow weary. She’s not sure what she’s looking for just yet, but she’ll know when she hears it. Afterall, it has to be perfect considering what happened the last time she sang to Brittany in the place where they first fell in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really embraced Christmas in July this year LOL so enjoy some holiday vibes. Also s/o to the Discord for helping me brainstorm parts of this chapter!<br/>Song used: The Good Side by Troye Sivan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last day of practice before school lets out for Winter break has finally arrived and everyone’s relieved. The past week has been exhausting and really, with how heavy it snowed overnight, school should’ve been cancelled. Santana’s sure she wouldn’t be the only one celebrating an extra day off but because the school system kind of sucks, yet here she is pretending she isn’t freezing her ass off while the squad runs their drills. Afterall, it would be a bad look considering <em>she</em> was the one who made them shed their warm-up gear.</p><p><em>“Oh and Coach Sylvester would let you get away with that?” </em>Santana had said with her arms crossed defiantly at the first sound of objection. “<em>I don’t think so. Don’t forget, we were in your place once too. Lose them. If we had to suffer, so do you.” </em></p><p>Everyone grumbled about it until Santana threatened to double their burpees. Suddenly it was nothing but silence and compliance, just how Santana liked it.</p><p>She remembers Sue trying to convince everyone that <em>the cold is only a figment of your imagination so quit complaining </em>but the only thing that keeps Santana somewhat distracted is the meeting she has organized with Brittany after practice. She’s a mix of excited and anxious and a little nauseous, but she tries to remind herself that things are going to be fine.</p><p>“Cold?” Brittany smirks as she comes to stand next to Santana. She has her fists buried in the pocket of her <em>Cheerios Alumni </em>hoodie and her shoulders hunch a little as if she’s trying to use them to shield her ears. The tip of her nose is a little pink too and if Santana wasn’t so damn cold, she might’ve even cracked a smile at the sight at how adorable Britt looked.</p><p>“Honestly, it’s like they have the A.C. on in here. I don’t get it,” Santana grumbles lowly, eyes zoning in on the squad. “We might as well hold practice outside, probably wouldn’t know the difference.”</p><p>“It’s scientifically proven that colder temperatures help concentration,” Quinn answers.</p><p>“So <em>you </em>did this,” Santana says with a glare in Quinn’s direction.</p><p>Quinn just smirks.</p><p>Brittany stifles a chuckle, “It’s true though. Remember that one time Sue made us run drills in the snow? It was supposed to build our stamina or something?”</p><p>Santana scrunches her nose at the memory and grimaces, “That was excessive and borderline child abuse. I don’t know how she got away with that.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I still don’t have feeling in my pinky toe from that day,” Brittany frowns then perks up a little as she bumps her shoulders with Santana, “We did have a pretty <em>awesome </em>snowball fight afterwards though. Remember?”</p><p>Santana thinks back but doesn’t recall any snowball fights, only really awesome shower sex because Brittany had said, “<em>I can see steam coming off this water but I can’t feel anything. Do you think I’ve lost all feeling?” </em>Such a question led to Santana testing the theory of what Brittany could or couldn’t actually feel. Several mind-blowing orgasms later, it was safe to say Brittany hadn’t lost feeling in anything except maybe her legs but like…that was after the fact.</p><p>She doesn’t realize there’s a light blush covering her cheeks when she catches Brittany’s innocent smile. Her eyes though, they’re what give her away because they glisten with mischief. Santana can’t stop the smirk from growing at the memory.</p><p>“Yeah, that was a lot of fun. You just kept coming – with the snowballs, I mean,” Santana replies which instantly earns her a scoff from Quinn’s direction.</p><p>“Your subtilty still needs some work,” Quinn teases before she catches one girl step out of sync and calls out, “What was that, Denise? Get it together!”</p><p>Santana’s eyes dart to the girl and she watches as Denise apologizes before quickly falling back into line. The girls around her exchange disappointed looks before stepping up their precision.</p><p>Quinn eyes Santana questioningly, “Losing your touch, Lopez? Maybe if you weren’t so busy <em>flirting</em>…”</p><p>Santana’s surprised she didn’t catch the slip up herself, but her head has been in the clouds all day in anticipation for later. She catches Brittany eyeing her curiously too, but Santana brushes them both off, “Please. I was just making sure <em>you </em>were still paying attention. I can’t be doing all the work.”</p><p>Quinn laughs her off and turns back to watching the squad while Brittany’s gaze remains on Santana. It’s like an unspoken question is being asked so Santana gives her a wink in return, hoping to ease any of Brittany’s worry.</p><p>When it does, Santana goes back to counting down the minutes until practice is over. Since their impromptu date, there’s this feeling that has burrowed its way into Santana’s chest and has gotten heavier the longer it stays.</p><p>Hopefully what she has planned will make it go away.</p><p>\\</p><p>There’s something familiar about Brittany’s journey that leaves Santana feeling unsettled. At first all Santana could feel was guilt for not being around, for not reaching out sooner, for her Mexican Third Eye failing to foresee that Brittany was suffering.</p><p>Although Brittany told her what happened, she hasn’t dived any deeper than the surface and Santana finds herself question why that is. She knows how Britt works, she’s seen her put on this mask before. Brittany use to do it all the time growing up but apparently that hasn’t stopped.</p><p>While they were still dating, Santana remembers watching the light in Brittany’s eyes dim the longer she was away. They knew doing long distance was going to be tough while Santana was studying at Louisville, but she didn’t think it was going to be like <em>that</em>.</p><p>To say it was hard was an understatement, it was excruciating.</p><p>So much of their relationship was built on touch and to suddenly take that away? They didn’t know how to cope. Skype and phone calls weren’t cutting it and as much as Santana loved coming home on the weekends, she began to dread them. It was immense happiness on arrival then immense pain when she’d have to leave and that happened every visit.</p><p>The highs and lows had begun to take a toll on their hearts.</p><p>They both knew what they were doing wasn’t working, they just didn’t know how to fix it. They figured if they ignored it then maybe it would go away and everything would go back to normal. It would be like last Spring and they’d be happy again, but that was wishful thinking.</p><p>Really, she should’ve known: nothing bottled up stays that way for long.</p><p>It was during one of Santana’s visits to Lima that she realized Brittany had her mask on again, something she hadn’t used on Santana in so long. Santana tried so hard to pretend she didn’t see how Brittany was hurting, to hang onto that last thread of hope for them, but it wouldn’t be enough.</p><p>It wasn’t until Brittany’s mask slipped during that ridiculous club meeting at Breadstix that she told Santana how she really felt.</p><p><em>You</em> <em>don’t get it, you left me behind</em> <em>and it hurt.</em></p><p>Those word haunted her and she’d never forget the look on Brittany’s face as she said them. Yet again, she was the cause of Brittany’s pain and she couldn’t stand it. In an instant, Santana realized she needed to do something about this before something worse were to happen. Before they ended up hating each other, before a messy break up would tear them apart forever.</p><p>She was thinking about their future when she did it, at least that’s what she told herself for weeks after it happened. <em>It’s the mature thing to do</em>, she’d tell herself. She needed a reminder that this was a good idea, that her heart was in the right place, but sometimes good intentions just aren’t enough.</p><p>She made the decision<em> for </em>them and she’d be lying if she said she hasn’t regretted it ever since.</p><p>To see the Pierces do the exact same thing to Brittany years later just makes Santana feel even worse because <em>she </em>started this trend. They excluded Brittany from decisions that would impact her life under the guise of thinking they were doing what was best.</p><p>Then they just left her behind – just like Santana – and although Santana wasn’t there, she knows exactly how Brittany would’ve reacted.</p><p>Brittany would’ve put on her brave face – her mask – and she’d pretend that she wasn’t hurting inside. Brittany would’ve packed her things in silence, choke back the tears, and bottle up her feelings until she was alone. The Pierces wouldn’t have noticed a thing – they never did – and they’d go about the move like nothing was wrong, like they hadn’t just left Brittany behind.</p><p>She’d carry the weight of her pain all the way to MIT where she’d bury her head in her books and her studies with complete tunnel-vison. She’d keep it bottled up and store it away on the shelf next to any feelings that related to Santana because Brittany was stubborn like that sometimes.</p><p>As much as Santana couldn’t stand it, she couldn’t blame Brittany for it either. When everyone’s already made their mind up about you, it’s kind of hard to break character. Some would even say it’s pointless, but when it came to shedding that mask and being vulnerable, they were each other’s exceptions.</p><p>At least, they were <em>supposed </em>to be.</p><p>And maybe that’s something that they have to get reacquainted with? She’d rather have a conversation about it rather than Brittany’s mask slipping again. The thought of wanting a conversation surprises Santana, maybe she really has grown?</p><p>More than anything, Santana just wants to assure Brittany that she’ll be whatever Brittany needs her to be.  She wants to say all the right things, for Brittany to feel loved and cared for and to never feel abandoned again, but Santana struggles with finding the words.</p><p>The furthest she ever gets is picturing the inside of a familiar choir room and it confuses her at first.</p><p>It’s the place she and Brittany fell in love and it’s the place where they broke each other’s hearts more times than she can count. The choir room has always been a special place for them, a place where Santana can say things with music when words just aren’t enough.</p><p>And maybe that’s exactly what she needs?</p><p>It’s that thought that leads her to text Brittany the morning after their date to ask if she’d go with her somewhere after practice. Santana doesn’t actually run it by Mr. Schue first but she doubts he’ll mind. Cheerios practice always ran longer than Glee Club rehearsals anyway so she’s sure the room will be vacant.</p><p>If not, she doesn’t mind showing the newbies what a real OG looks like.</p><p>\\</p><p>“Great job, everyone!” Brittany cheers as the squad gathers in front of the coaches.</p><p>“Yeah, it was <em>almost</em> perfect,” Santana adds with a shrug as she inspects her nails. She has totally mastered stifling how proud she actually is of everyone – something she picked up from Sue – In order to push the squad harder to win her approval.</p><p>She thinks it’s been working well so far.</p><p>“Are we finishing early today?” Maddy asks almost in awe. She looks down at her watch then back up at the coaches before her, “We still have 15 more minutes.”</p><p>“Dude,” Alex scoffs, nudging at Maddy’s side with her elbow.  “Don’t question it.”</p><p>“Consider it an early present,” Quinn clarifies with a smile, “Everyone has worked very hard this year and we appreciate all your effort so thank you. We’re expecting to see that same energy once you all return from break.”</p><p>“Agreed. That Regionals trophy isn’t going to win itself,” Santana smirks and the squad erupts in applause and cheers, the girls pumping each other up for the upcoming competition in February but also the prospect of an early finish to practice. Santana finds herself smiling at their excitement until Brittany catches her eye.</p><p>She wears a coy smile, like she knows some secret Santana doesn’t and it makes her cock her head to the side. Brittany just chuckles and turns her attention back to the squad.</p><p>“Happy holidays to everyone and enjoy your break! We’ll see you in January,” Brittany says as the girls are dismissed to the locker room. The girls exchange holiday greetings with the coaches on their way out until it’s just the three of them left in the gym.</p><p>“So what time is good to come over?” Quinn asks as they collect their things. Santana had invited Quinn over for their early Christmas dinner which Maribel had insisted upon since Brittany wouldn’t be in town for the real thing.</p><p>Santana thinks about her impending meeting with Brittany, but she doubts that’ll take long. At least, she hopes it doesn’t. She hopes that it all works out perfectly and she’ll get the outcome she’s anticipating.</p><p>Santana shakes her head, realizing she’s getting stuck in it, and responds, “I think six is good? It won’t be a late one since Britt’s flight is early tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Quinn nods and she’s already got her keys in hand, “Okay, I’ll see you both later then!”</p><p>Santana watches Quinn leave then looks to Brittany who lifts the strap of her duffle to her shoulder. She looks back expectantly.</p><p>“So, where are we going?” Brittany asks and suddenly Santana’s heart is racing a mile a minute.</p><p>It’s all the more real now and she starts wondering if she really wants to do this but she’s quick to shake off the intrusive thoughts.</p><p>“I’ll show you,” Santana tells her then leads the way to the choir room.</p><p>\\</p><p>When they arrive at the choir room door, Santana notices Brittany hesitate. She can feel her stiffen almost and it makes Santana turn to her. There’s this slight crinkle in her brow, worry, as Brittany’s eyes dart from the window to Santana.</p><p>“What’s happening?” She asks.</p><p>Santana bites her lip at the sound of Brittany’s nervousness, “Trust me, okay?”</p><p>Brittany swallows but nods anyway and allows Santana to lead her inside.</p><p>Santana reaches for Brittany’s duffle and sets it down to the side with her own before directing Brittany to a chair in the second row. Santana settles into the spot next to her, turning her chair so that she’s completely facing Brittany while a girl from the band enters the room with her guitar.</p><p>Brittany’s eyes dart to the newcomer and Santana can see another question bubbling but Santana just reaches for Brittany’s hands.  </p><p>“You know how I’ve been trying to do things the right way this time?” Santana asks.</p><p>Brittany nods, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve had this…<em>feeling</em> and I want to address it because I think that’s the right thing to do.”</p><p>Brittany looks adorably confused as she tilts her head to the side, “What’s the feeling?”</p><p>“That’s just it, I can’t really explain it,” Santana starts with a shaky breath, “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said last night about your time at MIT and your parents and started thinking about what I must’ve been doing while you were going through that then I realized something.”</p><p>Just then the girl with the guitar started to strum a slow melody. The sound surprised Brittany, her eyes shifting from the music back to Santana as she began to sing.</p><p>
  <em>I got the good side of things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Left you with both of the rings</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My fingers danced and swayed in the breeze</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The change in the wind took you down to your knees</em>
</p><p>As Santana sang the words, she could already feel the prickle of tears at the corners of her eyes. It was like her heart was breaking all over again with every word, yet simultaneously being put back together. She discovered a whole new world in New York while Brittany did the same at MIT but unlike Santana, Brittany grew apart from what made her happy.</p><p>Not just Santana, but also her love of dance and music. She had lost herself.</p><p>
  <em>I got the good side of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sent it out into the blue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The people danced to the sound of your heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world sang along to it falling apart</em>
</p><p>During her time in New York, she always thought of Brittany but it was more so in the way that she hoped she was making her proud. Brittany was the one to send Santana on her way and she always thought Brittany was wiser than anyone ever gave her credit for, but Santana never considered what that did to Brittany’s heart.</p><p>To always be the one to lift the others up and almost never get that in return.</p><p>
  <em>But I sympathize, and I recognize</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And baby, I apologize</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I got the good side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The good side of things</em>
</p><p>Santana watches as Brittany cocks her head to the side and it’s almost identical to the last time they were here. She tries to focus on remembering the lyrics rather than Brittany’s glassy blue eyes. She hopes that Brittany can understand what she’s trying to say, how she’s sorry for not noticing her struggles sooner.</p><p>
  <em>I got the good side of life </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Traveled the universe twice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So many thoughts I wanted to share</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I didn't call 'cause it wouldn't be fair</em>
</p><p>Santana feels her heart beat wildly in her chest as she sings the last line and she can feel the words engrave themselves on her soul. She can remember so many times in the past that she wanted to break the silence just to hear Brittany’s voice. She could never bring herself to do it though and apparently she wasn’t the only one.</p><p>The crease in Brittany’s brow deepens but Santana just holds on tighter to her hands, a silent reminder that she isn’t going anywhere.</p><p>
  <em>Then I got the good side of new</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Found arms to fall right into</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know how it looked, it wasn't the plan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And some day I hope that you'll understand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sympathize, and I recognize</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And baby, I apologize</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I got the good side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The good side of things</em>
</p><p>Santana remembers the people she met over the years, how hard she tried to replicate what she and Brittany had but it just never worked. She even remembers her ridiculous scheme with Elaine and how Brittany saw right through it. It’s that thought makes her smile through the rest of the lyrics.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sure we'll meet in the spring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And catch up on everything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll say I'm proud of all that you've done</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You taught me the ropes, and you taught me to love</em>
</p><p>Santana remembers Sue’s funeral and how it was beneath a tree full of budding Spring blossoms that she first saw Brittany. She remembers learning how to be around Brittany again after so many years apart. The rocky start and the miscommunications, but they’d get past it eventually and they’d become friends again because when it’s Brittany it just comes naturally.</p><p>It doesn’t keep the tears from rolling down her cheek though. She closes her eyes, trying to ground herself, as she continues to sing.</p><p>
  <em>But I sympathize, and I recognize</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And baby, I apologize</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I got the good side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The good side of things</em>
</p><p>The last notes fade and Santana stops to inhale a steadying breath while the girl playing her guitar leaves the room. Brittany’s eyes have turned watery as she presses her lips together like she’s trying to keep from letting a sob escape.</p><p>Santana is first to pull her hand from Brittany’s and moves to wipe away the tears running down Brittany’s cheeks with the pad of her thumb.</p><p>“Why are you crying?” Santana asks but her voice is barely above a whisper.</p><p>Brittany croaks out chuckle and shakes her head.</p><p>“Because you have a habit of singing songs to me that make me sad and I don’t want to be sad,” She rubs away the rest of her tears, “Good things never come from it, not in here anyway.”</p><p>Santana feels winded by her honesty but she sits up straighter and moves closer to Brittany, “It’s not like that this time.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Brittany asks looking unconvinced, “Because this all feels pretty familiar.”</p><p>“I promise, it’s not,” Santana bites her lip again and Brittany looks somewhat relieved. But Santana’s nerves are winning and she looks to her lap, “I just thought I could explain this feeling I’ve been having a little better if I did it through music. Maybe I’m a bit rusty.”</p><p>“You sounded beautiful. You always do,” Brittany moves to lift Santana’s chin, “I think I understand but tell me. What are you thinking about, Santana?”</p><p>“I guess I’ve been thinking about what I was doing while we were apart,” Santana shrugs with a sigh, “When you were at MIT, I was just starting at the Spotlight Diner. I was trying to make friends with my coworkers because breaking out in song is hard when you don't know anyone. Plus…I wanted to be likeable. No one there knew of my reputation and – just like you – I wanted to do something different. <em>Be </em>someone different.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that,” Brittany nods, waiting for Santana to continue.</p><p>“I got so wrapped up in being jealous about you and Sam that I just wanted to prove to you that I could make something of myself. I was capable of finding my community just like you said. I tried to replace the feeling of missing you with other girls,” Santana admits, “But that didn't really work out.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Brittany replies but Santana just shakes her head.</p><p>“You couldn't know that because I never called, but after everything you said last night, I really wish I did. I had made so many assumptions over the years, done my best to fill in the blanks about your life but I never imagined that you would be struggling. Maybe I wouldn't have been able to do much, but at least I could've been someone you could talk to? We could've helped each other. At least we wouldn't have been so alone? It made me realize that I kind of got the good side of all this and I hate it. I hate that you felt left behind and I hate that you were hurting.”</p><p>“Honey, that’s way too much guilt to hold on to,” Brittany tells her softly and Santana feels like she’s cracking open all over again, “I know I’m the last person to say anything about it or regret, but when it comes to us…you don’t have to hang on to it anymore. I told you those things about my parents and my time at MIT because I wanted you to know me, the parts you were missing, even if they weren’t my greatest moments. I didn’t tell you those things to guilt trip you.”</p><p>“No, I know that,” Santana replies with a sniffle, “And I’m really happy that you felt comfortable enough to tell me. I guess I just felt guilty.”</p><p>“Well quit it, I don’t want you carrying that around anymore. There are just somethings we just have to let go of. We’re in different places now and I’m very proud of everything you’ve accomplished.”</p><p>“That goes for you as well,” Santana tells her, “I don’t want you to harbor any of those feelings either. Whatever you had to do to get to where you are now, I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“Santana…” Brittany sighs her name but it sounds like so much more.</p><p>Santana just smiles back lovingly, “I mean it. You don’t have to hide anything from me, Britt. I’m going to be here this time, for whatever you need.”  </p><p>Brittany nods and they settle into silence until she lets out a long sigh, “You really are my best friend.”</p><p> “Yeah, mine too.” Santana chuckles softly then asks, “You ever wonder what would've happened if we just cut the crap and called each other?”</p><p>Brittany smiles and moves to hold Santana’s hand again, “Always. I think we would've been happier a lot sooner, but I think this is good too. We were bound to find our ways back to each other. It was always supposed to be you and me.”</p><p> Santana returns the smile and begins to lean in for a kiss until Brittany stops her.</p><p>“So just to be sure,” Brittany interrupts, “You weren’t trying to end this through song right?”</p><p>Santana’s eyes widen, “No, of course not.”</p><p>“Okay just making sure,” Brittany smirks, “Because the last time you-“</p><p>“I know,” Santana groans playfully, “If there's anything I've learned in our time apart, it's that there is still no one like you. You're irreplaceable.”</p><p>Brittany’s grin grows mischievous, “Are you going to sing me another song?”</p><p>Santana lets out a laugh before tugging on Brittany’s hoodie strings, “You’re such a dork. C’mere.”</p><p>And Brittany does willingly, closing the distance between them as their lips meet for the first time all day. It’s soft and sweet but holds all the words that are still left to be said. Words that solidify Santana’s feelings and her motives and their future, but for now she just revels in the weight that has been lifted from their shoulders.</p><p>\\</p><p>Later on, Santana’s at home with Maribel and Quinn awaiting Brittany’s arrival. After their time in the choir room, Santana and Brittany went their separate ways for the moment so they could get ready for tonight.</p><p>To Santana’s surprise, Quinn had shown up early.</p><p>She was just barely out of the shower when she heard the telltale sound of Quinn’s laughter floating up from downstairs. Regardless, she took her time getting ready. Although it wasn’t actually Christmas yet, Santana could still look the part and dress up. She slid into a dark grey skirt and threw on her comfiest reindeer sweater – which would put Rachel Berry’s whole collection to shame – before applying a little make up and a fresh spritz of perfume.</p><p>With one last look in the mirror, Santana fluffed her hair and headed downstairs.</p><p>“There she is!” Quinn cheers when Santana finally joined them in the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh mija, you look lovely!” Maribel greets as Santana rounded the island counter they were both sitting at. She noticed the open wine bottle and their glasses which barely had a swallow left in them and smirked.</p><p>“I see you’ve started without me,” Santana teases as she takes an empty glasses. She doesn’t even say anything before Quinn is filling it with pinot gris. She raises her now full glass to them both with a <em>cheers</em> before taking a sip.</p><p>Maribel and Quinn continue to chat about anything and everything, the wine making them a lot more talkative than normal. Santana is only halfway listening to their conversation, too busy puttering around the kitchen, peeking under the lids of pots left simmering on the stove.</p><p>It’s not until she hears Brittany’s name mentioned that her interest is piqued. When she turns to them, they’re both looking to her expectantly.</p><p>“What?” Santana asks looking a little lost before taking a sip.</p><p>“I said, where’s your girlfriend? I’m ready to decorate!” Quinn says and the label falls so easily from her but it doesn’t stop Santana from nearly choking on her wine. Quinn notices it and quirks her brow, “Do you need to be cut off <em>already</em>?”</p><p>“No,” Santana eye rolls, “It’s just that…She’s not my girlfriend.”</p><p>Maribel deadpans, “¿qué?”</p><p>Quinn tilts her head to Maribel and nods, “What she said.”</p><p>“Well yeah, we’re not exactly dating,” Santana explains and she immediately feels their judgement, “Okay we <em>are</em> but like…nothing’s official.”</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Quinn and Maribel say in unison.</p><p>Hearing their voices at the same time makes Santana take another sip of her wine. She couldn’t handle their meddling individually, let alone when they team up and let alone being sober.</p><p>“I said what I said,” Santana clarifies in a huff. She hates this feeling of being under a scope. She knows that no matter how <em>annoying and intrusive </em>they’re being, they do it out of love. She can still hate it though and after everything that happened in the choir room, she really just wants them to butt out.</p><p>Of course, they don’t.</p><p>“Do you want to date other people?” Quinn asks.</p><p>“No.” Santana answers tiredly.</p><p>“Does <em>she</em>?” Maribel asks.</p><p>“I highly doubt it.” Santana answers again.</p><p>“So…” Quinn drawls out, “What’s the issue?”</p><p>Santana just sighs, “There isn’t an <em>issue. </em>We’re just – I don’t know. I don’t want to mess this thing up, we’ve worked so hard to get to this point. I’m really trying to do things the right way and I know Britt doesn’t need all of that, but I just – I want to make sure this time. I don’t want to lose her again.”</p><p>That answer seems to soften Maribel and Quinn and they exchange apologetic smiles.</p><p>“Stop that,” Santana grumbles, “It’s weird.”</p><p>Quinn’s smile turns into a smirk, “Who knew you were such a-“</p><p>“A what?” Santana growls.</p><p>“A hopeless romantic,” Quinn finishes, “Emphasis on the <em>hopeless</em>.”</p><p>Santana just lets out a deep sigh, “I’m not. Britt and I just – we have an understanding, okay? You might not get it, but it’s not for you to get. We don’t need to label our relationship to solidify how we feel.”</p><p>Quinn smiles proudly and tips her glass to Santana before taking a sip while Maribel just stares with the same adoring smile.</p><p>“Mami, you have to stop looking at me like that,” Santana says, trying to push away the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>Maribel just chuckles, “Santana, I love you. You’re my favorite daughter-“</p><p>“I’m your <em>only </em>daughter.”</p><p>“Maybe so and I’m so proud of how far you’ve come but, mija, you’re a worry sometimes.” Maribel tells her in the most lovingly way possible. She reaches out and pinches Santana’s cheek, “Brittany loves you, just don’t make her wait too long. Okay?”</p><p>Those words resonate with Santana, but thankfully she’s saved by the bell…literally.</p><p>“I’ll get it. No more talking about this,” Santana says and quickly goes to answer the door. Behind her she can hear the two giggling away like school girls and she shakes her head at the sound although it makes her smile a little.</p><p>When Santana opens the door, she’s instantly relieved to see Brittany there.</p><p>“Oh thank God you’re here,” Santana greets her with a dramatic sigh.</p><p>“Hey San!” Brittany giggles. There’s a fluffy Santa hat atop her head and she’s dressed in her most festive holiday sweater, cheeks a little rosy from the cold. “What’s happening?”</p><p>“Quinn and my mom think they’re matchmakers,” Santana grumbles and opens the door a little wider for Brittany to walk past.</p><p>“Ooh, who are we setting up?” Brittany asks enthusiastically. She holds a fruit tray in one hand as her eyes sweep Santana’s torso and back up to meet her gaze, “You look really good by the way. I love your sweater.”</p><p>“Thanks Britt and you look as beautiful as ever,” Santana grins and offers to take the fruit tray as she leads the way to the kitchen. She can feel Brittany’s eyes on her and her confidence grows because of it. She peeks over her shoulder – <em>just to check</em> – and catches Brittany’s eyes lingering a lot lower than they should before instantly snapping up.</p><p>Brittany’s cheeks flush although her smirk grows, “Did you say something?”</p><p>Santana just shakes her head as they round the corner.</p><p>“Brittany!” Maribel and Quinn cheer in unison which makes Brittany giggle again and look to Santana questioningly.</p><p>“They’re half a bottle in already,” Santana supplies and pulls out a glass for Brittany too.</p><p>“Hi! Merry early Christmas, Quinn,” Brittany greets just as excitedly as she kisses the top of Quinn’s head and moves to give Maribel a hug before kissing her cheek, “And Merry early Christmas, Maribel. Thanks for inviting me over.”</p><p>“Of course, my girl!” Maribel says happily.</p><p>Santana watches with a soft smile as she pours Brittany a glass of wine. The way Maribel calls Brittany <em>my girl </em>does something to the steady beat of Santana’s heart. She gets caught up in thinking about how well Brittany fits in with her family that she doesn’t notice the girl coming closer.</p><p>“Can’t forget about you,” Brittany cheeses as she slips in next to Santana to press a quick kiss to her cheek too, “Merry early Christmas, Santana.”</p><p>Santana melts on the spot and she can totally feel Maribel and Quinn’s eyes on her but instead of looking at them, she just hands Brittany her glass.</p><p> “Merry early Christmas, Britt.” She says softly.</p><p>Brittany just winks before turning back to Maribel and Quinn, “Let’s get to decorating!”</p><p>\\</p><p>They find that decorating is so much better when there’s a mix of wine, food and good company. Most of the house has been <em>Christmas-fied, </em>gaudy garland is wrapped around anything that it can, there are red velvet bows in the front windows, the table runner has been swapped out for the one decorated with Christmas ornaments, stockings are hung by the fire place, and there’s this lingering scent of cinnamon and pine.</p><p>They’re about halfway through decorating the tree when they decided to pause for dinner. It’s a lot less formal than Thanksgiving as they eat out of bowls and sit around the living room while they catch the last half of <em>Elf</em>.</p><p>Santana knows it’s Brittany’s favorite and she smiles at how entranced Brittany is as she sits on the floor by the coffee table and watches like she’s seeing it for the first time. There’s a lot of things Santana loves about the holidays, the decorations and the overall Christmas spirit, but watching Brittany light up like this is probably her favorite.</p><p>There’s something so pure about it, how something like Brittany’s favorite Christmas movie has gone unchanged over the years, and she feels herself soften at the thought. She gets to thinking about what next year will be like and the year after that.</p><p>She thinks about old wishes she made in the past, wishes that involved decorating their own place and coming up with their own traditions. She gets to thinking about their future and babies that look a little like her but also a little like Brittany and it surprises her but she can’t help but entertain the thought. She thinks about hanging up little stockings by theirs and setting out a plate of cookies and milk for Santa and how she and Britt will have to scarf them down before morning.</p><p>Santana doesn’t realize she’s being watched like a hawk until she feels a nudge and looks to the source. It’s Quinn smirking and wagging her brows like an idiot.</p><p>Santana just sends her a glare before turning back to the tv as she finishes off her meal.</p><p>\\</p><p>Once the movie ends, Brittany stands up to stretch and her shoulder pops.</p><p>“Getting old there, Britt-Britt?” Santana teases.</p><p>“Hey, you’re not too far behind,” Brittany smirks as she pulls off her Santa hat and pushes it down on Santana’s head, “<em>Santana </em>Claus.”</p><p>“Britt, my hair!” Santana groans through a smile as she adjusts the hat, “And excuse me, but I’m gonna be forever young.”</p><p>“Sure,” Quinn jokes lowly. Santana shoots a scowl in her direction.  </p><p>“You girls,” Maribel chuckles as she sets off to continue decorating.</p><p>Brittany smirks before collecting empty bowls to take to the kitchen.</p><p>Santana’s eyes follow after her, the sway of Brittany’s hips as she walks away always hypnotizing.</p><p>“You should do it tonight,” Quinn whispers once Brittany’s out of the room.</p><p>Santana quirks a brow as she turns the Christmas music back on, “Do what?”</p><p>“You <em>know</em>,” Quinn says expectantly, “<em>It.</em>”</p><p>“Gross. The last thing I want you meddling in is my sex life,” Santana quips lowly because that’s the last topic she wants her mom to overhear.</p><p>Quinn just groans, “I’m not talking about <em>that.</em> You should make it official. You’re already so coupley.”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear what I said earlier? We don’t need to do that so mind your business, Q,” Santana says tiredly and moves to stand, “I’m going to help Britt clean up.”</p><p>“See what I mean? Coupley!” Quinn sing-songs but Santana just shakes her head at her friend’s antics.</p><p>It’s not like she hasn’t been thinking about it, <em>making things official</em> has been on her mind for awhile and honestly she knows she’s dragging her feet. She doesn’t need everyone reminding her of that, but it just seems so <em>high school </em>to have to put a label on something.</p><p>But she does have to admit that there is something special about being someone’s <em>something</em> and since their talk in the choir room, things have just <em>felt </em>different.</p><p>“Hey,” Brittany grins as Santana comes up beside her at the sink.</p><p>“Hi,” Santana says as she picks up a towel, “Thought I’d help you dry.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Brittany nods.</p><p>They stand like that, side by side, just going through the motions in a comfortable silence until the song coming from the living room speakers changes to something more upbeat. Brittany’s the first to start humming and Santana soon follows, their voices melting together into a sultry mashup. Not to brag, but they sound pretty damn good. They always have and sometimes Santana really regrets not getting to sing with her more during their Glee Club days.</p><p>Seriously, they would’ve won every competition if it was her and Britt and lead and that’s a fact.</p><p>“We sound good together,” Brittany says like she can read Santana’s mind.</p><p>It makes Santana smile with pride, “Yeah we do.”</p><p>“You never told me who your mom and Quinn were trying to set up earlier,” Brittany says casually.</p><p>Santana’s eyes nearly bug out of her head so she’s thankful Brittany’s too occupied with scrubbing to notice. “Uh, they were just being nosy.”</p><p>“Bout what?” Brittany asks.</p><p>Santana swallows, “Well, <em>us</em>.”</p><p>“Ohhh,” Brittany hums then starts to laugh, “Those two are a funny combo.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Santana agrees.</p><p>Once they finish up with the dishes, Brittany turns to her as she dries her hands. There’s a contemplative look in her eye as she asks, “You’re still staying over tonight, right?”</p><p>Honestly, Santana forgot about that but she hopes it doesn’t show on her face.</p><p>“Yeah. Totally,” Santana nods, “I’ll have to grab some things before we go but yeah..”</p><p>“Cool. I forgot to check with you earlier but I didn’t think it would be the right time with the whole beautifully heartfelt serenading in progress.” Brittany replies and hey both giggle at the way she says <em>serenading.</em></p><p>“Well, I’m staying with you tonight.” Santana assures her, “If you still want me to.”</p><p>“Duh,” Brittany grins dopily and starts to lean in for a kiss.</p><p>Santana has been deprived of this since the choir room and she’s quick to roll on to her toes to close the distance when-</p><p>“Guys! It’s our song! Hurry!” Quinn calls out so suddenly that it makes the girls jerk away.</p><p>There’s a flush blossoming along Brittany’s cheeks and Santana scowls at the interruption, but her annoyance doesn’t last long as she hears the familiar melody coming from the living room.</p><p>“It is! Come on!” Brittany beams and drags Santana along behind her to find Quinn already pushing the coffee table out of the way for more space.</p><p>“No way you still remember all the steps!” Santana challenges as she and Brittany fall into place flanking Quinn.</p><p>Maribel sits off to the side, clapping her hands to the beat while the girls perform their signature routine to The Ronettes’ <em>Sleigh Ride. </em>Surprisingly, they really do remember the steps! There’s a bit of improv as Brittany dips down to pluck up a chain of bells and passes them to Santana as they continue to supply Quinn with their back up vocals.</p><p>The girls dance around the living room shaking their bells and swaying their hips in time with the music and it’s the most fun Santana’s had in so long, but what’s most surprising though is the high note Maribel hits out of nowhere.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Santana squeaks and Quinn looks equally as stunned.</p><p>“Woah,” Brittany’s brows rise as she shoots Santana a look, “So <em>that’s </em>where you get it from.”</p><p>Maribel just lifts her shoulder like it was nothing and they all start laughing at how similar Santana really is to her mom before getting back to the song.</p><p>At one point, Quinn smoothly takes the bells from Santana’s hand and leads her to Brittany. The two begin to waltz around the room, Brittany leading Santana effortlessly into a graceful twirl. Strong hands settle on Santana’s hips, gliding around to the small of her back as Brittany dips her.</p><p>It’s embarrassing how much Santana <em>loves</em> when Brittany takes control when they dance and Santana struggles to keep from biting her lip at the sight. Instead she focuses on the twinkle in Brittany’s eye and Quinn and Maribel’s laughter as they try to dance half as well together.</p><p>Once the chorus picks up again, Brittany spins Santana away and suddenly the partners have changed. Brittany’s waltzing with Quinn and Santana’s trying not to step on Maribel’s toes. It’s almost like musical chairs but with dancing and soon the partners change again. Now it’s Brittany and Maribel swaying along to the beat while Santana and Quinn do the same.</p><p>It’s a little bit of a power struggle dancing with Quinn because she feels Quinn trying to lead her around the room in a similar fashion as Brittany, but it feels weird letting someone else take control. Then again, that’s basically a summary of her and Quinn’s friendship: constant power struggle. She doesn’t realize there was a purpose for her leading until the song fades out and Brittany’s pointing to them.</p><p>“Mistletoe!” Brittany laughs out and she nearly falls over at the expression Santana wears as she looks up.</p><p>Sure enough, <em>someone </em>decided to hang mistletoe in that specific spot. The same spot Quinn was so desperately trying to avoid.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Santana deadpans and goes to eye everyone, “Who put that there?”</p><p>Quinn is equally shocked as she looks to Maribel, “We were supposed to switch again!”</p><p>“I thought we had more time!” Maribel answers worriedly.</p><p>Santana’s just confused, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Brittany’s eyes just dart between the three, an amused grin playing at her lips.</p><p>“This isn’t right,” Quinn shakes her head and looks up at the mistletoe like it has offended her, “You had one job!”</p><p>“It sure isn’t right,” Santana quips, “Because there’s not a snowball’s chance in hell that I’m kissing you.”</p><p>“Cute, you’ve adapted your insults for the holidays,” Quinn replies sarcastically.</p><p>“Hey, what’s a friendly kiss on the cheek between friends?” Brittany calls out while trying to keep from laughing at the whole situation. Santana can tell she’s just trying to stir the pot now and she quickly shoots her a glare.</p><p>“I see you over there,” Santana says but Brittany just winks.</p><p>“I mean…” Quinn scrunches her nose as she ponders the thought, “When she puts it that way?”</p><p>Santana pushes Quinn away, “Nah, no way.”</p><p>“Rude,” Quinn recovers and adjusts her cardigan. She looks to Maribel and through her disappointment she says, “We’ve failed.”</p><p>Maribel’s smile grows as she watches Brittany round the couch, “I don’t know...look.”</p><p>“Alright,” Brittany chuckles and steps closer to Santana, “I’ll volunteer my services as a stand-in. It’s bad luck for a mistletoe kiss to go unfulfilled.”</p><p>“I’ve…never heard of that,” Santana tilts her head to the side.</p><p>Brittany just shrugs, “It’s true.”</p><p>Quinn’s brows rise as she and Maribel exchange surprised looks, has their plan actually worked? They’re not out of the woods yet though.</p><p>“That’s not how that works,” Quinn argues although there’s not much resistance as Brittany nears Santana.</p><p>“Sure it is. I’m a certified genius so you have to believe me,” Brittany looks like she’s on a mission and nothing’s going to get in the way of her sweet lady kisses.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Shut it, Fabray,” Santana seems to be on the same page, “If my girlfriend wants to volunteer she can!”</p><p>Santana almost doesn’t catch the slip up, but the look on Brittany’s face in addition to the gasps Quinn and Maribel let out have her blushing hard.</p><p>“Did you just…” Brittany whispers low enough so only Santana can hear. She’s wearing Santana’s favorite smile and it just about makes her swoon.</p><p>She thinks about how hard she was putting her foot down earlier with Quinn and Maribel, how she’s totally gone against everything she had said, but this feeling she gets from saying <em>my girlfriend</em> is too good to pass up.</p><p>And it happened so easily, that has to mean something right? Maybe it’s a sign she shouldn’t have been fighting it so hard?</p><p>Santana matches her grin, “Is that okay?”</p><p>Brittany answers by bringing Santana in, her smile evident in the press of their lips. For a second, time stops and – just like the kiss they shared before a frozen fountain in Cincinnati – they feel like they’re the only ones left in the world. It’s the sweetest kiss yet because it holds so much more than just the luck of a strategically placed mistletoe. It’s the start of a new phase of their lives and Santana can’t wait to see what’s in store.</p><p>“Good work!” Maribel smirks as she holds up her hand to Quinn for a high five.</p><p>Quinn claps her hand to Maribel’s, “Just needed a little push.”</p><p>“You know we can hear you,” Santana calls out and sends a playful glare over Brittany’s shoulder. Maribel and Quinn just giggle away, satisfied that their work here is done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spend the rest of the night doing finishing touches around the house before settling together to admire their work with some well earned mugs of hot chocolate. There’s this warmth that surrounds them while they sip quietly and listen to a jazzy cover of <em>What Christmas Means to Me. </em>Brittany’s sitting on the floor again with her back resting against Santana’s legs as she stares in wonder at the Christmas tree.  </p><p>“This tree should be on a cover of a magazine,” Brittany says dreamily then cranes her neck back to catch Santana’s eye before shifting to look at Maribel, “So pretty.”</p><p>“It really is, Maribel,” Quinn agrees from the other side of the coffee table.</p><p>“Thank you girls,” Maribel says and it almost sounds like she’s going to cry, “I haven’t seen the place looking so festive in such a long time.”</p><p>Santana can only imagine what it has looked like over the years she has been away. She doubts Maribel would even go through the trouble of decorating since it’s just her and she usually goes to visit Santana over the holidays in New York. She gets to thinking about how different her life was before her parents divorced and before abuela cut her only granddaughter out of her life.</p><p>She remembers dressing up for family parties and going to church and she kind of misses it, but when she sees Brittany at her side again and Quinn, maybe this new version of family isn’t so bad. She can miss what she once had but treasure what’s there in front of her now.</p><p>“It looks really nice,” Santana says and leans over to pull Maribel in to a warm hug. She catches Brittany smiling at the pair lovingly and before she can even offer, Brittany’s setting down her mug and moving to stand.</p><p>“Can I hug?” She asks tentatively through a hopeful smile.</p><p>“Get in here,” Santana chuckles then looks to Quinn, “Come on, you too!”</p><p>\\</p><p>Not long after hot chocolates in the living, Quinn bids them goodbye and wishes Brittany a safe journey on her trip tomorrow while also jokingly promising to keep an eye on Santana for her. Santana couldn’t help the eye roll that followed when the pair of them agreed that she was sure to get bored without Brittany around, but it wasn’t like they were wrong.</p><p>She has spent a lot of time with Brittany over the last couple of weeks, of course she’d miss her when she’s gone.</p><p>Once Quinn left, Santana excused herself to pack her things. Maribel sent her a look that meant Santana would need to explain something soon, but Santana dodged it and headed upstairs while Brittany and Maribel chatted about Brittany’s plans for San Francisco.</p><p>Santana would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a little nervous, especially when she started to rifle through her pajama drawer for something to wear later. The <em>later</em> that consisted of sleeping next to Brittany without Quinn around.</p><p>It wasn’t like she had any expectations for the night – she wasn’t some horny teenage boy – but the thought <em>did</em> cross her mind. It had been a <em>long </em>time since she had been intimate with Brittany and being physical was always such a huge part of their relationship, so of course her mind wandered a little.</p><p>As Santana reminded herself of how they were taking things slow, she remembered other instances in the past where <em>taking things slow </em>was used against each other in a way that was both frustrating as it was arousing. They use to love teasing each other while they were out with their friends, testing to see who would break first and drag the other off somewhere secret. They’d take their time with each other then too, building the other up at an excruciatingly slow pace until they couldn’t take it any longer and come tumbling down.</p><p>The thought awakens something deep within Santana, but before she can get too carried away down memory lane there’s an interruption.</p><p>“Knock knock,” Maribel announced as she appeared in Santana’s doorway. Santana jumps a little at the surprise like she’s been caught doing something she shouldn’t, but then she relaxes.</p><p>“Hey Mami,” Santana smiled at her as Maribel made her way in, sitting atop the edge of Santana’s bed. She watched Santana fold her clothes perfectly and pack them away next to her toiletry bag.</p><p>Santana could just <em>feel </em>Maribel wanting to say something so she tries to get it over with sooner by asking, “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes mija, everything’s fine,” Maribel answers but there’s something there in her tone that makes Santana stop and look to her.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” Maribel assures her and this time there’s a smile, “I’m just feeling sentimental tonight. Having you girls here brought back so many good memories of when this house use to be a lot more lively. You know, when your papi was still around.”</p><p>Santana freezes and bites her lip. She’s not use to her mom bringing up the past, let alone her dad. It was a messy divorce and usually they just pretend it never happened which isn’t exactly the healthiest thing. He doesn’t make contact with them, probably has a new wife and kid by now, but Santana still feels a twinge of sadness when she thinks of him sometimes.</p><p>Because thoughts of him often leads to thoughts of her abuela.</p><p>Santana starts with a shaky voice, “Do you want me to stay? I can pick Br-“</p><p>“No, no. Don’t change your plans because of me,” Maribel chuckles. She reaches out for Santana’s hand and holds it in both of hers, “You’re a good daughter, always looking out for your mother.”</p><p>Santana snorts, “You really are sentimental tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Maribel sighs through a soft smile as she moves to stand, “And I know I’ve said this earlier, but I’m proud of you. You’ve grown into such an amazing young woman.”</p><p>“Ma..” Santana groans, feeling a unsuspecting lump form in her throat. She quickly busies herself with zipping her bag in fear of possibly crying because of her mother’s kind words. No matter how old she gets, she doubts she’ll ever get use to hearing those words.  </p><p>“I know, I know. You don’t want to hear it but you need to,” Maribel says then there’s a pause, “You’re a strong woman, you always have been. I’d like to think you got that from me, but I don’t know. You’re so much more, Santana. What you have with Brittany is so special and I’m happy that you’ve found someone who loves you for <em>you</em>.”  </p><p>When Santana turns to Maribel, she’s looking at the bedazzled frame sitting on her desk. It’s been upturned for months now, her and Brittany’s young faces beaming back at her. She smiles now whenever she sees it instead of the feeling she use to have when she first returned to Lima. One look at that picture and she’s taken back to that very night at the annual Summer carnival where she first asked Brittany to be her girlfriend. She remembers the coy <em>yes </em>and the kiss that followed that tasted like cotton candy and funnel cake.</p><p>It’s one of Santana’s happiest memories of them.</p><p>“She’s been around a long time,” Maribel says, “I’m glad you both found each other again.”</p><p>Santana nods and doesn’t expect her truth to come tumbling out, “I’m going to marry her, mami.”</p><p>Maribel looks to her in an instant, eyes widening, “You’re going to propose?”</p><p>Santana realizes what she’s said and chuckles at her surprise. She’s a little embarrassed by the slip up and tries to explain, “Not like <em>today </em>or anything, but eventually. She’s – she’s everything to me.”</p><p>“Oh Santana,” Maribel cries and goes to pull her into another hug.</p><p>Santana stifles another laugh as she relaxes into it and pats her mother’s back, “You can’t say anything. Not even to Quinn. Actually, especially not to Quinn. I don’t know where her loyalties lie yet.”</p><p>When Maribel pulls away there are actual tears in her eyes, “I won’t say anything.”</p><p>Santana narrows her eyes playfully, “Well, you’re going to have to come up with a good excuse when you go back downstairs. Brittany’s sharp and she’s going to wonder why you’ve been crying.”</p><p>“I’ve already said goodnight to her,” Maribel winked then kissed Santana’s cheek, “And now, I’m off to bed before I become anymore emotional. You two drive safely.”</p><p>“Of course,” Santana nodded and watched her mother go. When she turned back to grab her bag, she couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p><em>Did I actually just tell my mom I’m going to propose? </em>She thinks in awe then shakes away the thought.</p><p>It was such a knee-jerk response, it fell from her lips so easily like it was meant to all along. In theory, she has thought about her and Brittany’s future and that would naturally include marriage at some point in time but she didn’t think her subconscious would expose her by letting something like <em>that</em> slip.</p><p>\\</p><p>“There you are,” Brittany grins as Santana joins her downstairs. She moves to turn the tv off and looks to Santana as she rises, “So I was thinking…”</p><p>“Mhmm…” Santana quirks her brows as Brittany rounds the couch. She wears this mischievous little smile that makes Santana gulp as she nears. Her mind begins to churn out all these less than innocent ideas similar to the ones from earlier that make her want to squeeze her legs together.</p><p>It’s sad how just the slightest hint of sexy has her turning into this but really, the build up might just kill her if Brittany continues.  </p><p>“Well,” Brittany starts as her hands land on Santana’s hips. There’s this huskiness in her voice now, “You should just ride with me to my place and you can use my car while I’m gone?”</p><p>Santana blinks at the seductive tone which completely contradicts Brittany’s simple request, “Wait, what?”</p><p>Brittany chuckles sexily, “You. Me. Drive together to my place?”</p><p>Santana wonders if she’s just so sex-deprived that she’s begun to imagine things or if Brittany really is sending her these signals. Regardless, she likes this newfound closeness – something they limited while around Quinn and Maribel – and curls her arms around Britt’s neck.</p><p>“If you want to then sure,” Santana answers, “But my car’s fine now. Burt worked his mechanic magic and I haven’t had a problem since.”</p><p>Brittany smiles and tightens her hold, “I know but it’s safer with you than parking it on the street. Don’t wanna come back to a missing tire again or something.”</p><p>Santana tilts her head at the sound of <em>again </em>but nods anyway, “Sure, Britt. I can do that, but let’s go. I didn’t realize how late it was.”</p><p>“Yeah…I might still have some packing to do,” Brittany admits shyly as she pulls away.</p><p>Santana just shakes her head and laughs, “Of course you do.”</p><p>\\</p><p>A short drive later, Brittany’s leading the way up a flight of stairs. It’s a nice looking apartment complex, way nicer looking than the place Santana was staying in New York. There’s some excitement buzzing through her in anticipation of seeing what Brittany’s home looks like and if she decorated it anything like she did her bedroom. It’s kind of a silly thought because Brittany’s a grown woman now and Santana doubts that she’ll have posters of her favorite singers taped to the walls or something like that.</p><p>Santana doesn’t notice how quiet Brittany goes as she gets her door open. In fact, Brittany doesn’t actually say anything until she hits the light switch. It’s then that Santana notices the sudden shyness all over Brittany’s face as she sets her keys down on the side table near the front door.</p><p>“So here it is. I know it’s not much,” Brittany begins to explain, “I haven’t really felt like decorating for some reason. It’s been more than a year now though, so maybe I should…”</p><p>Brittany trails off while Santana looks around. She’s right, there isn’t much in terms of decorations or personal touches but there are sliding doors that lead out to a small balcony that overlooks a park across the street and the view is kind of nice.</p><p>“Sorry, let me close those. Don’t want any peepers peeking in,” Brittany says as she goes over to close the vertical blinds.</p><p>“Yeah of course,” Santana mumbles and continues to take in her surroundings.</p><p>It looks like a pretty basic living room set up; there’s a sofa that’s been pushed up against the wall with a glass coffee table in the space between it and the tv. The set of shelves the tv sits on are bare aside from a candle and a couple of magazines.</p><p>There’s a yellow, polka-dotted blanket thrown over one arm of the couch which offers the only pop of color in the room. It’s a little bizarre considering Brittany’s probably the most colorful person she knows and she would usually jump at the chance to show off her inner fashionista.</p><p>One look at this room though and Santana finds herself doubting if Brittany really lives here. Not actually – she knows Brittany does – but nothing about the places seems <em>her</em>. </p><p>On the other side of the room is the kitchen and that’s pretty basic too with its stainless steel appliances and white cabinets with light grey countertops. The only clutter – if you can even call it that – are the couple of mugs and a box of Lucky Charms left on the counter near the toaster.</p><p>“Are you hungry or anything?” Brittany asks as she crosses the living room and goes for the fridge, “There’s not much in the fridge since I won’t be here, but I think there’s some juice? Not that it would satisfy hunger? Well, I guess it could…”</p><p>Santana stares as Brittany rambles. She hasn’t seen her this tense in awhile and softens while she puts her bag down. Brittany’s still trying to busy herself with the contents of her fridge when Santana closes the distance and places her hand on the small of Brittany’s back.</p><p>A quiet gasp escapes her as she pulls her head out of the fridge and turns to Santana.</p><p>“Am I making you nervous?” Santana asks slyly. There’s a smirk playing at her lips that instantly relaxes Brittany and makes her roll her eyes at the question.</p><p>“No…I’m just – I’m not use to having company is all,” Brittany clarifies with a nervous chuckle, “I want to make sure I’m a good host.”</p><p>Santana smiles softly, “That’s sweet.”</p><p>“Duh,” Brittany smiles smugly.</p><p>Santana doesn’t even think twice before rolling up to place a chaste kiss to Brittany’s lips, hoping it’ll ease any worries. When Brittany’s leans back down for another, Santana can feel some of the tension leave her body. It seems to work because when she pulls away, Brittany’s staring back with hooded eyes and a grin.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me,” Santana tells her earnestly, “If I want something, I’ll ask.”</p><p>She meant it innocently, but when Brittany pulls her bottom lip in she realizes that her words could be interpreted differently. Judging by the glint in her eye, Brittany’s mind has already gone <em>there.</em></p><p>It should embarrass her, but instead she laughs as Brittany begins to smirk.</p><p>“Get your mind out of the gutter, Pierce.”</p><p>Brittany cracks an ever bigger smile and suddenly all the nervous tension melts away.</p><p>“I wasn’t even near the gutter,” Brittany defends and pokes at Santana’s side, “That one was all you. I’m not complaining though, you <em>ask </em>away.”</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes through the inevitable grin that matches Brittany’s, “Come on, I’ll help you finish packing.”</p><p>\\</p><p>A couple hours later and Brittany’s finally all packed up for her trip. They probably would’ve finished up a lot sooner if it wasn’t for the constant distracting on Brittany’s part which led to a little bit of making out against Brittany’s dresser then her closet door and anywhere else that wasn’t Brittany’s bed.</p><p>Because if they would’ve made it <em>there, </em>it would’ve been a wrap for the night. Taking things slow would’ve gone out the window and they would be tangled up together, sweaty and sated.</p><p>Surprisingly though, they both showed a little bit of self-control and stopped themselves before they were too far gone. How long that self-control will last? Who knows! In the end, they pulled through and finished up Brittany’s packing and were now off to get ready for bed.</p><p>“Awh, look at your cute little Christmas shorts!” Brittany beamed as she entered the bathroom and tugged at the hem of Santana’s red, cotton boy shorts that were covered in tiny pictures of presents.</p><p>Santana caught Brittany’s eye in the mirror as a bit of toothpaste dribbled from the corner of her mouth. Before she could say anything – not like Britt would understand her through all the suds – the blonde gave Santana’s butt a little pinch.</p><p>“Your booty is the greatest <em>gift </em>of all,” Brittany joked before reaching for her own toothbrush.</p><p>“Smooth, Britt, smooth,” Santana teased after rinsing.</p><p>“You know it,” Brittany mumbled and showed off a frothy smile.</p><p>Santana shook her head at the sight and wandered back to Britt’s bedroom. While she waited for Brittany to join her, she triple checked that her alarm was set for the morning because <em>that </em>would suck if they somehow slept through accidentally. Then again, that would mean Britt would just <em>have </em>to spend the holidays with her instead and that wouldn’t be all that bad.</p><p>She figures she should share though and Brittany’s been a little anxious for her trip without outright saying so.</p><p>She was just about ready to hop into bed after noticing how tired she actually was when she realized she didn’t know which side was Brittany’s. Her eyes shifted from the left which was closest to the small window to the right which was closer to the door. She had a hunch – Brittany always hated being the closest to the door – but she wasn’t sure.</p><p>“I usually sleep next to the window,” Brittany says as she comes in quietly. It’s like she was in Santana’s head and comes around to pull the covers back, “Unless you want the window side?”</p><p>“No, I’ll sleep wherever,” Santana assures her and follows suit, sliding under the covers next to Brittany.</p><p>The bed is cool against her bare legs and she kind of regrets packing shorts, but then Brittany’s smooth legs slide against hers and the regret is disappears.</p><p>Brittany rolls onto her side and her hand moves to Santana’s hip again and it’s so similar to the time they shared a bed in Cincinnati. No matter the nerves or how far deep they are in their heads, it always seem to vanish the minute their bodies touch. It’s like the only thing that ever feels consistently right to them.</p><p>“Sorry it’s a little cold in here,” Brittany says softly as she curls herself around Santana. </p><p>“Can’t really complain when I’ve got my own personal heater,” Santana teases although she snuggles further into Brittany’s embrace.</p><p>“See, I knew you secretly loved being the little spoon,” Brittany giggles and presses a kiss to Santana’s temple.</p><p>Santana lets out a sigh, attempting to sound annoyed although she really isn’t. In reality, this is probably the most content she’s felt in awhile. She had been pretty anxious for most of the day in anticipation for her song to Brittany, but things seemed to keep getting better and better after that. They had a great time at Maribel’s with Quinn and – although it wasn’t exactly how she planned it – her and Brittany had become a true item.</p><p>Brittany, the same girl she wasn’t even speaking to at the beginning of this year was now her girlfriend. How crazy is that? Santana couldn’t have imagined that being a possibility back in January, but here she is about to end the year with Brittany being hers again.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Brittany asks as her fingers slips beneath Santana’s t-shirt and starts to circle the soft skin above her hipbone. It’s such an innocent question, but it has been quite the <em>day </em>for them and although she’s tired as hell Brittany’s soft touches continue to poke at the embers begging to ignite into something they really shouldn’t.</p><p><em>Says who? </em>The voice at the back of her mind instigates. She doesn’t have a straight answer, okay? And all the making out from earlier probably didn’t help her case much either.</p><p>“A lot of things,” Santana whispers and starts to inch closer to the hand Brittany has tucked under the pillow. She traces her finger along the smooth skin of her forearm, trying her hardest to keep certain thoughts from wandering in.</p><p>“Oh? Like what?” Brittany hums almost innocently. </p><p>Santana looks for the right words to say but the feel of Brittany’s fingers on her skin is too distracting. She doesn’t know how appropriate it would be to tell Brittany what she’s <em>really </em>thinking about, but can she blame her when Brittany has spent so much time tonight kissing her like <em>that? </em>Like seriously, who could even think of anything else but those lips and that tongue and those fingers…</p><p>Santana swallows dryly, “Well, you know…things.”</p><p>"You're being vague," Brittany comments. </p><p>"Yeah well...you're being," Santana starts but she loses her train of though when blunt nails scrape a little at her hipbone. She has to clench her jaw to keep a moan from escaping, that's how wound up she feels. </p><p>Brittany blinks slowly – either from sleepiness or something entirely different – and waits patiently for Santana to elaborate. Her fingers still drawing shapes into her skin when really, Santana has a much better idea of where those talented fingers can go.</p><p>The sudden thought makes her legs twitch on their own accord as a familiar heat rises.</p><p>Brittany’s brows bunch at the sudden movement.</p><p>“Was that a shiver? I’ll go turn the heat up,” Brittany says and flattens her hand on Santana’s waist as she starts to push herself up.</p><p>Santana’s quick to stop her though and surprises the both of them when she pulls Brittany down by her shirt. Brittany has to brace herself on her forearm so she doesn’t collide with her. There’s this slight confusion as Brittany looks down but it shifts into something else as her eyes met Santana’s.</p><p>“Don’t go anywhere,” Santana husks, her senses cloudier than before. Her heart races as she watches Brittany’s eyes darken at her tone.</p><p>“You’ve got a better idea to keep warm?” Brittany asks. </p><p>Santana takes her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly releases it, "Maybe?"</p><p>All it takes is for Brittany to lick her lips before they’re making out for the third time that night. It’s hungrier this time – needier – hands fight for dominance as they thread through each other’s hair and grip tightly to shirts.</p><p>Santana can faintly hear the sound of a moan, but she isn’t sure if it came from her or Brittany. She’s not too concerned with finding out because her ears are ringing, the pounding of her heart echoes there and throbs below the waist. She thinks she might actually be vibrating from all the want – <em>the need </em>– for more as Brittany’s tongue slides against her own.</p><p>It’s all happening so fast but at the same time not fast enough. </p><p>That’s when she realizes the sounds of moaning are her own and she does her best to stifle them as she moves to pin Brittany’s roaming hands above her head. Usually Brittany is the one that takes control but tonight Santana just can’t help herself. She sits atop Brittany, her thighs bracketing Brittany's hips.  </p><p>There’s a slight resistance but Santana just pushes back a bit more firmly as she starts to trail wet kisses along Brittany’s jaw. At first they were somewhat gentle but the closer Santana got to the sensitive spot below Brittany’s ear, the harder Brittany’s hips began to jerk.</p><p>“<em>Fuck Britt</em>,” Santana groaned as Brittany rolled her hips expertly that just so happened to create the slightest bit of friction. Santana could just imagine the smug grin on Britt’s face at that, because she knew exactly what she was doing but <em>damn </em>did it feel good!</p><p>While Santana was mildly distracted, Brittany was able to free one hand and instantly smoothed over the curve of Santana’s ass. She bucked her hips again in the same way as before, causing Santana to nip hard at Brittany’s neck in hopes of stifling another helpless moan. Brittany hissed at the feel of Santana’s teeth on her and reached up to tug a little on her hair.</p><p>“I felt that,” Brittany said then pulled a little more so that she could expose the sensitive skin of Santana’s neck. She then ran her tongue along it before replacing the strip with soft nips, "Now I can do you."</p><p>Santana was struggling, her arms starting to shake the longer she tried to keep herself hovering over the blonde beneath her. With the way Brittany was kissing her didn’t help either.</p><p>Just then, Brittany gave her a particular hard nip – most likely payback for the one Santana gave  and will probably leave a mark– and Santana nearly collapsed on top of Brittany, her arms so close to giving out.</p><p>“Getting tired up there?” Brittany asked from her place, lips brushing against Santana’s ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth. Her voice came out with this sexy rasp, “Why don’t you let me take over?”</p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>,” Santana groaned again at the feel of Brittany’s warm breath against her ear.</p><p>“He might be a little busy at the moment,” Brittany teased as her hand slipped beneath Santana’s shirt. It flattened against Santana’s tensing abs as Brittany began to rock her hips again at a slow but steady pace, “Let me take care of you, Santana.”</p><p>Everything in her was screaming <em>fuck yes </em>but what came out instead was, “But…we have to be up early so we can go to the – <em>fuck.</em>“</p><p>“Never heard of that place,” Brittany smirks as her hand moves a little higher, “Must be new.”</p><p>“Airport. Your flight,” Santana stammers. She doesn’t think she has ever been <em>this </em>sexually frustrated in all of her life and she might just combust if they don’t slow down, “You’re killing me here, Britt.”</p><p>“Just say the word and I can make you feel <em>a lot </em>better,” Brittany tells her as she starts trailing kisses along Santana’s jaw again while her hand slides up until she’s palming at Santana’s chest, “I’ll make you feel so good, baby, don’t you want that?”</p><p>It’s a loaded question really, because this is not where she was expecting this night to go but again she wasn’t complaining. Especially when Brittany was looking at her like that and calling her <em>baby.</em> They’ve had a few different <em>first time’s </em>during the span of their relationship, but she wanted this time to be different. She was going to pull out all the stops, making it super romantic with like rose petals and candles or whatever!</p><p>She should’ve known that it would be a stretch to stick to a plan considering their impromptu date. What she was starting to realize was that some things just shouldn’t be planned, if they were going to happen then they’d happen the way fate or whoever intended them to.</p><p>And currently, with Brittany doing her damn near hardest to top her and give Santana everything and more…she thinks fate might be trying to tell her something here.</p><p>Then again, <em>fate </em>might also just be the horniness talking.</p><p>“I want you, Britt, like so much…” Santana finally answered but before Brittany could flip their positions, Santana stilled the blonde’s wandering hands. “And as much as I want to keep this going all night long, I also want to make sure we’re up in time for your flight. This is important to you so it’s important to me and if we start this now, I’m not going to want to finish.”  </p><p>“Oh, you’ll <em>finish </em>alright,” Brittany smirked and started to lean forward again, “I’ll make sure of that, don’t you worry.”</p><p>“Britt...,” Santana sighed through her smile. She was close to giving up but she managed to stand her ground, “I’m being serious.”</p><p>Brittany blinked slowly, almost like she was coming out of the sex-driven haze, and took in Santana’s words thoughtfully.</p><p>“It’s a shocker that I’m resisting right now – I know – and it’s probably not the answer you were hoping for,” Santana says, “But I don’t want to rush our first this time around or have to worry about waking up early the next morning. The next time I make love to you, I’m going to take my time. It’s been so long and I’m going to spend all night or day or morning or whatever on you because you deserve that. You deserve-“</p><p>Brittany’s quick to hush her with a sweet kiss to her lips.</p><p>“I hear you loud and clear,” Brittany smiles up at her, “Come down here.”</p><p>Santana nods and let’s Brittany guide her to lie back down. Their bodies twist so that they’re back to cuddling on their sides, Brittany’s arms instinctively curling around Santana.</p><p>“We can just sleep tonight,” Brittany says softly, “I don’t mind that.”</p><p>“Okay,” Santana replies happily and kisses the tip of Brittany’s nose. She feels safe there in Brittany’s arms and with a lingering kiss to her hairline, sleep finds Santana easily that night.</p><p>\\</p><p>Despite the early wake up and making great time on the way to the airport, Santana and Brittany find themselves rushing to Brittany’s gate.</p><p>Well, <em>Santana </em>is in a rush. Brittany? Not so much.</p><p>Santana blames the complicated parking garage setup while Brittany tried her hardest to reassure her that they had time and they didn’t have to hurry. Santana may not have been the greatest when it came to punctuality, but that was a different story when it came to travelling.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot snacks!” Brittany gasps as she came halting to a stop at a kiosk.</p><p>The hand Santana was holding had her ricocheting to Brittany’s side while the blonde browsed the offering of sweets. Santana looked to Brittany – who was taking her sweet time – back to her watch then up to the travel display board.</p><p>“Britt, just pick something,” Santana sighs, “You still have to go through Security.”</p><p>“Quit rushing me, San. You know snack-picking is important,” Brittany waves her off before finally selecting a few things and passing them across to the cashier. She smiled and made a little small talk with the man behind the counter, “My girlfriend, she can’t <em>wait </em>to get rid of me.”</p><p>Santana whirled on her with a dropped jaw, “I – that’s not true. I just don’t want you to miss your flight.”</p><p>“Honey, I have almost an hour until boarding,” Brittany replies then looked over her shoulder to send Santana a smile, “There’s time to pick out snacks.”</p><p>The man chuckled at that and told Brittany her total while Santana swooned at the sound of <em>honey.</em></p><p>“Okay, fine.” Santana tries to grumble although her growing smile gave her away.</p><p>Brittany paid and quickly jammed her snacks into her backpack. She threw her arm around Santana’s shoulders and hugged her to her side as they began to walk again, “I was only teasing back there. I know you’re gonna miss me like crazy.”</p><p>Santana’s rebuttal died on her lips the moment she felt Brittany press a kiss to her temple.</p><p>“And I’m going to miss you too,” Brittany whispers against her skin, “I don’t know what I’m going to do for two weeks without my favorite girl.”</p><p>Santana just smiled the biggest, most dorkiest smile. She didn’t even care if people looked at her funny, she couldn’t help how Brittany made her feel sometimes.</p><p>“Are you <em>trying </em>turn me into a puddle on the floor?” Santana replies.</p><p>Brittany shrugged her shoulder, “I mean…it’s not exactly what I had in mind when I think about making you wet-“</p><p>Santana instantly clapped her hand over Brittany’s mouth, she could feel the girl’s smirk against her palm, “Oh my God, Britt!”</p><p>Brittany giggles as she pulled away Santana’s hand, “I’m sorry. That must be the lack of orgasms talking.”</p><p>Just as she said that, an older woman passed and gave them both a scandalized look that made Santana want to hide her face. Seriously, Brittany’s lack of filter was both a blessing and a curse.</p><p>“See?” Brittany says casually, jutting her thumb in the woman’s direction, “She knows what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Santana could do nothing but laugh by that point.</p><p>\\</p><p>Within a few minutes, they arrived to the Security checkpoint entrance. Suddenly Santana’s heart was feeling a little heavier than before. This would be the furthest she could go and their steps slowed as they approached.</p><p>“Well this is me,” Brittany sighs.</p><p>“Yeah,” Santana answers curtly.</p><p>She reached for Brittany’s hips, the material of her hoodie so soft to the touch. The urge to bury her face in it was real and she hoped that the building lump in her throat would disappear. Not that crying in an airport wasn’t common, it’s just that she didn’t think that person would be her. Brittany wouldn’t be gone for long, so she doesn’t know why she’s suddenly feeling so…sad.</p><p>“You know, I think I can still try to sneak you in,” Brittany says playfully upon noticing Santana’s somberness, “There’s room in my carry on if you want to try that?”</p><p>Santana chuckled at Brittany’s attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>“You know I wouldn’t be able to get one cheek to fit in there,” Santana counters with a smirk.</p><p>“So true,” Brittany giggles and smoothly reached around to squeeze at Santana’s ass.</p><p>Santana tried to laugh along with her, but her emotions were starting to win her over. Instead, she relented to the urge and buried her face into the crook of Brittany’s neck while her arms wrapped around her as best as she could with the backpack in the way.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you,” Santana mumbles against her neck, her lips grazing a blossoming bruise left there from the night before, “Like a lot, a lot.”</p><p>“Me too,” Brittany says and hugged Santana even tighter, “You’ll have fun here though, you won’t even notice I’m gone.”</p><p>“Impossible,” Santana shakes her head, “I always notice.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Brittany nods, “I <em>am </em>pretty awesome.”</p><p>Santana chuckled at that and pulled away to look up at Brittany, “You really are.”</p><p>“Duh,” Brittany winks then leaned down and captured Santana’s lips with her own.</p><p>When Brittany pulled away, Santana let her arms drop and griped Brittany’s hips instead. She realized why this feeling felt so familiar, it reminded her of the times they’d have to say goodbye whenever she would need to return to Louisville. This time was obviously different, Brittany was only going away for a little bit but the familiar feeling was still there.</p><p>She did her best to push those feelings aside for now, she didn’t want this to be a tearful goodbye. It was their last time seeing each other until the New Year. Their last moment together should be happier, something they could both hang onto until Brittany’s return. For a second there, Santana struggled with saying the right thing but the words came easily in the end.</p><p>“I love you, Britt.” Santana tells her then watched the dopey grin spread across Brittany’s face. Her cheeks grew rosy and her eyes twinkled at the sound of Santana’s words. It was the first time Santana had voiced her love like that aloud.</p><p>Brittany has said the words before – maybe not in that particular order – but she has made it known before. Santana on the other hand has been hanging onto it for some reason. Could have something to do with trying to suppress all these years or maybe it was being saved for a moment like this?</p><p>“I love you too,” Brittany replies with this almost dream-like content on her face before leaning back in for another kiss to Santana’s lips, then her cheeks and nose and forehead until the brunette is a giggling mess.</p><p>“Quit it,” Santana chuckles before they’re back to staring softly at each other.</p><p>It feels like an hour but it’s more like seconds when Brittany blinks and lets out a sigh, “I should probably head in there now, huh?”</p><p>Santana nods, “Probably.” Then they wrap themselves up in each other again, holding on tightly until one of them reluctantly pries the other off.</p><p>“Have a safe flight,” Santana says as she pats Brittany on the butt to get her moving. Brittany starts to walk in the direction of the entrance, “Let me know when you land, okay?”</p><p>“Sure thing, babe,” Brittany calls out before blowing a kiss to Santana. She doesn’t know which one makes her knees wobble more but then Brittany follows up with, “Love you!”</p><p>“Love you too!” Santana replies through a cheek-bunching grin and waves her goodbyes until Brittany’s out of sight. She lets out a tired sigh, something she feels like she’s been holding in since they arrived, then turns to head down the corridor they had come down earlier.</p><p>There’s only one thing on her mind now and it's how this is going to be the longest two weeks <em>ever </em>without Brittany.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone's doing okay and that this brought someone out there some joy. I really appreciate everyone's kind words and feedback. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you find comfort and joy in my work, even after all these years I've been writing for this fandom. It's totally mind blowing bc this is just me expressing my love for my favorite couple lol. Keep taking care of yourselves &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry not sorry for the little delay on this one. I've never been good at writing 2 stories at once so blame Cupcake Battles LOL. Hope everyone's doing alright out there. Always grateful for the kind words you all leave behind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone – mainly Quinn – said she wouldn’t last a day, but here she is a whole week later still going strong! Well technically, she’s starting to slowly lose her mind but with all things considered, she thinks lasting this long without spontaneously booking a flight to San Francisco is actually pretty good! She has done well by keeping her mind busy and revisiting some old hobbies.</p><p>Surprisingly, one of those hobbies involves the old piano she inherited from her Abuelo that’s been left untouched for months now. She kept it and the record player he left to her here at Maribel’s until she was ready to settle down somewhere permanent and move them properly but she hasn’t felt like settling down anywhere yet. It felt weird to do it alone, but things are changing now that she has found Brittany again.</p><p> It’s a surprise she even remembers how to play the thing, but there’s something about it that makes her feel a little closer to her Abuelo. Maybe it’s the holiday season and Brittany’s absence and the loneliness settling in, but Santana finds herself reminiscing a lot lately.</p><p>As a little girl, she use to sit on this very bench next to her Abuelo and watch him play. Always so captivated by him and the way his fingers danced along the keys so effortlessly, Santana would watch with a child-like curiosity and try to mimic his movements. He would smile proudly and encourage her to sing along, even when she didn’t know how to control her voice just yet.</p><p>They were quite the pair and sometimes Santana thinks that maybe she got her musical genes from him too. He cultivated her passion for music without even trying. When he introduced her to the glorious sounds of Fleetwood Mac, it was like an awakening. She loved her Abuelo dearly; he would always be first in line to congratulate her after a performance, a giant bouquet of flowers in hand and a proud smile on his face.   </p><p>Santana finds herself wishing her Abuela could look at her like that again before she shoves the thought away. She doesn’t want to think about her, about someone so quick to judge. Her Abuelo only met Brittany in passing once the night Santana performed <em>Valerie</em>, but Santana’s convinced he would’ve loved her if there was more time to get to know her.</p><p>He would’ve loved that Santana was loved by Brittany too.</p><p>It’s that thought that causes a tear to roll down her cheek. With everything that happened with her Abuela and her dad, Santana just wishes her Abuelo was still around. She just needs one other person from her family to be happy for her and what she has found in Brittany, because that’s what family is supposed to do. They’re supposed to love you and celebrate with you and when she marries Brittany one day, she doesn’t want Maribel to sit alone at the Lopez table.</p><p>If her Abuelo was still around, he would make sure Maribel wasn’t alone. Santana is certain of that.</p><p>She misses him and a part of her will always regret not visiting more before his health started to turn. She regrets not talking to him about her feelings for Brittany before –</p><p>Santana wipes away another tear and continues to play. She can almost hear his voice telling her how beautiful she sounds and that she should play for him more often.</p><p>She thinks now is the perfect time to do just that.</p><p>\\</p><p>It’s a couple hours later and Santana has maxed out on watching reality tv. She has now ventured into the Hallmark movie territory which is nothing but straight people doing holiday things and all the sappy, cheesy love stories that have been set to Christmas music play on all of Santana’s feelings.</p><p>Like if she wasn’t a little emotional before, she is now. But like, don’t tell anyone.</p><p>She just really misses Brittany, okay? They’ve done a pretty good job of keeping in touch through phone calls and texts and the occasional video chat, but Santana has been trying to limit how often they talk. She doesn’t want to intrude on the time Brittany is meant to be spending with her family, but it gets hard sometimes. Especially when she keeps subjecting herself to watching hetero couples fall in love over and over again.</p><p>Honestly, it’s so cringe-worthy but she can’t take her eyes off of the screen. Though, she’s certain of one thing: her and Brittany’s love story is <em>so </em>much better than the crap Hallmark churns out!</p><p>Santana’s already camped out on the couch with a cozy blanket and she’s having an entire carton of coffee ice cream for lunch while she watches re-runs of <em>Chopped: The Holiday Edition</em>. She’s really into it to be honest – it’s way better than <em>A Christmas Prince </em>– and even starts shouting at the tv when a chef forgets to include a basket ingredient.</p><p>“See? Didn’t I say?” Santana shakes her head after another spoonful of ice cream. She listens as Alex Guarnaschelli points out a contestant’s technical error then starts to nod along with her, “Exactly, Alex, I completely agree with you. Marcus is such a dumbass for that.”</p><p> Another ten minutes go by and it’s time for tasting. Santana eagerly awaits the judge’s criticism, it’s her favorite part of the whole show. Sometimes she thinks she could do this one day for a living – she wasn’t gifted with impeccable wit for nothing – but she’s sure she’d probably get fired pretty quickly for making a contestant cry.</p><p>Aarón Sánchez starts to complain about lack of spice and Santana shakes her head disappointedly, “You should’ve used the gingerbread in the stuffing like I told you. Maybe it would’ve helped out your bland ass dish! Pathetic. Where did you even go to culinary school?”</p><p>“Like <em>you </em>even cook,” Quinn smirks which causes Santana to nearly jump out of her blanket burrito.</p><p>“What the fuck, Q? How’d you get in here?” Santana gasps at the sight of Quinn dressed in her soft grey peacoat standing near the front door.</p><p>“The door was wide open?” Quinn quirked her brow as she untied her scarf, “I literally said ‘Hey Santana!’ did you really not hear me?”</p><p>Santana tried to backtrack but ended up shaking her head, “Does it look like I heard you? Jesus…can’t just roll up on a girl during a <em>Chopped</em> marathon. Have you no respect?”</p><p>“A<em> what</em> marathon?” Quinn glances at the tv then to Santana’s set up on the couch and frowns, “Uh…when’s the last time you’ve left the house?”</p><p>Santana ponders, “How long has it been since Britt’s left?”</p><p>“Oh my God...” Quinn laughs, “Seriously?”</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes, “No. I went out to get this ice cream.”</p><p>Quinn shakes her head as she rounds the couch to swipe the remote off the coffee table and turns off the tv.</p><p>“Excuse me, I was watching that!” Santana huffs, “I needz to know if Cecile makes it to the next round, she’s the underdog!”</p><p>“Get up, we’re going out.” Quinn says with no room for argument, but Santana tries anyway.</p><p>“I don’t feel like going out, hence the pjs and ice cream.”</p><p>“Right,” Quinn smirks, “And this is why Brittany wanted me to check up on you.”</p><p>Santana rounds on her, “She did not.”</p><p>“She totally did,” Quinn assures her, “So go get dressed, we’re going out. I know just what you need.”</p><p>Santana snorted, “I highly doubt that.”</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes and ripped the blankets from Santana, “Move it, Lopez. I don’t have all day.”</p><p>Santana let out a heavy sigh and thrust her carton of ice cream into Quinn’s hands before stomping up the stairs to her room. Through the echo of the staircase, Santana yelled out, “You suck!”</p><p>“Drama Queen!” Quinn smirked then she stole a spoonful of ice cream.</p><p>\\</p><p>“I’m…oddly impressed,” Santana comments as she and Quinn sit on a bench in front of Old Navy with their lattes in hand. They had been people-watching for awhile now, alternating with what shops they wanted to observe.</p><p>It was Christmas Eve in Lima and people were <em>stressed the fuck out</em>.</p><p>It was great.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you’d like this,” Quinn says before taking a sip, “You love watching people suffer.”</p><p>“In theory,” Santana grins. They had seen about three instances now where a fight nearly broke out over something ridiculous like a scarf or the last cable knit sweater that was on sale. Santana was loving every minute of it but she didn’t want the compliment to boost Quinn’s ego.</p><p>“Uh-oh, check that one out,” Quinn nods over to another argument breaking out.</p><p>“This is awesome,” Santana smirks, “<em>I </em>wouldn’t fight over anything Old Navy has to offer, but if it were like Gucci or Prada then I could understand. I’d cut a bitch for some Burberry.”</p><p>“Of course you would,” Quinn chuckles and they knock their coffee cups together in one swift motion. They sit there captivated by all the action for a moment longer before Quinn turns to Santana, “So how <em>are </em>you holding up while Britt’s away?”</p><p>Santana’s smile falters slightly before she shrugs, “It’s hard and it brings back some shitty memories of when we did long distance once, but I’m okay. <em>We’re </em>okay. We talk often so it’s fine.”</p><p>“That’s good. She’ll be back soon enough.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s only temporary,” Santana agrees, “I don’t want to make it about me. I know she has missed being near her family so I’m just keeping busy.”</p><p> Quinn just nods and they go back to watching the drama unfold before them.</p><p>It totally beats sitting on the couch and watching it through a tv screen, that’s for sure! And although Brittany can’t be here for this, Quinn isn’t so bad to be around. In fact, it’s kind of nice to hang out with her. Maribel’s been so busy with work lately, Santana’s had to spend a lot of time alone and we’ve seen what happens when she’s left alone with her thoughts for too long.</p><p>\\</p><p>“Oh look who it is!” Quinn jabs her pointy elbow into Santana’s bicep.</p><p>“Ow! Watch where you shove that thing,” Santana grumbles and looks to the direction of where Quinn’s pointing. Her eyes widen at a familiar face and watch as the blonde makes his way over to the pretzel stand. Santana almost forgot how much of a small town Lima was and how it’s almost impossible to go out anywhere without running into someone you know.</p><p>“Is this weird? Do you want to leave?” Quinn asks when Santana doesn’t say anything more.</p><p>She shakes her head, “No, it’s okay. He’s Britt’s best friend.”</p><p>Just as she said that, <em>another </em>familiar face joins his side and her jaw drops.</p><p>“Is that,” Quinn gasps and she’s on her feet before she’s finished her sentence.</p><p>Santana scrambles after, also happily surprised by the other Glee Club alumni.</p><p>“Mercedes!” Quinn squeals and it makes her and Sam jump at the sound, but soon their faces fill with delight as they see who it is.</p><p>“Quinn! Hey girl!” Mercedes beams and pulls her into a tight hug, “Is that Satan with you too?”</p><p>Santana smirks, “Hey ‘Cedes.” And then she’s pulled into a bone-crushing hug along with Quinn. It’s nice, she secretly kind of likes hugs like these.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Sam chuckles as he holds a pretzel in each hand, “I’d get in on that group hug too but…pretzels.”</p><p>For some reason that makes Santana laugh and she’s reminded of a time before everything happened where she actually didn’t mind Sam too much. Afterall, they sort of dated once but it was purely to hide the fact that she was brokenhearted. He was a dork and a nerd but he was alright in her book for the most part. She also remembers the time he and Quinn dated and it makes her smirk, to think <em>she </em>was the reason they broke up in the first place. Yikes!</p><p>They’re all just funny memories now though.</p><p>“Hey Sam,” Santana greets as Mercedes finally pulls away.</p><p>“Sorry! Hi Sam,” Quinn waves too before looking to them both, “What are you guys doing here? Last minute shopping?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mercedes’ rolls her eyes, “<em>Someone </em>didn’t get his own mother a gift yet so we’ve had to brave the crowds which is exactly how I want to spend my Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Hey,” Sam frowned, “How am <em>I </em>supposed to figure out what to get a woman that deserves everything? It’s hard.”</p><p>“Trouty has a point,” Santana nods and thinks about her own gift for her mother. It’s not nearly enough for what she actually deserves but she hopes she’ll like it anyway.</p><p>“I’m just messing with you,” Mercedes teases and presses a kiss to his cheek which makes Santana and Quinn’s brows rise.</p><p>They didn’t know <em>they </em>were a thing still, it kind of makes Santana swell with pride. She always liked those two together and genuinely hoped that they’d work it out at some point. Mercedes was her Troubletones home girl and Santana remembered how she use to light up around him.</p><p>She’d never admit it aloud, but it was kind of cute or whatever.</p><p>“Is Brittany with you somewhere too?” Mercedes asks Santana while Quinn talks to Sam about some jewelry store sale that he might find luck in.</p><p>“No, she’s visiting her family in San Francisco for the holidays this year,” Santana tells her with a shrug.</p><p>Mercedes looks surprised, “And you didn’t go with? I’m shocked.”</p><p>Santana chuckles at that and wonders if Mercedes thinks she and Brittany have been together all this time. She can’t remember the last time she even spoke to Mercedes, maybe the last time she was back in Lima for Thanksgiving? She isn’t sure, maybe Sam told her something. Either way, she likes the fact that Mercedes still thinks they’re joined at the hip.</p><p>“Couldn’t leave my mom alone for Christmas,” Santana replies and quickly changes the subject, “How about you? Have you been living here this whole time or are you just visiting?”</p><p>Mercedes sends her a look of disbelief, “Girl no, I’m only here visiting my family and my man. L.A. is my home now. I’ve been trying to get Sam to move out there with me for awhile but it really is a different pace out there.”</p><p>“That’s awesome,” Santana says and she’s genuinely happy for her, “You know, Nationals are in L.A. this year. Might see you around!”</p><p>“Nationals? You take over the Glee Club?” Mercedes asks.</p><p>“No way, Mr. Schue is still all over that,” Santana laughs, “Britt, Quinn and I coach the Cheerios now. It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s right,” Mercedes nods, “Sam did mention something about it. I couldn’t make it to Sue’s funeral. How are you liking it? The coaching thing? Make anyone cry yet?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Santana smirks devilishly, “You know me.”</p><p>“Unfortunately I do,” Mercedes chuckles, “Well, when you guys make it to L.A. let me know! I’ll show you around or something.”</p><p>“Deal!” Santana grins before Quinn’s interjecting about scheduling a day to catch up before Mercedes heads home. Of all the people that Santana could possibly run into at the Lima Mall, she’s happy that it was Mercedes and Sam. Well, mostly Mercedes.</p><p>“So Trouty, hitting up a jewelry store for your mom?” Santana asks once Quinn and Mercedes get to talking about some church service they want to attend together. Sam looks a little surprised that Santana’s making small talk with him, but he just wipes away the pretzel salt with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Yeah, Quinn was telling me about it. I hadn’t even thought about jewelry,” Sam answers, “How about you? Got all your shopping done already?”</p><p>Santana nods, “My list of people I needed to shop for was pretty short. Just needed to get things for my mom, Q and Britt.”</p><p>“Awh, you got me a present?” Quinn teases and reaches around Mercedes to poke at Santana’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah so you better have gotten me one too,” Santana quips making Sam and Mercedes chuckle.</p><p>“Well, we better get going. Don’t want be here when all hell breaks loose,” Mercedes says and hooks her arm with Sam’s.</p><p>They all exchange hugs again and bid each other a <em>Merry Christmas</em>. Santana even hugs Sam in the end which she’s sure would make Brittany so proud if she was around to see it. She’s just chalking it up to the Christmas Spirit though.</p><p>“I can’t believe they’re still together!” Quinn gasps once they’re far enough from the couple, “I wonder if Britt has known this whole time and just didn’t tell us?”</p><p>“Look, probably…she’s sneaky like that,” Santana replies, a small smile creeping up at the mention of her name, “She’d probably say <em>well you guys didn’t ask so…</em>”</p><p>“Ugh, she so would!” Quinn groans playfully.</p><p>\\</p><p>They spend another hour or so people-watching before Quinn drops Santana home again and tells her she’ll be <em>checking up </em>on her in a few days.</p><p>“Yeah okay, whatever,” Santana brushes her off but then they both go in for a hug, “Merry Christmas, Q.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Santana,” Quinn says with a pat on her back before Santana heads inside.</p><p>She’s surprised to see Maribel home relatively early and calls out to her, “Hey Mami!”</p><p>“Hi mija!” Maribel greets and her voice is coming from the kitchen. Santana follows after it and finds a collection of various Chinese takeout boxes.</p><p>Santana is in awe, “Woah, did you order everything on the menu?”</p><p> “We have to keep our tradition alive, right?” Maribel laughs.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Santana beams and they both dive in and pile their plates high before wandering into the living room to watch <em>Love, Actually</em>. It’s something that they usually do when Maribel visits Santana in New York, but she’s glad that the tradition has carried over to Lima too. It’s something that’s just for them and Santana sits contently through the movie with her mom at her side.</p><p>\\</p><p>Maribel had said goodnight awhile ago, but Santana decided to finish the movie in the living room while she awaited Brittany’s nightly phone call. She doesn’t realize she has fallen asleep on the couch until she feels something vibrating at her side. When she blinks her tired eyes open, she finds the fleece throw draped over her and the tv turned low. The Christmas tree lights cast a warm glow around the room and she feels so comfy cozy that Santana almost forgets why she woke up in the first place.</p><p>She reaches for her phone tucked under her hip and quickly swipes the screen before the call goes to voicemail.</p><p>“Hey Britt,” Santana chuckles with her voice a little raspy from just waking up.</p><p><em>“Hi Santana,” </em>Brittany’s cheery voice greets down the line. There’s a soft gasp, “<em>I’m sorry, did I wake you?”</em></p><p>Santana stretches and cranes her neck back to rest against the decorative pillow, “No, I was just resting my eyes.”</p><p>“<em>Are you sure? I can call back in the morning?” </em></p><p>Santana smiles softly, “Talk to me. How was your day?”</p><p><em>“Well, my day…it was so much fun. I got to hang out with my cousins – who aren’t as mean as when we were younger – and we helped my grandma bake cookies for tomorrow</em>,” Brittany tells her excitedly, “<em>Did you see the pictures I sent?</em>”</p><p>Santana smiles and remembers Brittany’s text she received while she was out with Quinn. It was a picture of a very colorful pair of gingerbread <em>women </em>that she was holding up proudly by either side of her head, a great big smile rounding out the adorableness.</p><p>“Yeah I saw it,” Santana tells her, “It was very cute. Sounds like you’re having a great time over there.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah, but it’s not all that great since you’re not here too</em>,” Brittany answers without missing a beat, “<em>How about your day? Did…you have any visitors?”</em></p><p>“Ah so you <em>did </em>enlist Quinn to kidnap me,” Santana smirks.</p><p>“<em>What? No. Wait, did she kidnap you because that’s not what I asked her to do?</em>”</p><p>Santana laughs at that, “No she didn’t, but she did interrupt my <em>Chopped </em>marathon. I never did find out who won the dessert round…” She could hear Brittany snort as she continues, “But it wasn’t so bad hanging out with her. We actually ran into Sam and Mercedes at the mall.”</p><p>“<em>No way! I thought Mercedes was only going to be in Lima for New Years?</em>”</p><p>“Well <em>I </em>didn’t know she was going to be in Lima at all,” Santana jokes, “Have you known they’ve been dating this whole time?”</p><p>“<em>I wouldn’t say whole time…they’re on and off. You know how tough long distance is, but they always end up back together.”</em></p><p>Santana ponders her words, “Huh, sounds familiar. Can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me all this time.”</p><p>Brittany chuckles, “<em>Honestly I didn’t think you’d care, but I don’t want to talk about them. What are you doing right now?</em>”</p><p>Santana notices a shift in Brittany’s tone – something mischievous – and it makes Santana sit up a little straighter, “Uhh…I’m just lying on the couch watching tv.”</p><p>“<em>Right…</em>” Brittany drawls out and suddenly Santana’s intrigued to see where this goes because she might have an idea, “<em>Same couch we made out on on Thanksgiving?”</em></p><p>Santana’s suspicions are confirmed when she hears that, “We’ve made out many times on this couch, Britt, not just Thanksgiving.”</p><p>“<em>Mmm, and we’ve done a lot more than make out there too.”</em></p><p>Santana feels a flush cover her cheeks at the memory but she presses further, “You should see what I’ve got on right now too.”</p><p>She thinks she can hear Brittany audibly gulp which is hilarious because in reality, she’s just dressed in leggings and Brittany’s sweater from Homecoming. It’s nothing too risqué, but who is she if she doesn’t play along and paint Britt a lovely picture?</p><p>Brittany’s voice is husky when she says, “<em>Tell me.” </em></p><p>“I don’t know, Britt, Santa’s coming to town any minute now,” Santana teases, loving how easy it is for them to turn their conversations flirtatious, “Wouldn’t want to get a free show and risk missing out on my presents. I’ve been a <em>very </em>good girl this year.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck a present, I can give you something better.</em>”</p><p>Santana has to bite her lip to keep from snorting at the sound of Brittany cursing. It’s rare but when it happens, it’s the greatest thing ever because Britt kind of has a potty mouth during certain situations.</p><p>It’s kind of hot actually.</p><p>“Hmm…I’ll hold you to that, Britt-Britt,” Santana says just as the grandfather clock chimes from the other room, signaling midnight. At least, for Santana it is. Brittany still has a few more hours to go with the time difference.</p><p>“<em>It’s officially Christmas!</em>” Brittany cheers excitedly – the huskiness completely gone – and she’s so loud about it that it nearly deafens Santana. The lusty tone has been replaced with a child-like delight as a familiar ringtone replaces static.</p><p>When Santana looks down at her phone, she sees Brittany requesting a video call. She swipes at it and soon her screen is filled with a rosy-cheeked Brittany wearing an elf hat.</p><p>“<em>Merry Christmas!”</em> Brittany sings accompanied with this cute shoulder shimmy that would put Kurt Hummel to shame. She’s all kinds of adorable and Santana really can’t help but feel smitten.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Santana replies breathlessly and watches as Brittany’s eyes scan her up and down. She tilts her head at the way Brittany is not-so-subtly checking her out and asks, “Uhm, can I help you?”</p><p>“<em>You’re wearing my sweater again,” </em>Brittany points out through a smirk, “<em>Not as risky as what I was imagining you wearing, but I’m not mad at it. You’re cute.”</em></p><p>“Do I even want to know what you were imagining?” Santana asks and watches Brittany wiggle her brows.</p><p>“<em>Let’s just say it didn’t involve a sweater…or any clothing for that matter.</em>”</p><p>“You’re a horny mess,” Santana giggles.</p><p>“<em>Can you blame me?”</em> Brittany jokes, “<em>My girlfriend is hot and all I want for Christmas is to put my – </em>”</p><p>“Hey, don’t start something you can’t finish,” Santana cuts in and suddenly her eyes feel heavy again.</p><p>“<em>You’re right. You look tired,</em>” Brittany comments through a soft smile, “<em>You should head up to bed.”</em></p><p>“I will, just wanted to talk to you for a bit more before I did. I’ve missed you today,” Santana says shyly as she picks at the fabric of the blanket across her lap, “Well, I’ve missed you everyday but a little more so today.”</p><p>“<em>Awh, look at you</em>,” Brittany coos and Santana’s cheeks instantly flush.</p><p>“I’ve been playing the piano again,” Santana tells her then suddenly she feels a kind of sadness, “It reminds me of things and makes me miss people.”</p><p>She knows she’s being really vague but she also knows Brittany gets it.</p><p> “<em>Oh honey,” </em>Brittany says tenderly and there’s this apologetic smile on her face, “<em>I’ll be home before you know it, only one more week left now. Maybe you can play something for me?” </em></p><p>Santana melts at the sound of <em>home </em>and wonders if Brittany considers that to be Lima or her or both. It’s a silly thought because she thinks she knows the answer to that already. It’s just nice to hear her say it out loud and it makes Santana rethink who or where she considers home too.</p><p>“Maybe I will,” Santana beams but just as she was about to continue, a yawn escapes her.</p><p>“<em>San, go to bed…</em>” Brittany says and she’s giving her this cross between a smile and a pout so of course Santana has to listen.</p><p>She rubs at her eye and nods, “Yeah okay, I’m going. You think…we can stay on the phone tonight?”</p><p>There’s something familiar about the request and it seems like they both pick up on it because Brittany nods and soon she’s up too. A moment later and they’re both doing their nightly routine together.</p><p>It’s something they use to do when they were doing long distance just to make them feel a little closer together although it was never as good as the real thing. Back then, Santana hated that feeling but now she doesn’t mind it so much. She knows it’s only temporary and soon Brittany will be here in person trying to leave toothpaste-coated kisses on her cheek again.</p><p>A moment later, Santana is tucked away in bed with her phone propped up next to her. She watches Brittany through half-lidded eyes as she tells her more about the day she has had with her family. There’s this warmth or softness or something that surrounds Santana while she listens to Brittany gush over her cousin’s two year old daughter. Santana’s really biting her cheek, hoping nothing slips out like it did with Maribel but imagining Brittany with this toddler does something to Santana’s fluttery insides.</p><p>She’s blaming the lack of sleep for this one.</p><p>“<em>You should’ve seen it, San. She was so cute! Sprinkles were going everywhere,” </em>Brittany giggles, “<em>Then I had to clean up after her which was a little less exciting, but I didn’t mind. It was her first time decorating cookies, it was bound to get messy.”</em></p><p>“Sounds like fun,” Santana replies. She’s shocked that she’s managed to say just that although her head fills with images of what their family would look like a little ways down the line. She imagines a little blonde with Santana’s complexion and Brittany’s smile toddling around their living room. She imagines coming home from work to that same little blonde head curled up at Brittany’s side as they nap on the couch. She imagines the first words and first steps and she realizes something: she can’t wait to have a family with Brittany.</p><p>She also realizes that she’s about to be caught in her daydreaming.</p><p>“<em>What are you smiling about over there?</em>” Brittany asks, her smile matching Santana’s</p><p>Santana feels like a deer caught in the headlights, but she manages recover before her truth comes tumbling out on her again. Letting her thoughts on marriage slip out is one thing, but talking about a family? Way too soon, Lopez!</p><p>“Just thinking about how cute you would’ve looked decorating cookies,” Santana says, “There’s this face you pull when you’re concentrating really hard…just adorable.”</p><p>Brittany rolls her eyes as she smiles bashfully, “<em>I don’t know how anyone thinks you’re so big and bad when you’re actually the gushiest and mushiest person I know.”</em></p><p>“You take that back,” Santana narrows her eyes playfully. She ends softening a moment later, “You bring it out of me, I can’t help myself around you.”</p><p>“<em>I know</em>,” Brittany replies as she tucks her hand under her pillow, mirroring Santana’s position, “<em>It’s my favorite thing</em>.”</p><p>Santana sighs and snuggles deep against her pillow as their conversation lulls. She’s really feeling the heaviness in her eyelids now, but she finds herself trying to fight to stay awake. She just wants to be present and listen to any and every story Brittany has to tell, she doesn’t want to miss anything.</p><p>“<em>You wanna know something</em>?” Brittany whispers a bit later and the sudden sound of her voice has Santana struggling to look up. She finds Brittany’s eyes closed and if she didn’t know any better, she would’ve assumed she had fallen asleep already.</p><p>Santana’s not sure she’s coherent enough herself to form actual words, so she just hums out in response.</p><p>There’s a long pause and Santana almost falls asleep while waiting when Brittany begins to mumble sleepily, “<em>We’re gonna make some cute babies</em>.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes go wide at that.</p><p>Here she was, forcing herself to stay quiet in fear that she was going to scare Brittany off or something. She looks back to her and finds she’s still lying there with her eyes closed which makes her wonder if that was the sleep talking or if it was Brittany? She doesn’t know, but she finds comfort in at least being on the same page about something like this. She wants to laugh, but stifles it so she doesn’t wake Brittany. It makes her heart swell and nearly burst free from her chest though, because if Brittany’s thinking about what their family could look like then maybe Santana’s on to something here.</p><p>She hadn’t considered proposing anytime soon, but if Brittany keeps this up she doesn’t know how long she’ll actually last. If anything, she can at least be a little prepared. Right?</p><p>“One day, Britt-Britt.” Santana says and it’s the last thing she does before she falls into a deep sleep.</p><p>\\</p><p>Maybe it has something to do with the New Year just around the corner, but in the days leading up to Brittany’s return, Santana does a lot of thinking.</p><p>She thinks about the conversation she had with Maribel the night before Brittany left for San Francisco. She thinks about her family, her Abuela and Abuelo, and the difference in the ways they showed their love for her. She thinks about her father and how easy it was for him to vanish from her life. She thinks about the people in her life at this very moment who love her unconditionally and have repeatedly come through for her, whether it has been all of her life or again in only the last year.</p><p>She thinks a lot about love and remembers a time long, long ago when she didn’t think she was worthy of it. She was harsh and tore people down with her vicious words without a second thought so she didn’t think anyone would ever break through that and attempt to understand the real Santana Lopez.</p><p>Then Brittany came into her life and everything started to change.</p><p>She was still harsh and tore people down with her vicious words, but with Brittany it was different. Brittany accepted all of the parts that Santana was made of and she never shied away, she only ever wanted Santana to be herself and embrace <em>all </em>of her awesome.</p><p>It makes her think about something her Abuelo once said to her a long time ago. She was only in middle school when she first experienced <em>heartbreak</em>, her boyfriend of three weeks had broken up with her for someone more popular and Santana was wrecked. Maybe not so much because a boy broke up with her, but more so because he didn’t want her anymore. She felt replaceable and it sucked.</p><p>She had cried with her Abuelo during their weekly piano lesson and he said, “<em>Santana, the easy part of life is finding someone to love. The hard part is finding someone to love you back</em>.” He reminded her of how she still had so much time and that she was better off without that <em>stupid boy. </em>Those words always stuck with her throughout her life.</p><p>Little did they both know, Santana would find her person just a couple years later.</p><p>She remembered standing in the hall in front of her locker, tears in her eyes, begging Brittany to love her back. She had been so sure this time, she had found her person, but things didn’t come easy for them at first. She thought she had made a mistake again and gave her heart to the wrong one, but then something crazy happened…</p><p>“<em>I do love you! Clearly you don’t love you as much as I do or you'd put this shirt on and dance with me!” </em></p><p>Brittany was pissed – probably the most pissed she had ever seen – but it was in that moment that Santana realized something: Brittany just wanted Santana to love herself first. She could see straight through Santana’s bullshit and even after that she wasn’t afraid to call her out on it. Even more importantly, Brittany <em>still</em> loved her anyway.</p><p>A lot of their relationship had been full of moments like that, like sudden clarity where all the drama and hurt suddenly made sense because on the other side of that was this…happiness.</p><p>She wouldn’t trade it for the world.  </p><p>\\</p><p>It’s New Year’s Eve and Santana’s desperately trying to ghost Quinn.</p><p>A couple days ago, Quinn got word of a New Year’s Eve party being hosted at Breadstix and has been trying to convince Santana to go ever since.</p><p>“<em>Come on, it’ll be fun! Mercedes is going and she’ll perform at midnight, you have to go.” </em>Quinn had urged but Santana wasn’t budging. She didn’t feel like celebrating when her person wasn’t going to be there to celebrate with. She didn’t have to say that for Quinn to pick up on it though, “<em>You can’t ring in the New Year alone, San. I know Maribel will be working.</em>”</p><p>“What? How do you know that?”</p><p>“<em>Don’t worry about it. Just come! There’s a dress code and everything, since when do you turn down any excuse to paint on one of your hooker dresses?”</em></p><p>Santana rolled her eyes, “I have no one to impress so there’s no point.”</p><p><em>“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, you can always take pictures and send them to Brittany.</em>”</p><p>“Please, as if a picture could capture <em>all this </em>hotness.”</p><p>
  <em>“Well it’s all you can eat breadsticks – “</em>
</p><p>“It’s <em>always </em>all you can eat breadsticks if you talk to the right person.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh, why are you like this? Can’t you just go with me? I don’t want to third-wheel with Mercedes and Sam…”</em>
</p><p>“You really aren’t going to drop this, are you?”</p><p>“<em>No. So you’ll go?”</em></p><p>Santana stewed on the question for awhile until she ultimately gave up and agreed to go. It would be a little depressing being stuck home alone on New Year’s Eve and she knew Brittany wouldn’t want her to miss out on a chance to party with her friends.</p><p>\\</p><p>And it’s that kind of thinking that has landed her in the current situation she’s in, wedged between Quinn and Sam in a booth in Breadstix while they watch Mercedes sing. All in all, it’s not the worst situation she’s ever been in – she’s totally being dramatic – but it does feel off to hang out with everyone without Brittany there.</p><p>“She’s so good,” Sam compliments as Mercedes belts out a high note. Santana looks to him from the corner of her eye and he’s completely fixated on the woman on stage. There’s this dopey smile on his face and love hearts beaming from his eyes and for the first time maybe ever, she knows exactly how Sam feels. To be so enamored by someone, so filled with love for them, that you can’t help but to stare in awe.</p><p>“Amazing,” Quinn adds breathlessly as the final note rings out.</p><p>The entire place stands as they applaud Mercedes. She bows graciously and waves, even blows a kiss to Sam before she makes her way down the steps and rejoins her friends at their booth. A jazzy cover band takes over while dinner is served.</p><p>“You killed it up there,” Santana says as the salads come out.</p><p>“Thank you,” Mercedes replies with a flip of her hair, “I’m glad you made it out tonight, would’ve missed the surprise.”</p><p>“Surprise?” Santana wonders before she catches her usual waitress’s eye. She sends her a look and soon an additional basket of breadsticks appear on the table. She slaps away Sam’s hand as he goes for a stick and the girls all laugh.</p><p>“You’ll see later,” Quinn says, “I’ve been practicing my runs so I can keep up with this one.”</p><p>“You’re going up there?” Santana asks then glares at Mercedes, “And you didn’t ask <em>me</em>?”</p><p>“It was a last minute thing,” Mercedes explains, “And I was already talking to Quinn at the time.”</p><p>“I’m <em>deeply</em> offended that I wasn’t your first choice,” Santana quips in between bites of her breadstick, “Could’ve brought back <em>River Deep, Mountain High.</em>”</p><p>“Girl, you know this place couldn’t handle all that..” Mercedes laughs.</p><p>\\</p><p>Dinner goes on without a hitch. It actually is kind of nice chatting with her old friends and she’s glad she made it out of the house for this. She couldn’t imagine spending the night at home getting wine drunk alone while watching the ball drop, if she even stayed up that late to catch it. She has an alarm set for midnight in Brittany’s time zone just incase she did end up falling asleep early though.</p><p>“When’s Britt back again?” Mercedes asks as the last course came around, “I hope I can catch her before I go back to L.A.”</p><p>“Two more days,” Santana replies and just uttering the words aloud make her heart race, “This has been the longest two weeks of my life.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Mercedes chuckles.</p><p>“When are you heading back?” Santana asks.</p><p>“Thursday,” Mercedes replies, “So I might be able to see her before I go. We’ll see.”</p><p>Santana nods and looks to Quinn who has been oddly quiet all of a sudden, “You’re quiet. What are you plotting?”</p><p>Quinn cracks a smile, “Plotting? Can’t a girl eat in peace?”</p><p>“I guess,” Santana chuckles and they return to their meals while listening to the band.</p><p>\\</p><p>Sam’s in the middle of telling a story about this guy he was working with at the gym he works at part-time when Santana checked her phone. She hadn’t received a new text for a few hours now, not since she was modeling different outfits she had been considering to wear tonight for Brittany earlier. It was getting closer to midnight now – just thirty minutes away – but Santana was getting anxious. She kind of missed Brittany and just wanted to hear her voice.</p><p>“I’m gonna go call Britt,” She whispers to Quinn.</p><p>Quinn nods and slides so that she could let Santana out of the booth.</p><p>Santana made her way to the bathroom, opting that it was warmer than outside and quieter than the lobby, and made the call.</p><p>At least, she tried to but the call went unanswered. Santana checked the time again and converted it to what it would be for Brittany and it started to make sense. This was usually game night time and the Pierces were probably deep in a very competitive game of Monopoly. Brittany was always pretty serious when it came to that particular game so Santana didn’t think too much of it and instead sent her a selfie and a text.</p><p>
  <em>Santana L. – Thinking about you xo</em>
</p><p>\\</p><p>Santana rejoins the gang just as Mercedes is getting up to perform again. She looks to Quinn who moves to sit back down and asks, “You’re not going up too?”</p><p>“Not my time yet,” Quinn shrugs and scoots in so that she’s the one sitting in Mercedes spot next to Sam now.</p><p>Santana slides in too and goes for her wine glass as Mercedes greets the audience again. She’s such a natural up there and Santana is actually really proud of how successful she has become and still manages to stay true to herself.</p><p>She thinks about her future career and what she wants but it’s all so spotty. She loves to sing, but she doesn’t know if she’d ever do it professionally. She has this business degree yet she’s not putting it to use and before she randomly took over a co-coaching position, she was a singing waitress.</p><p>She’s young but seeing Mercedes up there really gets her thinking about getting serious when it comes to her future. Afterall, it’s not only affecting her, it’ll affect Brittany too. She wants to make something of herself, maybe make a difference in people’s lives, but she doesn’t know where to start.</p><p>Those thoughts are cut short when suddenly Mercedes is speaking to the audience again, more specifically to <em>her</em>. Santana was kind of zoned out so she only catches Mercedes saying, “Let’s end the year with this little throwback since I’m surrounded by such talented friends.”</p><p>Before Santana knows it a familiar tune begins to play, the God Squad’s version of <em>Cherish/Cherish</em>. Santana starts to laugh as Quinn and Sam pull out their hidden mics and sing to Santana as they accompany Mercedes on the number. They slowly emerge from the booth and join Mercedes on stage, leaving Santana behind in nothing but smiles.</p><p>She claps her hands and dances along to the beat from where she sits while memories of the first time they sung the song came to her.</p><p> She remembers it from her high school days and how Brittany lit up when their friends began to serenade them. Brittany had been so surprised that Santana would gift her something like that, something so public which she was still struggling with at the time. When it came to Brittany though, Santana endured a lot to make sure Brittany knew she was loved.</p><p>Santana felt so carefree that night, she barely even noticed any of the talks or looks. She doubted Sugar would’ve allowed anyone in if that were the case, but hearing the song being performed now is a little bittersweet without Brittany here to experience it.</p><p>\\</p><p>Santana goes to grab her phone in hopes that Brittany will answer this time just so she can hear this awesome performance. She’s about to press <em>call</em> when someone stops before their table.</p><p>A familiar voice asks, “Is this seat taken?”</p><p>Santana snaps up to find Brittany – <em>her </em>Brittany – standing there before her with her long blonde hair cascading off her shoulders, blue eyes twinkling, and the smuggest grin on her face.</p><p>“Oh my God, Brittany!” Santana just about squeals as she scrambles out of the booth and launches herself into Brittany’s arms, “You’re home early!”</p><p>Brittany’s angelic giggles fill her ears as she wraps Santana up in a tight hug, “Missed you too much so I caught an early flight home. Came straight here from the airport.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Brittany shrugs casually, “I figured we’ve had such an awesome year, I didn’t want to spend the last moments of it apart.”</p><p>Santana stares back almost speechless and instead leans in for a much-needed kiss. It’s like her body has been on pause ever since the last one they shared at the airport and when their lips touch it’s like she’s finally herself again.</p><p>“You like my surprise?” Brittany asks when they pull apart and glances to the side.</p><p>Santana’s jaw drops as she follows Brittany’s eyes to where she looks. Santana sees her wave to their friends on stage. Mercedes and Sam wave back while Quinn sends them a wink.</p><p>“You did this?” Santana’s wide eyed, “I…how did you – “</p><p>Brittany leans down and cuts her off with another kiss before saying, “I’ll tell you later. Come dance with me.”</p><p>Santana doesn’t even respond, just gets whisked away to the makeshift dancefloor. It’s all so reminiscent but new at the same time to be dancing with Brittany in almost the exact same spot to the exact same song. Santana thinks she might just be the luckiest girl in the whole world, to be loved by Brittany and their friends, it’s so much.</p><p>And the feeling only intensifies when Brittany whispers out an, “I love you.”</p><p>It makes the question begging to be asked so much harder for Santana to conceal, especially when Brittany smiles down at her the way that she does while they sway to the music.</p><p>“I love you too,” Santana says but it’s filled with so much more, so much promise.</p><p>Maybe Brittany doesn’t pick up on it, Santana hopes she doesn’t, but that <em>I love you </em>means more this time. It’s a vow that she’s never going to stop loving her and one day she’ll have a ring to prove that.</p><p>For now though, she’s content with dancing the night away with Brittany but only until the clock strikes twelve. She’ll ring in the new year with her girl, surrounded by their friends, but after that she’s taking Brittany home to spend all night making good on a <em>different</em> promise.</p><p>A promise that doesn’t involve quite so many people and a lot less clothes.</p><p>The heated look Santana earns when Brittany catches her eye tells her that she and Brittany are definitely on the same page. It’s barely 12:03am when the two are hurriedly telling their friends goodbye and rushing to the car with their hands already starting to wander.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late in the afternoon by the time the bus arrives back at WMHS. The squad performed flawlessly at Regionals and the coaches couldn’t have been any prouder. With securing this title, the squad has solidified their position to compete at Nationals held in L.A. later in June. That leaves just four months to prepare a kickass routine which sounds like loads of time but in the cheer-world it really isn’t.</p><p>Four months goes by in a flash and they’ve got to be on their game if they want to win, but with Valentine’s Day being just around the corner, everyone is a little preoccupied with the<em> love</em> in the air.</p><p>Especially Santana and Brittany.</p><p>//</p><p>Santana just about pushes Quinn down the steps in order to get the hell off of that bus because Brittany has spent the last twenty minutes of their ride teasing her with these soft touches and flirty whispers and Santana is close to her breaking point. She would be mad at Brittany for working her up like that when they clearly can’t do anything surrounded by all these teens, but she really can’t complain when Brittany’s promising all of these amazing things once they get back to her apartment.</p><p>Amazing things that are <em>only for winners</em> and judging by the giant Regionals trophy they’re toting, Santana definitely falls under that category.</p><p>“What’s the rush?” Quinn shrieks as Santana brushes past her with Brittany close behind. The rest of the squad has started to disperse to their respective cars or rides home too so once they’re out of earshot she asks, “Riding around with them that bad?”</p><p>“No. We just gotta go somewhere,” Santana rolls her eyes as she fumbles for her keys. She can feel the fabric of her panties clinging to her in ways that it shouldn’t and all she wants to do is get Brittany into this car and take her home, if she can even make it that far.</p><p>Quinn arches a brow and looks to Brittany for some type of explanation.</p><p>The other blonde just shrugs, opting to play coy because of course she would. Building Santana up like that is one of her favorite pastimes, it’s just so easy and it makes the sex even better when she finally gets her alone.</p><p>“We’ve got plans, okay?” Santana clarifies and her tone verges on frustration as she still searches for her keys, “Fuck! Where are they?”</p><p>“Like dinner reservations? I’m sure you can just call if you’re running late,” Quinn suggests but continues to eye them both suspiciously.</p><p>“This place doesn’t have reservations,” Brittany smirks before she plucks the key fob from Santana’s jacket pocket and unlocks the car for her, “It’s a first come then serve basis.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes go wide at the innuendo but it goes over Quinn’s head.</p><p>“You mean first come, <em>first </em>serve basis?” Quinn asks but Santana’s already throwing hers and Brittany’s bags into the back seat.</p><p>“She said what she said. We’ll see you tomorrow!” Santana calls out before narrowing her eyes on the mischievous looking Brittany, “Get in.”</p><p>Brittany just chuckles at the brunette before looking to Quinn, “We’re still meeting with Figgins before practice?”</p><p>“Yeah, so make sure that one doesn’t forget,” Quinn answers as Santana starts to rev the engine. Quinn pulls a face at the noise and looks back to Brittany, “What is up with her?”</p><p>“All that winning must’ve worked up her appetite,” Brittany says innocently, “We’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright, have fun at dinner!”</p><p>“Oh, we will,” Brittany grins before waving goodbye to Quinn. When she finally gets in the car, Santana’s pulling this adorable pout, “Don’t give me that. You didn’t even say bye to Quinn and that’s rude.”</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes and winds down the window before yelling out, “Bye Q!”</p><p>Quinn just shakes her head then waves back before Santana starts to reverse out.</p><p>Thank God Brittany doesn’t live too far from the school, because Santana doesn’t know how much longer she can take of this. Especially when Brittany’s hand finds purchase on Santana’s leg, her fingers pressing at her inner thigh dangerously high.</p><p>“<em>What’s the rush</em>, Santana?” Brittany mimics Quinn’s earlier question as her hand squeezes at Santana’s thigh. It’s followed by this sexy giggle, her voice husky and her smirk devilish.</p><p>God, Santana can’t wait for the things this woman is going to do to her.</p><p>“You’re the absolute worst, you know that?” Santana pouts again when Brittany’s fingers edge up a little higher. Santana squeezes her legs as best as she can while keeping her foot on the gas, trapping Brittany’s hand between her thighs. She sends her a quick glare, “The worst.”</p><p>“You love it,” Brittany grins and leans over to press a kiss to Santana’s cheek.</p><p>Santana doesn’t even have the strength in her to deny it.</p><p>\\</p><p>“Jesus, okay wait – <em>fuck! – </em> Britt!” Santana’s breathless as one hand grips the sheets and another stays planted on the back of Brittany’s head.</p><p>She has no idea what time it is; all she knows is that they had incredible sex once they finally got back to Brittany’s for their <em>dinner reservation, </em>they managed to pull themselves apart long enough to get showered and grab something for actual dinner before returning to Brittany’s for more incredible sex and at some point they fell asleep.</p><p>But now?</p><p>Santana thinks it might be morning or maybe midday judging by the white light creeping through Brittany’s blinds. She’s not too focused on figuring that out though because she’s already dripping and grinding harder against Brittany’s mouth.</p><p>“Feels so good,” Santana moans as she tosses her head back. She feels Brittany’s hand slide up over her toned stomach to palm at her chest while the other hand fights to keep Santana’s legs spread.</p><p>She doesn’t even know what she’s saying anymore because who can think straight when she’s got Brittany between her legs. Honestly, she didn’t think she could be built up so fast after such an earth-shattering orgasm, but Brittany can be a little relentless sometimes and that in itself is a huge turn on.</p><p>Her entire body feels like it’s on fire but like in a good way and <em>god </em>she is so wet. Brittany hums something that Santana can’t quite hear, but she can feel the vibrations against her clit and it makes Santana’s thighs tense around Brittany’s ears.</p><p>Her tongue is magic, Santana’s sure of it.  </p><p>The blonde winds her up and Santana is already so close it should be embarrassing, but with Brittany she really doesn’t give a fuck. Only Brittany can make her feel this good, only Brittany can turn her into this trembling mess. She can feel the blonde alternating between broad strokes and barely there grazes before her tongue dips inside velvet hot heat.</p><p>It’s like she sees stars, like actual stars. Maybe she’s about to black out? Can you black out from an amazing orgasm? Probably.</p><p>Santana has missed this so much and lately it’s like they can’t get enough of each other. Since their first time again on New Year’s Eve, they really haven’t been able to keep their hands off. They’ve always been pretty physical and now it’s almost as if they’re trying to make up for the lost time but you won’t find Santana complaining any time soon.</p><p>Santana’s so damn close but suddenly she feels Brittany pushing Santana’s hand off of her and pulling away. She’s instantly protesting, involuntarily bucking her hips to find purchase on that glorious tongue of hers when she feels Brittany’s soft lips pressing kisses at her hips then just above her belly button then the underside of her breast.</p><p>“Britt please,” Santana whines at this new excruciatingly slow pace, “I’m so close.” She’s squirming beneath the blonde and Santana can tell that Brittany loves it just by the way she can feel her lips curl into a smirk against her skin.</p><p>“I know, baby,” Brittany husks before sucking Santana’s stiff nipple into her warm mouth. A firm hand keeps Santana’s hips pressed against the mattress as the brunette struggles to find some kind of friction.</p><p>“<em>Fucking hell</em>,” Santana groans and her voice is already so hoarse. If Brittany doesn’t move faster, Santana might just have to finish the job. Her left hand is already subtly inching closer to her center and <em>holy shit </em>she is so wet, it’s all over her thighs.</p><p>“Don’t,” Brittany warns as she shifts away from Santana’s chest to stop Santana’s hand from venturing any closer. There’s this mischievous glint in her darkened blue eyes as she pins Santana’s wandering hand above her head, “Let me do it.”</p><p>Santana just nods because who is she to deny Brittany of anything? Then Brittany’s bending down to kiss swollen lips. Santana whimpers again, she can taste herself on Brittany’s lips and her tongue and she remembers how they both feel gliding along her slick folds.</p><p>God, she really needs Brittany’s mouth working between her legs again.</p><p>Brittany nips a little at Santana’s bottom lip as she slowly slides away from Santana’s hand to brace herself above her. She pauses there and just stares down at Santana like she’s taking it all in. It would be kind of romantic if she hadn’t made Santana so desperate for release.</p><p>Santana’s just about to protest some more when Brittany sinks into her two-fingers deep without another word. This feeling of being so wound up, of Brittany filling her like no one else can, the pure ecstasy of it all is better than any drug out there. Santana’s hand finds the back of Brittany’s neck before she’s dragging her down for another heated kiss.</p><p>Brittany is so in tune with Santana’s body that she knows every spot to hit and what each curl of her fingers would do to have Santana yelling out her name. She really could be so smug about it sometimes too, but lately she just wants to love on her and be loved by her.</p><p>So Brittany does what Brittany does best and falls into their rhythm; she pumps into Santana at a pace that’ll have the brunette tumbling down in seconds, slow and deep and just how Santana likes it.</p><p>“Right <em>there,</em>” Santana’s arching up into her, her breaths coming out in shorter pants, her eyes squeezed shut, her jaw slacked and Brittany takes it all in, all of the telltale signs of Santana about to fall apart.</p><p>“I love you,” Brittany whispers against Santana’s ear as she continues the steady pace. She knows Santana’s close, she can feel her tensing around her fingers and she knows that all it will take is just the slightest curl and –  </p><p>“<em>Fuck, Britt!”</em> Santana cries out before her body goes rigid and she sinks her blunt nails into Brittany’s shoulder blades. She can feel how slick she is as she continues to ride out her orgasm against Brittany, her smooth heat gliding against Brittany’s palm effortlessly as her body trembles with aftershocks.</p><p>Every touch makes her shiver in the best of ways until she finally relaxes and slumps back against the pillows again. She’s covered in sweat and she can feel her heart pounding in her ears as well as around Brittany’s fingers.</p><p>“I love you,” Santana grins dopily, “And I love your fingers. Also your tongue. They’re all great.”</p><p>“That’s the orgasm talking,” Brittany giggles cutely but the motion causes Santana to moan at the feel of Brittany’s fingers still deep inside of her. Brittany bites her lip at the sound, “You look so sexy. I could just…”</p><p>“Britt,” Santana groans at the feel of Brittany’s fingers starting to move at a slow pace again. She feels conflicted because it feels so good, but she’s so sensitive, “I can’t handle.”</p><p>Brittany smirks at that and pauses her motions, “Gotta work on that stamina, babe.”  </p><p>“I’m trying,” Santana sighs, “You just had to do that thing with your tongue, you know I’m defenseless when you do that.”</p><p>“Sorry not sorry,” Brittany chuckles as she slowly pulls out and slides her fingers into her mouth to clean them off. She’s smiling around the way her tongue glides along her slick digits and it makes Santana swallow dryly at the sight.</p><p>“God, I love you so much,” Santana sighs as she watches the sight with half-lidded eyes, if she could move she would grab Brittany’s hand and do the job herself.</p><p>When Brittany makes a show of pulling away with a loud <em>pop</em>, Santana can’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“You taste good,” Brittany whispers before licking her lips, “Like really good.”</p><p>“You’re such a tease,” Santana says then reaches up to pull Brittany down for a searing kiss. Her hands are roaming all over Brittany’s tight abs and despite her weak limbs, she manages to roll Brittany onto her back, “It’s my turn now.”</p><p>“You sure you’re not tired out yet?” Brittany smirks.</p><p>“Let’s find out.”</p><p>Brittany’s face fills with excitement and her legs fall open, adjusting to Santana as the brunette palms at her chest and licks a stripe up her hipbone. The blonde’s hand falls to cup Santana’s cheek before pushing dark locks from her face.</p><p>Santana looks up at Brittany as she edges closer and closer to where she knows Brittany is aching for her to be. She knows how wet Brittany gets from watching Santana fall apart and she can’t wait to dive in.</p><p>Just then though Santana’s phone alarm blasts through the heated silence, causing both girls to jump at the sound.</p><p>“What is that?” Santana groans, “What time is it?”</p><p>Brittany’s already trying to reach for Santana’s phone and turn the thing off and maybe throw it out the window so they can never be interrupted again.</p><p>But then Santana sees Brittany frown and she knows that can’t be good.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Santana asks as she crawls up to rest against Brittany’s chest.</p><p>“Time to get ready for practice,” Brittany says as she shows Santana the numerous texts from Quinn, “Figgins wants to see us, remember?”</p><p>“No?,” Santana pouts, falling off to the side of Brittany as they read through Quinn’s texts for more information.</p><p>“That’s right. You were too busy trying to get in my pants,” Brittany smirks before looking over the texts, “You think he wants to give us a key to the school for winning Regionals like mayors do with the key to the city?” Brittany wonders aloud, “Or maybe throw us an awesome party?”</p><p>“Who knows,” Santana shrugs and notes the time before turning a smirk back onto Brittany, “So we’ve got 15 minutes before we need to get ready and go...”</p><p>“Uh-huh?” Brittany hums out, already discarding the phone in favor of wrapping her arms around Santana.</p><p>“Shower or round 2?” Santana smirks.</p><p>“Porque no los dos?” Brittany teases and they waste no time in rushing off to the bathroom.</p><p>\\</p><p>“Aaaaand you’re late,” Quinn says with her arms crossed at her chest as Santana and Brittany jog up to meet her, “How is that possible? I sent you so many reminders.”</p><p>“We were ha– “</p><p>“Nope, don’t wanna know,” Quinn quickly cuts Santana off with a chuckle before turning towards the school doors, “Honestly, I thought with you two living together now you’d at least be a little more punctual.”</p><p>Santana bites her lip and glances shyly at Brittany before saying, “We don’t live together.”</p><p>“We just have lots of sleepovers,” Brittany shrugs and winks over at Santana, “And also lots of sex.”</p><p>Quinn just shakes her head, “Let’s just get in there and see what this meeting is about. I swear, if it has anything to do with the transportation budget for Nationals I’m going to lose it. We already had to pay for more than half for Sectionals <em>and </em>Regionals.”</p><p>“Please do,” Santana agrees as she and Brittany fall into their usual place offsides of Quinn, “Shit sucks.”</p><p>Brittany nods, “True. I can see now why Mr. Schue use to get all worked up over it.”</p><p>“Yeah we shouldn’t have to pay,” Santana huffs, “We should be able to use our checks for whatever <em>we </em>want. Not funding a damn <em>school </em>club.”</p><p>It doesn’t take them long until they’re at Figgins’ office and being guided into chairs set in front of his desk.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Coaches!” He greets a little too loudly, “Congratulations on your win at Regionals. You have made McKinley very proud.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Quinn says politely, “The squad practices hard and we’re confident we’ll be bringing home that Nationals trophy as well.”</p><p>“Outstanding,” Figgins nods, “In other news, how are we today? It’s important to check in with my staff and you three fall through the cracks sometimes.”</p><p>“This could’ve all been done over an email,” Santana quips sarcastically which earns her a side-eye from Quinn and a smirk from Brittany.</p><p>“We’re great,” Quinn answers for them instead, “Is this meeting just to check in on us or is this about something else like the transportation budget? We can’t take another – “</p><p>“No, no it’s nothing like that,” He waves off before continuing, “I will do what I can regarding the budget, but my hands are tied sometimes.”</p><p>“<em>Most</em> of the time,” Santana interjects lowly which earns her a nudge from Quinn.</p><p>Figgins continues regardless, “I will keep this meeting short as I know you will need to prepare for practice soon. I have received news that we are short on chaperones for this year’s Junior Prom so I wanted to offer you three the positions. Sue was always first to volunteer and it only seems natural for you three to take her place there as well.”</p><p>“Us?” Quinn looks between Brittany and Santana, “Shouldn’t you ask someone who is an actual teacher?”</p><p>“Technically yes,” Figgins replies, “But you three are quite popular with the students and it has created some buzz amongst the faculty. We would be delighted if you all could help out.”</p><p>“Obviously,” Santana says, “Brittz and I are awesome. Quinn’s okay too.”</p><p>Quinn gives Santana a look before Brittany asks, “When is it?”</p><p>“Valentine’s Day weekend,” Figgins supplies.</p><p>“So <em>this</em> weekend?” Santana clarifies.</p><p>Figgins nods, “I understand that it is short notice, but I along with the rest of McKinley would be honored for you three to attend.”</p><p>Santana feels a little conflicted here; she had plans to wine and dine Brittany since they’d be too busy with practice on the actual day to celebrate but it was meant to be a surprise. It would be there first Valentine’s together in a long time so she kind of wanted to make it special.</p><p>She looks to Brittany to try and gauge her answer though while Quinn answers for herself.</p><p>“I don’t mind doing it. I don’t have anything else on,” Quinn shrugs and turns to Santana and Brittany, “How about you guys?”</p><p>“I think it might be kind of fun,” Brittany says around a soft smile, “I’ve always wanted to be the one to guard the punch bowl. It’s the best spot, you’re closest to all the snacks, but it’s up to Santana.”</p><p>Quinn chuckles at that and looks to Santana, “What do you say?”</p><p>The answer is easy once she sees the joy on Brittany’s face at the very prospect of possibly taking on Sue’s role. She would <em>so </em>take it seriously too and that would be great to watch. Hell, Santana might even try to spike the punch herself just to make things interesting.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m down too,” Santana agrees.</p><p>“Amazing!” Figgins cheers and stand to shake their hands, “Thank you. I’ll send out an email later today regarding the details.”</p><p>“Oh <em>now </em>you want to send an email?” Santana shakes her head.</p><p>Figgins just gives the coaches a nod to excuse them, “Good luck with practice.”</p><p>\\</p><p>The buzz around Junior Prom increases as the dance grows closer and seriously Santana doesn’t know how much longer she can take. She can hear the girls chattering about it while they warm-up and it’s all about who is going with who and Junior Prom Court nominations. Really, Santana wants to roll her eyes because it’s all meaningless outside of high school. No one gives a damn who you went with or what you won, but she knows they don’t get that yet.</p><p>At their age, it feels like the most important thing: the <em>one </em>shot at Junior Prom.  </p><p>She remembers the feeling all too well.</p><p>She remembers Brittany being newly single and that it was finally Santana’s time to shine and enjoy the night with her best friend and also the girl she loved. It all fell through with one text and a heart heavy with guilt. Santana glances over at Brittany and she wonders if she ever thinks about their hard times as much as she does. When Brittany catches her eye, she just sends Santana a wink and that eases her in a way.</p><p>She ends up focusing on getting the squad geared up for their upcoming game. Those are like practices for the big competition so it’s a little less formal, but they still need to give it their all.</p><p>It’s great that she, Quinn and Brittany have each fallen into a specialty and combine to be this ultimate force for the squad.</p><p>Brittany’s been hard at work with the choreography and using her genius brain to calculate what combination of stunts they need to incorporate in order to max out their scores. Quinn keeps everyone in line with scheduling and making sure the girls are executing what they have so far with precision. Santana tries to keep the drama out of it all being that she’s the <em>no-nonsense </em>type which is important around a bunch of hormonal teenagers. It reminds them to stay focused on their goals and be driven.</p><p>Sometimes though, Santana finds it so ironic that pushing to stay driven and setting goals has become her thing while coaching the squad because it was never her strong point growing up. She had the ambition, sure, but the drive…nowhere to be found.</p><p>Sometimes she thinks she still struggles with that outside of cheerleading, because even now she doesn’t actually have any goals set and that worries her. Not to say that being close to 25 is old, but she would’ve thought that she would have some things figured out by now. At least have a vague idea of what she wants, but all she has is a business degree which she isn’t really using and she lives with her mom. It’s not exactly what she pictured for herself.</p><p>Her position as co-coach gives her purpose though and that’s enough for now, but what happens when the year is up?</p><p>It’s something that she has kept at the back of her mind for awhile now, probably since the start of the new year because time is really flying. Once Nationals are done, the school year is basically over. That’s the end of their contract and she hasn’t even begun to think what comes next for her, not to mention her relationship with Brittany and sometimes that keeps her up at night.</p><p>\\</p><p>Around this time last February, Santana was living in New York probably just now arriving home after pulling a double at work. Her hair would smell like French fries and her muscles would ache for a steaming hot shower. She’d go to sleep alone and wake up a few hours later alone then she would go about the rest of her day pretending like she wasn’t bothered by the fact that she was single on yet another Valentine’s Day.</p><p>She would load up on expensive wine and take out and groan at every single couple holding hands that she’d walk by. She would’ve passed several street vendors pushing fresh flowers and chocolates to bring home to her <em>special someone </em>which she ignored like the plague. She would’ve tuned out all the shitty little love songs playing from shop speakers and roll her eyes at the cheesy heart decorations stuck to display windows.</p><p>She would’ve spent the entire day trying to think about anything but Brittany and what she could possibly be doing and who she would be doing it with.</p><p>This year though, that’s not the case.</p><p>This year, Santana is sitting in a musty gym in Lima reviewing some footage from the routine at Regionals with Quinn and Brittany while the squad that she co-coaches gets to work rolling out the mats for cheer practice. It’s not how she thought she would be spending Valentine’s Day, but the year has been full of surprises so far so Santana doesn’t complain.</p><p>Instead, she settles in close to watch the screen as Brittany explains new stunts she thinks they should try out. Santana’s trying her hardest to listen while Brittany gets wrapped up in talking choreography, but she can’t help but think about how pretty she looks and how smart she is with everything she says.</p><p>She’s actually so hopelessly in love with the girl, it’s so bad.  </p><p>She isn’t broken from her trance until Alex approaches her with a, “Hey Coach S? Could I talk to you for a sec?”</p><p>Santana narrows her eyes for a moment, faking annoyance at her leering being interrupted before ultimately relenting, “What is it?”</p><p>Alex shows just a hint of nervousness which has Santana perking up slightly, “Can we talk privately?”</p><p>Brittany and Quinn glance between the two before focusing back on the video. It’s an unspoken fact that Santana has a bit of a soft spot for Alex no matter how much Santana tries to deny it, so they give them their moment.</p><p>“I guess,” Santana brushes off although the request kind of worries her. She knows that Alex has moved back home now and that her parents are trying to be more accepting of her sexuality, but Santana knows first-hand how difficult that can be. Just another way they’re too alike for words.</p><p>They walk a little ways down so that they’re somewhat hidden by the bleachers before Santana lets her guard down just a touch, “Is everything okay? Do I need to knock some sense into your parents or is someone else hassling you?”</p><p>Alex smirks at that, “Easy, mama-bear. It’s not about that.”</p><p>Santana tries to hide the embarrassment and folds her arms over her chest protectively, “What is it then?”</p><p>“Well,” Alex starts and there’s a slight waver to her tone, “You know how Junior Prom is coming up, right?”</p><p>“Uh-huh…”</p><p>“So like, I kind of wanted to ask Maddy if she would go with me,” Alex adds and her words rush out so fast that Santana almost doesn’t catch it.</p><p>“And you need me because you’ve never asked her out before?” Santana smirks which causes Alex to roll her eyes.</p><p>“No shit, Sher-“</p><p>“Watch it,” Santana warns just as quickly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Alex grumbles, “Yeah, I need…advice. I want to ask her to go with me…like as my date but I don’t know. I’ve never done this before. We’ve never been to anything <em>together </em>together, this would be the first time. I’m…kind of scared.”</p><p>Santana softens at her words and remembers all the times she was scared of doing anything public with Brittany too when she was her age. Also maybe she isn’t the best person to ask for advice on this, because she actually was never the one to ask back then but she can definitely relate to feeling scared.</p><p>“It is pretty scary,” Santana agrees with a shrug, “But you won’t be alone. You’ll have Maddy and your squad and us coaches. Times are so different from the days I went – “</p><p>“Like 20 years ago?” Alex teases. Santana knows by now that’s just a defense mechanism for when she’s feeling vulnerable so she doesn’t take the jab personally even though she wants to smack the kid upside her head.</p><p>Santana rolls her eyes, “More like 6, but I can relate still. That scary feeling can really do some damage, but take it from me…ignore the peasants and just do it. I didn’t go to my Junior Prom with the girl I really wanted to because I was too caught up in thinking about everyone else and it really freaking sucked.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes drift over to where Brittany sits as she remembers how caught up she was in winning prom queen just to prove that she could still rule the school even if her deepest, darkest secret was eating her up inside. She remembers breaking Brittany’s heart the night she texted her <em>I can’t </em>and how horrible she felt standing her up on <em>Fondue for Two</em>. She knows Brittany has forgiven her since then of course, it was so long ago anyway, but sometimes she can’t help but feel guilty about the memories.</p><p>They really did break each other’s hearts so many times.</p><p>“Really?” Alex’s eyes go a little wide, “But you’re so badass, no way you would let them get in your head like that.”</p><p>“Is that a compliment? Thank you,” Santana jokes while Alex fakes a gag, “But yeah, I did. I let them get in my head and I always kind of regretted it. I didn’t only feel guilty about going with someone I didn’t want to go with, but I also know how much I hurt the girl I loved by standing her up.”</p><p>“You stood someone up?” Alex gapes, “Damn.”</p><p>“Yeah well, that’s what happens when you’re too busy caring about what irrelevant people have to say about you,” Santana shrugs.</p><p>“Maddy and I are both nominated for prom queen – obviously – and the date is supposed to be the running mate so we would already get unwanted attention for changing things up…and I don’t want to cause any drama.”</p><p>“Listen, my Junior Prom had the first male prom queen so I doubt any drama that could possibly happen would be able to top that,” Santana replies with a laugh but Alex doesn’t seem to look comforted by that. She sees Brittany glancing their way curiously but she just smiles in return before looking to Alex again, “My girlfriend was also the first female to be nominated as prom king so I don’t think anyone’s paying too much attention to those kind of norms now. No one even thought anything of it. Probably because she’s awesome and they all knew I’d go <em>off </em>on anyone that tried it.”</p><p>“I guess,” Alex scuffs her shoe as she looks to the ground, “I don’t think I’m there yet.”</p><p>Santana softens, “Progress is progress. You’re a brave kid, Alex. If I were you, I’d just ask the girl I want to ask. Everyone deserves to have fun with whoever they want, screw the rules. It might be scary at first, but it’s only temporary. And this is coming from someone who was literally outed.”</p><p>Alex freezes, “Wait what?”</p><p>“Crap. That probably doesn’t help,” Santana chastises then tries again, “I’m not good at these kinds of talks, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah I know,” Alex says as she starts to grin, “That’s why I like talking to you about things. You don’t hold back.”</p><p>Santana lifts her shoulder dismissively although she swells with pride at the compliment, “Like I said, it was a different time back when I was going to school here. Ultimately, you’re going to do what’s best for you though and what you’re comfortable with and that’s okay. People are more accepting now and even if they’re not, you’ve got Aunty Snixxx on your side.”</p><p>“I…still don’t know who that is,” Alex frowns, “I’m just a little nervous I guess. I have this reputation and I don’t want something to happen, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, I definitely know,” Santana nods, “I was the exact same, but I think when you really care about someone you’ll find that you’re capable of so many things you didn’t think you were capable of. I don’t know how deep your feelings are for Maddy, but she’s a good kid and I’m sure she just wants you to be you. That’s all they ever want for us.”</p><p>Alex tilts her head to the side, “They?”</p><p>“Yeah. The girl I stood up – Brittany – she just wanted me to be me, to embrace all my awesomeness and love myself,” Santana admits, “I lost prom queen and it felt like the world was ending. Brittany reminded me that it’s not all about winning when you have someone that believes in you and encourages you to be yourself. You can get through anything if you have someone like that in your corner.”</p><p>“Wait wait wait,” Alex pauses and her smile grows wicked, “Brittany as in <em>Coach </em>Brittany?”</p><p>Santana chuckles, “Yeah?”</p><p>“So…<em>you </em>and Coach B?”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Santana makes a face, “Why are you saying it like that? Like you’re surprised?”</p><p>“Because I am!” Alex gasps, “She’s so nice and super cool and you’re…actually, it makes so much sense. Opposites attract or something like that.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Santana eye rolls, “Go ask your girl, I can promise you that you won’t regret it. If anyone has anything to say about it, I’ll just kick them out.”</p><p>“Isn’t that<em> Auntie Snixxx’s </em>job?”</p><p>“Same thing.”</p><p>Alex chuckles at that, “Thanks Coach.” Then she looks over to where the squad is starting to do warm-ups and it’s like she’s already deep in thought again, “How do you think I should do it? Should I do a flash mob? Or maybe make a sign?”</p><p>“Maybe even enlist the Glee Club to help you out?” Santana eggs her on.</p><p>“Should I?”</p><p>“Why are you so extra?” Santana laughs, “Could always go old school and just ask?”</p><p>Alex scoffs, “Boring.”</p><p>“Please,” Santana huffs, “Nothing is more attractive than a bit of confidence and just going straight for it.”</p><p>“How would you know?”</p><p>“Watch and learn, kid.”</p><p>Then without another word, Santana headed right for Brittany. Alex was quick to trail after her, intrigued to see how this would play out.</p><p>“Hey Britt-Britt,” Santana greets super sweetly while Brittany sheds her zip-up. There’s a charming smile on her face as Brittany turns to her and grins.</p><p>“Hi San,” Brittany replies although there’s a questioning look in her eyes as she glances from Santana to Alex just behind her then back to Santana, “What’s up?”</p><p>“So I was thinking,” Santana starts, “You and I should go to the Junior Prom together.”</p><p>“Weren’t we going together already?” Brittany questions.</p><p>Alex snickers from behind Santana.</p><p>“Uhh yeah, but I mean as dates,” Santana clarifies, trying valiantly to recover and make this sound as suave as possible, “Do you want to go to the Junior Prom with me as my date?”</p><p>“Oh!” Brittany grins happily, “I’d love to!”</p><p>“Awesome,” Santana winks then turns to Alex, “See? Easy. All you have to do is ask.”</p><p>Alex doesn’t look all that impressed but she smirks anyway, “Thank you for imparting such wisdom, Coach.”</p><p>“You know what? That’s the last time I help you,” Santana huffs out of annoyance, “Get out of my face and do some warm-ups before I demote you to bottom of the pyramid.”</p><p>“Aye-aye Coach!”</p><p>Then she’s off falling in line with the other girls while Brittany just turns to look at Santana with all the adoration in the world. Santana doesn’t have to look her way, she can just feel it pouring off of her and it makes her feel soft. Way too soft for her liking when she’s around so many bratty teens.</p><p>“Can you stop staring at me?” Santana says because Brittany’s eyes on her makes her insides feel all squirmy. She can see just out of the corner of her eye that Brittany continues to stare though and she’s suddenly hit with the need to explain herself, “I was just trying to show Alex how it’s done, okay?”  </p><p>“And how would <em>you</em> know?” Brittany asks. Santana doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s grinning cutely.</p><p>Santana frowns though at the question, “Why is everyone asking me that today?”</p><p>“You’ve never asked me out to a dance before,” Brittany says quietly and the sound of her voice has Santana melting on the spot. She just has to turn and look to her.</p><p>There’s this soft smile on her lips, Santana’s favorite one, it’s like she’s harboring some secret that’s only for them and Santana feels herself falling even more in love. It’s not exactly the kind of energy she wants to bring into practice since she’s meant to be the hard-ass but it’s like Brittany is doing everything she can to tear all those walls down.</p><p>But hey, what’s new?</p><p>“Well…I’m trying to be a role model or whatever. Like set the example, the kid practically idolizes me,” Santana brushes off as she feels the heat rush up her neck. She’s trying so hard to be cool in front of the kids and she thinks Brittany knows it.</p><p>“As she should,” Brittany comments with hearts in her eyes.</p><p> Santana notes the smirk though and tries to look elsewhere, “It was no biggie.”</p><p>“It was cute,” Brittany corrects her, “Best. Valentine’s Day. Ever.”</p><p>Santana smiles bashfully, “But we haven’t even done anything all that special yet?”</p><p>Brittany just shrugs, “Well, you’re off to a good start. Alex’s really lucky to have you.”</p><p>Santana fights the blush and she knows if they weren’t surrounded by nosy teens, Brittany would totally steal a kiss or two. Brittany has always been her biggest fan, always so supportive and never wastes time in reminding her of how proud she is. It’s something Santana really cherishes about their relationship.</p><p>\\</p><p>The Junior Prom is in full swing and surprisingly Santana is actually having a lot of fun. It’s so much of a blast from the past being in the done-up gym surrounded by kids and the Glee Club performing on stage. The newbies aren’t too shabby – although they’re nothing like the OGs of the club obviously – she still enjoys the show while she stands with Brittany by the punch bowl. She’s kept a watchful eye on the students but everyone’s been pretty tame so far and the dance is already almost over, all that is left is the prom court announcements.</p><p>“Awh! Look at them,” Brittany whispers as she subtly nods to Alex and Maddy dancing together in the crowd.</p><p>Santana sees them and smiles, “They’re kind of cute. Don’t repeat that though.”</p><p>“You know I won’t,” Brittany chuckles then Santana feels a nudge at her side, “They remind me a little of us.”</p><p>Santana nods at that. It’s so eerie how similar Alex and Maddy’s story is to theirs, especially Alex. Santana guesses this is where she should be kind of grateful for having gone through all the bullshit personally, because if she didn’t she wouldn’t have been able to help the kid. Maybe grateful isn’t the right word, but she’s glad that through her struggles she was able to relate to someone else’s.</p><p>“I wish I was brave enough to go with you to ours,” Santana says without thinking. She bites her lip as the memories of that night start to creep in, “I was so wrapped up in the ridiculous election and everything with Dave a-and <em>us</em>. I didn’t even get to enjoy it.”</p><p>“Honey…” Brittany sighs as her brows furrow. Her hand inches closer to Santana’s, enough so that she can link their pinkies together, and Santana is instantly comforted by the gesture.</p><p>“I just wanted one dance with you, Britt,” Santana admits as she keeps her eyes focused on the stage while this new kid performs a soulful solo. She can’t hear the music, she’s too busy listening to her thoughts, “I couldn’t even bring myself to do that. Dave stepped on my feet all night. He is probably worse than Finn.”</p><p>Brittany chuckles lightly at that, “Yeah. I remember you saying.”</p><p>“I was so afraid,” Santana recalls.</p><p>Her eyes drift over to Maddy and Alex and she watches how Alex nervously looks around like she’s trying to see if anyone’s staring. Santana recognizes that kind of fear all too well, but then Alex catches her staring and suddenly her eyes are wide. Santana does what she wishes someone else would’ve done for her back then; she gives Alex and encouraging nod and raises two thumbs up. It’s silly and kind of dorky for Santana but she knows how a little support goes a long way.</p><p>Alex instantly relaxes and Santana knows she’s comforted even if she rolls her eyes at Santana’s gesture.</p><p>“I think our Senior Prom made up for it,” Brittany says and it’s enough for Santana to finally look up at her. There’s this pleased smile on her face and her blue eyes suddenly look even bluer, “Don’t you?”</p><p>Slowly the thoughts of their Junior Prom are replaced with thoughts of their Senior Prom and Santana can’t help but smile. It really was the best night ever. She danced the night away with her girlfriend and her friends and she looked smokin’ hot in her dress and even though they didn’t win Prom King and Queen, they still made love afterwards as if they did. It had been the worst year and the semester didn’t really start off on the right foot either, but for just one night Santana felt free. She felt like it was just her and Brittany and all the drama just stopped for one night, it was amazing.</p><p>“Yeah,” Santana replies a moment later, “I think so too.”</p><p>“You know, I’m really proud of you,” Brittany says earnestly, “I’m really proud of <em>us</em>. We’ve been through so much together and we’re still here. So, so in love and I think that’s just really awesome. We always find our way back to each other.”</p><p>“Britt…” Santana coos. She wasn’t expecting to get deep like this in the middle of Junior Prom. Her chest tightens with pride and adoration, “Couldn’t have done it without you.”</p><p>“Same,” Brittany winks, “We’re like…a dynamic duo. You got me and I got you.”</p><p>“Always,” Santana says and her stomach flips at the implication there.</p><p><em>Always</em> is a long time, it’s basically forever, and Santana can’t wait to make that official. The question still burns inside of her, begging to be asked but she doesn’t even have a ring or anything. She doubts Brittany would even mind that though, she’d probably let her put a ring pop on and call it a day. But Santana doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want to just blurt it out, she wants to make it special. She wants to make it <em>theirs</em> even though she knows what Brittany would say no matter what she did.</p><p>But Santana’s a little traditional in that aspect and she wants Brittany to have a ring, she wants her to have something to show off if she wants.</p><p>Santana thinks she’s about to be called out on the look she’s pulling and how her gears begin to churn but then Quinn approaches and she can’t believe she’s mentally thanking her for the interruption.</p><p>“Hey!” Quinn greets as she approaches, “How’s the guarding going?”</p><p>“No bogies reported here,” Brittany jokes with a salute.</p><p>Santana laughs at that and turns to Quinn, “How’s the dry-humping watch going?”</p><p>Quinn scrunches her nose at that, “I caught a couple over by the photobooth, so gross. I think I’m going to re-introduce the balloon thing.”</p><p>“<em>The sound makes the angels cry</em>,” Santana and Brittany say in unison without meaning to. The three of them burst out laughing at the timing.</p><p>“I was coming over to see if either of you need a bathroom break? We can switch out,” Quinn offers.</p><p>“You just want to pass off your cringy job to one of us,” Santana quips, “Nice try.”</p><p>“Actually, I <em>do </em>have to pee,” Brittany replies, “This punch recipe is actually pretty good without the eye drops. You think we can take home the leftovers?”</p><p>“Uhhh..” Santana hums questioningly.</p><p>Quinn chuckles at that, “I’ll take your place then, Britt. Go ahead.”</p><p>“Thanks Q,” Brittany grins then touches the small of Santana’s back as she passes, “BRB, babe.”</p><p>“Cool,” Santana mumbles; she loves Brittany’s innocent touches and her heart always skips a beat when she calls her <em>babe.</em></p><p>When she turns back to Quinn, the blonde has this smug grin on her face. Santana instantly rolls her eyes at the sight of it.</p><p>“What?” She scoffs.</p><p>“You guys are adorable,” Quinn answers as she goes to pour a cup of punch for a kid that approaches.</p><p>“We didn’t even do anything.”</p><p>“Exactly my point,” Quinn chuckles, “You both make it look so easy. I really admire that.”</p><p>There’s a softness to Quinn’s tone that is something Santana has only picked up on in the last year that they’ve reconnected. For the most part, their relationship has been about power struggles and reputations, but they do always have each other’s backs. The softness though, that’s new. It makes Santana feel a little guilty for getting so defensive with her sometimes.</p><p>Old habits, Santana guesses.  </p><p>Quinn’s really been a great friend to her during since coming back to Lima. When she was still trying to fix things with Brittany, Quinn was there to keep her company during the hard times and even kicked her ass a little when she was being stubborn. Along with Maribel, Quinn’s always been supportive of her and Brittany’s relationship. In a way, she’s the second best thing when it comes to family.</p><p>That’s when all the dots in her head suddenly align and her eyes are darting to the gym doors before looking back at Quinn. Brittany’s still nowhere in sight, good.</p><p>“What is going on with your face?” Quinn laughs, “You look crazy.”</p><p>Santana relaxes a little, but her words come out quickly since she’s short on time, “I need your help with something.”</p><p>“Right now?” Quinn questions.</p><p>“No, no. Not now, everything’s closed anyway,” Santana answers and she’s already trying to come up with a game plan so she just starts rambling while she works through her thoughts, “Maybe tomorrow before practice? Britt has dance class at noon and that usually runs for a couple of hours if I’m lucky so we can meet up when she leaves for that? Yes! Oh! And my mom will be off as well so she can go too. I can say we’re going out for lunch or something with her so Britt won’t suspect a thing. You down?”</p><p>Quinn looks more confused than ever, “I have no idea what’s happening right now. What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Santana glances around her for Brittany again before lowering her voice a little and leaning closer to Quinn, “You’re going to help me pick out a ring.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this took ages to post! I've dabbled in writing other stories which never works out well lol. So I'm gauging about 2 chapters left of this one as long as I stay on track.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've tried something different with the pacing so I hope that it works out okay. Also, I binged a lot of Cheer on Netflix in preparation for writing this chapter so if you see some similarities that's why LOL. It's a great show, you should all watch it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The last time Santana harbored a secret of <em>this </em>magnitude she’s was hiding so deep in the closet that she was basically in Narnia. The difference this time though is that when she thinks of this particular secret, she can’t help but feel giddy. Like a good giddy, a <em>great </em>giddy! This secret is going to change her life, it’s going to change <em>Brittany’s </em>life, and she really can’t contain the joy that it brings when she thinks of it.</p><p>She’s going to have to get it together though if she wants to pull this thing off, because although she has a bit of a track record when it comes to blurting things, she doesn’t want that to happen with this. She already jumped the gun when it came to asking Britt to be her girlfriend <em>and </em>asking her out on a date, she doesn’t want to do the same thing when it comes to proposing. It gets harder everyday though, because every little thing Brittany does has Santana itching to just drop down on one knee right then and there.</p><p>But she won’t do it.</p><p>She has spent some time thinking about this, from the flashy grand gestures to intimate moments with just the two of them, she has thought of it all and she thinks she has finally devised the perfect plan. So she can’t just blurt it out because Brittany decided to surprise her with breakfast in bed one Sunday morning or because Brittany said something really cute in her sleep or because Brittany coaxed her into an impromptu dance party when Santana was feeling grumpy about her favorite show being cancelled or because Brittany simply brought home flowers for her on the anniversary of her Abuelo’s passing.</p><p>Santana has to find some type of self-control because what she has planned is going to be perfect and Brittany deserves that.</p><p>\\</p><p>Santana is in the middle of getting dinner ready – which just means checking that the oven is still preheating– when her phone buzzes. It’s Brittany telling her that she’s on her way back to the apartment now and Santana smiles at the kiss emoji she ends the text with. She knows Brittany has been having a rough week with balancing dance classes and finalizing the Cheerios’ Nationals routine, it’s like the girl doesn’t have an <em>off </em>switch because even when they don’t have Cheerios’ practice, she’s putting work in at the dance studio.</p><p>Brittany’s never been one to complain though, she just puts her head down and does what she has to do. Santana figured she’d do something nice and come over while Brittany’s still in class and cook up all of her favorites to see if that might help cheer her up a little.</p><p>When Brittany breezes through the door 15 minutes later, Santana is still in the kitchen finishing off the salad she decided to make at the last minute. Brittany’s strong arms wrap around her waist and then she settles her chin on Santana’s shoulder. Santana grins at how Brittany instantly relaxes against her.</p><p>“Hi,” Brittany greets then tilts her head just a little so that her lips brush against Santana’s cheek for a lazy kiss.</p><p>“Hey B,” Santana replies and twists around in Brittany’s arms to face her. There’s blonde hair falling from Brittany’s loose bun and she smells like sweat and lavender laundry detergent. She looks so tired and Santana smooths out the little crinkle in her brow as she asks, “How was class?”</p><p>“Very, very intense,” Brittany sighs and drops her forehead on Santana’s shoulder. Santana takes the brunt of her weight and starts to rub up and down her back, “It was a good intense though, I think we might be able to incorporate some of what I’ve learned in the routine for Nationals.”</p><p>“That’s awesome,” Santana grins while Brittany lifts her head again.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m thinking of maybe using Alex? She’s the best tumbler and this stunt I’m thinking of needs someone with her skill level,” Brittany explains and Santana can tell she’s about to start thinking out loud, “I could put her in after the basket toss? No wait, I can put her in before and it can lead to the basket toss? But the transition… I could use Kelly? She’s the next best tumbler? What do you think?”</p><p>“I think whatever you decide is going to look great, but maybe let’s give that genius brain of yours a rest?” Santana suggests once she sees the deepening crease between Brittany’s brows return. She goes to smooth over it again, “At least just for tonight, okay? Don’t want you to burn yourself out.”</p><p>Brittany softens at that but her smile falters. She pulls away from Santana goes to pour herself a glass of water, keeping her back to Santana as she says, “This is nothing compared to how I was at MIT. I was on 24/7.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ve told me and how did that work out for you?” Santana challenges with her brow quirked. She can see Brittany’s shoulders droop a little before she turns to lean against the sink.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Brittany says sarcastically, “It got the job done, didn’t it?”</p><p>Santana’s surprised to hear <em>that </em>tone, but she doesn’t take it personally. Instead she calls out Brittany’s name warningly, “Britt. You don’t have to do that again, I know how hard it was on you. I don’t want to see you put yourself through that.”</p><p>“This routine has to be perfect, San,” Brittany tries to tell her with determination in her eyes, “We have to win, we have to do this for Sue. It was like…her dying request and she specifically asked me, asked <em>us</em>. I don’t want to let her down and I don’t know what happens if we fail, maybe 100 years of bad luck?”</p><p>Santana can see Brittany slowly getting stuck in her head but she chuckles dryly, “I really don’t think it works that way.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to wait around to find out. Things just started to turn around for me, I think I’m finally getting somewhere and I don’t want to mess that up with losing Nationals. I feel like I’ve found what I’m meant to do and what I’m meant to do is get this team to Nationals and win,” Brittany pauses to catch her breath before saying, “You and Quinn and Sue and the whole squad are counting on me to choreograph this routine and if I have to work my ass off to get us there then so be it.”</p><p>Santana can clearly see now that Brittany’s wound up so tight she’s just about to explode from the stress and pressure. She had a hunch that it might be taking a turn with the extra hours Brittany was putting in at the studio, but she didn’t think it was like this. Santana feels a twinge of guilt for how long she let this go on for. Brittany was always the master of hiding her feelings, especially when it came down to things like this where she was so worried of letting people down.</p><p>“Britt, you’re no help to anyone if you push yourself too hard,” Santana says softly but Brittany just glances away. Santana sighs at that and moves to close the distance between them, “Listen, you’re a great choreographer and everyone is so grateful for the amount of work you do but, babe, you have got to give yourself a break too.”</p><p>Brittany bites her lip at Santana’s words.</p><p>“You’re clearly the one with the most experience, but Quinn and I have some experience too. After all, I <em>did </em>spend some time at UofL and I’m pretty sure Quinn came out the womb with pompoms in her hands,” Santana was pleased to see Brittany crack a small smile at the joke and took the moment to wrap her arms around her waist, “We can help you if you need us, all you have to do is ask.”</p><p>When Brittany doesn’t say anything, Santana squeezes at her hips and gives her sweet smile, “What do you say, hmm?”</p><p>Brittany rolls her eyes but she can’t fight the smile that begs to match Santana’s, “How can I argue when you’re pulling a face like that?”</p><p>“That’s what I thought. Now enough of that for tonight,” Santana then rolls up to press a quick kiss to Brittany’s lips before asking, “Are you hungry? I’ve got chicken nuggets in the oven and there’s mac and cheese on the stove. I also made a salad that’s in the fridge so we can still feel healthy. Oh! And also got that wine you like.”</p><p>“Those are all of my favorite things.”</p><p>“I know,” Santana winks.</p><p>“That’s perfect,” Brittany beams as she runs her hands down Santana’s arms, “Thank you, baby.”</p><p>“I figured I could do this since you’ve had such a busy week,” Santana replies casually, feeling a little bashfully beneath Brittany’s gaze, “You’ve been working so hard.”</p><p>“You’re the best,” Brittany tells her and dips down to kiss the tip of her nose, “Do I have time for a shower?”</p><p>Santana glances at the timer then back to Brittany, “Yeah, I just put them in so maybe like 20 minutes?”</p><p>“Sweet,” Brittany starts to smirk as her hands settle on Santana’s hips, “Do <em>you </em>have time for a shower?”</p><p>Santana giggles at that and doesn’t even have to say yes before she’s dragging Brittany to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.</p><p>\\</p><p>An hour later, they’re sitting on the couch freshly showered and their bellies full. Brittany has her head on Santana’s lap while they watch some new reality show and Santana plays with the damp curls along Brittany’s neck. Neither of them have said anything for awhile now and if it weren’t for the occasional chuckles, Santana would’ve thought Brittany had fallen asleep.</p><p>It’s then that Santana glances at the time and remembers the pile of laundry that she had forgotten to put on before she left for Brittany’s. She hadn’t realized how late it was getting so she starts to shift out from under Brittany to start cleaning up their empty plates.</p><p>“Where you goin’?” Brittany pouts once Santana is free.</p><p>“I’m just going to clean this before I go,” Santana tells her as she gathers the plates.</p><p>“Go?” Brittany frowns and moves to crouch on her knees, following Santana with her eyes as she heads for the kitchen. She rests on the back of the couch and watches Santana take everything to the sink.</p><p>“Well yeah, I’ve got so much laundry to do. I completely forgot about it,” Santana sighs as she starts the water.</p><p>“Do you have to though?”</p><p>“I’m dangerously low on panties.”</p><p>“Since when is that a bad thing?”</p><p>Santana glances up to find Brittany smirking at her from the couch. She lets out a giggle as she shakes her head, “What’s the point in buying all these cute sets from Victoria Secret if I don’t wear them?”</p><p>“You have a point there,” Brittany nods with this far away look in her eye, no doubt drifting into the gutter.</p><p>Santana leaves her with those thoughts and continues to do the rest of the dishes. She’s so preoccupied with washing that she doesn’t catch what Brittany says a moment later. She looks up when Brittany stands from the couch and starts to walk over to her looking perkier than before.</p><p>“I didn’t hear what you said,” Santana says because she feels like she’s missed some joke or something but Brittany just smiles anyway.</p><p>“I said that you should just live here with me,” Brittany repeats through her grin, “You should move in.”</p><p>Santana’s brows rise at the request and surprisingly she’s a little taken off guard. Why? She has no idea, it seems like the next step to take anyway and it really would save time on having to go back and forth. Maybe it’s because she hasn’t lived with a significant other ever in her life and this is kind of big so naturally she’s going to freak out a little.</p><p>Brittany seems to notice and starts to chuckle as she turns the water off and reaches for a dish towel to pass to Santana. The brunette dries off her hands but remains silent, thinking about Brittany’s words.</p><p>“You practically live here already,” Brittany explains, “You’ve got my spare key and a drawer in my dresser full of your clothes and everything. You might as well have some closet space too and maybe one of the shelves in the bathroom? We can have dinner together every night and you won’t have to go home to do your laundry because I have a washing machine. We can go to sleep together and wake up together, it’s like a never ending sleepover! Doesn’t that sound awesome?”</p><p> Santana blinks and she doesn’t realize she’s smiling until Brittany’s poking lightly at her dimple.</p><p>“You gonna say something or are you just gonna keep standing there being all cute again?” Brittany teases with this lopsided grin.</p><p>“I think that moving in with you is a capital idea,” Santana finally says and her chest wells with pride. She planned on saying more, but Brittany had wrapped her up in a hug so fast that the rest of her words were knocked out of the way. Instead, she just laughs and hugs her back even tighter.</p><p>“We’re so grown up now,” Brittany jokes a moment later, “Living together and stuff.”</p><p>“<em>And stuff</em>,” Santana mocks lightly, “I honestly don’t know when it happened…<em>growing up.</em>”</p><p>Brittany just shrugs before kissing Santana’s cheek, “Neither, but I’m glad I’m doing it with you.”</p><p>Santana swoons on the spot and nearly drops down on one knee right then and there too.</p><p>\\</p><p>They’re all at practice the following Monday when Brittany starts to introduce the new routine to the squad. She ran it pass Santana and Quinn the day before and they’ve both given her any feedback they had, but it wasn’t much because Brittany continuously comes up with amazing routines. Her background in dance and gymnastics combined with her years of cheerleading have created this awesome combination which makes her a fierce choreographer.</p><p>Santana’s so damn proud of her. To think that Brittany almost gave this part of her up for good when she was at MIT, it blows Santana’s mind. The sheer talent just oozes off of Brittany and the best part is that she’s such a great teacher as well. She’s the perfect amount of strict without being bitchy and the kids love her for that. They actually push themselves because they want to make her proud.</p><p>They want to make <em>all </em>of their coaches proud.</p><p>For the most part, they do. But there are some days when practice just drags on because the girls are just off of their game for some reason whether it be some outside distractions or drama. On those days, Santana gets to be very strict and she finds some joy in that.</p><p>Today though, it’s a little bit of both. Santana can tell there’s a rift going on with a couple girls which effects everyone else on the squad but there’s also some excitement around learning the new routine so it balances out a little.</p><p>Santana’s watching like a hawk though while the girls stretch and quickly spots some laziness.</p><p>“Excuse me, what is this?” Santana asks as she walks around one girl. She nudges at her foot, “Point your toe, I shouldn’t have to say this to you when we’re this far into the year.”</p><p>The girl cowers away and corrects her mistake while Santana moves on but she doesn’t get very far when she spots another error.</p><p>“Come on!” Santana groans and nudges the girl’s foot too, “Why are we acting brand new, ladies? If I have to tell one more person to point their toes…”</p><p>Lucky for them, Santana doesn’t spot any more of that and they’re able to move on from warm-ups to conditioning. This is where Quinn takes over while Santana and Brittany hang back to watch everyone’s form.</p><p>“You think Alex can do a back hand spring to a full?” Brittany asks quietly, “She’s the top tumbler.”</p><p>“She’s also the best flyer and base. She’s probably one of the only ones on the team that can do all three,” Santana replies, “But don’t tell her that, I don’t want her head getting so big that it topples the pyramid.”</p><p> “Like she doesn’t know she’s the best already,” Brittany chuckles then calls out for Alex to come over.</p><p>“Yes Coach B?”</p><p>“Can you do a back hand spring to a full?” Brittany asks.</p><p>“That all?” Alex smirks before turning to walk over to the mats.</p><p>Santana and Brittany exchange a knowing look before watching what Alex can do.</p><p>It’s really no surprise that she pulls it off effortlessly on the first try.</p><p>“Was that what you were looking for?” Alex asks upon jogging back over.</p><p>Brittany nods and jots down a note on her clipboard, “Yup, you’ll need to work on your connection but I’ll let you know if I decide to use you there. You can return to conditioning.”</p><p>Alex looks a little surprised by Brittany’s feedback but returns to the squad anyway.</p><p>When Santana glances over at Brittany’s notes, she finds the blonde drawing a picture of a flower.</p><p>“I just wanted her to think I was writing something important,” Brittany whispers, “But I’m totally going to use her for that one part. That was so awesome.”</p><p>“So sneaky,” Santana chuckles before they meet up with Quinn to run through the first 8-count of the new routine.</p><p>//</p><p>It’s one of their more elaborate routines and definitely the hardest by far, but no one ever won Nationals by doing something easy. With the Cheerios’ reputation and history of winning, there has to be certain standards and if anyone knows that, it’s Santana, Brittany and Quinn.</p><p>They’re about halfway through practice when a couple of the girls that Santana noticed at the start of practice begin to argue. She knew it was only a matter of time judging by the stink eye one was giving the other during warm-ups, so she was ready for this.</p><p>“Guys, chill!” Maddy tries breaking up the argument herself but the girls only go louder. When the pushing and hair pulling started up, Santana was quick to shut that down.</p><p>“Let go of each other right now or you’re both out of here,” Santana snaps as she pushes one girl away while Quinn moves the other. Santana grits her jaw and glares at the both of them, “I don’t know what kind of drama is going on here and I don’t care. I can tell you that it’s not going to fly at practice though. You understand me?”</p><p>“Well if she wasn’t so dam – “</p><p>“What?! Wasn’t so <em>what</em>?!”</p><p>“Jesus,” Santana groans before clapping her hands together, “Enough!”</p><p>The girls settle again, crossing their arms over their chests while Santana glares.</p><p>“You’re a team, you have to trust each other and have each other’s back because that is exactly how people get hurt. Whatever you’ve got going on, figure it out before you come in here. If you can’t do that then there is no space for you on this team.”</p><p>That threat surprised a lot of the girls, “But Coach S, Nationals is only four months away! We can’t find a replacement that close.“</p><p>“You’re right we can’t,” Santana cuts off and whirls back on the two troublemakers, “So you two better do everything you can to sort this out or you’ll cost the entire team Nationals. You want that? This is the last year to compete as a Cheerio for some girls here, you want to be the reason they can’t win?”</p><p>“No Coach S,” They said in unison, already looking remorseful.</p><p>Santana smirked at that, “Good. Get it together then.”</p><p>Then she returned to her position in front of the squad where Brittany had been watching. The blonde smiled proudly at her before clapping her hands and taking a step towards the squad.</p><p>“Alright, let’s take it from the top!” Brittany calls out then starts running through the counts.</p><p>It’s taking everything in Santana to not bite her lip at the sight, because nothing is hotter than Brittany being strict. She makes these little sound effects when she’s in the zone and Santana really can’t help but let her thoughts drift a little.</p><p>“I think this is Brittany’s best work yet,” Quinn comments as she comes over to stand next to Santana. She’s got her eyes on the girls, watching how they slowly get better and better after each run through.</p><p>Santana nods, “She’s been working really hard on this one. Well, she works hard on every routine but more so this one. A lot is riding on this.”</p><p>“We’ll pull this off,” Quinn says without hesitation, “This is a hardworking bunch so I’m not worried one bit. We’ve got this.”</p><p>Santana soaks in Quinn’s words and nods to agree. They’ve got less than four months to get this right, less than four months until they find out whether or not all their hard work has paid off.</p><p>\\</p><p>
  <em>10 Weeks Until Nationals;</em>
</p><p>The coaches stand back and anxiously watch as the squad attempts their 14<sup>th</sup> full out. It’s rough at best and they can barely get through the entire routine without making at least five mistakes, but at least they’re getting through it now.</p><p>“Push! Push! Push!” Quinn yells out over the music as Alex tumbles across the mat. Her technique is there but you can tell she’s tired from the slight waver in her connections, but she pushes through and lands the final stunt perfectly.</p><p>“Yes!” Brittany cheers and she’s jumping on her feet as the Alex returns to her position and they shift into the next 8 count. The blonde is nodding along with the music as she calls out the counts along with Santana.</p><p>“Get her up there!” Santana yells as one of the flyers struggles to get in position. They’re going off beat now as they try to get her up there, but the coaches are proud of their determination.</p><p>“Let’s go, let’s go!” Brittany chants as they try to recover the lost time and move onto the next stunt. If they pull off this and the next stunt, this will be the first time they’ve executed the entire routine without the pyramid crumbling.</p><p>Quinn’s bouncing in her spot while Brittany and Santana just look on while holding their breath.</p><p>Maddy completes the first basket toss, perfect. Denise is next and it lands, perfect. Lastly, it’s Alex and she’s launched into the air but Santana knows the minute that she lands that it’s not good.</p><p>Her side of the pyramid collapses as Alex crumples to the mat holding her foot.</p><p>“Shit,” Santana says under her breath and Brittany is quick to turn off the music. Quinn and a trainer are already running over to Alex while Santana is telling everyone to clear the mat and hit those crunches. She hangs back with Brittany while Quinn speaks with the trainer and they look over Alex.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Alex groans as she writhes from side to side in pain. She’s going red in the face as she slams her fist against the mat.</p><p>“Hey, easy. You’re alright,” Quinn hums as she tries to comfort the girl, “You’re going to be fine.”</p><p>By the looks of it, Santana can tell Alex is already starting to beat herself up about this and it’s hard to watch. She and Brittany continue to wait off to the side though, not wanting to crow them.</p><p>“It doesn’t look broken,” Brittany comments as she goes to squeeze at Santana’s shoulder. She gives her a hopeful smile, “I’ve seen enough broken bones by now to tell the difference.”</p><p>“Let’s hope it isn’t,” Santana sighs.</p><p>The trainer looks over Alex’s injured foot for a moment before finally breaking the news, “Bad news: it’s a sprain. Good news: it’s minor.”</p><p>Alex slumps back, a mix of relief and annoyance, and asks through gritted teeth, “Will I still be able to cheer at Nationals?”</p><p>The trainer looks uncertain, “Possibly. With enough rest, it should heal up in time but that’s a big if.”</p><p>“Great,” Alex grumbles and soon Quinn and the trainer are helping her off the mat. Once they’ve got her tended to on the side, Quinn jogs over to Brittany and Santana to give them the news.</p><p>“What happened?” Santana asks urgently.</p><p>“Is anything broken?” Brittany questions just as eagerly.</p><p>Quinn shakes her head, “No, but the trainer is saying it’s a sprained toe.”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“Santana!” Brittany scolds.</p><p>“What?” Santana softens, “The girl has nine more.”</p><p>Brittany and Quinn both shake her heads at her for that.</p><p>“You can come back from a sprain and Alex is a tough kid. She’ll bounce back,” Santana tries to recover, “We’ll be okay. We’ll just have to put someone else in her place for now.”</p><p>“Like who?” Brittany asks and Santana can already see the worry forming.</p><p>“We’ll use Kelly,” Santana is quick to say then gives them both an encouraging smile, “She knows Alex’s routine anyway.”</p><p>Brittany nods like she’s letting the thought roll around, “True, she just needs to work on like…everything.”</p><p>“Better get back to it then?” Santana smirks.</p><p>Brittany doesn’t seem comforted but Quinn jumps in next with the encouragement.</p><p>“She can do it, Britt. We just have to push her a little harder,” Quinn says, “We’re 10 weeks out, we’ve got to start testing those back up plans.”</p><p>“Quinn’s right,” Santana adds, “You didn’t spend hours and hours coming up with them for nothing. How about it?”</p><p>That seems to break Brittany out of her thoughts long enough to smile, “Okay yeah, we go this.”</p><p>\\</p><p>
  <em>8 Weeks Until Nationals;</em>
</p><p>Quinn and Brittany are cheering on the squad as they attempt another full out. With Kelly in Alex’s place, things have been a little choppy but it’s getting there and the coaches are really pleased with the squad’s improvement.</p><p>“Hold it,” Quinn urges as one of the base girls struggles to lift a flyer up. She wavers but soon she’s locked in place and the pyramid holds. That’s the first time it has happened so far.</p><p>“Yes!” Brittany yells and she’s bouncing up and down while pumping her first.</p><p>Quinn’s right there with her and clapping her hands, “Great job, ladies!”</p><p>It’s not the prettiest sight, but it’s getting better and they’re progressing fast. Santana can’t stop glancing over at Brittany as she praises everyone, she’s just so perfect in this role and she loves to see her girl this proud.</p><p>Santana smiles but then catches sight of Alex with her leg propped up on a bench off to the side. She’s clapping for her teammates and on the surface she looks proud too, but Santana knows her better than that.</p><p>“How’s the toe?” Santana asks after waltzing over.</p><p>“Put me in and we’ll find out,” Alex challenges without missing a beat. It makes Santana toss back her head with a hearty laugh.</p><p>“Not a chance, kid.”</p><p>“Come on, Coach, I need to get back in there. I’ll wrap it and I’ll be fine,” Alex just about pleads.</p><p>“You want to risk injuring yourself even further?” Santana shakes her head, “No way.”</p><p>Alex frowns and slumps back against the wall, “This is stupid.”</p><p>“Sure is,” Santana chuckles then pats her on the top of her head, “You’ll be back in soon.”</p><p>When Santana leaves her side to rejoin Quinn and Santana, they’re breathless from all the cheering.</p><p>“That was so awesome,” Brittany beams while the squad winds down amongst themselves, “I bet they’ll perfect this by next week.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Quinn agrees then calls for the squad to gather one last time before being dismissed. They’re slow to come over, drained from such an intense practice and quickly packing up the mats.</p><p>“Great work today, everyone!” Brittany tells them happily, “Like really awesome job, we’re going to crush it at Nationals for sure.”</p><p>The squad looks pleased with the feedback as they start pumping each other up.</p><p>“Rest up, tomorrow we’re focusing on stunts again,” Quinn tells them and the rest of the coaches wave to everyone as they all begin to gather their belongings. Quinn goes off to lock up the equipment room which leaves Santana and Brittany by the bleachers packing up.</p><p>“God, I can’t wait to go home,” Santana sighs as she stuffs everything in her duffle, “I’m ready for a hot shower and I think we should order take out from that one place you love so much too and like veg out on the –“</p><p>Santana’s words are cut off when she feels Brittany’s lips press against her cheek. It catches her off guard but she turns to her and smiles like a dope.</p><p>“What was that for?” She asks when she finds Brittany grinning.</p><p>“You said <em>home</em>,” Brittany tells her simply, “You called the apartment <em>home</em>. You’ve never called it that before.”</p><p>Santana blushes at the fact and suddenly she feels a little shy about it, “It just came out.”</p><p>“I know,” Brittany smirks as she pulls her bag onto her shoulder, “That’s what makes it so great.”</p><p>Santana bites her lip at that and lifts her bag to her shoulder too. Soon Brittany’s hand slides into Santana’s and their fingers thread together. It’s warm and soft and it makes Santana feel grounded.</p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p>“Okay,” Santana grins and squeezes at Britt’s hand before calling out over her shoulder towards the equipment room, “Hurry up, Q! We’re about to leave your ass!”</p><p>\\</p><p>
  <em>6 Weeks Until Nationals;</em>
</p><p>Santana watches alongside with the rest of the coaches as Denise is tossed into the air and nearly collides with Maddy when securing her position. The shaky movements have the base girls struggling to get their footing and soon Denise crashes into Maddy and the two come toppling down. Their falls are broken so no one gets hurt, but that kind of mistake shouldn’t be happening this far into practice.</p><p>“Listen to directions people!” Santana scolds, “Laura and Steph, you have to hold it. You can’t just walk away, you have to try and save it. I’ve told you this so many times already. You have got to listen if you’re gonna work on a team. This is how accidents happen.”</p><p>“Sorry Coach,” They frown and go to shake out their arms.</p><p>Santana just shakes her head, “Go back to conditioning.”</p><p>She’s got her hands on her hips and she’s doing everything she can to keep Snixxx at bay. Brittany tries to comfort Santana as she puts some distance between the squad and her.</p><p>“You okay?” Brittany asks hesitantly as Santana goes for her water bottle.</p><p>“That could’ve ended so badly,” She says after taking a drink. She glances over to where Quinn is working with Alex in some easy conditioning and adds, “Maddy <em>and </em>Denise could’ve been injured. We could’ve been down three girls.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that didn’t happen,” Brittany tries and she places a comforting hand on Santana’s arm, “It could’ve but it didn’t. We’re just going to have to make sure it never happens.”</p><p>Santana sighs but nods along with Brittany in the end, “Why is this job so stressful? You know I found a grey hair last night? Just ridiculous, I did not sign up for this.”</p><p>Brittany chuckles at her dramatics and pokes at Santana’s side, “You make a great coach, babe.”</p><p>“I guess,” Santana grumbles playfully and plasters on a look of confidence before turning back to the squad, “Alright, let’s do this again! We’re not stopping until we get it right.”</p><p>\\</p><p>
  <em>4 Weeks Until Nationals; </em>
</p><p>“Check this out, Coach S!” Alex calls out and goes to take a running start before tumbling across the mat. She hits a back hand spring to full and lands it perfectly, showing off a proud smile. Her teammates are jumping excitedly from the sidelines and Santana swears Maddy’s cheers come be heard above them all.</p><p>“Glad to have you back,” Santana smirks, “Now if you’re done showing off maybe we can get back to this pyramid?”</p><p>“Going full out today,” Alex nods resolutely and she jogs off as everyone takes their position.</p><p>“Let’s see it then,” Santana smiles proudly and turns back to Brittany and Quinn, “Record this. I have a good feeling about it.”</p><p>Quinn nods and gets out her phone while Brittany waits by the speaker for the signal to start. Santana nods and turns back to the squad as they begin with the routine. Everyone is hitting their stunts and it’s actually looking pretty flawless; even Alex falls back into place as if not time had been lost. Kelly looks even better than before with all the extra practice she’s been putting in to fill Alex’s place and it really rounds out the entire routine.</p><p>“Okay, here we go,” Santana mumbles to herself as Maddy is thrown up, followed by Denise, then Alex and it all holds to form a perfect pyramid.</p><p>“Hold it, hold it!” Brittany chants and the girls hold their positions for a couple seconds longer before turning out and landing in their next position. Brittany claps and pumps her fist in the air, “That’s it! Yes!”</p><p>When the music fades the girls are all cheering for each other after pulling off their first full out with Alex back that was more than perfect.</p><p>“I think we’re almost there,” Quinn comments quietly after stopping the recording, “That looked really good.”</p><p>“Just need to stay on them,” Santana adds, “It has to be perfect. They’ve got to be doing these moves in their sleep.”</p><p>“They probably already do judging by that last full out,” Brittany smirked.</p><p>The coaches all exchange a look of relief before breaking off to dismiss the girls for today’s practice.</p><p>
  <em>2 Days Until Nationals;</em>
</p><p>“I want you all to understand something before we get on this flight tomorrow,” Quinn says once the squad gathers after another grueling practice. Santana and Brittany flank her as she speaks seriously, “These next couple of days aren’t going to be a vacation just because we’re in a new place. We’re going to L.A. on a mission. We’re going to win, there is no other option. When we go anywhere, you’re representing this school and the long line of Cheerios that are looking to you to uphold this legacy. It is very serious and you all need to keep that in mind when you’re out there. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes Coach,” The team says in unison.</p><p>“Good,” Quinn nods and looks between the other coaches, “Anything to add?”</p><p>“We’re really proud of the progress you’ve made over the last few months,” Brittany says through a smile, “Trust each other, know what you have to do. Go out there and do your job and represent us well.”</p><p>“What Coach B said,” Santana agrees, “And everyone please show up on time tomorrow morning. I know it’s early but if I have to be up at the crack of dawn then so do you. I don’t want to hear any complaints other than my own.”</p><p>The squad nods and once they’re happy with their final words until L.A., they dismiss the team for the night.</p><p>“This is it,” Quinn says to Santana and Brittany. They all let out a sigh and the nerves are already there, but Santana’s not sure they ever really left.</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Santana nods and they all exchange a look before she says, “We’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>\\</p><p>The trip from Lima to L.A. goes smoothly and after everyone gets checked into the hotel, the coaches are able to sneak off for an hour to meet up with Mercedes for coffee. It’s not a whole lot of time, but they’re happy that they’re able to catch up with her and get a little break from the cheering even if it’s only for an hour.</p><p>“You guys are going to kill it,” Mercedes tells them, “I can’t wait to see. I’ve never been to a cheer competition before.”</p><p>“It’s intense,” Brittany says after taking a sip of her iced latte, “The energy there is like no other. These kids have really been busting their butts the whole year just for this moment. I guess it’s kind of similar to Glee Club but no one gets thrown in the air for that.”</p><p>“It’ll be awesome,” Santana adds and she squeezes at Brittany’s thigh from under the table which earns her a smile, “Britt did an amazing job choreographing.”</p><p>“So is this what you’re planning to do now, Britt?” Mercedes asks, “You were always a bomb choreographer and I figured you’d go towards dance but sounds like you’re doing a great job with cheerleading. You could open a studio or something? I heard Mike was doing something like that out in Chicago.”</p><p>Santana’s interest is piqued because she actually hasn’t ever heard Brittany talk about what she wanted to do for a career. She knows she has a degree, but like Santana, she isn’t really using it. Britt’s just a natural when it comes to teaching, she lights up when she dances, but Santana stays quiet as she waits for Brittany’s reply.</p><p>“A studio would be cool, but I haven’t really made any concrete plans,” She shrugs and chances a shy glance towards Santana, “Just going with the flow for now.”</p><p>For some reason, the look makes Santana’s stomach flip.</p><p>“That’s cool,” Mercedes nods and looks to Santana, “How about you, Satan? Any big plans when the school year ends, you gonna stay in Lima?”</p><p>Santana’s stomach flips again. She wants to ask what’s with the twenty questions but she knows Mercedes is genuinely curious. She’s just a little on edge because she and Brittany haven’t actually talked about what happens after the year is up. She has a plan, sort of, but it’s not too in depth career-wise so she just speaks truthfully.</p><p>“I’m going wherever Britt goes,” Santana replies and chances a glance at Brittany to find her grinning back.</p><p>Thankfully Brittany’s too busy staring at Santana to notice the knowing look Quinn gives them both.</p><p>They spend the rest of the time catching up but soon they’re back at the hotel, gathering the squad for practice. It’s a different kind of energy practicing at the pop-up gym designated for the competing teams, but Santana can tell that the squad is pumped. Every full out is executed perfectly and they’re at the point now where there are no longer any slip-ups.</p><p>But even with that in mind, once they get out there tomorrow anything could happen. They could perform the routine perfectly in practice like they have been but go out there end up making the easiest mistake. She has seen it happen to even the top rated squads so no one is exempt now matter how much you practice. All they can do know is hope that all their work pays off and that they’d done everything they can to prepare the squad for this moment.</p><p>\\</p><p>Waking up the next morning, Santana can already tell it’s going to be a day. Her stomach is still in knots after her shower and she can hardly keep her breakfast down. Brittany looks to her like she’s going to fall apart at any moment, but Santana is tough.</p><p>Or at least, she can put on a brave face in front of everyone else.</p><p>“Here babe, drink this,” Brittany offers Santana a bottle of ginger ale she must’ve picked up downstairs. Quinn’s off showering while Santana sits at the edge of her and Brittany’s bed trying to get thoughts together.</p><p>“Thanks,” Santana smiles and starts to sip the drink slowly. She always hated how worked up she got for these sort of things. No matter what kind of pep talk she gave herself, she always ended up with an uneasy stomach.</p><p>Brittany comes to sit at the edge of the bed next to Santana and starts to rub comforting circles between her shoulder blades. When it came to competition day jitters, Brittany always handled them way better than Santana. Granted, her secret was waking up two hours before their alarm to go for a run to clear her mind. You couldn’t get Santana to do that even if you bribed her with sex afterwards.</p><p>“I hate this feeling,” Santana grumbles after taking a deep breath. She brings the bottle up to her lips again and goes for another sip, but she still feels so nauseous.</p><p>“I know you do,” Brittany gives her an apologetic smile and continues to rub at her back, “They’re going to be great out there, you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Santana hums, “I know.”</p><p>Quinn emerges a moment later and looks to Santana, “Still feeling shitty?”</p><p>“I should be good to go once I finish this,” Santana says as she raises the bottle.</p><p>Quinn nods and sets off to finish getting ready while Santana and Brittany count down the minutes left before they need to start checking on the girls. With the start of the competition just a couple of hours away, they need to hurry up and get out there. The most practice they can get in before it’s their time, the better.</p><p>\\</p><p>“Love it. You look stunning. Great. Beautiful. Amazing,” Brittany compliments each girl that passes her as the squad enters the practice space in a single file line. There are other competing squads around so the tension is already in the air.</p><p>“Did Jessica do this poof?” Santana smirks as another girl passes her by, “It looks so good! Snooki would be very proud.”</p><p>“Higher the hair, the closer to God,” Quinn comments as she gives each girl an approving nod.</p><p>Once everyone gets settled on the mat, the coaches go to stand in front of them. They eye everyone from their hair to their make up  to their uniforms and everyone looks on point. That’s an easy ten points right there! They go on the perform their routine in its entirety and even gain the attention of a couple other squads that aren’t in the same bracket as them.</p><p>The coaches fill with pride upon seeing the awed expressions of the little audience they’ve gained. With completing another flawless execution, the onlookers clap and compliment the squad before dispersing. It’s great for the girls’ confidence and even settles some of Santana’s nerves that are still hanging around.</p><p>Santana has entered the fight or flight mode level of her anxiousness and is working on pure adrenaline for the time being. In front of the squad, she still rules with an iron fist and drills perfection into everyone’s heads even if she feels like puking every five minutes. With just fifteen minutes left until it’s their time to perform, the start making their way to the stage.</p><p>Everyone’s holding their heads high, determination in their eyes, as they walk through the sea of their competition. They all look fierce and the crowds part for them easily. There’s just something about the Cheerios that have always commanded attention; is it the amount of wins or is it their reputation? Santana doesn’t know, but she’s not going to ask questions either. This is one of the awesome perks of the Cheerios legacy, <em>everyone </em>knows who they are.</p><p>It’s also terrifying because Santana, Brittany and Quinn can either continue the tradition of winning or they can run the legacy right into the ground. Was Sue’s faith in them misplaced or did she know something the three of them didn’t? Did they do everything the can to secure a win? Did they do everything they can to prepare the squad?</p><p>These are the kind of thoughts that race through Santana’s minds as the squad gathers backstage.</p><p>“Okay girls, listen up!” Quinn calls out and everyone quickly comes together for a huddle. They’re all holding each other’s hands tightly as Quinn speaks, “This is your moment, this is what you’ve been working so hard for all year. You’re going to go out there and <em>kill </em>it. You already know what to do.”</p><p>“No matter what we place,” Santana adds, “You will wait and accept the award with a smile on your face. Then you will go over to whoever won first place and you will congratulate them. Get me?”</p><p>The girls all nod before Brittany begins to speak next.</p><p>“Who run the world?” She asks, trying to hype the girls up.</p><p>“Girls!”</p><p>“I said, who run the world?” Brittany calls out again, this time a little louder.</p><p>“GIRLS!”</p><p>“That’s right,” Brittany grins proudly then nods to the stage, “Go get’em.”</p><p>\\</p><p> It’s the most nerve-racking 2:15 minutes of Santana’s entire life, but she gets through it without passing out so that’s a plus. She had been screaming her lungs out along with Brittany and Quinn from the front of the stage where they were allowed to watch. Her palms were sore from smacking them so hard against the mat and her voice was hoarse but she’d do it all over again because their girls fucking did the damn thing.</p><p>There were a couple places that were shakier than they were in practice and there might’ve been a close call halfway through the routine, but nothing too detrimental. At least, not in comparison to some of the other teams’ mistakes she saw.</p><p>That First Place trophy was there’s, it has to be!</p><p>\\</p><p>The top five teams gather on stage and Santana’s squeezing Brittany and Quinn’s hands so tightly that she’s beginning to lose feeling. She has to remind herself to breathe as she watches the man slide open envelope after envelope. They watch anxiously as the remaining awards are slowly given away and the feeling only intensifies the longer the Cheerios stand there.</p><p>It’s a good thing, that means they’ve still got a shot at first.</p><p>The announcer couldn’t be any slower though as he reads out the team names and Santana hates the ridiculous build up as he finally gets around to calling out the team who placed third.</p><p>It takes her a moment to realize it, but she’s actually shaking from anticipation when he finally announces the Third Place winner.</p><p>She doesn’t hear the name of the squad, she doesn’t care.</p><p>All she knows is that it isn’t their girls.</p><p>The Cheerios are now in the top two.</p><p>“Please, please,” Santana hears Brittany mumble as the three of them watch on with high hope.</p><p>They worked their asses off, the <em>coaches </em>worked their asses off, they’ve got to win this!</p><p>The year has been full of development and Santana needs to hear their name, she needs to because these girls deserve it after losing their previous coach and having to deal with the three of them who have little experience.</p><p>She needs to hear their name because they need to be rewarded for how hard they worked for this, they need to be rewarded for the blood, sweat and tears they put into this.  </p><p>She needs to hear their name because she, Brittany and Quinn never would’ve pictured themselves in this position. They never dreamed of being coaches; they weren’t even talking before Sue roped them into doing this and now…to see how far they come, it would be gut-wrenching for them not to bring this win home.</p><p>“In Second Place,” The announcer starts off before taking a pause, “With a score of 98.4633…”</p><p>Santana just about blacks out as the announcer calls out the Second Place winner. He waves his hand towards the designated squad as his colleague presents them with a significantly smaller trophy.</p><p>The Cheerios remain stoic, just as Santana told them, as they watch the trophy get handed out.</p><p>Santana squeezes on the hands she’s holding a little tighter because the trophy is going to the team standing adjacent from the their girls.</p><p>“So in First Place with a score of 98.4751,” The announcer is suddenly speaking quickly, “The William McKinley High School Cheerios!”</p><p>\\</p><p>Santana hasn’t felt this kind of high since winning Nationals in New York so she can only imagine how the kids feel toting around the giant Nationals trophy through the halls of WMHS upon their return to Lima.</p><p>Faculty and students watch on as they make their way through the halls and Santana can hear is the sound of <em>We are the Champions</em> playing through the loud speakers.</p><p>She’s been replaying the moment the trophy was handed to the girls on stage back in L.A.; how Brittany lifted her in the air and spun around just as she always does, how Quinn scrambled to get climb on stage and nearly busted her ass getting up there, the feeling of pure accomplishment as they all gathered to have their picture taken.</p><p>They did it, they actually fucking did it.</p><p>They took this squad and managed to coach them all the way to Nationals without a bit of experience coaching and <em>won</em>.</p><p>They put their lives on hold and took on Sue’s random proposition and succeeded.</p><p>So now what?</p><p>\\</p><p>“Welcome Coaches!” Figgins greets loudly and he’s standing behind his desk with his arms held out. If the desk wasn’t in the way, Santana’s sure he would go in for a hug, “And National Champions, congratulations!”</p><p>The three coaches bow their heads in thanks as they settle into their usual seats.</p><p>“As you know, Sue enlisted you three to lead the Cheerios to another win and you have accomplished that. Sue also promised a bonus if you were to place at Nationals.”</p><p>“Yes. We know,” Santana replies, already over the anticipation.</p><p>Figgins’ smile falters as he goes to reach beneath his desk to retrieve a stack of tapes, “Sue left these behind as well. There is a tape for every instance you may have encountered,” He starts to squint at the labels and read out the titles, “<em>Didn’t place at Sectionals? Disgrace. Didn’t Place at Regionals? Shameful. Didn’t Place at Nationals? Outrageous.” </em></p><p>“None of those apply to us,” Quinn states with furrowed brows.</p><p>Figgins smiles grows, “Yes. I have a tape for that too.” He leans over to slide the tape into the VCR – why is that even a thing still, Santana will never know.</p><p>Soon the screen fills with Sue sitting at her desk. There’s a proud smirk on her face as she greets the coaches, “Well, well, well…looks like you three aren’t completely useless after all. If you’re watching this, that means you actually took the squad all the way to Nationals and <em>won</em>. If that’s not the case, Figgins…you’re fired.”</p><p>“She can’t fire me,” Figgins assures them, but the girls remain focused on the screen.</p><p>“You’ve managed to take this team worthy of greatness and lead them to victory. Without my tutelage, they would’ve failed but I had faith in you that you three would be able to carry on my legacy and – look at that – I wasn’t wrong. Congratulations ladies, you’ve earned this. Figgins! Hand out the envelopes.”</p><p>Figgins nods as if Sue is really there and starts to pass out three envelopes.</p><p>“I am a woman of my word so inside those envelopes you will find the bonus checks I promised to you at the beginning of the year.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes go wide as she counts the zeroes, “How in the hell?”</p><p>“Don’t question where it comes from, Sandbags,” Sue points out and Santana pales at the call out. Maybe Sue really is there in spirit? “You’ve earned it ladies, I’m sure the squad put you through hell but maybe now you can understand why I am the way that I am. Or was? I’m technically speaking to you from beyond.”</p><p>Brittany chuckles at that but Santana’s still in shock from the amount of money jotted down on this check.</p><p>“The odds were against you this year and truthfully, I didn’t think you’d get this far. Maybe place first at Sectionals, because anyone can place first there, but Nationals is a whole other thing. You exceeded my expectations of you and for that, I have one thing left to ask.”</p><p>“Here we go,” Quinn mumbles as the three of them scoot to the edges of their seat in anticipation for what’s about to come.</p><p>“You’ve managed to take this team all the way to Nationals with little experience and you won,” Sue reiterates, “That is the making of true greatness, I would know. Not just anyone is worthy of this role, so extend the offer to you three once more. Coach the girls again, bring home another win, uphold the Cheerios legacy. Give it one more year. The same offer will continue to renew for as long as you decide to stay.”</p><p>Then the tape cuts out and the screen goes black.</p><p>Santana, Brittany and Quinn are left there staring at the screen as if it’ll give it more answers. Santana doesn’t know what to think, she doesn’t know how to react. She just sits there and lets it all soak in.</p><p>Another offer. One more year. Stay in Lima.</p><p>“Well Coaches, the decision is yours,” Figgins says after a moment, “You have time to think it over, but I do hope you return. We would be so lucky to have you all coach for us again.”</p><p>\\</p><p>Santana doesn’t really hear anything Quinn says as she stands, but she takes note of Brittany’s movements too and follows them both out of the room when they turn to leave. Her mind is moving a mile a minute and the bonus check weighs heavily in her hand. She made enough money over the year to return to New York and this bonus check is enough to find a way nicer place than she had before.</p><p>But that’s just a big chunk of money that she’ll have to chip away over time, how long will it last? Could she return to working at the Spotlight Diner just to make ends meet when it all runs out? Could she even go back to that after the kind of accomplishments she earned while coaching? Does she have any idea what she wants to after this?</p><p>“You look like you’re going to explode,” Brittany comments as she nudges Santana.</p><p>Santana blinks slowly and realizes that they’re out in the parking lot. She sees Quinn hanging back a little while Brittany rests against the car. Santana tries to smile at them both, “It’s a lot to take in.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Brittany chuckles lightly and reaches out to hold Santana’s hand.</p><p>“Like Figgins said, we’ve got time to decide,” Quinn shrugs as she takes out her car keys, “You guys talk about it and let me know what you want to do. Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good,” Brittany nods and looks to Santana expectantly.</p><p>“Yeah, I can do that,” Santana says too.</p><p>“Okay, well I’m going to head off then,” Quinn replies and goes to hug them both, “I’ll see you both on Monday.”</p><p>Once Quinn leaves, Brittany and Santana linger by Brittany’s car. They don’t move to get in, just rest against it in silence. It’s not awkward but there’s some tension there that Santana’s starts to hate the longer it stays.</p><p>“Do you want to – “</p><p>“It’s good money, Britt,” Santana blurts out and she’s already so deep in thought. She has been since leaving Figgins’ office.</p><p>Brittany softens, “San – “</p><p>“There’s benefits and it’s stable, the hours aren’t ridiculous and the kids aren’t <em>so </em>bad,” Santana starts to list aloud. She pauses for a moment, “But it’s Lima and I don’t know how I feel about staying here…because it’s <em>Lima. </em>We always said we’d get out of here and we did but coming back was never part of the plan. But the plan…it’s not exactly what it once was because <em>none </em>of this was apart of the plan. The plan involved living in New York – “</p><p>“You don’t have to do this now,” Brittany offers as she turns to look at Santana, “There’s time to talk about this.”  </p><p>Santana can see what looks like sadness or maybe worry in blue eyes and Santana wonders why that is as she says, “I know but I can’t just push it aside, not when it’s something this big. I’m just going to keep thinking about it until we decide.”</p><p>“Wait…<em>We</em>?” Brittany questions and suddenly the sadness fades, “As in, you and I?”</p><p>Santana smiles at her surprised tone, “Well, yeah? You’re my girlfriend, Britt, we do things together. We <em>decide </em>on things together. This isn’t just my choice, not when it effects you too.”</p><p>Brittany blinks like she’s taken aback and that surprises Santana.</p><p>“I – I thought…” Brittany stammers and a shy smile finds its way onto her lips as she shakes her head, “Nevermind, it was a silly thought.”</p><p>Did she think they weren’t going to do this together? Did she think she was going to leave her behind again? Santana can’t help but wonder.</p><p>“We’ve done the whole trying to do what’s best for each other without actually talking about it and that never ends well,” Santana adds as she pulls Brittany towards her. Her hands settle on her hips and Brittany’s instantly run up Santana’s arms, “And like I’ve said all year, I want to do things right this time. I want us to work. So I think we should go home and talk about this, because I don’t want to make this decision without us both being on the same page. Does that sound alright with you?”</p><p>“Yes,” The smile Brittany gives her is the brightest, most hopeful Santana’s ever seen before. It’s almost has her dropping down on one knee for maybe the third time all week.</p><p>Next Friday really can’t come fast enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: I didn't know who was going to win Nationals until I wrote the scene. I had been tossing up between first and second place until the very end. I thought that was kind of cool.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only takes them a day to decide whether or not to accept the job offer for another year. True to Santana’s word, she and Brittany headed home that night and had a long talk about what they wanted for their futures and if those wants aligned.</p><p>It really was no surprise to anyone that they did.</p><p>“We can save up a bunch of money,” Brittany said as she began to fill with excitement. They were sitting together on the couch when Brittany shuffled to sit on her knees, “We could use it to pay off our student loan debts which if my calculations are right – and they always are – we can do in no time at this rate! Combine that with the bonus checks if we win another National title –“</p><p>“<em>When </em>we win another National title,” Santana corrected with a smirk.</p><p>Brittany matched it, “Exactly. We could go anywhere, babe! We could go back to New York if you wanted or we could go somewhere different? L.A. seemed cool but there are so many places out there, the possibilities are endless.”</p><p>Santana felt herself slowly melting at the sight of Brittany so enthusiastic about their future. She didn’t care where they ended up in the end, just as long as they were together.</p><p>So when they came to Quinn on Monday afternoon with their decision, they were united in saying that one more year in Lima coaching the Cheerios didn’t sound so bad. Quinn looked at them like she was a little surprised but then she agreed that the money was just too good to pass up.</p><p>But word travels fast in Lima and rumors of the coaches’ possible departure could be heard through the grapevine. With just one more performance left for the Cheerios – a last minute thing for the end of year rally – there was a little tension in the air between them and the squad. They could hear the girls talking, whispering about whether or not they would stick around, worrying that their replacement wouldn’t be able to take them to Nationals again.</p><p>Santana loved it.</p><p>It was one of the few instances where the talks and the looks didn’t bother her too much. They wanted her to stay, they wanted <em>all </em>of them to stay, and although they’re just a bunch of bratty teenagers, they’ve kind of grown on Santana. They look up to them and Santana’s never had that before. It makes her feel important, like what she’s doing makes a difference.</p><p>Sue often talked about her legacy and it was always in relation to her winning Cheerios and how she was a trailblazer. Sure, Sue’s methods were madness and Santana wanted to punch her a couple of times for what she put her through but she shaped her. Sue taught her determination and drive and resilience. Sue molded her into the person she is today, she gave her the skills to be able to coach a Nationally ranked squad.</p><p>It makes Santana wonder how she’ll be remembered too.</p><p>What will her legacy be?</p><p>She’s never really done the whole role model thing before this year, but she knows that her experiences can help people. Just look at Alex. She knows first hand how shitty the world can be, but if there’s something that she can do to make it less shitty then she’s down for that. She knows she has an impact on these kids already, she can see it in their faces when they’re pushed harder at practice.</p><p>Maybe coaching can be apart of her legacy too? Who’s to say she has to be just one thing? What if in a year or two she ends up being a chart-topping artist in the music industry?</p><p>What she has learned in the past year is that anything can happen and anything is possible.</p><p>So if for now, coaching is her calling then so be it. Cheerleading has led her to some pretty great things, the greatest being Brittany.</p><p>\\</p><p>By the middle of the week, the coaches are gathering the squad for one last huddle. It’s just before the end of year rally – which Santana never remembered doing in high school but whatever – and they’ve kept their decision to return under wraps for the entire week. They’re still the Unholy Trinity and who are they if they don’t throw in a little unnecessary drama into the mix.</p><p>“Just give it to us straight, Coaches,” Maddy asks as she pushes to the front of the squad which surprises the women because she’s not usually outspoken when it comes to talking to the coaches, “Are you leaving?”</p><p>The coaches all exchange a look which is unreadable to the untrained eye.</p><p>The girls begin to chatter.</p><p>“Do you at least know who you’re being replaced with?” Maddy urges, “A lot of us are going into our Senior year, we want another win and we can’t do that if they replace you with someone who wasn’t even been coached by Coach Sylvester.”</p><p>“They have to give us that at least,” Alex adds and she keeps glancing at Santana worriedly.</p><p>“Slow your roll, okay?” Santana says with the wave of her hand before pointedly looking to Alex, “Don’t be so dramatic.”</p><p>Brittany snorts at that, but quickly presses her lips together to keep from breaking character.</p><p>“We’ve called this little huddle because we have some important things to say,” Quinn takes the lead just like they agreed upon, “We wanted to tell you all how proud we are. Most of you have been training with Coach Sylvester for a couple years now and despite the loss we all suffered, you pushed through. You adapted to three new coaches and you worked hard for every trophy you put in that case. We’re proud and we think it’s important to tell you that because it’s one thing Coach Sylvester never did for us.”</p><p>“Maybe it was because she thought it gave us thicker skin? Or maybe she didn’t want us to get soft?” Santana steps in, “We don’t know, but we <em>do</em> know the importance of praise. Maybe that’s something we learned from Glee Club, but people need to hear when they’ve done a great job and we hope that came across over the past year. I know I can be a little rough around the edges sometimes, but this experience has been eye-opening for me and I hope I haven’t emotionally scarred anyone too much.”</p><p>Brittany chuckles and nudges at Santana’s arm before speaking next, “This experience has been eye-opening for all of us in the best of ways. It has been a great year full of growth and I’m thankful for the time we’ve all spent together. I’ve learned as much from you as you’ve learned from me and I thank you for that.”</p><p>Brittany’s words send a shift amongst the squad’s facial expressions. They all look a cross of disappointed and upset, but it only lasts for a moment.</p><p>“With that being said,” Quinn adds after a pause and the girls’ attention gravitates to her, “We can’t wait to do this all over again next year!”</p><p>The squad erupts in cheers and several girls rush to hug the coaches until they’re trapped in one giant group hug. Santana would roll her eyes at the whole thing if she didn’t think it was too damn cute.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Get it together,” Santana bristles although her big smile softens the faux-harsh tone, “You’ve still got one more performance, so don’t go ruining your make up over us.”</p><p>The girls begin to compose themselves before Brittany’s directing them out onto the field. From the sidelines, the coaches watch on with pride.</p><p>“Did you guys see their little faces?” Brittany asks once the music picks up.</p><p>“Priceless,” Santana chuckles, “They really thought we were leaving.”</p><p>Quinn just shakes her head, “Sometimes I wonder…just how qualified are we to do this?”</p><p>“We aren’t,” Santana and Brittany say in unison before they’re all laughing.</p><p>\\</p><p>The next couple of days go by quickly for Santana. She’s been keeping herself rather <em>busy</em> while Brittany continues with her dance classes. She picked up a part time gig at the studio while they’re on Summer break so she can hone her teaching skills, but her first day isn’t until next week.</p><p>Santana, on the other hand, hasn’t been able to focus on her Summer break side job just yet.</p><p>She tries to cover up the delay with excuses of helping Maribel, but Brittany is so wrapped up in the excitement and anticipation of starting a new job that she really doesn’t notice too much. Which works out really well for Santana, because she’s not actually helping Maribel with anything.</p><p>In fact, it’s <em>Santana </em>that’s being helped with something. She, Quinn and Sam have been meeting up whenever Brittany leaves for dance class and have managed to keep their activities under wraps.</p><p>It’s only a matter of time until Brittany figures it all out though, but hopefully it happens right on Santana’s schedule.</p><p>Not much longer now.</p><p>\\</p><p>“Babe, you’re beautiful and you look amazing,” Brittany can be heard from the living room. She’s been amped all day for tonight but it seems that Santana choses this exact moment to take her time, “Now can we go? Quinn’s waiting?”</p><p>Santana’s staring herself down in the mirror like she has been for the last twenty minutes because <em>this is it. </em>This is what she has been preparing for over the last few months. She’s nervous and anxious but excited and that old giddy feeling is back, but she has to contain herself, she can’t let months of preparation go to waste because she can’t help herself. She takes in one last inhale before sauntering out to meet her girlfriend.</p><p>“And when have I ever cared about making Quinn wait?” Santana scoffs playfully, “You know I like to make an entrance.”</p><p>Brittany’s jaw practically drops at the sight of Santana in her dark, cut-off jean shorts and flowy tank top. She’s always the prettiest girl she’s ever seen and her usual outfit of tight skirts and dresses are always a plus, but Santana’s beauty hits differently when she thinks she’s dressing down.</p><p>Brittany does a cute wolf whistle that makes Santana’s cheeks burn.</p><p>“You look hot,” Brittany blurts after picking up her jaw.</p><p>Santana chuckles as she draws closer and presses a quick kiss to Brittany’s cheek, “Thanks, Britt. Now come on, we’re gonna be late.”</p><p>\\</p><p>There’s a little traffic on the way there, but it’s nothing compared to New York traffic so Santana doesn’t stress it. It’s the first day of the annual Summer carnival, so she was anticipating it to be a little busy. She just sits quietly in her seat with her hand in Brittany’s over the center console as she stays focused on the road ahead.</p><p>She’s trying her hardest to keep from overthinking things. It’s a bit too late now to make any changes and she knows that what she has planned isn’t exactly something she’s known for doing, but the love she has for Brittany is too big to contain.</p><p>No matter how much she loves the significance of the choir room, it’s not the only place that matters to them. It’s not the only place that has changed their lives.</p><p>She hopes this works.</p><p>“You’re being weird,” Brittany points out.</p><p>Santana gulps but does her best to play it off, “No, I’m not.”</p><p>“You totally are,” Brittany smirks as she goes to turn up the music a little, “This is your favorite song and you haven’t hummed one word of it. Very weird.”</p><p>“It’s not. I’m just concentrating on the road, Britt,” Santana says as she gives Brittany a look, “Safety first, you know?”</p><p>Brittany just chuckles, seemingly eased for now, and goes to look out the window but Santana starts to hum a moment later just to be sure.</p><p>\\</p><p>“There she is!” Brittany points out Quinn as she tugs Santana along behind her through the crowd of people.</p><p>Santana can already smell the funnel cake that Brittany is sure to beg for at some point and her mouth waters when they pass by the kiosk for freshly squeezed lemonade.  </p><p>First thing’s first though.</p><p>“Hey Britt! Hey Santana!” Quinn greets then nods to another blonde with her, “Look who I ran into on my way in.”</p><p>“Sam!” Brittany grins and gives the guy a hug before returning to Santana’s side, “I didn’t know you were going to be here. That’s so cool. You can tag along with us!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Sam chuckles before nodding to the stage, “I’m actually here with my family. Stevie’s going to perform some magic tricks for the talent show thing.”</p><p>“Cute,” Santana says and looks to Britt, “We should watch.”</p><p>“Yeah, totally!” Brittany agrees then starts to turn towards the food trucks, “But first, funnel cake. I can hear it calling my name.”</p><p>“Of course,” Sam laughs, “I think it’ll be starting soon so make sure you grab a table, they fill up fast.”</p><p>“True,” Brittany notes and before she can say anything else Quinn cuts in.</p><p>“I’ll go with you, Britt, to get food. Santana, how about you grab us a table?”</p><p>“The season’s over,” Santana quips, “You can quit trying to call the shots.”</p><p>Quinn smirks and goes to hook her arm with Brittany’s, “You’re just mad because I’m forcing you to share Brittany.”</p><p>Brittany just looks between the two completely unfazed by the banter, “Well whoever’s coming, I’m going to get my funnel cake! You want me to get you anything, babe?”</p><p>Santana mentally checks the amount of time it would take to get a funnel cake and make the walk back and if there’s time for a drink, but she decides to keep on schedule. No time for diversions.</p><p>“No, that’s okay. I’ll just share with you,” Santana tells her, “Go on before the show starts. Don’t wanna miss it.”</p><p>Quinn gives Santana one last encouraging look before she and Brittany turn away.</p><p>\\</p><p>“You ready for this?” Sam asks lightly once Brittany and Quinn are out of earshot, “We’ve got about ten minutes.”</p><p>Santana takes another settling breath before turning to him, “Born ready, Sammy.”</p><p>Sam gives her a lopsided smile and turns to lead the way, “Let’s do this thing.”</p><p>\\</p><p>“Girls! Over here!” Maribel waves once Brittany and Quinn start making their way over to the tables.</p><p>Brittany tilts her head at the unexpected sight of Maribel calling out to them. She’s sitting at a table near the Evans, but Santana isn’t anywhere in sight.</p><p>“Hi Maribel,” Brittany greets once she’s close enough.</p><p>“Hi Maribel,” Quinn says her as well then directs Brittany to a chair, “Here, you can have this chair. Closest to the stage.”</p><p>Brittany nods but she is still looking around, “Where’s Santana?”</p><p>“Uh, the restroom,” Quinn supplies quickly.</p><p>“Yes, she brought me over here and ran off before the show started,” Maribel adds.</p><p>Brittany frowns as she pulls a piece of funnel cake, “She must’ve really had to go. She hates port-o-potties.”</p><p>“All that lemonade probably,” Quinn shrugs.</p><p>Brittany’s frown deepens, “But she hasn’t had an – “</p><p>“Oh look, it’s starting!” Maribel points out as the spotlight brightens on stage.</p><p>Brittany’s too busy looking towards the area where Santana could’ve gone, that she doesn’t notice the one she’s looking for is actually taking center stage. There’s a melodic strum of a guitar that lures Brittany’s attention to the stage and upon seeing Santana up there, she nearly chokes on her funnel cake.</p><p>“What is she doing?” Brittany asks breathlessly as Santana gives her a little wave.</p><p>There’s a smile on Brittany’s face as she waves back because Santana looks so small up there under the spotlight but it warms her all over because Santana’s eyes aren’t leaving hers. Even from across the distance, Santana looks at her like she’s the only one there.</p><p>Brittany’s full of questions though like <em>why didn’t she tell her she was going to perform?</em> But then Santana starts to sing and it’s like nothing Brittany’s ever felt before. She barely even notices Sam up there being the one accompanying her on his guitar because Santana’s voice just captures her.</p><p>
  <em>You so freaking precious when you smile<br/>Hit it from the back and drive you wild<br/>Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes<br/>I just had to let you know you're mine</em>
</p><p>Brittany knows this song, she hasn’t been living under a rock, and it’s not something she expected Santana to sing but the title of it is what makes her smile even bigger because <em>of course. </em>Of course Santana <em>would </em>pick this one! After everything that happened when they broke up in the choir room, the ridiculous song she sang and how they broke each other’s hearts, this one just seems so fitting now. It’s like they’ve come full circle in a way.</p><p>
  <em>Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time<br/>Feels like forever even if forever's tonight<br/>Just lay with me, waste this night away with me<br/>You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say</em>
</p><p>Brittany’s blown away by the runs Santana pulls and the only thing that reminds her that she isn’t alone out there is the sudden applause from the audience when she hits a particularly high note. She can’t remember the last time she has seen Santana on stage like this and it truly is something special, even more so because Santana’s singing to her and her only.</p><p>It’s then that she realizes that Santana has never done this for her before. Sure there were times in Glee Club where she’d sing to her but that was just a small group of people, their friends. This was completely different. These people didn’t know them, and yet here she is singing her heart out.</p><p>Brittany just continues to melt.</p><p>
  <em>I'm so freaking happy you're alive<br/>Swear to God, I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right<br/>Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright<br/>Oh, I just had to let you know you're fine</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Santana and Sam are moving down from the stage and walking through the crowd their table…towards <em>Brittany. </em>Santana’s eyes never leave hers still and Brittany doesn’t think she’s ever felt so loved before. She keeps thinking about how Santana hasn’t ever serenaded her like this in such a public place and although Brittany knows Santana doesn’t struggle with the same things she once did, she still can’t help be feel proud of her journey.</p><p>She really has come so far.</p><p>
  <em>Running circles 'round my mind<br/>Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine<br/>You on fire, you a star just like Mariah<br/>Man this feel incredible, I'll turn you into a bride</em>
</p><p>When Sam flattens his hand over the strings of his guitar to mute them everything just <em>stops..</em>.</p><p>Santana drops down on one knee before Brittany while Sam reaches into his back pocket and smoothly passes a red ring box to Santana.</p><p>Brittany’s starting to catch on to what’s happening and her heart races as the dots connect.</p><p>Santana passes Sam her mic as she takes the box before looking back to Brittany.</p><p>She then pops it open and inside is a sparkling ring.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Brittany gasps but she can’t even hear herself because she’s so damn shocked by this turn of events.</p><p>She can feel everyone staring at them but it’s not like how it use to be. She feels love, even if it’s only because she’s surrounded by her stand in family. Quinn and Maribel are there and the Evans and Sam, they subconsciously create this safe, little bubble for them whether they need the protection or not. Brittany doesn’t even notice because her girl is bending down in front of her on one knee with a ring box in her hands.</p><p>“You’re…you’re proposing,” Brittany mumbles.</p><p>Santana just chuckles before clearing her throat and getting to it.</p><p>“A year ago, I wouldn’t have thought this would be possible. We were just two ghosts with a ton of history and a bunch of memories and I thought we had lost each other for good, but fate had other plans. We came back here, back to where it all started, and it wasn’t easy at first. A lot of time had passed but we were able to grow from it. It’s like, no matter how many times we’ve tried to put our thing down and walk away from it, we can’t. I once said to you that you are the best thing that’s ever been mine and I meant it,” Santana chuckles which in turn makes Brittany smile too, “You’re everything to me; you’re my first love, you’re my favorite person, you’re my best friend. And more importantly, I’m yours in return.”</p><p>There’s a quiver to Santana’s tone as she speaks and Brittany can tell that she has probably rehearsed this a million times before. Brittany actually starts to wonder how long Santana has had this in the works and how the heck was she able to keep it under wraps. Santana keeping any type of secret from Brittany is a disaster waiting to happen, the girl just can’t do it. But apparently, she’s been working on that.</p><p>Brittany already knows her answer to Santana’s question, she has known her answer for quite awhile now, so she doesn’t really need to hear anymore but she figures Santana has worked so hard on this. It’s only polite to let her finish.</p><p>“I love you so much, Britt. You’re it for me, you always have been, and I want everything with you. I want the house and the babies and whatever pets you end up adopting from the shelter. I want the holidays and the traditions and the crammed schedule of visiting all of our families. I want the early morning dance parties in the kitchen even though I am not a morning person whatsoever. I want to love you forever, B. Wherever you are, I want be because I don’t want to live my life without my one true love,” Santana tells her earnestly. From the corner of her eye, she can see Maribel and Quinn huddled together, attempting not to sob.</p><p>Brittany doesn’t realize her eyes are welling with tears too but the smile she wears is big and bright. She doesn’t know how much longer she can last if Santana keeps this up, she just really wants to kiss her…</p><p>“Just ask me already,” Brittany urges with a watery giggle.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Santana smiles shyly then takes a pause before asking, “Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes!” She gasps as she launches herself into Santana’s arms so fast, she knocks the ring box out of Santana’s hand.</p><p>Luckily, Sam catches it before the ring gets lost in the hay. The onlookers clap for them as Santana and Brittany melt into each other with a deep kiss. They can just barely hear Maribel and Quinn cheering for them as well as Sam’s family and Santana’s so glad that she was able to pull this thing off. She’s glad that they got to be surrounded by people that are important to the both of them.</p><p>“I love you,” Brittany beams and pulls away just enough that their noses brush, “I’ve been waiting to marry you for so long.”</p><p>Santana blushes at that, “Me too, Britt-Britt. Let’s make it official?”</p><p>Brittany follows Santana’s gaze to her bare ring finger, “Oh! Yeah, let’s do that.”</p><p>Santana giggles and glances to Sam with her hand out.</p><p>Sam nods and hands over the box again. Santana makes quick work of sliding the ring onto Brittany’s finger. It fits perfectly and she falls in love with her a little more when she sees the gleaming rock on her hand. It makes everything so much more real and their journey flashes before her eyes and takes her right back to the start.</p><p>She has loved Brittany for as long as she can remember and despite mistakes and setbacks, she got the girl in the end.</p><p>It just blows her mind.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, Santana,” Brittany compliments as she stares at the ring on her finger.</p><p>Santana ducks her head bashfully, “My mom and Quinn helped me pick it out.”</p><p>“I love it,” Brittany says and pulls Santana in against once more, “And I love you.”</p><p>\\</p><p>After their family and friends gush over them and the ring a little longer, Santana and Brittany are able to sneak off and enjoy the carnival. Santana finally gets her lemonade and Brittany finally gets to playing some games. They try their hardest to win each other the biggest stuffed animals they can find before Brittany’s off trying to win Santana a goldfish at the ring toss.</p><p>“B, I don’t even want a goldfish,” Santana giggles but the determination on Brittany’s face is enough to have her relenting.</p><p>Brittany doesn’t actually end up winning them though and they move on before they waste all their money on a five dollar fish.</p><p>They walk around feeding each other cotton candy until the sun sets and the carnival lights illuminate them in hues of neon pinks and purples. It’s like they’re in their own little world of pure bliss and every so often they run into someone that saw the proposal and they rush over to congratulate them. It’s not something either of them expected considering it’s still Ohio they’re living in, but it’s a welcome change and so much better than the alternative.</p><p>They’ll take love over hate any day.</p><p>The continue walking around to the different rides, but of course the line at the ferris wheel is super long because everyone wants to see the sunset up there, but Brittany can wait.</p><p>The girl next to her is a better view anyway. So instead, they go back and go for a ride in the bumper cars.</p><p>Once it gets dark enough and the line dies down, Brittany drags Santana towards the ferris wheel again. She hands over the rest of their tickets and they’re led to an empty carriage. Santana slides in first and Brittany follows after her, enjoying the view of Santana’s ass in those jean shorts little too much.</p><p>“I saw that,” Santana smirks when she turns to get settled in her seat.</p><p>“I’m just appreciating my <em>fiancée’s </em>assets,” The blonde grins devilishly before sending her a wink.</p><p>“That sounds so good,” Santana coos.</p><p>“<em>Assets</em>,” Brittany wiggles her brows.</p><p>“Not that,” Santana giggles.</p><p>“I know,” Brittany beams, “We’re <em>fiancées</em> now.”</p><p>The worker barely has the gate locked before Santana’s pulling Brittany closer for a searing kiss.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before the ride slowly begins to move. The people below them get smaller and smaller but it’s the view from that high up of the lights below that have always been one of Brittany’s favorite parts about riding the ferris wheel.</p><p>The other part is the pause once they get to the very top.</p><p>It takes a few minutes to get there and Brittany takes the time to side eye Santana.</p><p>“What’s that look?” Santana giggles.</p><p>Brittany shakes her head, “I had no idea you were going to propose.”</p><p>“Like today or like ever?”</p><p>“Oh, I knew you were wanting to,” Brittany chuckles, “You kind of talk in your sleep.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?!”</p><p>Brittany laughs at the wide eyes looking back at her, “Don’t worry, you didn’t give yourself way. I was still very much surprised.”</p><p>“Oh okay,” Santana looks relieved but then she bites her lip nervously, “Did you…like it? The song, I mean? I know we usually keep things between us pretty private but I wanted this to be different. It was too big of a moment for the choir room.”</p><p>“I get that.”</p><p>“And you know when you just like, love someone so much that you want the whole world to know?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“It was like that. I wanted to yell it from the rooftops, Britt, I wanted everyone to know how much I love you. I spent too many years denying it, too many years being afraid of what everyone else would think. I didn’t want this to be like that.”</p><p>Brittany reaches up to touch Santana’s cheek, “Baby, it was perfect.”</p><p>“Okay, just checking,” Santana grins as she overlaps Brittany’s hand with hers. They’re almost to the very top of the ferris wheel and they both look out at the view.</p><p>“Speaking of yelling things from the rooftops,” Brittany starts.</p><p>“Britt, if you start yelling from up here…”</p><p>“No silly,” Brittany chuckles, “You remember that one Summer we came here?” Brittany asks and Santana instantly knows, “It was at this very spot that you asked me to be your girlfriend.”</p><p>“I remember,” Santana then admits, “I was so freaking nervous. I was probably shaking enough to make the carriage move.”</p><p>“I know,” Brittany softens, “I thought you were so brave though because I knew you weren’t just there yet. You weren’t ready to be out but you did it anyway.”</p><p>“For you,” Santana interjects, “I did it for you. I mean, I did it for me too but I mostly did it for you. It was our senior year, it was like <em>last chance Lopez get it together. </em>I wanted to be better. I wanted to love you right, at least start to.”</p><p>“You have such a giant, generous heart and I’m so lucky to be loved by someone like you,” Brittany tells her, “You took this huge step for us and I was so proud of you for that. I still am. That day is one of the happiest moments of my life, Santana.”</p><p>Santana smiles bashfully again, “One of them?”</p><p>“There are a lot,” Brittany clarifies with a smirk, “And the majority are because of you.”</p><p>“You’re killing me, Pierce.” Santana sighs happily as she stares into darkening blue eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to know something funny?” Brittany asks and there’s something different about her tone.</p><p>Santana doesn’t even say anything, just gives her a single nod and a smile.</p><p>Brittany shuffles a little to the edge of her seat so that she can reach into the front pocket of her shorts. Once she has it, she sits back and holds it up to Santana.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Santana’s lips part at the sight of a sparkling ring, “Is…that?”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Brittany hums casually, “I was going to take you to this ferris wheel when the sun went down and I was going give the guy all of our tickets so we could stay on for awhile. I was going to wait until we got to the very top, our favorite spot. I was going to remind you about the Summer in high school when you asked me to be your girlfriend. I was going to recount my love for you and how proud I am of you. Then I was going to pull this ring out like this.”</p><p>Santana’s heart is racing and she briefly wonders if this is what it felt like for Brittany just an hour ago, “And then what?”</p><p>“Well Miss Santana Lopez,” Brittany grins as she shuffles around to face her completely, “Then I’d ask you to marry me.”</p><p>Santana’s breath hitches and her smile grows but she’s frozen.</p><p>“Just to be clear,” Brittany adds, “That’s your cue to say yes.”</p><p>“Yes! Of course, Britt!” Santana kicks into gear as her eyes water, “Of course, I’ll marry you.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Brittany grins and slides the ring onto Santana’s finger, “I mean it was kind of a given since you beat me too it but you deserve the bling too, baby.”</p><p>“You know me so well,” Santana giggles and goes in for a sweet kiss.</p><p>“We are so awesomely in love,” Brittany mumbles against Santana’s lips.</p><p>Santana can’t help but to agree.</p><p>As they pull away a little more to admire how good their hands look together with engagement rings on their fingers now, Santana remembers where she was a year ago to the day. It kind of makes her laugh because it has been a whirlwind of a year, but she’s so grateful for where it has led her.</p><p>Santana settles in close to Brittany and as they look up at the stars above, she sends up a silent thanks to Sue. None of this would’ve been possible if it weren’t for her ridiculous scheming.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Brittany asks softly.</p><p>“Oddly enough, Sue,” Santana replies then turns to look at Brittany, “How we wouldn’t have met if it weren’t for her and how we might’ve never reconnected if it weren’t for her.”</p><p>Brittany smiles at the thought, “I wonder if she knew what she was doing when she paired us up for camp that one time or did fate lay a hand or something, you know?”</p><p>Santana nods, “Maybe? We make our own luck too I think. She might’ve given us the push, but I think deep down we were always going to find our ways to each other.”</p><p>“We’re kind of like soul mates, huh?”</p><p>Santana giggles at that, “I’d say that was accurate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! Thank you all for sticking around long enough to see this through. This is probably the longest I've ever spent on a story (there was a year hiatus involved as well) but I'm really happy that I was able to complete this in the end. It's a bit bittersweet to move on from this one but hopefully it has brought you some comfort or a laugh during these times.</p><p>Song used: Mine by bazzi (acoustic version)</p><p>Be on the look out for my next project! I'm working with yourstreetserenade on something that I think you're all going to love...especially if you liked Sloppy Babies.</p><p>Til next time! Take care of yourselves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>